


The Passion of Saint Kate

by LanelLabatDubelais



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Agony and Ecstasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunnilingus, Erotic Flagellation, F/F, Face Sitting, Multi, Mystical Revelation, Self-Flagellation, anal licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 146,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/pseuds/LanelLabatDubelais
Summary: Kate is punishing herself, in her dorm room at Blackwell Academy, because she has no hope that her desire for Max will ever be consummated.





	1. Chapter One: The Two

**The Passion of Saint Kate**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD**

**Chapter One: The Two**

    Another swift, stinging lash between her legs. “Ungh!”  Kate dropped the soaked knotted leather thong and collapsed against the side of her bed, wriggling, panting, sweating and trembling as her orgasm spilled down her thighs onto the towel she was kneeling on at her bedside.  “Oh Lord!  Forgive me!  I love Maxine so much!  I can’t help myself, I need her so much!”  Then Kate was wracked by sobs, followed by a torrent of tears from her released emotions.  Her face buried in her folded arms, she didn’t hear the door to her dorm room open until she heard a sharp gasp from behind her.  Kate, shocked and ashamed, spun away and collapsed onto her floor, curled up in a fetal position to hide her nakedness.  “Max!”

    “Katie!  What happened, Kate?”  Max slammed and locked the door rushing over to kneel beside her trembling, battered friend, gathering Kate into her arms for a desperate hug.  Seeing the knotted leather thong beside Kate, Max felt a cold flash rush through her body as she realized that Kate hadn’t been attacked by anyone, but had just now injured herself. 

    Max felt a lump in her throat, tears spilling over onto her cheeks, accompanied by a sinking sensation in her stomach and an unexpected moist, warm burst in her privates, her face reddening in shame.  Breathing in the intoxicating scent of Kate’s spent passion, Max thought: “God, but Kate is so lovely and so tragic!”  Max nuzzled Kate’s messy dark blond hair, her usual bun undone, cascading down her back and over her shoulders, fragrant and matted with perspiration.  Max caressed her trembling body, streaked with fresh red-dappled welts and marked with too many older, faded scars and bruises.  Max felt pity and yearning as she enfolded Kate’s naked suffering. 

    Kate uttered an inarticulate moan and clutched Max harder, burying her tear-stained face into Max’s neck and shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Max!  I’m so sorry!  I didn’t want you to ever see me like this!”  There followed a convulsed fit of sobbing and muffled wailing as Kate pressed her wet, hot face into the crook of Max’s shoulder and neck.  Max was losing control of her own wracking sobs as she experienced Kate’s profound shame and mortification.  Finally, getting control of herself, Max squeezed Kate harder and comforted her “Shush, my sweet Kate, it’s alright, I am here with you now and I’ll do anything for you, I’m not leaving you!” 

    “Oh, Max.  You must be so disgusted by me!”  Max tilted back Kates face and lightly kissed the tears from her cheeks. “Katie, I’m not disgusted at all, but I am worried sick to find you like this, let’s get you up on the bed and I will bring that aloe lotion from your dresser and treat your wounds, then we can talk about what happened.”

    “I should get dressed, I’m so embarrassed.”  Max held Kate’s shoulders tight, and met her teary gaze with stern blue eyes. “No, Kate!  Let me tend to you first.”  Kate covered her face with her hands as Max lightly dabbed lotion onto the welts across Kate’s breasts, buttocks and “Oh, dear Katie! Your swollen privates!” Max brushed her lips lightly across Kate’s wounds, giving light kisses while murmuring soothing words.  Kate trembled, moaned and sighed; Max then covered her lightly with a soft blanket.  “Max, tell me, please, why did you come into my room just then?”  Max held Kate’s gaze with a somber, worried look on her face. “My sweet Katie, I was passing in the hallway, on the way to the showers, when I heard you in distress, faintly calling out my name, I was frightened for you, thinking that something terrible was happening to you, so that’s why I rushed into your room.”  Kate started sobbing again, holding Max tighter.  “I, I really needed you, Max, you don’t know how much, I ache inside when I imagine you with me, and I am lost without you, that’s why I cannot resist that sick, sinking-gut compulsion to punish myself.  Afterwards, sometimes, I get my release, you know, down there.”  Kate placed Max’s hand on her belly just above her pubic hair.  “Katie, Katie, you know that I really care about you, why didn’t you let me know you felt this way about me, we could have been together like this, so you wouldn’t have to hurt yourself!”  Kate whimpered, softly speaking in a hurt little girl’s voice. “I was afraid you wouldn’t ever feel this way about me, Max, I had become so frustrated and anxious, imagining us together and then hopelessly yearning for you, suffering because you weren’t there, and wouldn’t ever be there!  So, I whipped myself to ease the agony of my feelings for you, climaxing after repeatedly hurting my private places.  But it is such a brief comfort, never satisfying, a cheat, but sadly, it was all I had!” 

    Max nuzzled Kate behind her ear, and then spoke softly, with a breaking voice. “Kate, I’m so sorry this happened to you, I’m so stupid and awkward, when it comes to showing my feelings, I’ve wanted to be with you, like we are right now, for a such a long time, but I was afraid you wouldn’t ever like me this way, since you are so strong in your Christian faith, and you had started the abstinence club on campus.  I was afraid you would reject me as a sinner when you found out that I am so attracted to you.”  Max’s tears wet Kate’s neck and shoulder and Kate held her tighter. 

    “Max, oh my dearest Maxie, I do love my Lord and Savior and I do attend worship and I pray, but even though my parent’s denomination doesn’t approve of us being together like this, I personally believe that love is never wrong.  And Max, I do love you and I have so desperately wanted you and needed you, so now you know how I really feel.”  Kate’s expression brightened.  “Max, Maxie!  This is your second miracle!  You saved my life before, and now you are saving my forlorn heart, you have restored my soul and given me my reason to live again!  Max, how could there ever be a greater love than the love you are sharing with me now?” Kate held Max’s gaze with an anxious, hopeful look on her face. “I, I said too much, didn’t I?”

    Max smiled back at Kate and moved in for a passionate kiss, then breaking away to catch her breath, said:  “I love you, Kate, I won’t leave your side, ever, and I will be with you, always!  I’m undressing myself too, Kate, I’ve never been completely naked with anyone, until this moment.  It’s only fair that you see me like this, the same as you are now.  Look at me, Kate, touch me, take comfort in my warmth, breathe in my scent, really feel that I am with you, as there should be no more shame between us, you need for me to hold you close, skin to skin, and I absolutely need to feel you pressed against me!”  Max pulled her pajama top up over her head, to reveal her perky little breasts sprinkled across their upper sides with delightful freckles, such as the cute ones across Max’s checks and nose.  Kate gasped in awe. “Max, you are so, so very beautiful!”  Max blushed and grinned as she pulled down her shorts, along with her sheer white panties, Kate blushed, in turn, when she noticed that the crotch of Max’s panties were translucent and wet.  “Oh Max, your little brown bush is so sweet, I just want to nuzzle in it, like I do with my bunny, Alice.”  Max giggled and then crawled into bed with Kate.  “I hope that you won’t stop at nuzzling, you will have to do more than just snuggle with my little brown bunny, and she’s not tamed, yet.” Kate blushed and hid her face under the blanket.

    Embracing under the blanket, Max kissed Kate’s eyelids and cheeks again, sipping and swallowing the bitter, salty tears on her face and neck.  Kate sniffled and whimpered. “I’m still a virgin, Max, I shouldn’t be doing this.”  Max stroked Kate and whispered gentle assurances.  “Kate, we don’t have to lose our virginity while being intimate, we can be affectionate and do so many loving things with each other that don’t involve breaking our hymens.”  Kate let out a nervous little chuckle.  “Alright, then, Max, I believe you, and I trust you, I need to be intimate, too.” Max was overcome with desire.  “Oh Katie, please, may I start loving you, now?”  Kate nuzzled Max’s neck, nodding assent several times.  “What do you want me to do, Max?”

    “Katie, this is my first time, too!  I’ve read stories, mostly about what girls do with other girls, so, I’m just going to follow my impulses and we will discover each other, together, for as long as we need to.”  Kate smiled and looked into Max’s eyes. “Yes, Max, I’ve waited my whole life for somebody to touch me and love me; I had so much hoped that it would be you.”  The two girls spontaneously gripped in a fierce embrace and a probing kiss, until they both gasped for breath.  “Kate, I think you should lie on your back, I need to explore your exquisite body.”  Kate eagerly complied, lying back with a contented sigh.  Max perched on top of Kate and gradually moved down her body, licking sweat from each place she touched, kissing the welts on Kate’s breasts, thrilling as Kates nipples hardened, then leaving soft kisses up her chest and along her neck, and then, finally, to passionately kiss Kate’s lips. 

    Kate responded and they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues.  Kate broke away and gasped for breath.  Max rested next to Kate, with one leg bent across her stomach, so that her moist brown bush was pressed tightly against Kate’s side, with one arm cradling Kate’s breasts.   

    “Please, Kate, don’t be afraid any more, let me love you, may I kiss you down there, now?”  Kate smiled radiantly, relaxed and opened her knees, assenting with a murmur and a nod of her head, with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.  Max moved over Kate, gently spreading kisses across Kate’s eyelids, her lips and cheeks, behind her ears and along the sides of her neck, down her breastbone, around her lovely petite breasts, lightly nibbling each nipple, then down the line of Kate’s belly, to pause with her nose brushing back and forth in the fragrant thatch of Kate’s dark blond pubic hair, eliciting a moan and gasp as Kate’s chest heaved up.  Max gently lifted Kate’s legs up over her shoulders, so that her legs dangled behind Max’s back.  Max spread Kate’s thighs apart and slowly licked both of Kate’s inner thighs along with the groin creases on each side of Kate’s bushy mons, savoring and swallowing the concentrated, drying, salty residue of Kate’s perspiration and her earlier climax.  Then Max delicately split apart Kate’s bush with her lips and tongue, lightly kissing, nibbling and suckling along her most private place, brushing lips softly along Kate’s hot, red, swollen vulva, delighting in the tickle of Kate’s damp, fragrant, untrimmed bush across her face, reveling in the musky scent and flavor of Kate’s passion.  Kate’s head rocked back as she gasped and moaned, clenching her heels into Max’s back, pulling her face in closer.  “Maxie! Aaaah, Aaaaaah! Max!”  Max teased her tongue tip around Kate’s clitoris, while lightly nibbling and suckling, bringing Kate to a sudden gushing, quaking, hip-buckling orgasm, while Max slurped up and swallowed Kate’s exquisite, faintly saline, fragrant flow, thoroughly licking Kate clean before returning to Kate’s lips with a playful and penetrating kiss, thus surprising a wide-eyed Kate with a taste of her own essences.  “Oh my God, Max, you are incredible, way beyond what I imagined you would be like.  I, uh, I’m so surprised, I really enjoy the taste of my juices on your lips and my odor on your face.  Now, I want to kiss your lovely body, Max. I need to taste you and sniff you everywhere.”  The two intertwined their sweating legs and bodies, briefly resting in each other’s warm glow.  “Did you really like how I tasted, Max, how did you know it wouldn’t revolt you?”

    Max blushed. “Oh, um, I like to lick my fingers after I rub one out, as they say, so I already knew I would enjoy licking you.  Katie, I am so turned on now after tasting your pain and passion.  I, Oh God, how do I tell you this, I also, uh, think I need to feel what you were doing to yourself before I came into your room.  Could you, please, uh, oh God, I’m so nervous, could you, please, also whip me between my legs, you know, until I come?”  Max reached down by the bed and picked up the knotted thong, and, trembling, placed it in Kate’s hand. 

    Kate gulped and stared at Max.  “Do you really want me to hurt you, Max?  Let’s relax and cuddle, first, I need time to explain about myself, before you decide to go through with this.   I, uh, oh how shall I put this, I have a history of corporal punishment, from when I was little, until I was nearly grown.  When my mother would get mad at my sisters and me, she would make us wait until my father came home from work to have him punish us.  Do you know what a razor strop is?”  Max shook her head.  Kate pressed herself closer and spoke softly into Max’s ear.  “It is a thick belt of leather about three inches wide and two feet long, with a metal clip on one end so it can be stretched tight while sharpening a straight razor, it was so big that it blazed red agony across our entire buttocks with each stroke.”  Max was shocked and angered. “Oh Katie, your father was a monster to punish you so hard!” 

    Kate smiled ruefully. “I know, it seems that way, but my father was gentle and kind to my sisters and me, most of the time.  You have heard of “spare the rod and spoil the child” haven’t you?  Our church community was strict that way, the problem was that when my mother used to get angry and punish us, she would grab anything at hand, an electric cord, a stretched out metal coat hanger, a green branch switch, even a belt with the buckle out, and beat us fiercely, leaving welts, cuts, scratches, lumps and blood blisters on our legs, arms, hands, feet, and sometimes on our necks and faces, and even worse cuts and marks on our bodies.  We would be sick and feverish for days, ashamed to be seen by anybody.  My sisters and I have always dressed in skirts and blouses, like little ladies.  Dad couldn’t stand it that the marks of our beatings were displayed for everybody to comment on, so he decided to put a stop to mother’s punishments and bargained with her to allow only himself to punish us and to only use his razor strop on our buttocks, since it made a frightening loud smack and hurt us without leaving a permanent mark.  Mother insisted that we get ten strokes for each punishment, and that we were to pull our panties down to our ankles, bare-bottom, and then bend over the bed, suffering the strokes in silence.  Any cry earned an extra stroke, I’ve heard my poor sisters, Amanda and, especially Lynn, the youngest one, scream through twenty or more strokes, until father just gave up and let them be, to sob themselves to sleep.  I could usually keep my punishment down to ten strokes and so I would take the blame for my sisters as much as I could get away with.”

    Max, with tears brimming in her eyelids, started pleading.  “But Katie, why, then, were you whipping yourself just to get a climax, how come you didn’t just masturbate with your fingertips, like I do?”

    “Oh, Max, my father would punish us, but he was careful not to look at our privates, especially as I was maturing into adolescence.  I was more rebellious, in those days, and one night I just wanted to watch a stupid TV cartoon show, instead of going to an evening youth meeting at church.  Mom was furious at my defiance and ordered my immediate punishment.  I was angry and so I tried to get away from the whipping, twisting around just as the razor strop came down hard across my lady parts, right on the most sensitive place.  I shrieked and doubled over while grabbing myself, kicking and thrashing in pain.  Father’s face went white, seeing what he had done, and he rushed out of the room.  Mother made me get dressed, anyway, and I still had to go with her to church.  After the pain lessened, and once I was seated in the meeting room, I felt warmth and moisture down there, while experiencing a peculiar cramping followed by a flow wetting my panties. I was worried that I was bleeding and asked the layperson to be excused so that I could go to the bathroom stall and check myself out, and that was when I saw it, the wetness was clear, those spasms were my first orgasm.  Max, don’t you see what happened to me?  We were never allowed to practice masturbation, it wasn’t talked about, but I was severely punished, afterwards, by mother when she caught me rubbing myself.  She didn’t care about father’s punishment deal, she beat my hands with a large wooden spoon until they were so swollen that I couldn’t close them, but that wasn’t enough for her, she slapped me hard, several times, back and forth, until I was passing out and everything went dim and grey, screaming at me and calling me every unclean thing she could think of.  She flipped me back onto the bed, ripped away my panties and held my legs up while she beat me between my legs until she tired herself out, I’d passed out by then.” 

    Max was silently crying, streaming tears wetting her face and bosom, shaking with grief, but she still nodded for Kate to continue.

    “Afterwards, I could barely creep into the bathroom to rinse the blood from between my legs, for a week I would stifle a cry each time I had to urinate, scabs would stick to my panties and pull away to bleed again each time I changed them.  After a couple of days, I had healed to a dull ache and some stinging when I moved, my insides cramped and churned, then I had another orgasm without touching myself.  I was too afraid to touch myself after that, and, much later, I learned that I could sometimes climax after flogging my privates enough; I even enjoyed whipping my small breasts to excite and harden my nipples.  I justified my indulgences by reminding myself that I was self-flagellating in the manner of Christian supplicants and punishing myself for those sinful little pleasures.  I experimented with belts, cords, green switches, but I finally settled on knotted leather bootlaces, like a small piece of a cat-o-nine tails, I would moisten the thong with lotion so it was more limber, heavier, and so it would sting me harder.”

    Max was crying copious tears and sniffling while hearing this account of her beloved Kate’s harsh youth.  “Didn’t your father do anything about your mother’s cruel treatment?”  Kate looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks. “He threatened to divorce my mother and take all of his daughters away with him, but he relented, as long as mother never beat any of us ever again, and he never used the razor strop on us, after that.  So, even though the years of harsh corporal punishment had ended, perhaps my sisters could put it behind them and live happier lives, but I was too damaged emotionally to ever be well or normal again.”

    Max wept, continuing in a broken, sobbing voice. “Oh my dearest Katie, you are always so kind and helpful to everybody in need, I know that you volunteer at food banks, church charities, leading your school abstinence group and even helping to cheer up hospitalized children.  You are so artistic with your drawings and play so beautifully on your violin.  You are so kind and attentive to everyone you meet.  You are so beautiful, modest and gracious, you have an aura of loving kindness, acceptance and generosity.  You ask so little for yourself and yet give so willingly to others.  I enjoy every moment we have together, our lovely tea dates, our deep conversations, our pajama parties, our guitar and violin jam sessions, but most of all, I look forward to your heartfelt hugs.  So, you see, don’t you?  I can’t bear it that you punish yourself so severely in private.”  Max sobs and embraces Kate fiercely, pressing her naked body harder all along Kate’s.

    “Max, dearest Maxie!  You think too highly of me!  I am selfish in that I help people in order to overcome my loneliness.  Sometimes people are grateful, and I do feel satisfaction when I help, especially children in need.  But, in the manner I was raised, the only physical contact I’ve ever had is a chaste hug with family or maybe just a handshake with acquaintances.  Even my parents avoided any real physical affection with my sisters and me, never a kiss, except for an occasional light peck on the top of the head.  Max, didn’t you realize that I always hugged you tight and close, sometimes giving you a little kiss on the cheek or stroking your hair?  It’s nothing special to you but it was worlds away from what I was allowed to do.  The only comfort and solace I’ve had was holding and nuzzling my sweet little bunny, Alice.”  Max glanced over to see that Alice’s cage had been covered with a towel, probably so the little bunny wouldn’t be frightened by seeing Kate’s violent whippings.

    “Max, you are my angel, my savior, the only person who unconditionally accepted me during my disgraceful Vortex Club video scandal.  Most people derided and taunted me, my family reviled and rejected me, and I had lost all sense of my worth.  I kept flogging myself mercilessly in private, I didn’t even feel like trying to climax anymore, I didn’t deserve any pleasure, only punishment!  I was trying to hurt myself enough so that I could justify my shame. No matter how long and hard I lashed myself, it was never enough!”

    Kate started sobbing and choking out her words, Max wept harder as she listened to more of Kate’s excruciating confession.  “Do you know what I was most ashamed of, Max?  That party drug you told me about afterwards, when we were on the girl’s dorm rooftop, it was in the drink that I’d swallowed, it had swept away all of my control and inhibitions!  That video, later sent to all and sundry, showed me crawling into the arms of callous, drunken jocks and stoners, I was slobbering them with kisses and being passed from one to another, the video’s captions cruelly derided my abstinence program, my faith and my morals, delighting in my hypocrisy.  Do you know what hurt me the most?  I showed everybody my true colors, my repressed need for affection, and my desperation for intimacy!  I was mistaken in thinking that Nathan took me out of the party to help me!  He deceived me and used me!  I remember being told I was in a clinic, I was injected in my neck, and it hurt!  Then I woke up laying on a cold floor with my hands and feet bound, paralyzed but sometimes aware.  I remember white lights and shadows, somebody pulling me, shoving me, even kicking me like I was a ragdoll.  Whirring, clicking sounds and bright flashes, maybe photos being taken of me?  There were angry shouts and unintelligible orders, more shoving and kicking, then another sharp sting in my neck, I passed out.”  Much later, I woke up on the floor of the hallway, near my dorm room, I was broken and confused.  What had I done?  Had I been raped?  Why had somebody beaten and kicked me?”  Kate agonized and wailed louder at that horrible memory, Max embraced her tighter and felt Kate’s hot tears coursing down her bare chest.  “I never had a chance to get back to normal when that Vortex Club video appeared on everybody’s phones and laptops.  Nobody would listen to me, I didn’t do those things on purpose, and I wasn’t believed by anybody but you, Max.  You tried to comfort me but I was too upset to talk to you.”

    Max looked up into Kate’s pain reddened eyes, “Katie, I erased the website address that Victoria had marked on the bathroom mirror with her lipstick.  I still regret not being brave enough to confront Victoria, Taylor and Courtney when they were taunting and tormenting you while you were brushing your teeth.  I was a coward, hiding behind the shower stall curtain until everybody had left.  I did talk to Juliet and Dana later, in our dorm hallway, and they agreed to not pass around the video, saying they would erase their copies.  I saw a rude and hurtful taunt on your hallway whiteboard, I erased it and drew a peace sign.  I stopped that security guard, David Madsen, from harassing you when you were walking to class.  I’m so sorry, Kate, I didn’t try harder to help you and stay by you, I’m such a shitty friend!”  Katie sniffled.  “Not to me, Max, you had tried to comfort me.”

    Kate started shaking as she recalled what happened next.  “That last day, I’d just snapped, Mr. Jefferson, scolding me outside of photography class, that was the killing stroke.  I brushed you off when you tried to stop me and talk to me in the hall, I was too angry and upset.  My eyes were blurring with tears as I ran outside, through the cold, pouring rain, I was going to do it!  I rushed up the stairways to the roof of the dormitory, exhausted, wobbly and out of breath.  The door wasn’t locked, so I managed to stagger across and step up onto the low wall around the roof’s edge, balancing and trembling in the chilling downpour on that narrow strip.  Looking down at the crowd of gawkers gathering below, I was so furious!  Oh, so now I’m just a show for them, they will see me broken and shattered at their feet, my last video on the goddamned web, that’s all I’m good for!  I spotted you, Max, running towards the dorm, you were looking up at me, but you were still behind most of the crowd.  I was so angry and bitter, finally ready to step out into eternal oblivion, I hated myself so much that I wanted to extinguish my life, just an ending, no heaven or hell, unpardoned, forgotten.”

    Kate choked up, covered her face, wracked with sobs, Max felt helpless to comfort her.  Kate finally caught her breath and continued.  “It was impossible, it couldn’t have happened, but, somehow, Max, you staggered through the rooftop doorway with your hand raised to stop me.  You nearly collapsed but you struggled valiantly to reach me, blood was streaming down your face from your nostrils!  I was still too angry to listen to what you tried to say, if you had attempted to grab me, then, I was determined to jump, even if you fell with me, I didn’t care anymore!  I didn’t really believe that you cared about me, anyhow, but you reminded me about how my littlest sister, Lynn, would feel after I killed myself, it wasn’t enough to stop me, though.  That last thing you said, though, the precious quote you had memorized, Matthew 11:28, bookmarked in my Bible: “Come to me, all who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.” Even that wasn’t enough to stop me.  But, right then,  I had a flash of realization rush through me from head to toes, oh my God, Max, you had to really care about me if you knew something so personal, I saw your hand reaching out to me, I turned away from the edge and tumbled down onto the roof and into your loving embrace.  Don’t you see, Max?  I never wanted to be anywhere else, ever again, but right there, wrapped in your arms, I love you with every fiber of my being, with my entire heart and soul, I love you even more than God the Father and our Savior.  When I was taken away from you by those paramedics, I grieved and cried out for you.  The doctors who examined me discovered the marks of my self-mortifications.  That is why the hospital staff held on to me so long, for extra counseling and observation, but, since I was of barely legal age to have an adult’s right to choose, they agreed to my request not to inform my parents of my secret, shameful habits.  When you started visiting me, I was so anxious to get back to my life and be with you again.  I still had so many doubts about you maybe not wanting me the same way that I desperately wanted you.  My gnawing anxiety, and my unfulfilled longing for you, finally pressured me into seeking some small, unsatisfactory relief through prolonged, self-inflicted suffering.  This is how you found me tonight, so this has to be the miracle I needed, you are here with me now, and you can teach me how to make love to you.  You are my one and only, your body is so much more beautiful than I had ever imagined, I crave your gaze, your lips, your touch, I need to taste you as you have tasted me, and, God help me, please forgive me Max, but I still want you to be the one who loves me enough to whip me, I just don’t know when I will be able to give that up!”

   In answer, Max grasped Kate and fiercely probed Kate’s mouth with her tongue, a long session of passionate deep kissing, gulping and swallowing of each other’s saliva continued until they had to catch their breath.  Max sighed and decided “I love you Kate, I understand now, and, just as I needed to do the right thing and get naked with you, I am ready, again, to even out things between us.  I’d never been punished by even so much as a spanking, when I was growing up.  But, I want you to punish me with your whip, because I love you.  I want to feel your lash across my breasts until my nipples are stiff and tender, I want you to whip my pussy and anus until they are wet, swollen and red.  I want you to lick my welts and swallow my tormented climax.  Remember, from Bradbury’s Pandemonium Shadow Show story, “I suck that pain and find it sweet” just like now, when I had tasted yours.  Someday, when we’ve practiced enough, I think that I want to try having you squat on my face so that my mouth is on your pussy and my nose is near your cute little pucker, meanwhile, you will face my spread thighs and flog my lady parts until I climax!  And, I swear to do all of this and more with you!  I love you so much, Katie, and I want to share your suffering and your pleasure for the rest of my life, so help me God I do!” 

   “Max, my sweetest love, I feel that there is more in your vehement desire to have me punish you, than just fairness and sharing, and, you are so sure, in detail, how you want me to do this, you’ve thought of punishing yourself a lot before tonight, I know you have.  Love me enough to trust me with your secret, you already know most of mine, as painful and shameful as they are.”

    “Oh, Katie, you are so right, and I will trust you, but I don’t want you to turn away from me in jealousy.  I had a best friend, Chloe, until I was thirteen.  I was welcomed as a member of Chloe’s family, I loved being with them, at their house, especially in Chloe’s room, much more than at my own home.  Chloe and I did everything together, I was too young and unsure of myself to admit that I loved Chloe, and she was never shy in trying to open my eyes that she felt that way about me, but I always acted like she was just kidding me, she joked around a lot.  I didn’t know it, at the time, but my parents were arranging to move us to Seattle, in a couple more weeks.  I was with Chloe, making pancakes in the kitchen with William, her dad, when Joyce, Chloe’s mom, called to have William go pick her up at the grocery store near her work, he was killed on the way there, in a car accident, when another driver T-boned his driver’s side door, crushing him to death.”

    Max started crying and Kate comforted her until she could catch her breath to continue.  “Joyce was devastated and withdrawn, blaming her phone call for William’s death.  Chloe was wild and disconsolate in her grief, she screamed at poor Joyce in a chilling attack, pounding on her mom and blaming Joyce for her father’s death!  I couldn’t bear it, so I ran home crying, blinded with my tears!  I was uncomfortable seeing her like that and started making excuses and avoiding her.  Before I knew it, my time had run out to mend things with Chloe.  My parents had sprung the news of our move on me the same day they were packing to leave.  Oh Kate, I was crying so hard, running over to find Chloe, then when I blubbered out to her what was happening, I could tell she was shocked, hurt and resentful, the result of all of my selfishness, stupidity and betrayal mirrored on her face.  Too late, it was just too late!  The last thing I saw through the rearview window of our car as we drove away, was Joyce in tears waving goodbye, and Chloe screaming my name as she ran after me, trying to catch our car.  I felt so guilty and unworthy, then, even as I do now.  While busy adjusting to Seattle, and the new life my parents had forced me into, I’d only tried texting Chloe a couple of times in the first month or so.  She was so unhappy and bitter, because I had abandoned her during her time of greatest need.  I didn’t even try phoning her so she could at least hear my voice and tell me how bad things were.  So, I just turtled and postponed until we had completely lost contact for five years.  I am a really shitty best friend!  Turning eighteen, my parents arranged for me to finish my senior year at Blackwell Academy.  Even after returning to Arcadia Bay, did I try to find Chloe so she could confront me?  No, I was being my usual chicken-shit self, always excuses, procrastination, rationalization and, especially, avoidance.  So, do you see how I really am, Kate?  Now you know another big reason why I crave a good, hard whipping!”

    Kate was saddened by Max’s certainty of her unworthiness, this wasn’t the considerate, brave, caring and helpful Max that she adored.  Kate gripped Max in a forceful embrace and spoke with all of her feelings. “Didn’t you believe anything I had said about you, Max?  I am here because you risked everything to save me, you are loving me, right here and right now, more than anyone ever had, and more than anyone ever will!  I see so clearly, Max!  You beat yourself down over situations you had no control over!  Damn it to Hell and back, Max!  You were a sensitive little girl, too unsure of yourself to put yourself forward, always deferring to others, preferring to remain in the background, unnoticed.  You were embarrassed when any one praised or complimented you, and you couldn’t conceal from anybody how inhibited you were or how undeserving you felt.  You were bullied, ridiculed, excluded, and overlooked so much that it is a wonder you turned out to be the amazing, talented and indescribably special Maxine that I love!  Christ in his Heaven, my love, I would march into the jaws of Hell itself and beg for eternal damnation just to be at your side a minute longer!” 

    Kate broke down into sobs and shudders, Max started to speak but Kate snapped to attention and covered Max’s mouth.  “Don’t say anything yet, Max, I’m having my say!  Chloe was always your strength, protecting you, befriending you, fighting your battles, taking you by the hand and rushing you into adventures and exploits.  You never had to develop strength and assertiveness while you were with her.  Chloe loved you, Max, I have no doubt about that, you were her complement, you provided the qualities of character she needed.  Chloe, just as I do now, loved your sweetness, your careful, thoughtful and judicious manner.  You were the only person, on this earth, who could rein Chloe in with a gentle word and touch.  Patience and strategy are your strengths, Max, Chloe would always rush headlong into disaster.  I don’t have the whole story, but you love me, so, in your own time you will tell me.  I do know this, though, I sense it and I feel it down to my bones, my dearest lover, you have the will, the power and the love to save Chloe from her destruction, you have already done so many times and you will do so again.  I’m not jealous of Chloe, Max, your heart and soul are so great that the Hosts of Heaven pause in their labors, awaiting with bated breath your every decision, as the entire Pleroma can be transformed in the wink of your eye, Max!” 

    Kate broke down again into a bawling wreck, her emotions gushing out with her tears.  Max couldn’t hold steady any longer, she collapsed so completely, sobbing and breathless as she clutched her beloved Katie for dear life itself.  They pooled their tears, finding such a sweet and complete release that no power known to Heaven, It’s Wonders, and Hell, could ever break the bonds of their love for each other.  Kate heard the ringing pronouncement from the beyond, the tolling of a mighty celestial chime that sealed the unbreakable bonds of their eternal wedding, lifetime following lifetime, until time had shrunk into duration, and space had collapsed into extension, all to be withdrawn into that unknowable sphere wherein the In-and-Inmost-High saves the materials scavenged from the ending of this Creation until needed for manifestation of the next. 

    Kate resumed with a soothing and loving tone, her righteous anger spent. “Okay, dearest Max, please listen to me.  I’ve had a vision and a promise, I need to ponder all of this before I can tell you about it.  The important thing is the revelation about us.  We came to the center from different directions, we are so much alike that we are attuned to each other naturally.  All that man knows of physics and everything being discovered through metaphysics isn’t enough to explain our bonding.  Our portion of the Great Soul, that we are forming, is something like two negatives make a positive.  We are entirely female, neither of us was, or ever will be, attracted to males.  We are the cross of the elements encircled by the endless cycles of the seasons.  We embody all of the powers in nature.  We live and breathe the natural world.  Males can only use logic and craft to break apart nature’s harmonious perfection, merely to reform the pieces into tools of their devising, incapable, with very few exceptions, of living in the flow and ebb of the greater cycles.  I had a hint that we will someday, sooner or later, and maybe even in a future lifetime, be joined to yet another soul drawn to us for healing, reconciliation and union.  On that scale of understanding, I have neither the right nor the reason to ever be jealous of you.”

    Max was stunned as she comprehended the certainty and clarity of Kate’s revelation.  “God, Kate, I sort of get it, it feels so right, so profoundly truthful, I’ve already had experiences that can only be explained by what you have just told me.  But how do my newfound desires for you fit into all of this noble destiny.  I still crave our love-making.  I still need you to give me my pain and my ecstasy.  Can we do any of that anymore?”

    “Don’t worry about that, Max, the message showed me that our love, our pain and our ecstasy are actually the very same Divine Formula that has opened our consciousness and our hearts.  Drinking each other’s fluids, after we climax, is the very same secret alchemical transformative substance that opens our perceptions to the unseen realms, empowering us to perform seeming miracles, at need.  So, Max, I have a very important question for you.”

    Max nodded, unable to speak, as she was under the spell of Kate’s Holiness and Divinity.

    Kate gazed soberly into Max’s blue eyes and asked.  “Max, will you marry me?  I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, we can break our hymens after the nuptials.”  Max grinned and hugged Kate harder “I thought you’d never ask, let’s waste no more time!  But first, it’s my turn for punishment.”

    “Okay, Max, I’m going to start you out with a simple position so that I only hurt the sensitive places between your legs, I don’t want to leave marks on your beautiful body, Max, because I still need to taste and smell every lovely private place I can discover on you.”  Kate soaked her knotted thongs with lotion as Max kneeled with her face down on the bed, embracing the pillows so she could breath, and with her buttocks raised high and her knees spread wide in order to open her butt cheeks.  God, Max felt such nervous butterflies in her stomach, along with a thrilling electric tingling in her crotch, as she anticipated the first lash. 

    Kate instructed her to close her eyes and bite down on a rolled up sock so that her cries wouldn’t alert the dorm.  Kate surprised Max by attentively licking her vulva and then her anus.  Max spit out the sock and exclaimed “What are you licking my pucker for, you’re supposed to whip me now!”  Kate laughed “Put a sock in it, Max.  I need to excite your privates and get you wet so that I don’t need to whip you such a long time, and, I’m curious to find out if your flavor changes with your pain.  Also, since you have a smelly butt, I am being a loving mama cat who is just cleaning her kitten’s messy bottom, first, so that it doesn’t mask the delightful subtleties I expect to find when I savor and swallow your climax.” Max was shocked.  “Eeuww! Gross! Spit it out, Kate!  I haven’t showered for two days!”  Angry now, Kate addressed Max severely.  “No Max! This is exactly how I want you!  I am with you, experiencing real intimacy for the first time in my life, and I crave your every scent and flavor, I am loving you, intensely loving you, and I would never spit you out!”  Max demurred, again gripping the sock in her teeth and closing her eyes.

    Kate continued to stimulate a moaning Max with her tongue, suckling with her lips, until Max was dripping wet and wriggling her pelvis.  With a quick, hard stroke Kate lashed Max directly on her anus, it flared open and shut as Max squeaked and bolted forward, banging her head on the wall.  Kate giggled and gently repositioned Max, whispering in her ear.  “I’m so sorry, my darling Maxie, you didn’t know what to expect, and that really hurt you, should we stop now?”  Max shook her head and mumbled a muffled “Uh-Uh, more!” and gamely spread her knees further apart, raising her spread cheeks higher for the next blow.  Kate repositioned herself beside the kneeling, expectant Max, facing rearward and above her so that she could begin to methodically lash the entire length of Max’s vulva, stinging her clitoris while starting soft and increasing the power of the lash with each succeeding stroke.  Max wriggled and bucked but kept moaning for more. Max was starting to make a keening sound and tightening up, so Kate dropped the whip and buried her face into Max’s swollen, red, dripping crotch, licking, nibbling and suckling Max to a thrashing, gushing climax.  Kate swallowed as much of Max’s flow as she could, and then finished her off by licking Max’s tender pussy and wet inner thighs clean, afterwards, playfully tonguing her anus. 

    Max rolled over onto her back and Kate leapt on top to embrace her.  Max had tears smearing her face as she lay gasping.  “Kate, I’ve never felt anything even remotely like that, it hurt so much but, then, I came so much harder than I ever could have while rubbing myself off, I’m wracked!  But Katie, why did you lick my smelly pucker, again?”  Kate grinned “I’ve already told you, I love you so much, Max, that I would never, ever spit you out.  I wanted to taste the bitter with the sweet.  I also confirmed that your flavor and scent change while you are being whipped, there is a little metallic flavor and a sort of fear aromatic that is exquisite and indescribable, and I just want to eat you up.”  Max hugged Kate tighter “God, Kate, I feel all hot and aching down there, but I like it, I want more punishment from you.  I can’t wait to have you also flog my breasts, I’m getting aroused again just imagining it.” 

    Kate passionately kissed Max and licked the tears from her face.  “I’ve never before felt so happy and complete as I do now, my skin is tingling and I feel all high and thrilled, I will never be able to get enough of you, Max.  I feel a sick and delicious twinge between my legs; I really loved whipping you and then drinking your agony and your ecstasy!”


	2. Chapter Two: The Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Max, naked, entwined and resting, are startled awake by a desperate pounding and pleading outside of Kate's dorm room door.

**The Passion of Saint Kate**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais** **  
**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD** **  
**

 

**Chapter Two: The Three**

 

     Falling asleep together, naked, contented and entwined, Max and Kate were startled awake by a low pounding from the hallway side of Kate’s door. They heard a sound like that of a small girl disconsolately mewling and weeping. They could barely make out the words. “Please….uh,uh,uh…..oh, pleeease….”

    Kate jumped out of bed, followed by Max, and rushed to open the door. “Kate! We’re still naked!” “No time, Max!” As the door swung wide, a disheveled Victoria tumbled backwards onto the floor. She had been sitting with her back pressed against the door, banging it weakly with the back of her head. Her eyes, wet with tears, were swollen, red, squinting and blinking, then she started bawling loudly in the most heartbreaking manner, raising her arms up to the stunned pair hovering over her. “H-h-help me Kate! I’m s-s-so ruined, p-p-please...please…please…”

    Not thinking twice, Max and Kate each grabbed an arm and pulled Victoria through the door, standing her on her feet and helping her turn towards them. Victoria clutched Kate in a fierce embrace, while Max hurried to close and lock the door. “Jeez, Kate! I hope nobody comes here to investigate the noise!”

    Victoria opened her eyes, obviously unfocused, not yet discovering Kate’s nakedness, and, falling to her knees, wrapped her arms around Kate’s buttocks, burying her face in Kate’s stomach, just above her bush. Kate walked Victoria backwards, sitting down on the bed to cradle Victoria’s sobbing, helpless form between her legs. “Uh, Kate, you don’t have any clothes on…Aaah! I’m sorry, Kate, I’m so sorry, Kate! Please! Please don’t make me leave!” Victoria snuffled and clutched Kate tighter, like she was about to drown in the ocean.

    “We have you, Victoria, shush, shush now, I’m holding you, you’re safe now. Max, come over here and hold Victoria with me.” Max did as Kate asked and kneeled to hug Victoria from behind, pressing her bare breasts into Victoria’s trembling back, nuzzling her face into Victoria’s damp golden blond pixie-cut hair, then behind her ear, murmuring comforting sounds.

    Victoria cried out weakly. “Max, too? Oh, Max, thank you…thank you…” As Victoria’s voice trailed off into whimpers and moans, Max and Kate just held her until she calmed down enough to speak again. “How did you know, please Kate? How did you and Max know?...Please forgive me…forgive me…forgive me…I can’t live with this anymore!…I’m so-s-s-so…wicked…so…so evil…Evil...Just so Evil...what can I do?...What Can I Do, Kate?...I’m lost…lost and damned!...Help me Kate!...Oh. Please Help Me, Max!” Victoria flung herself aside and started vomiting copiously onto Kate’s towel, her body heaving, she then fell forward across the puddle of vomit, curled into a fetal position, sobbing and choking.

    Max gagged and pinched her nose, Kate ignored the stench and knelt by Victoria. “Come down here Max, and help me undress her, we have to clean her up and put her to bed!” “Ugh, Kate, we have to hurry this up, or I’m going to start hurling next!” After stuffing Victoria’s soiled clothing and Kate’s vomit-drenched towel into a plastic trash bag liner, to be laundered later, they began the task of gently wiping Victoria’s naked body clean with bottled water-soaked paper towels. After they lifted Victoria’s semi-conscious, moaning form onto the bed, they rubbed her down with Kate’s aloes lotion. “What do we do next, Kate?” Max asked, with a confused and worried expression.

    Kate pondered a moment, deep in thought. “Remember my vision, Max? I’m sure Victoria is our Third.” Max looked startled and sputtered. “Victoria! You can’t be serious, Victoria?” Kate answered with a compassionate expression. “I wasn’t exaggerating when I as much as warned you that, this very evening, we had embarked upon a divine journey. The Celestial Hosts have recruited us, although, I’m afraid they are in a hurry for some reason that we don’t yet know about, I didn’t expect to have our third appear so soon, and I would never have guessed, in a million years of lifetimes, that she would be Victoria.”

    Max plopped down on the bed near Victoria’s curled up sleeping form. “Ugh, she’s hogging the bed!” Kate joined Max, wrapping her arm around Max’s shoulder, hugging her close. Looking back at Victoria with a soft, indulgent expression, Kate cooed. “Victoria is ours, now, Max, doesn’t she look peaceful, like a sleeping, innocent child. You can see how desperate, afraid and wounded she is in her heart and in her soul. There is no more room in our hearts for jealousy and pettiness, so we will begin immediately with forgiving her, healing her, and, you may surprise yourself, Max, also loving her. We will gently stretch Victoria out so that you can lie down between her and the wall, and I will lie down between her and the edge of the bed, I know, I know, it will be a squeeze. You will hold her just like you held me and I will hold her just like I held you. She won’t like it, at first, but we will be gentle and firm with her. Tonight and forever more we just simply love Victoria. Just as we discovered each other, she needs to discover both of us, through touch, scent, taste, and when the time is right, and when she finally accepts us, we will give her our most precious gifts, our pain, and our ecstasy.”

    Max started weeping softly, hugging Kate, and snuffling in her ear. “Oh my God, Kate, that is so beautiful! I didn’t think I could do anything like this, but you make it sound so right! I will love you and Victoria, I will! But I’m confused, Kate. Hidden behind that locked door, we know that what we are doing is correct, but anybody out there who finds out about us will believe that we are wrong, sick, abnormal, deviant, and maybe even criminal!“ Kate smiled sadly. “All of that is true, there is always a high price to pay for sanctity. The laws, customs and moral codes of society are ever in conflict with God and Nature’s amoral righteousness, the laws of the universe are true, and the laws of men are an imperfect imitation. We have to be careful, we will certainly have to look for another place to live, for our privacy and safety. But for now, it is time to get in bed with our dear Victoria.” After settling in, tucked against Victoria’s lovely naked body, and reaching across her to entwine Kate’s fingers with her own, Max initially felt arousal, followed by languor and contentment as she slipped into a profound slumber.

    Max awoke with Victoria wrapped around her, trembling and weeping in her sleep, soaking Max’s breasts with tears. Kate must have felt Max awaken and she snuggled harder against Victoria’s backside, reaching across to pull Max tighter. Victoria started to open her eyes, it was still dark, and she was disoriented, feeling the hot, moist pressure of naked bodies pressing tighter against her. “Oh, my God, we’re naked!” Kate pressed her lips against the back of Victoria’s neck for a light kiss. “Shush, now Vicky, you are here with Max and me, nothing bad has happened to you, you are safe with us.” “Aaaah! Kate? Oh, I was having a nightmare! I was being pursued by a darkness concealing terrible, ravenous things trying to rip me apart! I couldn’t see, I crawled to the door but it wouldn’t open for me, I collapsed weak, sick and terrified, it was all closing in on me! I was lost, lost, lost!” A surge of pity and compassion overwhelmed Max as she started kissing away the tears on Victoria’s face. “Vicky, we brought you inside last night, you were having some kind of breakdown, you were wild with remorse over something you had done, you vomited and passed out, and, so, Kate and I cleaned you up and snuggled in bed with you as we all slept.” Victoria was sobbing, trying to catch her breath again. “I’m thirsty and I have to pee.” Kate chuckled softly. “I think we all have to get up and go pee, Vicky, you can wear my bathrobe, Max and I will wrap up in blankets so we can all go together.” Kate climbed out of bed to gather the bathrobe and comforters from her wardrobe. Victoria, with Max’s help, sat up on the edge of the bed. “I lost my contacts, everything is too blurry, and where are my clothes?” Max, kneeling on the bed behind her, started softly massaging Victoria’s shoulders. “All of your clothes are covered in vomit, they are tied up in that garbage liner with the towels we used to mop up, and all of that needs to go in the wash.” Kate helped Victoria with the robe, and then she and Max wrapped themselves in comforters. Kate gathered up the empty water bottles and passed some to Max and Vicky. “Let’s hurry, it’s still early, hopefully nobody else is up yet, so we need to go to the bathroom quickly, fill these bottles in the sink, and get back to my room, we have a lot to talk about.”

    Out in the hall, Victoria turned back towards her dorm room, which shared a common wall with Kate’s. “Wait. I have to get something, first” Kate nodded assent. “Okay, we’ll come with you, but we have to hurry.” Once inside Victoria’s room she went to a drawer in her wardrobe and took a pair of glasses out of their case, she blushed as she put them on. “I, I, uh, never let anyone see me with these, I just wear them when I’m alone here, with my door locked. I also need to get some clean clothes.” Kate put her hand on Victoria’s arm. “Let’s do that later, we are running out of time. Hurry to the bathroom, now!” Startled by Kate’s stern determination, Victoria let herself be led back to the hall without another word. The three scurried to the bathroom, like mice avoiding the cat, and were relieved to find the bathroom empty. Finishing their business, they hurried back to Kate’s room unseen, clutching their water bottles and giggling as they slammed the door behind them.

    Victoria chugged a bottle of water and wiped her mouth. “We are all starting to smell, I have to take a shower and get dressed.” Kate moved over to her door, snapped closed the lock and turned to face Victoria, as she leaned her weight against the door. “None of that is important, Victoria. Right now, you need to take off that robe, and then sit on that bed next to Max, both of you naked as the day you were born, and wrap a blanket around your shoulders so you don’t get chilled. Max is going to hold you tight, because what you need to hear will floor you. And I mean right now! I have the podium, no discussion allowed until I finish what I have to say to you!” Both girls moved with alacrity to comply, Victoria was shocked and angry, Max was grinning hugely as she hugged the resisting Victoria tightly against her side. (Oh my God, how I love my Katie, she is so forceful, I’m so tingly all over and I’m getting wet again down there!)

    Kate pulled her desk chair over and placed it between the seated girls and the door, lifting her comforter up around her shoulders she sat, legs slightly parted, exposing all of her frontal nudity for Victoria to see. Smiling ruefully as Victoria gasped, Kate met her eyes with an unwavering gaze. “I’m not ashamed to show myself to you, I’ve earned these marks, I put them there, and the next lashes I wear will be from the hand of my beloved Max. You see, Victoria, as of last night, I am loved by Max, my Angel of Salvation, Max is loved by her Suffering Saint of Mercy, and, although you don’t yet realize it, we both love you now. We dragged you from the pit of your despair, you were the Anima Sola, the Lonely Soul, shattered by your remorse and terror, wailing, blind and lost, but we are here to help awaken you to who you really can be.”

    Suddenly, Victoria doubled over, keening as tears spattered the floor and saliva strings stretched down from her gaping mouth, Max was holding her so she wouldn’t collapse. “It happened! All of it happened! I’m remembering now!” A heart piercing wail followed by vomited water splashing the floor at her feet, choking and gasping. Max helped her sit up straight again, wiping Victoria’s face with her hands and gently kissing away the bitterest tasting tears Max had ever swallowed. “I love you, Vicky, I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I’m holding you safe, but you have to be brave and listen to our dear Katie, now.”

    Kate regarded Vicky warmly, smiling with the most radiant loving kindness as Victoria sniffled and composed herself to listen. Kate stood up to fetch a roll of paper towels and mopped up Victoria’s purge, she took a moment to lightly kiss Vicky’s knees and rose to discard the towels and light a scented candle. Seated again, she held her head high, legs spread wider, her lovely wild bush displayed, and her breasts thrust proudly forward, a veritable image of feminine strength. “Beloved Vicky, to Max and I, you are Victoria no longer, you shattered that cruel persona on your own, last night. The sweet Vicky before us now, was like a frightened and confused newborn, dazed by the light and unable to comprehend it. We are so privileged and humbled to be present at your rebirth, for yes, dearest to our hearts; you are second born, our Vicky, now and forever more, for we are becoming three. We are Initiates taking our first steps into the vast Actuality. The caul has dropped from our eyes; we can no longer look away from nor deny what is being revealed to us.”

    Vicky whispered in a raspy croak. “But why are we naked, Kate? What are you going to do to me?” Kate shook her head slightly and smiled with a little sadness. “Vicky, you are the one who is doing; I’m just trying to bring you up to our speed. You wouldn’t be here unless you were as pure and unsullied, as Max and I are.” Victoria blanched, and retorted sharply. “Unsullied! I could hear you both through the wall last night! You were having some kind of wild orgy, over and over again! And, now we are all here, being naked and sticky!” (Max snickered, she couldn’t help herself, Sticky Vicky, Oh, God! Will she ever get mad if she hears that one now?) Kate, unruffled, calmly explained. “Max and I are virgins, and I am certain, beyond any doubt, that you are a virgin, also.” Victoria rocked back against Max as her mouth snapped shut, speechless and frozen in shock. Kate glowered at Vicky with severity. “That’s right, dearest to our hearts, all of us are virgins, unsullied in the classical sense, unpenetrated, hymens intact, pure as the driven snow! Our so-called wild orgy, which we enjoyed immensely, by the way, was ordained from on High, although we didn’t realize it until afterwards. Flagellation to climax and ecstasy, the sharing and swallowing of our blended sexual fluids, a Sacred Elixir made in our bodies when we also sip each other’s tears, swallow each other’s saliva, all of the aforementioned secretions must be activated by loving sexual abandon, mere hedonism won’t suffice, with only our true hearts and souls forging our eternal bonding in a rite of union practiced by a chosen few, since the remotest beginnings of humanity! And don’t look at me like that, Vicky! I’m soft-peddling all of this for your understanding. You have already passed your Terror on the Threshold; so don’t even imagine that you can go back to who you thought you were before!” Max couldn’t contain herself any longer. “Uh, Katie darling, what about our sweet little puckers?” Kate doubled over in laughter, Vicky looked confused. “I don’t know if Vicky is ready for that one, naughty Maxie, but you had to bring it up. Prima Materia, the first substance, is needed to catalyze the formation of the Elixir, something like the drop of hardener that sets up epoxy. Well, Vicky my sweet, a very small amount of feces from a healthy, loving girl, will do the magic.” Victoria recoiled, revolted. “No way that I’m going to eat your shit!” Max guffawed and Kate smiled. “No, my lovely Vicky, that wasn’t what I meant, I suggest that you lovingly, and with the sincerest appreciation you can muster, ask our beautiful Maxie to spread her cute freckled butt cheeks, so that you may run your tongue around, and into, the cutest pucker I have ever licked. And, if you think I’m kidding, then step aside, because I’m going to get to her first.” Victoria was stunned. “That isn’t very funny, you two! Why does all of this have to be so smelly and disgusting?”

    Kate laughed, rose and stepped over to Vicky and Max to give them a big hug. “Ummm! That feels so good!” Returning to her chair and sprawling comfortably with her legs spread wider, Kate continued. “We three are immaculate young women at the peak of our power and at the height of our beauty. Society’s restrictions and education’s limitations have stunted and repressed our true natures, for verily, my dears, we are now Forces of Nature. Vicky darling, who said that what I described, is truly smelly and disgusting? Advertising? Fashion? The latest craze? Our parent’s values? You, Vicky are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever touched, oh yes, I snuggled with you all night and you gave me such a lady boner.” Max interjected, licking Vicky behind her ear. “Me some too, Vicky!”

    Vicky grinned and blushed, Kate spoke. “You dressed to impress, wearing expensive perfumes, impeccably groomed and depilated before you would step outside. You were truly, what is considered to be, a modern vision of loveliness. Now, just think about how we are at this moment, we smell the way we were meant to, males would subconsciously be drawn to our scent. Women connect touch, taste and, especially, scent, with their emotions, most of our incredible memory power is triggered by scent and emotion, and we relate everything to everything else this way. Here we are, touching and sniffing each other’s lovely naked bodies, relating and connecting on the profoundest level possible. Vicky, you have a smartly groomed and shaped pubic display, I’m sure you have noticed my wild and fragrant bush, as well as Max’s delightful brown furry mons; oh I just want to bury my nose in her right now and lick her up! Vicky! Stop making that face! Max, I’m still waiting to probe every lovely crease on your body with my hungry tongue.” Max blushed and Vicky stared at Kate’s bush with her mouth hanging open, as her hand moved down, involuntarily to rub herself. “You see, Vicky, everything is working out, it’s all natural, our senses and emotions are in arousal, and I’m ready to pounce on you and take you down, but, I’m getting hungry, so how about some chamomile tea, I have tea cakes, dried fruits and nuts at hand.” Vicky laughed, relieved, and Max offered to help set up their impromptu tea date.

    After the three had satisfied their hunger and chatted about cheerful, light inconsequentials, Kate called the lesson to order, once again. “I’m sorry, Maxie, it has just come down to me that we shouldn’t get married at this time, neither you nor I, nor our precious Vicky, should break our hymens, we are female Elus Cohens, Elect Priestesses, and powerful agents of the Celestial Hosts. Our power is connected to our chastity, we are women who have only ever loved other women, no actual attraction to men whatsoever, let others bear men’s children as they may, we are the Three-In-One. I am an Agent of Mercy. Vicky, it turns out that you are an Agent of Severity. We would contend with each other and throw everything out of order except for our dearest Max; she is the Agent of Mildness, the Balance that keeps you and me in attunement with each other. Max was nonplussed. “Katie, my lover, why are we given such high and mighty titles, what are we expected to do?”

   “Okay, lovely, sweet and scrumptious Maxie, this is going to be tough on all of us, but here is what has been given for me to know. First, Vicky, oh I do hope you will try hard to handle this. Please, Max, hold each other close, you will need each other’s strength and love.” Tears streamed down Kate’s cheeks onto her bosom and she needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

    “Vicky, you weren’t aware of why you were so harsh and unforgiving, but you still misused the great power you were born with. It is no accident that you could stop anyone dead in their tracks with just a willful glance. You have a powerful presence, being hated and avoided, or attracting fawning followers to do your every bidding. However, all of the status, power and privilege, which you took as your due, had brought you but scant happiness and never love. You suffered from an excess of plenty, casually dispensing suffering and humiliation to all you encountered. No, no, Vicky my dearest love, you don’t need to cry, you aren’t evil, you had nobody to love except for yourself and that is cold comfort, indeed. With years of practice, you had honed your lance into a frightful weapon. With just a casual jest and a few subsequent taunts, I was fatally pierced by you. Remember, it was you, as Victoria, who callously distributed, to the web and your phone list, that ruinous Vortex Club video showing me drugged and vulnerable, embracing and slobbering kisses on those drunken jocks. The ridicule and taunting followed me everywhere. You didn’t even show me the slightest mercy, enjoying the destruction of a classmate who had never done you any harm. I thought that I had enough inner fortitude, as I have always borne up with faith, hope and strength as my armor, but your lance, without you really meaning to do it, had shattered my entire defense. I became a cowering, worthless, dejected wreck, stumbling and bawling towards my doom.”

    Vicky went rigid, her head back and mouth gaping, venting a piercing shriek. Kate rushed over to help Max embrace the caterwauling Vicky, who had lost control and was tumbling to the floor. “Max, help me! Kiss away Vicky’s tears! Let us lay her out on the bed, she needs our caresses! Oh God, Max! This is too much, too soon for her, she is destroying herself! We have to both make love to her before it is too late!” Kate and Max Held Vicky’s trembling clenched fists as Max licked away her tears, covering Vicky’s gaping face with frantic kisses, a frozen mask in a distorted, terrifying silent scream, Vicky had stopped breathing. Kate turned and raised Vicky’s knees, spreading her thighs, pressing her face into Vicky’s vulva, kissing, licking and suckling furiously until nature responded and Vicky’s seizure relaxed with a long drawn out moan. The two lovingly tended to Vicky with every sensation they could impart. Arousal overcame her paralysis, and Vicky, eyes still closed, began kissing and licking in return. Max propped herself on Kate’s bed, against the wall and Kate helped her roll Vicky over so her face was between Max’s thighs. Like a newborn kitten, Vicky instinctively began nuzzling into Max’s damp bush, suckling weakly, at first, then more vigorously as Max’s flow increased. Max quenched Vicky’s thirst for love with a gushing climax, then helped prop Vicky up while Kate licked Max’s fluids off of her face. Vicky’s eyes snapped open with realization, then she buried her face into Max’s crotch, sobbing, while clutching Max around her waist. Max languorously caressed Vicky’s hair, as she leaned her head back against the wall, to close her eyes and rest in the afterglow. Kate was still kissing and licking Vicky’s lower back, buttocks and thighs, finally massaging Vicky’s feet until she fell asleep in Max’s lap.

    “Oh, Max, Vicky will be okay after she rests, I was about to tell her something inspiring but her intense remorse took me by surprise. I feel bad, I’m supposed to comfort and heal her, instead, I let a petty, mean little impulse nearly ruin her!” Max looked into Kate’s eyes with compassion and concern. “No, Kate, you were being truthful, not mean at all, she convulsed and purged her remorse, I tasted such bitter agony in her tears and swallowed them, nonetheless, as you say, we love her with all of our hearts and souls, and I will never, ever spit her out. I can tell that her last attack healed her, you helped her, Kate. She isn’t who she was, yesterday, we just have to show her that. Don’t be jealous, Katie, but having sweet Vicky between my legs is just over the rainbow!” Kate pillowed her head on Vicky’s pert buttocks and sighed. “She is ours to share, Max, wow! What a lovely ass, her crack is so aromatic! You can have the sweet, Max, and now momma cat is going to lick her kitten clean, dibs on the bitter.” Kate started gently nuzzling Vicky’s butt cheeks apart as Max chuckled and sighed, closing her eyes to doze with lovely Vicky breathing her warm breath on Max’s belly.

    Vicky awoke to find Max holding her head in her fragrant lap, smiling warmly down at her, with Kate softly placing kisses on her neck and shoulders. Vicky gave a sleepy grin, squeezing out a few tears of happiness on Max’s thigh. “Max, I love you. Katie I love you both, nobody ever touched me and just simply loved me for me, like you are both doing. I don’t even mind the smell, anymore.” Kate gave Vicky a smarting smack on the butt. Vicky squeaked and they all started laughing. Kate rose from the bed. “I’m making more tea, we all need refreshment after all of that.”

    After Kate arranged herself on the chair, again, with Vicky and Max holding each other, seated on the edge of the bed, Kate resumed her lecture. “I was so sorry, Vicky, when I caused your fit, but Max say’s you needed that, anyway, to purge out the last of your illness.” Vicky smiled, hugged Max tighter, kissing her cheek, then turned to Kate and nodded assent. “I relived the hellish remorse that almost finished me off, before you and Max saved me.” Kate’s eyes flooded with tears through her sad little smile, but she continued. “It was your Holy Lance, dearest most precious love of our hearts, you had run yourself through and all of your cruelties swarmed about you like vicious biting flies. I couldn’t have saved you without our dear Max. She gave you the much needed Holy Sacrament, from between her Divine thighs, you weren’t quite conscious, then, but your body understood and you sweetly suckled Max’s womanly essence until your thirst for her love was sated, then, while you slept, your beautiful color returned and you awoke to rejoin your lovers, again, in this sanctuary we have built for ourselves.”

    Both Vicky and Max hugged each other, sobbing, so full of their feelings, Kate, embraced them both, all of their tears blending together. After their embrace, Kate instructed them to swallow as much of the tears as they could find. Kate beamed with such extraordinary bliss as a picture was handed down from on High, of such a beautiful joining, as the three loveliest women that Creation has ever stood in awe of, were lovingly licking each other clean.

    Places resumed, then Kate spoke. “Vicky, do you feel up to telling us what led you to our door, last night?” Vicky was quick to respond. “Oh, yes Katie, you and Max deserve to know! I was using a paper towel tube pressed against our wall, listening to what you were doing. I was angry that you were disturbing me, then I was jealous and angry about your closeness, then I started breaking down and crying as your loving somehow reached into me through the wall. I threw myself down on the floor weeping and gagging on my tears and snot. I wasn’t the one being loved! I have never been the one being loved! And, then I shuddered and collapsed, with the horrible realization that I never would be loved, that I was unlovable, alone! So alone! So alone…so alone… On and on, an accusing echo that I couldn’t silence! Pangs and memories washed through me, some burning me, others chilling me, leaving me a sweating, trembling wreck. With profound sorrow I recalled how I had always taunted and offended Max, being jealous of and threatened by her effortless talent for photography, and at the same time, I really was attracted to her, but she wasn’t on my social status level so I took out my frustrations on her every chance I had. I was such a petty, stupid, evil little bitch!” Vicky started crying and hiccupping before she could continue. “And then there was you, Katie! I couldn’t tolerate what I mistook as your goody-goody, holier than thou attitude! Yes, I did notice how sweet and kind and unassuming you really were, I never caught you annoying people by proselytizing your faith, I had heard of your charities, your time spent cheering up sick kids, but, I was so goddamned mad about your campus abstinence club and your anti-drugs stance, as they made me feel worse about myself! I revenged myself on you without a qualm! You had never, ever given me anything but an encouraging smile when I caught your gaze. Damn me to hell for my malice and pettiness, I was jealous and furious about your close friendship with Max! I wasn’t brave enough to have her, but, fuck it all if I was going to let you take her love out of my reach!” More sobbing and shaking, snuffling and gagging. “The rest you already know, madness and chaos overwhelmed me, I didn’t even realize I had crawled to your door. My swirling visions convinced me that I had already died, locked outside of Heaven’s Gate, the minions of the pit closing in on me! Then, I fell backwards into the light, grasping at the Angels bending over me! Oh Katie and Maxie, you really are angels, aren’t you? Then what does that make me? What have I become?”

    Max and Kate were crying along with Vicky, then Max spoke with a breaking voice. “You are simply our eternally beloved Vicky, we will all be together from now until forever. You have transformed yourself today. You are one of us, now, God’s special angel, and our special angel.” Kate agreed, snuffling a little. “Let us embrace, we need to press our lovely naked bodies together, in our deepest love for one another, sip more sacred tears to fortify ourselves, then I am instructed to talk about our dear Max.”

    After such tenderness, they took their places and Kate resumed. “Don’t freak out, Max, but what I have to tell you and Vicky also concerns Chloe. Vicky, the reason the Celestial Host became so active on our behalf is that they were already working hard to tame the unintended consequences of Max’s wild talent. It doesn’t sound like such a big deal, almost silly and harmless, really, but Max discovered that her special power was, drumroll please, the do-over.” Max dropped her head, blushed, and mumbled in a low voice. “Rewind.” Vicky just looked puzzled. “Maxie, dearest, I had to tell Vicky about it, I had only suspected it, but you would never talk about it, and now Those on High are sending me the images. Vicky, the reason Max doesn’t want us or anybody else to know is that she had used the do-over to save Chloe’s life just after Chloe had been shot to death, by Nathan, in the girl’s bathroom at Blackwell.” Vicky gasped and Max groaned. “Then there is the matter of all the unintended consequences, from trying to correct little mistakes that should have been left well enough alone. The biggest mistake involved time tricks performed to convince Max’s best friend, Chloe, that Max had saved her using her super powers. Typical Chloe, she went overboard dragging Max along, inventing dangerous, wholly irresponsible stunts for Chloe’s amusement. The stupidity of those two was embarrassing. Chloe died in a gunshot ricochet at a junkyard, do-over, Chloe got caught in the train tracks and was killed by a freight train, do-over, finally, Max passed out with a nose hemorrhage, and likely a little brain damage, from abusing her gift. When the most important need for her power came up, being my plunge to a messy death from the roof of the girl’s dormitory at Blackwell, Max was too exhausted for another effective do-over. Max still won’t admit it, but I believe that I had smashed myself on the pavement, three stories below, more than once before she figured out what to do.” Max groaned and held her head in her hands. “I don’t know how she did it, but Max froze time and then struggled through the suspended raindrops, threaded her way through the crowd of Looky-Lou’s, up the flights of stairs and through the rooftop door, exhausted, blood streaming from her nose, her power finally failed her. I would have jumped, no matter what Max said or did, but my heart lit up as I realized that Max really cared about me, so I stepped from the ledge as she grasped my hand and I collapsed to the roof in Max’s arms, the rest, as they say, is history.”

    Max looked up and met Kate’s loving gaze, they rushed together, hugging tightly, then enfolded Vicky in their warm embrace. “I have to tell you this, Max, and it is going to hurt you, please sit down with our Vicky and hold each other. Chloe, your best friend and first love, unconsummated with you, I know, but love nonetheless, she won’t be eligible to join our circle, which is a shame, because Chloe is a consummate warrior. Oh Max, please don’t sink into despair, we will all do what we can for her. Chloe loves battle, she has a lust and talent for conflict that puts the majority of seasoned warriors to shame, but she never thought to enlist in any branch of the armed forces for her needed training, she could still be one of the elite, the best of the best, but she hates being given orders, and thoroughly despises authority, you know how she feels about her military veteran stepfather. And, you know this Max, Chloe is not unsullied, she casually threw away her virginity without even a commitment, and she is not unmarked. None of us have tattoos or inappropriate piercings, enough said. I fear that Chloe will discover what we are about and shadow us to some future conflict the Celestial Host is preparing us for, then sweet, brave, big-hearted Chloe will overtake us and make a stand between us and some unimaginable threat, most likely she will give up her life protecting us, oh, I’m starting to cry again, please, I need another hug!”

    Another sweet session of hugs, tears, and kisses, then back to Kate’s class. “Okay, then, now we come to me. From childhood through adolescence, my parents raised me and my two little sisters in a strict fundamentalist church community. Max already knows about the countless whippings we suffered, some permanently marking my body and the deepest scars marring my mind and my soul. Sweet Vicky, you didn’t have to suffer constant corporal punishment growing up, but we do have in common a damaging lack of affection and loving physical contact with our parents. I was, finally, beaten into a shameful, bloody unconsciousness by my mother, when she caught me rubbing my privates for pleasure. She had brutally continued beating me between my legs after I had passed out. My father, who up until then, had always deferred to my mother, finally had enough courage to threaten her with divorce and, likely, jail. The beatings stopped, my sweet little sisters grew up in a happier home than I had, but I was so damaged, psychologically, that it was permanently impressed on me that touching myself was sinful. The only relief I could permit myself was to stimulate myself by flogging my sinful privates until I could climax, I had to justify what was a simple, natural pleasure by punishing myself, first. Oh Vicky, Max, my loves, I can climax now, with your love and caresses, but I still have this driving, sick need to feel your loving whiplashes between my legs, for my deepest release!”

    Max left Vicky, fell to her knees and crawled over to bury her weeping face in Kate’s dripping bush, kissing and suckling Kate’s love juices blending with Max’s tears. Vicky moved over behind Kate’s chair, hugging her from behind and kissing away the tears streaming down Kate’s face. Then Kate, at last, had her release and composed herself. “Bless you, Max, and Vicky, you are both so sweet, I can’t relate my shameful suffering without reliving it, I get an uncontrollable, sick urge between my legs and in the pit of my stomach, I need my whipping, but you both helped me enough that I can wait, for a while anyway, I love you both so much!”

    Vicky and Max lead Kate to the bed, sandwiching her in their embrace as they all wept together. Kate spoke. “I can tell you more from here, please, just keep holding me. I’d learned mercy and kindness from the cruelty and coldness I had grown up with, I was drawn to the suffering and the want in others and, I always had the impulse to comfort, sooth and heal. You notice how small and inoffensive I am compared to you two. People are drawn to me by my sweetness, they feel safe with me, I’m meek and unthreatening, children are happy in my presence. I think of myself like a pretty little bonsai tree, pruned mercilessly to obtain a pleasing little form, but the wood beneath my lovely bark and branches is compressed and strengthened, to achieve a hidden inner toughness. I am drawn to suffering and tragedy, and I have the fortitude to stay and help, rather than look away. You now see, Vicky, why you and I need Max’s loving balance. My mercy and compassion didn’t save me from attempting suicide, and your honed force of will was turned against yourself and you almost succumbed. Vicky, if by some chance, things had been different, and we had fallen in love, without Max between us, our passion would have burned hotly, but for too brief a time, then our differences and dissatisfactions would destroy our affection and end our intimacy. We would have separated, and, as I love you wholly and unreservedly, you would have been too late in realizing that I would die without you. Inevitably, you would be holding the urn of my ashes, disconsolate because you had lost the only person that had truly loved you, and who had seen who you really are inside of Victoria, then you would have diminished, lonely, bitter and unloved to the end of your days.”

   Vicky, crying, in denial. “Kate! I love you! How can you say I would ever leave you to die?” Kate hugged Vicky and Max tighter. “You would have still been Victoria as you were before. I would have been weak and dependent Kate. Your love would erode and you would despise me, believing you could find someone better to love. We both have to be thankful that Max chose us, she cannot help behaving as if she is unworthy of praise, but, verily do I proclaim, and Vicky, I don’t exaggerate, our beloved Max is now the very axis around which revolves the entirety of Creation, itself!” All three were shaken, at that moment, by the deep and sonorous chime from the Celestial Hosts resonating from the center of each of their bodies, as Alice, rustling fitfully inside of her covered cage, confirmed the reality of it.


	3. Chapter Three: The Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awestruck Kate reveals to Max and Vicky that all three of them have been ascended.

**The Passion of Saint Kate**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD**

**Chapter Three: The Opening**

 

     Kate, awestruck.  “We are changed, all of us can hear them, now.”  Vicky felt overwhelmed, clutching Kate tighter than ever, eyes shut.  Max had her face buried against Kate’s armpit, trembling.  “Max, Vicky, my darlings, don’t be afraid, what we have all just felt is benevolent and uplifting, I get the clearest impressions because I have attuned myself with prayer my entire life.  Prayer is for giving thanks, in gratitude for our every blessing, even our every trial; and also for guidance, when we acknowledge our trust in the Divine, and patiently await an inspiration on what we are to do next.  A very important prayer is the one offered up for other people and even for locations and situations outside of one’s own interests. The most common error while praying is in trying to ask God to give us what we want, such as happiness, comfort, wealth, a love partner.  People in distress only remember to pray for divine intervention to vanquish their enemies, heal their illnesses, and overcome their obstacles.  The common thread in all of this is selfishness, praying for one’s own benefit.  I’m so sure that God removes His white robe every December 24th, dons His white fur-trimmed red cap and suit, pulls up His tall black boots, and dashes out to His reindeer-powered sleigh, packed with gifts for all of us, to be placed beneath our X-mas trees, magically, simultaneously, just before the chime of midnight everywhere, in celebration of His Son’s birthday!  I know, I know, I just make myself angry, sometimes.  Pray in thanksgiving, pray for guidance, and please, pray for others.  The Creator, the Son, the Holy Spirit, or any other concept you have for the Great and Powerful, already knows what is needed for you, you don’t get anywhere by telling the Divine It’s business.”

     Comforted and amused, Max asked.  “Kate, how are we supposed to behave, now?”  Kate grinned.  “We serve best, right now, by doing what we have already started.  We love each other physically, emotionally, assiduously, and fearlessly with as much joy and inventiveness as we are capable of.  We need to weld ourselves together into an unbreakable trio, love truly conquers all.  And, some of that can be a lot of fun, too.” 

     Vicky had a sudden realization.  “Katie, we have been in here together a long time, now, I’m sure that friends and classmates are looking for us.”  Kate smiled and nodded.  “Very good, Vicky, you are correct.  There are messages piling up in the phones left behind in yours and Max’s dorm rooms, notes scrawled on your whiteboards, sticky notes left everywhere else, I think you both have unlocked doors.  Doesn’t it strike you as odd that nobody has come pounding on my door?  You might say that we have been granted a temporary safe house for our activities, everyone can see my door, but it is immediately forgotten.  We are about to feel the need to go to the bathroom so we can do our business and get more water.  I’ll feed Alice first, then we’ll gather our water bottles and blankets to cover ourselves, don’t forget your glasses, Vicky, I just love how cute you look wearing them.  The coast is clear, we won’t be noticed.”  Vicky huffed. “No shower or clothes yet, I suppose?”  Kate laughed.  “Not until we finish, besides Vicky, you won’t need a shower, Max and I have every intention of thoroughly licking you clean when we return.”  Max guffawed and pinched Vicky’s cute bottom.  “You’re so little, you’re so sweet, and you are my tiny treat!”

     Back again, in the sanctuary of Kate’s room, the three arranged themselves comfortably, Kate smiled tenderly as she regarded Max and Vicky.  “We have all reached the point where we are comfortable being together unclothed, I was the most inhibited of the three of us, my upbringing always stressed modesty and regarded even seeing oneself naked as sinful.  When my radiant Angel of Salvation came through that door and found me at my most shameful and vulnerable, I cannot begin to describe the utter emotional shock and self-loathing that slammed me to the floor.  I was paralyzed with the certainty of my utter ruin, having been found out, the wrathful Lord executing His judgment on my fallen body and soul!”  Kate choked and wept, Max springing to fiercely embrace her, followed by Vicky.  “Take me to the bed so that we can hold each other, I can speak from there.”  Mutual weeping, kissing and caresses calmed the storm of their emotions, then Kate resumed.  “Oh, my lovers, our emotions are peaking, we are so raw and susceptible, our barriers collapsing, leaving us vulnerable and open to each other at a level I wouldn’t have believed possible.  Max, Vicky, my darlings, we are ready to make love as three, this will serve to conquer any remaining jealousy, shame and inhibition that keeps us from joining and sharing ourselves unreservedly!  To begin, Vicky, you really need to overcome your squeamishness regarding swallowing our wholesome natural secretions, it isn’t bitter medicine that you have to scrunch up your face to gulp past your throat.  You will crave them, savor them, they are priceless gifts from the loves of your life, charged, vitalized and sanctified, a true sacrament, a mystic repast that we share with each other during our holy union.  To this end we will all do a simple exercise, firstly, taste our own vaginal juices, just wet your fingers and savor yourselves, do this a few times and no hurrying. 

     “Vicky, how is it?”  Vicky finished sucking her fingers, pondering.  “I rather like it, not unpleasant at all.”  Kate beamed.  “Good, now we take our time and sip each other’s womanly essence, it is more effective if we just go for it with our mouths, and enjoy ourselves, this is fun.”  Giggling, moans and playfulness, slaps and tickles, wrestling and hugs, gleeful trial and error, discovering how to enjoy each other simultaneously, no one is left out.  Sated, tired and sweaty, but so happy in each other’s arms, still softly and lovingly giving little sips and kisses, lapping salty, fragrant perspiration from each other’s bodies.  Max was particularly delighted in discovering the heightened scent in her lover’s armpits, Katie’s, being so exquisitely pungent with her natural silky armpit hair unshorn, concentrating and broadcasting her feminine scent.  Max closed her eyes, nuzzling and licking Vicky’s armpit stubble, deciding that she would let her own armpit hair grow out in the same fashion as Kate’s, being a natural woman, now, and disinclined to perform any more unnecessary grooming.  Was this why some of the young hippie girls, back in the sixties, stopped shaving their legs and armpits, letting their bushes and inner thighs grow hairy.  Oh!  Max was getting another serious lady boner!

     Kate grinned playfully. “Vicky, you seem to be getting used to our sharing, how does tasting our juices compare to just tasting your own?”  Vicky pondered and licked her lips.  “My Katie and, Maxie mine, our loving definitely adds a pleasurable quality to our mixed womanly essences, the scent drives me wild and I just want to suck you two dry!  I’m swallowing your saliva and licking your sweat and I can’t seem to get enough!”  Kate pulls Vicky’s face to hers and penetrates her mouth with a hungry, questing tongue, Vicky responds with a driving need, as Max rolls onto her back, scoots her head between their stomachs and begins lapping the sweat from the undersides of their breasts, catching and nibbling their nipples with her teeth.  Kate and Vicky break off, laughing, Kate playfully scolds.  “Naughty Maxie, that tickles, you must really want a good spanking!”  Vicky adds.  “I think that we all want a good spanking, the thought of it is getting me all achy and needy inside.”  Max kissed Vicky’s navel and sits up.  “Katie, isn’t there still one little thing Vicky needs to learn before we start our chastisements?”

     “Oh, thank you Maxie, I was getting excited with you two and got ahead of myself.  Vicky, trust me now, this is an important detail in our love-making as a labor, a delightful labor, of worship.  Firstly, we are each going to moisten our fingers with our saliva, probe our own cute little puckers then suck our fingers, no arguments or hesitation allowed, Vicky.  Here we go, just copy what Max and I do.”  Vicky complied, grudgingly, making a face while rubbing her anus, then gingerly sniffing her smeared fingertips, and closing her eyes tightly while tentatively pushing her fingers past her lips.  She opened her eyes and saw both Max and Kate appreciatively sucking their fingers with smiling eyes.  Vicky’s expression relaxed into wonder and realization, it didn’t taste bad, curiously, how was that possible?  Kate pulled her fingers out with a loud sucking pop.  “You see, Vicky, nature provides.  You have seen dogs, cats and other animals clean themselves with their tongues, actually enjoying themselves.  Even more so while cleaning each other while grooming and, especially happy while cleaning their young.  We are no different, primitive people squat while resting and while defecating, they don’t soil themselves much because squatting spreads the butt cheeks, and they move, stretch and twist, more than we do, while gathering food and materials close to the ground.  They bend double, down to the ground, while standing to harvest and dig.  The point I’m making is that primitive peoples, living away from our modern influences, keep their youthful flexibility, I’m certain that they stay healthy by licking themselves clean.  There is a custom in India that one uses the left hand for unclean necessities, such as wiping, then possibly, sometimes licking said fingers after defecation.  The right hand is customarily used for eating, greeting and giving.  Westerners sometimes inadvertently offend Easterners by offering, greeting or touching with the unclean left hand.”

     Vicky and Max had expressions of wonder and realization, Kate continued.  “Before we whip each other’s anuses and vulvas, we have to thoroughly and lovingly lick each other clean, for two important reasons and a third.  First, we need to ensure that very little feces is dragged into our lady parts while being whipped, it’s rare, but sometimes a urinary tract infection could start.  Second, as I’ve already explained, we need to swallow a small amount of each other’s feces to catalyze the elixir made from sharing our bodily fluids during our lovemaking, and I do emphasize love, just ingesting our own shit is ineffective.  Third, lovingly smelling and licking and sucking each other’s nether parts is incredibly sensual, a much anticipated appetizer, an exquisite palate teaser, and I am shivering in anticipation of that particular delight.  Oh, and Vicky, last evening, when you were sleeping peacefully in Max’s lap, post-cunnilingus, Heavens’ you two were so cute,  I took the opportunity to lick clean your precious pucker and the inside creases of your incredibly sexy little bottom.” 

     Vicky beamed and Max chuckled, hugging her tightly, Vicky looked at Kate, questioning.  “Dearest lovers, what do we do now?  You have inflamed a huge passion in the pit of my stomach and my lady parts are getting wet.” 

     Kate laughed.  “Vicky, our most beautiful and fair, that is the best news yet!  We need more room, so we will layer the bedding on the floor, for comfort and space, then we will lay on our sides in a triangle, it will take some experimenting, to get in position, but we will end up with knees bent, my face in Max’s sweet bottom, Max’s face nuzzling Vicky’s incredibly lovely buns, and dearest Vicky entering the valley of my most private and sensitive rosebud.  Be gentle, loving and thorough, take your time to savor the exquisite high scent and the subtleties of each other’s pungent, spicy, and complex Prima Materia.”

     Kate wept tears of happiness as she nuzzled and lapped Max’s lovely butt cheeks, absolutely in paradise while gently exploring Max’s pucker creases, massaging and probing with her tongue until the moistened little sphincter relaxed and Kate was rewarded as her tongue passed deeper inside Max’s rectum.  The effect was heightened immensely, as her beloved Vicky ran her tongue across Kate’s excited pucker, Kate sighed as she felt her aching inner lady parts spasm, leaking some of her vaginal lubricant onto her thighs.  Hearing Max and Vicky moaning and feeling Max rocking her pelvis, confirmed that the experience of the three simultaneously loving each other was magnitudes greater than that of just a pair.”

     Kate, reluctantly pulled her face out of Max’s sweet sanctuary and announced.  “I’m going to finish my orgasm prematurely if we do this much longer, we should all three be clean enough by now.  Maxie, your sweet ass is better than I remembered, and Vicky, you are a love goddess, being licked by you as I licked Max was indescribable.”  Vicky sighed.  “Katie, my love, you have opened my eyes, I want you like this every chance I get, and, Maxie, I want to start kissing you, so I can blend our flavors before all of the goodie is gone.”  Max climbed upright and pulled Vicky into an embrace, slamming their mouths together and probing Vicky’s mouth, then breaking away to tongue wash her face.  “I’m getting Kate now for a triple whammy.”  Then Max pounced on Kate to deliver the blended flavors of Kate and Vicky to mix with her own flavor in Kate’s mouth, then the two finished by tongue washing around each other’s faces getting more of Vicky and Max’s own flavor into the blend, from Kate’s tongue and cheeks.”

     Kate embraced the other two, sighing.  “My lovers, most fragrant and beautiful blossoms in the valleys, let us arrange ourselves for our whippings and our incredible climaxes, which, because we are three, will be deeper and stronger than those we had enjoyed before.”  Kate asked to be whipped first, so that Vicky could learn from Max, how to properly flog those most private and tender places, so that she would know what to do when her turn came to whip Max.  “Vicky, I need you to kneel so that I can lie face up between your thighs and have you lower yourself so that your sweet vulva presses my mouth, I’m going to scream into you as Max holds my bent legs up high, help Max spread my thighs by grabbing my ankles, while Max concentrates on lashing my anus and my vulnerable folds.  I will lick and suck you sometimes during my suffering, Max will dive between my legs to finish my passion and drink my flow, as I will be sipping your wetness at the same time.” 

     Max was ecstatic, as Kate’s position was a better version of what she had wanted for her own whipping, because now it included their Vicky.  Max thrilled to the anticipation that, when her own turn came, she would have her face up against beloved Katie’s punished femininity, which Max, herself, had whipped.   Max soaked the knotted thong in aloe lotion then turned to see Vicky already kneeling above Kate’s face with Kate wrapping her arms around Vicky’s hips, ready to pull her glistening gash down onto her mouth.  “I’m going to whip you now, Katie, with all of the love I can give you, and Vicky, you are so beautiful, I ache down there just imagining my turn under your whip, your love has to hurt me so good!”   Max lifted Katie’s legs as Vicky held Kate’s ankles, both gasping at how lovely Kate’s spread bush was, glistening and vulnerable, Max took a moment to lick Kate’s loveliness, planting a sweet kiss on Katie’s anal rosebud.  Vicky was breathing rapidly with a lovely blush painting her chest, her nipples erect, Max leaned across Kate and kissed Vicky lovingly.  Max then positioned herself and, with swift, whistling downward strokes, lashed Katie’s anus three times with force, getting a twinge between her own legs as she heard her beloved Kate’s muffled shrieks between Vicky’s legs.  Max kissed and tongued Katie’s swollen and pulsing pucker, lost momentarily in the flavor of her pain.  Vicky had tears trickling down her cheeks as Katie clamped her teeth briefly on Vicky’s privates to ease her shock and pain.  Max resumed by lashing Kate’s bush with softer strokes, taking care to direct every other lash to Kate’s swelling clitoris, feeling a twinging in her belly as Kate arched her back and moaned under Vicky. Max directed some lashes to Kate’s breasts and nipples, to surprise her, and was rewarded with Kate twisting her torso under Max’s lash as red welts rose on Kate’s loveliness.  Max leaned down to suckle and nibble Kate’s swollen nipples. Then she resumed flogging Kate harder and faster between her legs until Kate arched her back, with a muffled wailing from between Vicky’s thighs, Max then dropped the whip and started swallowing Kate’s gushing climax while savoring the metallic hint of blood.  Vicky let out a moan as Kate suckled her corresponding flow.  The three wrapped themselves in a desperate embrace as Max kissed and comforted the weeping Katie.  “Katie, I’m so sorry, I can taste that I cut you down there when I whipped you too hard!” 

     Kate’s voice was broken and trembling with her sobbing. “I, I love you so much, Maxie!  You could have whipped me even harder, Max, my darling, because I craved more pain from your beloved hand, and, also, a little blood is needed for our elixir!  Vicky, I love you, I didn’t mean to bite you so hard down there, I couldn’t help it!”  Vicky kissed Kate.  “I love you too, darling Katie, I got a little climax after that love bite, so it’s okay.”  Then Max and Vicky kissed passionately while tasting Kate’s exquisite juices on Max’s face.  They rested contently in each other’s embrace breathing hard after their exertions.  Max whispered in Vicky’s ear.  “When you are ready, Vicky, remember that I want your love to hurt, really hurt me, after what I just did to Katie.  I want you to whip me hard enough so that I bleed a little, too.  I will be screaming in pain and in ecstasy with my face pressed tightly into my beloved Katie’s swollen, tender pussy, I love you, love you, and love you, my darling Vicky!”

     When the three had changed positions and Kate squatted on Max’s face, holding Max’s legs spread wide, she could feel Max’s nervous anticipation.  Kate was luxuriating in the sensation of Max already licking and sucking her aching hot and tingling folds, the residual dull pain left an incredible deep and throbbing sensation up in her womb, only a hard whipping, at the hands of her lovers, could ever result in such intense euphoria.  Vicky was breathing hard and intensely excited sexually, feeling the weight of the oiled, knotted thong in her grip, and the overwhelming desire to see her beloved Maxie twisting and crying under her whip.  Kate nodded to Vicky, who started a rapid and whistling lashing between Max’s legs with all of the force she could muster.  Maxie’s muffled squealing along with her violent bucking and twisting gave Vicky an intense cramping up inside, as she was beginning to trickle her own climax just from the stomach wrenching experience of flogging her Max.  God, she was really enjoying tormenting Maxie! Vicky then applied several fierce lashes across Maxie’s breasts, marveling at the bleeding welts crisscrossing Max’s heaving bosom.  A violent stiffening of Max’s body, accompanied by a drawn out scream, signaled Max’s climax. Vicky grabbed Max’s thighs and plunged her face into the swollen purple bleeding valley of Max’s suffering, greedily lapping and swallowing the pink, blood streaked effluvium.  Max was panting, breathless “Aaah!  Aaah!  Aaaaahh!”  Kate, weeping at seeing Maxie’s swollen and bloodied vulva, changed places with Vicky so she could kiss and soothe Max’s smarting privates, as Max caught her breath and continued weeping loudly.  Vicky tenderly licked Max’s face clean, kissing Max lightly on the lips between sobs.  “I hurt you more than you asked me to, my darling Maxie, I felt such a sick excitement building up inside of me, while flogging you that I couldn’t restrain myself.  I want my punishment, at Katie’s hand, to be at least as cruel as the unmitigated lashing I gave to you!  My greatest hope is that you will also enjoy the sight of my pain, Max, as you hold my legs apart for my whipping.  Please, Katie, my beloved, I want your righteous anger, If you like, imagine I am your cruel mother and whip me long and hard enough to satisfy your need for retribution!  I was too cruel with our dear Max and I deserve no less.”

     Max was a longer time recovering from her pain, but she smiled weakly and lovingly at Vicky.  “I meant what I said about you hurting me harder.  I love you, Vicky, more than I can tell you!  I really needed that unexpectedly extreme whipping, to lessen my guilt over abandoning my dear Chloe.  As I was yammering like a beaten little bitch, I was so grateful to you for having the strength of heart to not stay your hand.  I’m feeling the incredible afterglow now, even though my poor little pussy is still stinging and throbbing.  Please, Vicky, I want you to use me hard while your face is buried in my wounded crotch, I welcome any pain you have to give me while our Katie punishes you, I love you both so much!”  While Max was talking to Vicky, Kate was busy licking and soothing Max’s hurt, savoring and swallowing the leftover blood-tinged come that had trickled down the slit of Max’s buttocks.

     It is Vicky’s turn, she is trembling with fear and anticipation as she nuzzles up into Max’s tender and swollen vulva.  Max is holding Vicky’s ankles far apart and Vicky can feel a tingling and a chill in her anus and vagina.  Kate is already lovingly tonguing her sensitive anus, after gently lapping her pussy to a wet arousal.  Oh, the immense relief from anxiety as the lashes began slapping and stinging across her anus, Kate was artfully whipping her there until she was winding and yelling into Max’s folds.  Kate used practice and control as she compassionately prolonged Vicky’s torment without damaging her like Vicky had artlessly done to poor Max.  Max was breathless with an excited numbing arousal as she felt a sick enjoyment watching Vicky’s punishment while hot screams vibrated against her aching vagina.  Kate then started lashing Vicky’s pert and perfect breasts, raising multiple welts and stiffening Vicky’s nipples without bloodying her.  Vicky’s screaming changed to moans of arousal with this new sensation.  She was loving Kate more and more, as she had always appreciated true artistry, realizing that this whipping was transforming her much deserved suffering into a work of art, she grinned through lashes, imagining herself proudly displaying her decorated torso to her friends, Taylor and Courtney.  Vicky gasped and pushed her face deeper up into Max’s crotch as the real whipping started between her legs.  Max had to be enjoying her punishment, as the most delightful and flavorful climax was already flooding Vicky’s face and filling her mouth.  She was now screaming, swallowing and choking all at once.  Kate was, finally, getting emotionally caught up in her painful memories as she lost control and lashed Vicky harder and for much longer than she had meant to.  Vicky’s choking, gasping and screaming finally broke through Kate’s red haze and she stopped the lashes when she realized that her darling Vicky was twisting, trembling and bleeding down her slit and in between her reddened buttocks.  Kate, tears brimming over as she realized how much she had hurt her lover, began lapping Vicky’s wounds tenderly until she had calmed her down enough to stimulate a  climax.  The pain caused Vicky to squirt a convulsed bleeding stream across Katie’s mouth and face.  Admittedly, cruel as it was, that level of pain and arousal was a success beyond Kate’s anticipation, and she sucked up, appreciatively, as much of Vicky’s precious flow as she could catch.  Max was stunned and euphoric at Vicky’s thrashing torment while trapped in her throbbing crotch, her own climax being an aching pleasure as her flow was pulsing in squirts as it was splashing  over her dear, suffering Vicky’s face.  Max and Kate helped their weeping and squirming Vicky into a more comfortable position as they both thoroughly licked her entire body clean.  Max whispered in Vicky’s ear as she paused in her administrations “We love you so much, dearest Vicky, I didn’t know I could get so aroused until I experienced your suffering, seeing the welts and wounds on your perfect white skin is giving me such a sick and excited feeling, I can’t get enough of you right now!  And we did promise you this tongue bath.” Kate added, with a sorrowful expression.  “I feel terrible that I was taking out, on your poor lovely body, all of that pent up anger and hurt over what my mother had done to me.  I made you my whipping girl, just as my mother did to me!  I do love you Vicky!  I really do!  How could I hurt you, so?”  Kate broke down and wept disconsolately, Vicky pulled Kate down on top of herself, feeling Kate’s heaving bosoms against her own, and embraced her with such a profound feeling of love and longing, Max embraced Kate’s Back and shoulders, nuzzling her neck.

     Vicky soothed her troubled lover. “Katie, Katie!  Please don’t cry for what happened!  I asked you to do exactly what you did because I was certain that it would allow you to release the pent up ugliness and rage trapped deep inside of you.  You are so exquisitely beautiful and my heart hurts whenever I see how damaged you are from your mother’s cruelty!  I am so honored for being your whipping girl, my own cruel tendencies can only diminish as I feel the results on my own body!  I love you too, my sweet Maxie, and I am so ashamed of myself for the sick pleasure I had in flogging you so hard!  I didn’t get punished as much as I deserved, oh, I love you both and need you so desperately!”

     Katie retrieved the aloes lotion and, with the gentlest tenderness and care, soothed Vicky and Max’s wounds, planting light kisses wherever she discovered a welt or a scabbing whip mark.  The women were sighing and moaning softly in languor and contentment.  Max and Vicky, in turn ministered to Kate’s hurt and indescribably lovely flogged torso, as she had many welts and scars from years of her self-abuse.  Their shared arousal was marvelous, sensational, surrounding them with their own living energy.  Kate addressed this to them.  “Maxie and Vicky, my lovers and my mates, I have never been happier than I am at this moment, sharing myself with both of you.  We are feeling an exquisite level of pleasant throbbing, burning, aching and tingling.  Notice how our sensitive womanly insides are literally vibrating and buzzing, this lovely afterglow is intensified because we three drank deeply of each other, bled into each other, giving of ourselves to each other wholly and unreservedly. This is truly the agony and the ecstasy I desired to share with you, made possible because we performed every act with love for one another.  It is so important that we were enabled to express and overcome our remaining jealousies and resentments towards one another by means of whippings and caresses.  We each purged ourselves of our wrath by hurting one another, once our blood was up our subconscious took control and directed our blows with telling accuracy.  There can be no greater panoply of emotional release than intimately hurting your loved one, then moving through guilt, remorse, punishment, forgiveness, all the way to love and reconciliation.  Our heightened emotions during our loving punishment and sexual arousal has left us bonded to one another on the profoundest and most intimate level.  We are triumphant in transmuting the elixir within each of us, already our senses and perceptions are heightened and this transformation within us continues to increase.  This is our sacrament and rite, accomplished without formula or dogma, but guided by our natural awareness and sensitivity towards each other. We need to embrace and sleep for a time, with our dearest Maxie between Vicky and me.”

     Next morning, the three lovers arose after more affectionate hugs and kisses, the remaining throbbing afterglow in their privates was an intimate reminder of the greatest love and passion that any of them had ever experienced.  Katie prepared more tea and snacks, then uncovered Alice’s cage and brought her out so the three could take turns cuddling the sweet little bunny and offering her kibble and carrots.  Kate smiled and addressed Max and Vicky.  “We should all go down the hall and shower together and enjoy lovingly cleaning each other.”  Vicky flashed a smile before putting on a mock serious expression.  “God, Katie! I feel like it’s been days since I could get clean again, it’s about time!”  Katie smiled back at Vicky and Max.  “We can wrap in these towels and I am bringing a loofah, a bar of unscented castile soap and baby shampoo, so we will feel squeaky clean but still smell like ourselves.”  Vicky huffed.  “So, Katie, are you saying that we have to smell from now on?”  Max playfully sniffed Vicky.  “You smell really good to me right now, Sticky Vicky!”  Vicky wheeled and gave Max a hard swat on her bottom.  “Oh yeah? How do you like it if I call you Waxie Maxie!”  Kate laughed at their antics.  “It’s alright Vicky.  The whole point is that we are pure in our hearts, we’ve just cleaned out the accumulated filth in our psyches, and we have each other, now, for any and all emotional and physical support.  So we don’t need perfumes, deodorants, depilation, excess makeup, or attractive styles anymore, because we are incredibly impressive to the subconscious of anybody that we encounter from now on.  We broadcast powerful auras, more so when we are together, we are already ascended to a new level and the passive influence of our presence affects everything around us.  To demonstrate, we will confidently proceed down the hall, arm in arm with heads held high, meeting the gaze of any who stare at us.”  Max bounced, clapping her hands.  “Oh Katie!  You are so badass right now!  Let us strut our stuff and show them who the queens of Blackwell really are!”  Vicky laughed heartily as they wrapped the towels around their torsos, stepped through Kate’s door and linked their elbows with “Waxie Maxie” in the middle.

     Courtney and Taylor, who had been waiting for Victoria’s return inside of her dorm room, heard Kate’s door closing and rushed out to see the most unexpected sight, their worry transforming into shock as they saw their Victoria’s arm linked with Max and Kate, all three practically nude together.  Courtney couldn’t contain her indignation. “Tori!  Where are you going?  Why are you with those losers?”  Taylor beamed at Victoria, as she had known Tori secretly had a lady boner for Max all along and had chided her for not having the courage to act on it.  “You go girl!  And shut up, Courtney, you are so fucking clueless sometimes.  Just be glad that Tori is happy, for once.”  Vicky smiled over her shoulder and blew a kiss to Taylor, ignoring Courtney’s outburst. 

     Dana and Juliet were brushing their teeth, with their hair tied up in towels after their showers.  Dana, a Bigfoot football team cheerleader, was a Vortex Club member, but unlike many of the Blackwell elite, she was always friendly with Max and nice to Kate.  Juliet was Dana’s friend and lived across the hall from her, being the campus newspaper editor, she was fundamentally against the Vortex Club elitism and privileges and always on the lookout for gossip.  Juliet had a grudge against Victoria for a malicious fake sexting message that had caused a fight with Dana and a breakup with her football player boyfriend Zachary. The sexting message was in retaliation for a scathing editorial Juliet had published denouncing the Vortex Club’s excesses and pointedly citing Victoria, the club president, as refusing to interview.  Juliet, tracking the entrance of the three girls in the sink mirror, spit out her toothpaste and wheeled around to confront Victoria.  “What the hell, Victoria?  You almost got Kate killed and you never missed an opportunity to treat Max like shit, or any of us, for that matter!  Now you are acting like all of you are besties?”  Dana, toothbrush still in her mouth, looked on, not wanting to escalate a confrontation, being fully aware of Juliet and Victoria’s tempers.  The three lovers looked at each other knowingly then moved towards Juliet and Dana.  Victoria sighed and enveloped Juliet in a warm hug, letting her towel drop to the floor, Juliet stiffened in shock, not knowing how to react, and Victoria softly spoke into Juliet’s left ear.  “Juliet, I stand here before you now with literally nothing to hide, I am so sorry for all of my previous behavior and I am ashamed of myself for that nasty texting incident involving Zachary, it was mean spirited, petty and malicious.  Please, Juliet, look down at the welts on my body and see that I have already been punished. You were correct about everything you wrote about me and the Vortex Club.  I am leaving the club today and am personally apologizing to everyone I have mistreated, just as I am doing with you now.  I beg of you, dear Juliet, forgive me and hug me back, if you can, I would like to be your friend and I want you to interview me when you are ready, I promise to tell you only the truth no matter how painful.”  Juliet was moved by the tears streaming down Victoria’s face, beginning to choke up and sob, she hugged Victoria hard.  “You, you really mean what you said, Victoria! I believe you, I forgive you, of course I do!  You wouldn’t be naked and humbled before me otherwise!  And yes, yes I want to interview you before the next newsletter is due, text me when you are ready!  Thank you Victoria!” Planting a kiss on Juliet’s cheek, then standing away, smiling with her arms on Juliet’s shoulders.  “Thank you, Juliet, I will cooperate with you from now on, and call me Vicky, I’m your friend, now.”  Juliet nodded, smiling back at Vicky, eyes brimming with tears and cheeks blushing.  Dana, also moved to tears by the emotional reconciliation, started clapping her hands slowly.  She turned to the sink to rinse out her mouth then faced the others.  “I never thought I would see the day, peace reigns over all!”  Kate and Max embraced Dana from each side and simultaneously gave her a peck on the cheeks, Kate smiled at Dana.  “You have always been so sweet to us, Dana, and we are so pleased that this makes you happy.”  Max planted another kiss on her friend, Dana’s cheek.  “Dana and Juliet, Just so you know about this, Katie, Vicky and I are an item, and we are proud to show it, so, we will excuse ourselves and take our shower together, now.  Kate and Max dropped their towels, laughing and looking the other girls in the eyes, not a hint of shame, proudly showing their whip marks.  Juliet and Dana, faces reddened, excused themselves and bolted from the bathroom.

     Much gleeful horseplay, tickling, hugging and kissing ensued, and somehow, the three managed to clean themselves up and head back to their respective dorm rooms to get dressed, before rejoining Kate in her room. 

     Vicki brushed her golden blond pixie cut and decided that she would let it grow out some more, she would normally have spent more time in the dorm bathroom shaving her armpits and legs, as well as waxing to depilate her pubic display, but the whole natural woman idea intrigued her.  Her face looked pretty without makeup or lipstick and she wouldn’t apply any deodorant or perfume this time, either.  Looking in her wardrobe and drawers, she chose an ankle length beige Egyptian cotton skirt, warm beige socks and olive green hemp flats.  A full sleeve buttoned light olive drab silk blouse rounded out her simple but tasteful attire.  Being seen in her glasses didn’t bother her anymore and she impishly decided to not wear any bra or panties under her clothing.  A dark cinnamon-colored knitted shawl, with fringes, covered her shoulders against the chill outdoors, adding a stunning dramatic effect, Vicky noted, with a smirk, as she admired herself in the tall mirror by her door.

     Max had limited wardrobe choices so she brushed her medium length brown tangles and clothed herself in her usual converse sneakers, blue jeans, pink “Jane Doe” t-shirt and grey hoodie.  Max didn’t usually wear makeup anyway, so she didn’t have to think about it, but she had the impulse to go commando under her clothing and didn’t apply deodorant, either.  Natural woman, she thought with a little smile.

     Kate decided to not tie her long dark blonde tangles up in her usual voluminous bun and decided to brush her hair out full length down her back and around her shoulders.  She put on a grey full length wool skirt and a long sleeve white linen blouse, along with a matching grey cardigan and her gold cross and chain on the front of her blouse, she also left off her bra and panties under her clothing and didn’t apply her usual red lipstick.  Hearing a light tapping on her door, she opened to see Max and Vicky smiling.  “Enter and welcome, my beautiful lovers.”


	4. Chapter Four: Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Elect Priestesses Kate, Max and Vicky, venture out and encounter an old enemy and reconnect with some old friends.

**The Passion of Saint Kate**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD**

**Chapter Four: Outside**

     Kate looked Vicky up and down approvingly.  “Vicky you are so pretty and I love your simple and tasteful look.  You are definitely in synchronization with our purpose.”  Kate frowned a little at Max then smiled at her.  “Maxie, you have always dressed simply but I see that you appear exactly the same as you always do.”  Max blushed and looked down.  “I didn’t wear a bra and panties, so that is different, and these are the only type of clothes I have.”  Kate gave Max a hug and held her shoulders at arm’s length to catch Max’s gaze.  “We know that, my sweetie, would you mind if Vicky and I lend you some of our clothing and play a little dress-up now?”  Max blushed and nodded assent. “I guess so, I’m changing inside, so I might as well change outside, too.”  Kate squealed in delight and began rummaging in her wardrobe and drawers.  She presented Max with a mid-calf wool pleated skirt in brown and tan plaid, along with a pair of thick warm brown knee length socks.  Kate and Vicky helped Max out of her sneakers and blue jeans, with Kate planting a loving peck on Max’s cute furry brown mons.  “Thank you, dearest Maxie, for not wearing panties, I just want to nuzzle you there all day!”  Max blushed as Kate and Vicky helped her into the skirt and pulled up her socks.  “It’s a little scratchy, Katie, I don’t know if I like it.”  Kate smiled and hugged Max.  “You will get used to the wool in a few minutes, I’m bare under my wool skirt, also, and that little scratchiness becomes, well, a little stimulating as you move around and sit in it.”  Vicky, looking through Kate’s small selection of blouses, decided.  “Katie, my darling, I’m going back to my room, I have a top that will go perfectly with that plaid skirt and will keep our Maxie warm enough that she won’t need that awful hoodie.”  Vicky returned with a smile and a lovely light brown bundle of cashmere, along with some brown low-top soft leather boots, then she and Katie removed Maxie’s hoodie and pink t-shirt, each planting a kiss on Max’s pert nipples, then pulling over her arms and head an exquisite form-fitting cashmere turtleneck sweater with mid-forearm sleeves.  The boots fit well enough with the thick brown socks.  Vicky stood back to admire the effect.  “I love this combo on you, dear Maxie, and your sweet nipples poke up so nicely!”  Max blushed and turned around to Katie.  “Do you like it, Katie?”  Katie hummed appreciatively and gave Max a squeeze.  “You are simply adorable and so huggable in that cashmere.”  Max looked at herself in the long mirror by Kate’s door.  “I like it too, it’s the new me, thank you my loves!”  Then they all hugged. 

     Max went to her dorm room, across the hall from Kate and Vicky’s rooms, in order to drop off her clothes and retrieve her messenger bag and Polaroid camera.  Reunited with her lovers, she took a snapshot of the other two and then a group selfie with herself in the middle.  “The selfie shot is for insurance, in case something happens to any of us later, I can rewind to this moment and we can plan how to re-do our actions to get a better outcome.”  Kate was thoughtful.  “Maxie, dearest, maybe you should take two more group shots so each of us can carry one, just in case, and we will buy you some more Polaroid film packs so that we can take this precaution on a regular basis.”  Max smiled and lined them all up for two more snapshots, waved the photos to dry and handed Vicky, and then Kate one each.  “I have a sudden inspiration, we should have a test run, only this time I want us to link our elbows so that we are in contact with each other when I rewind, I am feeling a difference in the potential of my power since we bonded last night.”  Kate and Vicky smiled in agreement and they all hugged and kissed then collected their purses and left Kate’s room to walk to the dorm exit at the far end of the hallway.

     Passing Dana’s open door, they were greeted by the pretty cheerleader.  “Vicky, Max and Katie, wait!  Oh, you are all so lovely, and Vicky, you look like the prettiest librarian, ever, with those cute glasses!  And Max!  I’ve never seen you so dressed up before, I almost didn’t recognize you, and you are so sophisticated!  Katie! With your hair down, it completely transforms you, you are so pretty and grown up!  Are you all going to class, now?”  Vicky smirked wryly, Max grinned, blushed and looked down at her borrowed boots, then Kate smiled back at Dana, who was so excited that she was bouncing on her toes.  “We haven’t decided where we are going yet Dana, and thank you for your sweet compliments.”  Kate wrapped Dana in a warm hug, then Dana looked at the three with pursed lips and worried eyes.  “Vicky, can I ask you about what you said to Juliet, about leaving the Vortex Club?”  Vicky nodded and met Dana’s gaze.  “Of course, Dana, I’m stepping down as president and leaving the club, I’ve turned over a new leaf with the help of Kate and Max, so I won’t be partying in the Vortex manner any more, which means no more drugs at all, and only moderate alcohol consumption from now on.  I’m leaving any future event planning up to Taylor and Courtney, and, of course, you, Dana.  I hope the Vortex Club begins to lighten up on some of its extreme behavior, from now on.”  Dana looked crestfallen. “I will miss you there, Vicky, but I understand.  I still feel so terrible about what happened to you Katie.  That doping and video incident was over the top wrong in so many ways, the Vortex club has gotten out of control and needs to be redirected, and I’ll do what I can to help.  One more little thing is bothering me, though, when you showed yourselves in the bathroom this morning, why do you all have those welts on your bodies?”  Vicky, Kate and Max looked at each other, grinning, and then Vicky spoke up.  “We bonded through a sort of therapeutic intervention in order to release damaging emotional baggage and behaviors, this opened us up to love, trust and affection shared equally between the three of us, no more jealousy.”   Dana looked doubtful.  “What about the marks on your bodies?”  Kate, with a little smile, interjected.   “Have you ever heard of tough love, Dana?”  Max added.  “We have to go, now, Dana, we’ll talk some more, later, okay?”  Dana nodded.  “Okay, Max, see you all later, then.”

     When Dana went back into her room, Max pulled the other two back towards the dorm bathroom door.  “Let’s test my rewind idea, I’m just not comfortable with giving Dana too much information, so let’s link arms and I will focus on Katie’s snapshot, since it was the last one taken.”  They did so and Max raised her hand to concentrate and project away from the three of them, then, abruptly, they experienced vertigo and blobs of color and darkness moving all around them.

     (Max) waved the photos to dry and handed Vicky, and then Kate one each.  Vicky and Kate both clapped their hands to their mouths; Vicky spoke first “Oh my God!  We had just spoken with Dana!”  Kate inhaled sharply.  “Max!  We can remember everything that hasn’t happened yet!  We can travel with you in time!”

     Max was stunned but happy as she felt her nostrils and came away with a drop of blood on her fingertips.  “I guess we have more abilities than before, I still get messed up when I rewind, but it is great to know that we can travel together.  My head feels achy and groggy.”  Kate stepped up and held her hands on either side of Max’s head as she closed her eyes and concentrated.  Max’s pained expression cleared and was replaced by a look of wonder.  “Katie, you made it all better!”  Kate dropped her hands and all three hugged and kissed.  “Max, Vicky, do you want me to try and heal your pretty lady parts?”  Max thought about it.  “No, Katie, my darling, I’m still enjoying the afterglow from our lovemaking, the little bit of aching and stinging down there excites me, I don’t want it to go away.”

     Vicky added.  “Dearest Katie and Maxie, just as we agreed that we love each other so much that we wouldn’t spit each other out, I don’t want our shared pain to go away, either.  I’d be fine with kisses down there, on the boo-boos, though.”  Max and Kate started to gleefully move on Vicky, but she held up her hand.  “I’m holding you both to that, later, so let’s call it a rain check, but we have to take care of business, first.  When we go out, we will still have to pass Dana’s open door, so I will knock first and give her my Vortex Club resignation, in writing, so that she can inform the other members.  I’ll employ my no-nonsense, business-only manner.  If Dana still wants to ask more questions, then Max can remind us that we have to be someplace.  Now, let’s go to my room so that I can compose and print out the letter, I have the Vortex Club letterhead in my laptop.” Max brightened.  “Katie, can you bring a pot of tea?  I’ll go to my room and fetch a box of homemade cookies my mom had sent me for my birthday, they are really good!  So that way we can all have refreshments while Vicky gets her resignation letter ready.”

     Vicky had two copies of the resignation letter, each folded in an envelope, one for Dana and another to slip under Juliet’s door across the hall from Dana, as it should make for interesting headlines in Juliet’s campus newsletter.  Everything went off without a hitch; Max gave Dana a stack of homemade cookies wrapped in a paper towel, so there would be no hard feelings when they cut the visit short.

     Once at the bottom of the dorm entrance steps, they held hands, with Max in the middle and strolled on the left-hand walkway towards the main campus, heads up and meeting the gaze of anyone who stared at them.  And stare they did, but the power and confidence emanating from the three companions was so overwhelming that onlookers had to drop their eyes and look away.  Max smiled at the awesome hint of an electric crackling in the air surrounding them, they were becoming, in more than one sense of the word.   As they rounded the west wing of the dorms, they spotted Nathan marching towards them from the direction of the main campus building, he was agitated and angry, staring balefully at Max and Kate.  Kate whispered to Max and Victoria.  “Vicky be ready to video Nathan, I’ve got a major bone to pick with him and I intend to provoke him.  Max, get a threesome selfie right now and standby with your power.”  Max yanked her Polaroid from her bag and quickly snapped a frame with their faces together, no smiles this time. 

     Nathan slid to a stop, leveling a shaking finger at the three of them.  “Tori, god-damn it!  What are you doing with that fucking nosy hipster trash rug-muncher and this bible-thumping little slut!  Courtney told me what she saw and I didn’t want to believe it!”  Kate piped up first.  “Nathan, you cowardly, deceitful stinking little puddle of kitty diarrhea!  You drugged me at the Vortex Club party, ruined my reputation and then lied to everybody about taking me out of the party to help me!  I was tied up somewhere, given painful injections in my neck to paralyze me and then I was beaten, kicked and shouted at!  Did you rape me when I was helpless, too? I want answers from you, now!”  Kate bent down to hike her long skirt up above her knees, to free up her legs for action and to distract Nathan.  “Why don’t you take a good hard look at what you did to me?” Nathan exploded and shrieked.  “You mouthy little whore!  You don’t order me around, ever!”  Nathan bent down and lunged to tackle Kate in her midsection.  She gave a feral snarl and grabbed his ears, pulling down while she kneed him in his face with all of the force she could bring to bear.  They both tumbled over backwards, Nathan on top of Kate, gurgling and mewling through his ruined face.  Max rushed to roll Nathan off of Kate while, fortunately, Vicky had videoed the attack on her i-phone.  Kate struggled to her feet and launched a vicious kick to Nathan’s privates, but he was losing consciousness and barely reacted. 

     Max looked up at Kate, worried and shocked.  “Katie, I think you might have killed Nathan!  Vicky just videoed a murder!”  Kate rubbed her bleeding, lacerated knee and the bleeding stopped, she smiled ruefully at Max.  “I’m not worried about Nathan dying, remember that I am the Suffering Saint of Mercy”  Kate knelt down and placed her hands above Nathan’s caved in visage, he started to move feebly and started coughing and gasping through his mouth, his eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus.  Vicky made a face when she saw the terrible damage that remained, as Nathans nose was completely shattered and spread out like a meat flower across his cheeks.  “Katie, darling, are you going to leave him like this?  I mean, he deserved every bit of it, but just, well, Eeew!”  Katie was breathing heavily, her face flushed and wrathful.  “I can heal with a touch, so that is the merciful part, I need straight answers and a confession from Nathan before I am willing to improve his condition.  Remember, we three found suffering to be useful when we were loving each other, and now I am prepared to employ suffering as a means to this end.  This is where you come in, Vicky, you know Nathan better than anyone and should be able to bring him around to our point of view.  Let us get Nathan on his feet and take him someplace private, any suggestions?  Max remembered a place.  “Groundskeeper Samuel’s storage room is at the other end of the dormitory building, next to the woods, we can try there, and nobody bothers to go in there.”  As they surrounded Nathan, to conceal his appearance while helping him stumble along, they assured curious onlookers that they were taking care of him and that everything was alright.  The storeroom door at the end of the building was locked, so Max unbent a pair of hairclips from her bag, along with a small nail file for leverage and eventually turned the lock.  Vicky was impressed. “Mad breaking and entering skills, Maxie, was Nathan right about you being nosy?”  Max snorted.  “Chloe taught me, I’m just lucky it worked this time.” 

     They moved some boxes and fertilizer bags out of the way and seated Nathan in a metal folding chair.  There were rolls of heavy twine so they busied themselves binding Nathan’s arms, legs and torso to the chair.  Kate scoffed. “Now let’s see how Nathan likes being bound and helpless, for a change.”  Kate worked a little more healing so Nathan was fully conscious and could speak, slurred and nasal as that sounded.  “Whuth ad oo cwazy biddeth doo oo muh?

     Vicky sat on a box opposite of Nathan and scowled in his face.  “Shut up and pay attention, Nathan, I want you to see a little movie.”  Vicky played her video of Nathan’s attack and ignominious defeat.  “Kate, the smallest and weakest victim you have ever bullied, is here on video, just totally handing you your cowardly ass, you unworthy little shit stain!  I’m ready to publish this so that everybody, especially other Vortex Club members, and even your family, can all see you bullying and then being beaten up by a small girl!”  Nathan’s face darkened.  “Oo oodund daoo!”  Vicky smirked then snarled.  “I once ruined Kate with the Vortex Club video, so you already know that I won’t hesitate to ruin you, this very day!”  Nathan blanched.  “Wuh doo oo wandh?”  “Kate will fix you up if you cooperate and I will keep the video private, but you will tell the truth about everything we ask you, do you agree?”  Nathan nodded, tears leaking down his cheeks.  Vicky turned to Katie.  “Okay, sweetheart, fix him enough so that we can understand him, but if he crawfishes on his promise, then I will personally wreck his face and leave him like that, do you understand me, Nathan?”  Nathan nods and gasps, choking again.  Kate stands behind him, her hands on either side of his face, eyes closed, beginning to perspire with concentration, Max moves behind her to steady her and lend her strength.  Nathan’s face begins to slowly reset itself as the petals of his shattered nose draw together and heal, leaving a permanent pale spider web of scars across his nose and the front of his face.  His expression clears up and registers surprise.  “I’m not hearing the chorus in my head anymore!  It’s never been this quiet, before, how is it even possible?”

     Kate breathed a sigh and Max helped her exhausted form over to rest on some stacked fertilizer bags, she weakly addressed Nathan.  “I’ve fixed up your damaged face, but it will never be as flawless as it was before, you were dying and strangling on you own bloody phlegm out there in the yard, so count yourself lucky.  And, since I am merciful, I also healed your psychotic brain, so be grateful, tell me the truth and confess yourself. You start the questions, Vicky, my love, I need to gather my strength. Please hold on to me, my dearest Maxie.”

     Vicky addressed Nathan with her most piercing gaze, he quailed, unprepared for her intensity, the air in the room perceptibly chilled as Vicky’s power drew energy.  “Nathan, we were friends for a long time, I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt, but since you attacked the loves of my life, I will ruin you without a qualm if you even hesitate to tell me what I need to know, I suggest that you don’t test me, you get only this one chance.’  Vicky’s gaze bored into the core of Nathan and he began to tremble, his pants soaked and a puddle of urine pooled around the chair.  Vicky growled. “I think we understand each other.”  Max and Kate gaped with mouths open, they hadn’t realized the depth of Vicky’s talent, and it was frightening and wonderful at the same time.  Vicky smiled at them in reassurance then turned back to Nathan.  “Where did you take Kate after the Vortex Club party, who did you meet up with, and what did you do to her?”  Nathan trembled and choked, Vicky glowered with increasing menace, and He broke.  “Juh, Jefferson! Thuh, the Dark Room! Wuh, we drugged her, bound her hands and feet, then Jefferson took portraits to fill his Kate Marsh binder, for his collection.  Theh, then I dropped her off in the girl’s dorm hallway.  I didn’t rape her, Jefferson doesn’t allow that!”  Kate raged.  “You despicable bastard!  I wasn’t the only one, then, was I? How many other girls did you monsters ruin?”  Nathan shrunk away and looked down.  “Jefferson has a cabinet with shelves of red binders for each of his subjects, many before my time, I only knew some of them.”  Vicky snapped at Nathan. “Not good enough, Nathan, give me names!”  He shook his head, looking down, tears falling on his lap.  “Uh, Ashley, Megan, Alexis, Brittany, Tyra, Lynn, Kelly, Rachel, Kate, I don’t remember all of the names.” Max shot up, angry. “Rachel! Do you mean Rachel Amber, Chloe’s friend? The girl on the Missing Person posters all over the school?”  Nathan nodded, weeping. “I didn’t mean to do it, she was struggling and angry, wouldn’t pose for my photos, so I injected her with Jefferson’s drug.  She died of an overdose so I had to bury her at the edge of the junkyard. I’m sorry!  It was an accident!”  Max bolted over to the seated Nathan and slapped his face as hard as she could, twice.  “You fucking murderer, you killed her during your criminal acts, and that is murder! You will go to the police and confess! You will show them where she is buried!  You will take the police to the Dark Room so that they can indict Jefferson!  Vicky, burst his insides like in that movie “Scanners” if he doesn’t do what I say!  Burn him alive from the inside out and pop his skull like a boil, if he doesn’t!”  Vicky scowled at Nathan.  “Okay, then, I’ll do anything for my Kate and Maxie, so here goes.”  Nathan began trembling and sweating from the internal pressure, he shrieked and voided his bowels, vomiting and choking for breath.  “Stop it, Tori!  I’LL DO EVERYTHING YOU SAY, PLEASE DON’T BURST ME!”

     Vicky began dialing her phone. “Fine, Nathan, if you change your mind, I won’t give you a chance to benefit from all of the protections of the justice system, there will be a horrible, fuming mess splattering the walls and ceiling of your holding cell.  Max and Kate, let’s take another three-way selfie, then please cut Nathan loose and tidy him up, Campus Security and the Arcadia Police Department are in transit.  We’ll have to go with the flow, Max, we don’t want to rewind as long as the police investigation moves in the right direction.  I expect we will be detained in custody for questioning, I don’t intend to involve my parents and their lawyers unless we are being indicted for something.”

     There was a great deal of questioning, but the video showing Nathan’s attack on Kate, as well as Campus Security Chief David Madsen’s extensive investigative files, along with the existing police reports on events leading up to Kate Marsh’s suicide attempt, served to override the questionable circumstances leading to Nathan’s confession and cooperation.  The Dark room was uncovered, in a bunker under an abandoned barn on a property owned by Nathan Prescott’s wealthy family.  Jefferson was indicted for numerous kidnapping and assault charges, as well as complicity in the murder of Rachel Amber, the missing daughter of the local District Attorney, last seen alive six months prior.  Nathan led police to her shallow grave at the “American Rust” junkyard, Chloe and Rachel’s old hangout outside of Arcadia Bay.  Nathan confessed to using his Vortex Club status as a lure for abducting numerous vulnerable young women at the wild parties.  The Blackwell Academy is being sued, the Vortex Club disbanded, and the Prescott family indicted for aiding and abetting these nefarious activities.  Nathan, being provided with the best justice money can buy, is being remanded to a mental institution for evaluation and treatment, in lieu of prison.  Kate, having cured his mental illness, may have given Nathan a setback that will eventually result in his incarceration for murder.

     After an exhausting and harrowing forty-eight hours, wherein they were being held separately for interrogation, the young women were reunited at Kate’s dorm room at Blackwell Academy.  Max had been waiting to ask Vicky a question.  “Vicky, I love you so much!  When I was threatening Nathan I was so angry, I just wanted to destroy him!  Could you really burst Nathan like a Scanner does?”  Vicky smiled and hugged Max, kissing her tenderly.  “Just about, but not really, I upset his insides enough to make him piss himself, shit his trousers and puke his guts out, mostly using my powers of intimidation and his own suggestibility.  The real miracle was Katie healing Nathan enough before the law arrived so that we didn’t come off as Women of Mayhem, maybe we should get us some Harley-Davidsons and start a women’s biker gang, we’d be awesome.”  Katie got excited at the idea.  “Oh, oh! Maybe we could call ourselves Sinner’s Saints, I can draw up our Rockers and Patch!”  Max looked at Katie askance.  “Katie, my sweetest treat, how is it you know so much about biker culture?”  Katie reddened and dropped her gaze.  “Uh, I’ve been streaming Sons of Anarchy, it is so cool!  Maggie makes me swoon, she is so fine!”  Max smacked Katie’s butt.  “Just so you remember, Lady Katie, you can look but don’t touch, your ass belongs to our club!”

     Vicky started undressing and glanced coyly at her mates.  “We should go shower together and get a fresh change of clothes.  But first, I’m calling in that rain check for boo-boo kisses.” She languorously stretched out on Katie’s bed and spread her legs, bent at the knees while eyeing Max and Kate expectantly.  The two girls giggled and hastily shucked off their clothes and wrestled to be the first one to home in on Vicky’s prize, her exquisite fragrant lady parts, Max had to admit that little Katie is stronger than she looks, but didn’t really mind as there was enough of Vicky’s goodie to go around.  Sucking, kissing, licking and moans of contentment ensued.  All agreed that loving just doesn’t get any better than this.  Once the three minxes had scandalized their dormitory with loud shower stall antics, they dressed casually and gathered up their days of dirty laundry for a trip to the dry cleaners, then to the laundromat, followed by brunch at the Two Whales Diner.

     On entering the diner, Max and Kate led Vicky to their usual booth near the jukebox, where they all squeezed into the side facing the entrance, Max in the middle, of course.  They would have had more room if one of them had sat across the table, but they enjoyed each other’s warmth and caresses too much, nobody gets left out.  Joyce came over with a big smile, balancing a tray with a pot of fresh coffee, a small pitcher of half-and-half and four mugs, laying menus on the table before them, Joyce joined them, sitting across the table.  “You three lovely girls just light up my life!  How happy you all look!  Chloe should be joining us, I just called her at home to let her know that all of you are here.  So, what can I get you, today?”   Kate, nearest the window, ordered Belgian waffles, Max in the middle ordered a pancakes breakfast with eggs over-easy and bacon.  Vicky perused the menu, trying to decide between diet and delight, but finally caved in and ordered a bacon omelet with hash browns, biscuits and country gravy.  They enjoyed Joyce’s famous coffee and chatted while awaiting their orders.  Once the food had arrived, they dug in with a will, as the sparse diet at the jail had been bland to just plain awful, at best. 

     Max swallowed a bite of pancake and fished out her Polaroid to take a triple selfie shot just as Chloe entered the diner. Sporting a dark gray beany across the back of her head, showing her three inches of strawberry blond roots and longer faded blue tips. Chloe was wearing tight black jeans with suspenders dangling down her hips, a white tank top with the illuminati eye-in-a-pyramid logo, and a short leather jacket.  She strutted over, Chloe-fashion, to seat herself across from them, frowning.  “So, what’s all of this, Maxaroni?  Katie I get, but what is Victoria doing with you?”  Max blushed.  “It’s alright, Chloe, we have a lot to tell you.  Vicky, Katie and I are together, now, we are bonded to one another, we have shared an unbelievable experience and, like in the Blues Brothers movie, we are on a mission from God.”  Chloe scowled, tensed with anger, clenched her fists on the table and started to rise.  “Are you trying to be funny, Max? You spring this random shit on me after we haven’t spoken in five years? I know you’ve been back at Blackwell, but you keep avoiding me! What the fuck?” Just then Joyce arrived with a coffee pot and a plate of bacon, eggs and toast for Chloe; she set the plate before Chloe then put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and forced her down in her seat.  “I don’t allow trouble in my diner, Chloe!  So, behave yourself, eat your breakfast, and be civil with your friends.  Here’s a refill on your coffee, girls, I’m keeping an eye out.”  Chloe huffed, took a swallow of coffee and a big bite of bacon, then, typical Chloe, she started talking with her mouth full, while giving Vicky the stink eye.  “This had better be good, Max, because I’m ready to open a can of kick-ass right here and now!”  Katie spoke in a soothing voice.  “Chloe, please listen to us, but give me your hand first.”  Chloe looked doubtful, but extended her right hand across the table so Kate could grasp it in her two hands.  “Okay, Kate, what are you doing, praying for me?”  Kate smiled, closed her eyes and concentrated.  Chloe’s eyes widened as a deep tingling feeling of warmth flowed up her arm, throughout her body, and settled with a curious intense heat and itching between her legs, she tried to break Kate’s grip but was surprised at the little lady’s strength.  “What the fuck, Kate!”  Kate sighed and released her grip, then smiled as she caught Chloe’s frightened eyes.  “Everything is okay, Chloe, you are whole again, it has come down to me that we may offer you a place with us, if you so choose.”  Max and Vicky looked between Chloe and Kate with wonder and awe, Max stuttered.  “Kuh-Katie, duh-does this mean that cuh-Chloe is unsullied, now?”  Katie beamed.  “Wonders never cease, Maxie, the Celestial Host is pleased with our trials and have given me permission to transform our dear Chloe.”  Chloe, white-faced with shock and confusion, broke in.  “Somebody had better fucking well tell me what the hell is going on!”  Katie looked serious and addressed Chloe sternly.  “Settle down, Chloe, and lighten up on the profanity!  Providence and Divinity have just graced you with a miraculous healing and has deemed you worthy of regaining your original purity!”  Chloe, getting exasperated, shouted.  “In English, Kate, so an idiot like me can understand you!”  Kate, red-faced, raged back.  “DAMN IT ALL, CHLOE! You are a virgin, Okay?” Chloe sank back, stunned and deflated. “Oh.”  Kate adjusted herself primly and caught Chloe’s gaze.  “There is much you need to hear, dear Chloe, but first, let us finish our brunch and find a quiet place where we can all be alone.”  Chloe’s face brightened.  “We can hang out upstairs in my room as long as we like, I’ll let Joyce know so she can keep step-douche from bothering us when he gets off of work tomorrow morning.”  Everybody agreed, so the three girls drove over in Vicky’s sedan, following Chloe in her junkyard salvage truck.

     Once inside the house, Chloe raided the kitchen cupboards and the fridge for chips, bean dip, sodas and beers, then the four trudged up the stairs, arms loaded with booty.  Vicky gasped at Chloe’s chaotic punk rebel décor and mordant graffiti.  Katie spun around and clapped her hands in delight.  Seeing Chloe’s bedroom again, Max’s eyes started watering as she glanced around, with a sad smile and trembling mouth, then her guilt, over the five years of not contacting her beloved Chloe, came crashing down on her.  Max dropped her messenger bag and the snacks and rushed into a surprised Chloe’s arms, squeezing her for dear life, bawling and choking.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Chloe!  I don’t deserve you!  I love you!  I love you, I always have!  I’m such a stupid, cowardly, jerk!  I’m so sorry!”  Chloe, who was preparing to rip Max a new asshole, hugged her best friend and drenched Max’s shoulder with the sudden waterworks streaming from her eyes.  “Why didn’t you know, Max?  I’ve loved you all of my life!  I’ve hated myself and my life ever since you abandoned me!  Now you’ve made me start crying, Max!  Damn it, Max!  Don’t you ever fucking let go of me again!  Do you hear me?”  Max sniffled and whimpered, squeezing Chloe tighter.  “Never!  I’ll never leave you, ever again, Chloe!”  Katie and Vicky were clutching each other, eyes streaming and mouths openly crying, nobody could witness such a tearful and emotionally draining reunion without getting caught up in the weep-fest.

     When Max and Chloe had settled down a little, Max turned to Katie and Vicky, beckoning them to join her, they embraced Max and Chloe warmly, Kate kissing Chloe’s tears and Vicky kissing Max’s.  Chloe stiffened and backed away.  “Whoa, Max, what’s going on here?”  Max, saddened by Chloe’s reaction, answered with a shaky little voice.  “This is what we need to talk about, Chloe, I love you, Katie and Vicky love you just as much as I do, if you are going to be with me, you have to try and love Katie and Vicky just as much as you love me.”  Chloe was appalled.  “Max, I’m a one girl woman, when did you get so weird and start loving two at the same time?”  Katie and Vicky smiled at Chloe; Katie came to Max’s rescue and spoke up first.  “We were hoping that Maxie could talk you into, maybe, trying to love three girls, for a change.”  Chloe, surprised, readily considered the options.  “Well, since Max doesn’t seem to mind, I admit that I’ve always wanted to jump your bones, Kate, but, I was ready to kick Victoria’s ass at the diner, just now!”  Vicky cleared her throat. “Maxie, Katie, my darlings, I think I can break this impasse, I’d like to show Chloe our little video that I recorded, the one we showed the police.”  Max and Kate looked puzzled, but nodded to Vicky in agreement.  Chloe watched in amazement as Kate totally owned that asshole Nathan.  “So, Victoria, it’s interesting, but what does this have to do with our situation?”  Katie giggled, and answered.  “It was Vicky who taught me to fight dirty, fight to win!  I don’t believe that she would have let you kick her ass, Chloe.”  Vicky smiled modestly, blushing.  “Mosada Krav Maga, my father insisted that I train in the Israeli Special Forces military martial arts after I was beaten up and bullied when I was sixteen.  I have never spoken about it nor demonstrated it frivolously; it’s deadly efficient and the element of surprise is crucial, so, I pity the fool who messes with our Katie.”  Chloe blanched.  “Erm, uh Vicky, uh, bygones?”  Chloe extended her hand in friendship; Vicky moved past her hand and embraced her warmly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  “I think we can do better than that, don’t you?”  Vicky tentatively brushed Chloe’s lips with her own, Chloe sighed, kissing back, Vicky clutched Chloe tighter and parted her lips with her tongue, and, they’re off into the wild blue yonder, folks!   Katie and Max both wowed at the incredible chemistry between those two then looked at each other, grinning.  Katie chuckled then interlaced her fingers with Max’s.  “Maxie, I think everything is going to work out in our favor.”

     It was all that Katie and Max could do to refrain from escalating Vicky and Chloe’s hot make out session into a no holds barred four way grab-fest.  It was Joyce’s home, after all, so a modicum of decorum was called for, ahem.  Katie gently spoke up.  “Uh, Vicky, I know that we agreed not to do this but Max and I are starting to feel a little jealous and left out of things.”  Chloe broke away from Vicky’s world-class kissing, and with a dazzling smile, quipped at Max and Kate.  “I’m things!”  Vicky laughed. “Okay, okay, my loves, I was just interviewing the applicant, and I say we hire her on.”  Chloe intertwined her fingers with Vicky’s and leaned into her neck and shoulder.  “So what’s next, Maxareeno?”  Katie chuckled.  “I’m going to start writing all of Chloe’s nicknames for you in my journal, Maxie.”  Max frowned.  “Uh, nope, not allowed.  Those nicknames should just fade from your memory.” 

     Katie settled into Chloe’s desk chair and motioned for the other three to get comfortable on Chloe’s full-sized mattress.  Vicky patted the bed and noted.  “Finally, a bed large enough for our play time!”  Katie cleared her throat. “Okay, point taken.  Now let’s work on getting Chloe up to speed.  The Celestial Host has sent me more images.”  Chloe held up her hands, palms towards Kate. “Whoa there, back up, Kate. Celewhatzis Ghosts?”  Katie shook her head.  “I’ll slow down and try to speak more clearly, Chloe, but try not to interrupt me after each sentence, it just busts up my concentration.  Starting at the beginning.  I was raised all of my life to use prayer, belief and faith in matters of Christian worship.  After coming to Blackwell Academy, I was finally free of my parent’s strict watchfulness. They absolutely hated my questioning about spiritual matters outside of their dogma and doctrine.  That means that I was severely whipped whenever I said or asked about anything they considered heresy.  I marvel that I didn’t just end up hating God and Our Savior, Jesus, I wasn’t allowed to worship the Virgin Mary or any Saints, as that was a Catholic heresy, punishable by flogging, believe me it happened.  So, I was finally free to read up on other Christian doctrines, and then, the many world religions, all having very similar moral guidelines resembling excerpts from the Ten Commandments, aside from their differences, like belief in many deities, both male and female, etc.  I couldn’t bring myself to judge against anybody’s belief, I admired and accepted them all.  Well, recent events rendered faith and belief unnecessary.  Through a radical attunement involving Max, myself, and then Vicky, we all became aware of a vaster realm of existence that allows all of us, and especially me, due to my years of attention through prayer, the ability to receive clear images and guidance from the vast network of the Creator’s Staff Workers.  These range from ascended humans among us, the nature elementals all around us, the earth bound departed, the Fae, who are often mislabeled as extraterrestrials in modern times, and, finally, the ranks and classes of the Angelic Hosts, who maintain the balanced operation of Creation on ours and many denser realms beneath ours, as well as many ethereal realms above ours.  These realms are not really layered like a jawbreaker, wherein, for example, hell is deep in the earth and heaven is high in the sky, but rather, are sort of intermeshing as dimensional variants, coexisting in the same space and time together.  Max, Vicky and I have enhanced perceptions and augmented abilities according to our natures.  In a loving union with us, your perception and power would unfold and all of our perceptions and abilities would increase exponentially. ”

     Chloe nodded, a studied expression on her face.  “I’ve indirectly known, for a while, about Max’s rewind powers, I get bad dreams about fucked up things that had happened on other timelines, although we have just now reconnected in this one.  So Max, why didn’t you try to contact me until Joyce forced your hand today?”  Max looked down, red-faced, finding it hard to meet Chloe’s gaze.  “I, uh, had too many things go wrong in the previous timeline after we were reunited.  This time, after I set off the fire alarm in the girl’s bathroom, to frighten Nathan away before he could shoot and kill you, I stayed away for your own safety.  It was hard to do, as I had never stopped loving you, but those dream memories you had of dying several times were avoided this time around, up until now, that is.” 

     Katie solemnly continued.  “Thank you, Chloe, for your open mindedness, those dream memories show that you are already connected to us.  So, in addition to Max’s rewind, I have a healing touch, which you recently experienced, and Vicky has a weapons grade will power, which she had used to break down Nathan Prescott into confessing his crimes to the police and cooperating with the authorities in bringing Mark Jefferson to justice.  Jefferson is now incarcerated before he could abduct Max and Victoria, whom Max was unable to save from murder in the Dark Room, when Jefferson decided that Vicky wasn’t a suitable subject.  Oh, pooh!  I wasn’t ready to tell you about this, yet, but we had just spent two days being detained in jail for questioning.” 

     Kate, sobbing with her eyes brimming, snuffled and gazed with sadness at Chloe.  “Oh, Maxie, Vicky, my loves, please embrace Chloe now, she is going to need us so much.  Chloe, this is so hard for me to tell you, but there is no way to soften the blow.  Nathan Prescott confessed to abducting Rachel Amber six months ago, he had drugged her at a Vortex Club party, something he had done to many other girls before Rachel, in a sick enterprise aiding Jefferson to collect bondage photos for his private collection.  This time Nathan was acting on his own, imitating Jefferson, he had bound Rachel for his own sick photography session, she had awakened from the party drug and was fighting and kicking at Nathan, so he accidentally overdosed her with an injection of Mark Jefferson’s paralysis drug, he took the photos, anyway, by posing Rachel’s body, then he dug a shallow grave at the American Rust junkyard, posing in a sick selfie with Rachel’s corpse just before he buried her in a black plastic tarp.  Oh, Chloe, I’m so sorry!” 

     Chloe came unraveled with a piercing wail, broke away from Max and Vicky and began tossing items and overturning furniture, then she collapsed to her hands and knees, wracked with sobs.  Max was paralyzed with chills as an alternate timeline scene was reenacted, wherein she and Chloe had uncovered Rachel’s body at the junkyard.  Chloe wailed, pounding her fists on the floor. “Rachel! Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please, not her!” Max crawled over and held Chloe around her waist, from behind, speaking in her right ear. “Chloe…” Not hearing Max, Chloe agonized. “Rachel, why?”  Max comforted her. “I’m so sorry, Chloe, I’m so sorry…” Chloe cried out. “I loved her so much! How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?” Chloe is wracked with sobs and prolonged weeping. Vicky and Katie help Max lift Chloe up to her bed and they all caress and kiss her, doing their best to comfort her.  Katie gets up to turn off the light, then they all arrange themselves around Chloe and hold her, Max seated against the wall with Chloe’s face and shoulders in her lap, Katie and Vicky to either side of Chloe with arms and legs wrapped around her, until her exhausted sobbing slows to faint murmurs and intermittent hiccups, then finally, sleep.

     That evening, when Joyce comes home from work and checks Chloe’s bedroom, she is moved to a sweet and tearful sadness at the sight of the four sleeping girls, so she brings a comforter from the hall closet and gently covers them from the night’s chill.  She had heard the late breaking news about Rachel’s murder on the radio, while closing up the diner.  Joyce remembered happier times when Rachel would sleep over in Chloe’s room, being the only friend left that could bring laughter and joy to her poor Chloe, after William died and Max had moved away to Seattle.  She was grateful that Max had returned, bringing with her new friends to comfort Chloe in her grief.  Joyce sits at the foot of the stairs crying for Rachel and Chloe, who still loves poor, lost Rachel with all of her heart.


	5. Chapter Five: The Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion with Chloe hits a rocky patch when Vicky makes a business offer to David. Chloe makes a life altering request.

**The Passion of Saint Kate**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD**

**Chapter Five: The Four**

 

     The girls wake to the smell of frying bacon wafting up the stairs, Joyce is making them breakfast before her shift starts at The Two whales diner.  Max still holds Chloe on her lap, caressing her hair and kissing her face.  “Chloe, Chloe sweetheart, do you feel up to joining us for breakfast?  We should go see Joyce before she has to leave for work.”  Chloe stirred and turned over to face Max, reaching up to pull Max’s face down to hers for a soft kiss.  “Thank you Max for staying with me, and thanks Vicky and Kate, for holding me, I don’t think I could have dealt with Rachel’s murder if you all had left me here alone.”  Kate and Vicky gave Chloe a warm squeeze and kisses on her cheeks, Kate, eyes moist with tears, assured Chloe.  “We all love you, Chloe, we feel sad about Rachel, and we will be with you through all of our grieving.” 

     Vicky, overcome with emotion for Chloe’s loss, was weeping openly as she hugged Chloe tighter, and then placed a heartfelt kiss on Chloe’s lips.  “I hurt so much seeing you sad like this, please Chloe, I need to hold you against me and just love you, and I do love you so much!”  Max kissed Vicky’s tears, tenderly, and then got up from Chloe’s bed to give them room.  Vicky stretched out along the length of Chloe’s body, clasping her tightly with arms and legs, they wept loudly into each other for a time, then both calmed down after gently kissing each other, and lastly, Vicky kissed and sipped the tears from Chloe’s face, as Chloe relaxed into her with a sigh. “I love you too, Vicky, I love all of you.  I can deal with things, again, so, yeah, let’s all go down to breakfast before it gets cold.”  Vicky guided Chloe’s hand under her skirt onto her sopping bush.  “There’s still enough time for that, but please don’t waste me, Chloe, taste me, I’m aching for your touch and you need to drink my love for you.”  Max leaned down and kissed Chloe tenderly on her lips.  “It’s alright, Chloe, you are a part of us and we are all loving you now, please swallow dear Vicky’s womanly essence, as I will drink from yours, we are undressing for you.”  Max pulled off her top to reveal her lovely freckled breasts with fading whip marks.  Chloe gasped. “Max!  You’ve been beaten!”  Kate finished undressing and kissed Chloe. “Look at me if you want to see a properly flogged woman’s body.”  Chloe’s eyes started brimming over again.  “I don’t understand.”  Vicky finished unbuttoning Chloe’s jeans and placed her hand on Chloe’s womanhood.  “Don’t be sad, Chloe, we all take turns whipping each other during our love making, it intensifies our orgasms and adds flavor to our juices, which we all sip and swallow from each other’s writhing, whiplashed, perspiring bodies.”  The three exquisite nudes lovingly finished undressing Chloe.  Vicky straddles Chloe’s face with her hands fondling Chloe’s breasts and squeezing her stiffening nipples, sometimes giving her breasts slaps which elicit moans between her legs as Chloe arches her back.  Vicky is facing Max, who is kneeling at the foot of the bed voraciously licking and sucking Chloe between her legs, with one of her hands fingering and massaging Chloe’s nether rosebud.  Kate is face up on the floor between Max’s spread knees, licking Max’s vulva and probing her pulsating anal rosebud with her tongue.  Kate is suffering an excruciating twinge of desire between her legs and an unrequited tightening deep inside her vagina, but fortunately, it isn’t long before the other three are writhing and climaxing. Chloe is choking and swallowing Vicky’s hot gush splashing and squirting with force across her mouth and nostrils, as Vicky painfully pinches and pulls her sensitive nipples, she feels Max sucking greedily at her own cramping release, and is further excited by Max’s finger penetrating her rectum, aaah!  It is so intense and wonderful that she feels the buzzing gray-out of a fainting spell nearly overtaking her.  Max closes her eyes tighter as she soaks Katie’s face with her own trembling release, feeling the profoundest joy as finally, after most of her young lifetime spent pining in anticipation of someday loving Chloe, now finally to be pleasuring her beloved and drinking her strongly scented womanly essence.  Max finishes by sucking, with relish, the fingers that had been probing and stimulating Chloe’s pretty pucker.  The four untangle and help Kate up onto the bed, face up, where Vicky goes down between Kate’s bent knees, while straddling Kate’s face with her own aromatic lady parts, to bring Kate to orgasm with her tongue and lips while Katie lovingly licks and sucks Vicky’s sopping crotch.  Meanwhile Max is embracing and deep kissing Chloe while they share the scent and flavor of Chloe’s and Vicky’s climaxes from each other’s faces. 

     As the four compose themselves and begin dressing for breakfast, Max, Kate and Vicky caress and admire Chloe’s right arm with its colorful tattoo sleeve having a yellow skull centered on green vines with red flowers and blue butterflies.  Chloe was lightly stroking the fading welts and scars on Katie’s body, feeling sorrow and sexual excitement at the same time. “Katie, you have to tell me sometime about these whip marks, I feel a funny aching hurt in my chest and excitement inside my pussy just looking at you.”  Katie clasped Chloe in a strong hug and gave her a passionate, tongue probing kiss.  “I love you so much, sweetest Chloe, I’ll tell you the short version now.  All of the worst scars are from my mother’s cruel punishments when I was growing up, the more recent ones are from whipping myself in longing and loneliness, and the newest and most treasured whip marks are the ones our Max gave me.”  Chloe was shocked.  “My Max?  She was always so gentle, why would she whip you, Kate?”  Kate blushed and gave Chloe another peck on the lips.  “Because I begged her to whip me to orgasm, which she finally did after Vicky joined us.”  Chloe puzzled.  “So, Kate, are you all into bondage-discipline and sadomasochism?”  Max grinning broadly, answered.  “My beautiful, aromatic and tasty Chloe, I know that is how this appears, but there are no bondage and master-slave things going on, we intensely love one another and willingly spread our legs and bare our vulvas, anuses and breasts for the loving hard lashes from each other. I craved being whipped to orgasm by our Vicky and having both of the women I love drinking my flow and licking my welts.  It is the most satisfying loving I could imagine, and the long lasting afterglow, from the whipping, keeps stimulating me into the next day or so.  You’ve noticed that we don’t wear bras or panties anymore, I like the friction of my clothing, especially scratchy wool, against my sensitive welts.” 

     Max demurred coquettishly and spoke into Chloe’s left ear with a softer and more alluring voice.  “Please, Chloe, I want you to say that you are with us now and with no reservations.  But first, there are a few guidelines to our new relationship you will be expected to follow.  We are Elect Priestesses chosen by the Celestial Hosts, our particular love-making is meant to involve all four of us and is the source of our increasing abilities, our perception of the normally invisible realms and our very real ascension into a more evolved humanity.  The only restrictions on our sexuality are that we keep our hymens intact and never have penetrating coitus with males, this also means that self-stimulation with fingers deep in your vagina is too risky.  We do have our increased stimulation orally and, also by means of erotic flagellation unto climax.  You have already enjoyed the incredible orgasm from sucking Vicky’s private’s while I ravaged yours with my mouth.  Another consideration is that, from this moment forward, your only love interests and sexual partners are Katie, Vicky and myself, we love each other with all of our minds, hearts, souls and bodies.  We lick, sip, suck and swallow each other’s bodily fluids so we get the maximum taste and scent of each other, we do all of this in a state of loving and sharing.  The petty jealousies and resentments that naturally occur in our relationship are brought out and dealt with by whipping each other, followed by climax, loving and soothing one another.  Chloe, I am so happy to be reuniting with you at last, I feel extremely guilty from neglecting and abandoning you these past five years.  Soon, I want you to take all of the hurt and resentment against me that you have bottled up inside and release it completely while you are whipping me.  I am begging you, Chloe my love, begging you to flog me as hard and as long as you need to, no holding back, I will be screaming into Vicky’s crotch and Katie will be at hand to heal me if necessary, although I will be proud to bear any wounds from your hand on my body, I love you that much.  I crave punishment from you, my eternally beloved Chloe, and we can only be healed if I take your pain upon my body, I love you Chloe, so desperately do I love you!  Hold me, please.”  Chloe, with brimming eyes, held her precious Max as hard as she could.  “I love you Maxamillian, I have a sinking feeling in my gut from what you asked me to do, but I will do it if that is what you really want, and yes, I am joining you, Katie and Vicky, I’m all in, I love you all and I have no reservations.” 

     Katie and Vicky had finished their lovemaking and put their arms around Max and Chloe.  Kate spoke to the pair.  “We have a new dynamic for loving each other, now that we are four, we can also experiment with pairing up again, because there is a natural tendency to play favorites, it may be best to get these attachments out of our systems.  We will, of course, change partners, from time to time, to keep our balance.  We will still all participate together in the sacred sexual magic, and I’ve received an image of how we can do this, we will need a lot of refreshments and resting between sets, as this will be very strenuous and stimulating, I see us achieving even greater loving and climaxes than when we were three.  Max and Chloe, if you want more couples intimacy that is fine with Vicky and me, as we have our own issues to sort out.  Make no mistake, Chloe, I still have an overwhelming attachment to Maxie, but I look forward to getting closer with our exquisite Vicky. Oh, Vicky, my lover, I will be writhing deliciously under your whiplashes next time. I love you so much!”

     The lovely young women clothed themselves reluctantly, preparing to go downstairs.  Chloe left off her bra and panties, oh, how naughty and delightful the friction of clothing on her sensitive nipples and damp femininity.  Kate, with a concerned look on her face, addressed Chloe and the other two girls.  “Chloe’s stepfather, Mr. Madsen, had been compiling and analyzing evidence against the Vortex Club members, and their biggest sponsor, the Prescott family, as he saw their possible connection with Rachel’s disappearance and Kate’s suicide attempt.  His dossiers carried a lot of weight in the decision to release us without an indictment for our unlawful interrogation of Nathan.  Chloe, I know that you don’t like Mr. Madsen for marrying Joyce, but I also know that he cares about both of you.  I saw him break down and cry, at the police station, when he found out that his efforts had failed to save Rachel for you.  He is a good soldier and a dutiful man, please meet him halfway.  We’ve made an enemy of the Prescott patriarch, Sean, so we will need Mr. Madsen’s vigilance.  We could use some of his combat, firearms and reconnaissance training to prepare for what may come.  So, dear Chloe, if we meet your stepfather downstairs, we would like to speak with him without any shouting, will you help us with this?”  Chloe saluted Kate.  “Yes Mam!”

     From the foot of the stairs, the girls walked down the short hallway, from the foyer, past the kitchen door on their left, where Joyce was busy preparing breakfast, and into the space between the living area to the right and the dining area to the left.  David Madsen, still dressed in his Security uniform, was seated at the dining table reading the newspaper and drinking his black coffee, having already finished his breakfast.  He looked up and smiled as the girls came to the table.  “Good morning, uh, Kate, Max and Victoria?”  They nodded and Kate answered.  “That’s right, you remember our names from the police station, good morning to you Mr. Madsen.”  He smiled again. “You can call me David, if you like, I’m not on duty right now.”  Looking at Chloe behind the girls, his expression saddened.  “Chloe, I am so sorry, you already know what happened to your friend Rachel, Joyce had looked in on you last night, she just told me this morning.  Thank you, ladies, for staying with Chloe last night.”  Joyce entered from the kitchen, ready for work, dressed in her waitress outfit, carrying a pot of coffee and four mugs.  “Oh, good morning girls, I’ve fried up plenty of bacon with scrambled eggs, they are warming in the oven, and the pancakes are almost ready.  Take a seat and have some coffee while I bring your plates, the food will be on platters so serve yourselves.”  David got up and excused himself to join Joyce in the kitchen.  “Enjoy your breakfast, young ladies, and excuse me while I drive Joyce to the diner, I’ll be back home shortly after that to rest up before my night shift at the Academy.”  Vicky spoke up as David was standing.  “Mr. Madsen, I would like to discuss a business proposal when you return, would that be okay?”  David scratched his head, with his mouth and eyes scrunched shut, and Joyce turned to look between David and Vicky with a concerned expression.  “David, darling, hear the young lady out, we can always use a little more income, if it doesn’t interfere too much with our current jobs, that is.  Okay, so I’ll see you girls this evening, then.”  Joyce and David set the platters of food on the table, said their goodbyes and left.

     Chloe was puzzled and annoyed that Vicky was going to prolong their contact with David, instead of just letting him putter around in the garage and go to bed.  “What’s up with that, Vicky?”  Vicky took her time to methodically chew and swallow a couple of small bites of her breakfast before answering, meanwhile Chloe was chomping her eggs and bacon aggressively and glaring impatiently.  “Chloe, my love goddess, now that David and Joyce are out for a while, I can run some ideas by you all first.  I would like, if you agree, to pay Joyce rent for all of us to bivouac in your room at any hour and for however long we need.  Because we will be renters, we will be guaranteed privacy against David, and even Joyce, from arbitrarily entering Chloe’s bedroom, regardless of any noises we make.  I have a healthy discretionary fund from my parents and consider that what was mine is now ours, so please, no arguments concerning money, okay?  I would like to change out Chloe’s full sized bed for an upscale king sized bed, only the best for my brides.  We will also need an additional free-standing wardrobe with drawers for our clothes.”  Chloe’s expression changed from irritation to delight.  “Oh, Vicky, we are living the Big Love dream!  I am Bill and you three are my sister wives!  Vicky can be Barbara, Kate can be Nicolette and Max can be Margene, I get to be Bill because I’m not wearing dresses like the rest of you, I’m wearing the pants in the family!  Vicky snapped back.  “Okay Bill, just so you remember that we all get to bed you at the same time, no more house hopping.”  Kate pretended anger.  “Oh, so I get to be the Braid because of my religious background and Max gets to be sweet little Margene because she is so agreeable and cute?”  Chloe scratched behind her neck.  “Uh, yeah, something like that, yeah.”  The girls all laughed heartily and dug into the delicious breakfast.

     After cleanup and dish washing, the girls sat at the dining table and drank coffee.  Max asked Vicky.  “Okay, I can see discussing with Joyce about renting, but what were you going to propose to David?  Vicky smiled.  “Maybe David would be interested in being hired by us for lessons in firearms, hand to hand combat and reconnaissance techniques, plus, he might be interested in joining us for some of our maneuvers against Prescott.”  Katie added.  “Vicky, what about your Krav Maga training?   You showed me a little so that I could take down Nathan.”  Vicky pondered.  “I think we should learn and practice any basic moves David can show us, first.  Those might be actual combat, my training was more about self-defense, and I didn’t get much of the training for stealth and assassination.  Perhaps I could enroll all of us with my trainer, she is ex Israeli military.”  Max smirked.  “Is she cute?”  Vicky smiled wickedly.  “She is knockout gorgeous and fit as hell, I’d let her kick my ass any day and beg for seconds.”

     An hour or so later David came through the front door and joined the four young women at the dining room table.  “Okay, ladies, what are you proposing?”  Vicky smiled and answered.  “After the last two days we’d spent in detention, at the Arcadia Bay Police Department, testifying against Nathan and Jefferson, it is obvious that Nathan’s father, Sean Prescott, will likely move against us.  He has a lot of political influence over the police and local city officials, which means that we can’t trust them to protect us out in the street.  You happen to be the only incorruptible and honest official we feel we can depend upon.  We would like to hire you to give us some firearms, hand to hand combat and reconnaissance training, as well as, possibly joining us in any needed maneuvers.”  David stroked his chin and considered.  “Okay, most of that is do-able, I have enough firearms so that we can practice at the gun range, but you will have to buy lots of ammo for practice and I will drill you on firearms maintenance, as well as gun safety and proper stance.  The combat training involves lots of holds and throws, as well as combat knife fighting techniques, we can practice in the back yard, but you will need to go with me to the Army Surplus Store for fatigues, gloves and combat boots, it’s more rugged protection than your usual clothing.  Reconnaissance involves training in topo maps, compasses and latitude-Longitude coordinates. So, what were you thinking of paying me for all of this training?”  Vicky queried.  “What would you consider to be an adequate hourly fee?”  David countered.  “This is a skilled consultant position, how about forty dollars an hour?”  Vicky smiled.  “I’ll raise it to fifty dollars an hour if you will help me convince Joyce to rent all four of us Chloe’s bedroom for our all hours bivouac.”  David grinned wryly.  “What were you planning to offer Joyce?  Vicky paused, thoughtfully.  “Um, considering that we will be adding some furniture and running up your water and utilities bill, how does twelve hundred a month sound?”  David nodded.  “Sounds good to me, I like the idea that all of you will be better protected here.  We’ll speak to Joyce tomorrow morning when I get back from the night shift, if you would like to mention any of this to her this evening, that’s okay with me.  So, for now, I’m hitting the shower and going to bed, should I use earplugs?”  Vicky laughed.  “That depends, you will have to use your best judgement on that one.”

     After moving into Chloe’s bedroom and four weeks of pistol and combat training, the weary, battered girls were undressed and tangled comfortably on the new king-sized bed, treating each other with ointments and lotions while languorously enjoying each other’s bodies.  Vicky was resting on her side with Chloe’s face pinned between her thighs and Chloe’s lips and tongue exploring her femininity in a relaxed manner.  Vicky was slowly stroking Chloe’s sopping mons with her fingertips, repeatedly sucking them clean.  “I never get enough of you, Chlobear.”  Kate was lying on her back with legs spread, Max straddling her face, wriggling seductively while dipping her head down to pleasure Kate between her thighs.  “Mmmmph, oh Katie, I love making you wet, sssssp!”  After multiple unhurried climaxes were enjoyed, the four lovers cuddled, Max with Chloe and Vicky with Kate, with Chloe and Vicky touching in the middle.

     Max could tell that something was bothering Chloe.  “My dearest love, you are still sad about Rachel, what can I do to help?”  Chloe buried her face in Max’s bosoms and started sobbing.  “Max, I love you, all of you, but I just can’t let go of my Rachel!  You all have powers, so isn’t there any way we can go back to before April 22nd and stop Nathan and Jefferson from killing her?”  Max felt terrible because she had been brainstorming this and hadn’t found a workable solution.  “Oh, Chloe, I have some ideas except that they all could cause even more problems, but it is only fair to you, and everyone here, that we talk this out, now.”  Kate remembered the dorm rewind with Dana.  “Maxie, you were able to use a photo and transport all of us back to that moment with our memories of future actions intact.”  Max had a pang of regret, but she had to mention the obvious points.  “It’s true, Katie, but the only photo I could use from eight or nine months ago would be a selfie from when I was in Seattle.  I’m not sure what would happen to all of us if we travelled back to ourselves as we were then.  I would be in Seattle, Chloe would be in Arcadia Bay with Rachel, Vicky would be at Blackwell and Kate would be with her parents on the outskirts of town.  I’m fairly sure we would each be in our former bodies but with our future recollections.  We could memorize each other’s cellphone numbers before we go back there, I suppose, and plan long distance until we could somehow manage to meet up.  What troubles me the most is that we will change absolutely everything that happens up until now, we likely won’t be able to travel back here through a group selfie, it likely won’t exist where we will be, because I’ll only have the things from my former self.  Everything we do and undo has to count.  We won’t just be saving Rachel and stopping Kate from going to the Vortex Club party, we will also be cancelling Nathan and Jefferson’s present incarcerations, and back then they will also be free to act against us.”  Vicky had a troubling realization.  “We will still be who we are now but inside our younger selves, nothing we ever did before will happen to any of us or to anybody we had interacted with!  We will still be in love with each other but separated by distance and circumstances, I would be the only one with cash to travel and organize.  We would need to get back together as soon as possible and have a place to stay, only Chloe and I would be able to meet first.  But, ugh!  Rachel and I were enemies, and that is going to be a big trust issue between Chloe, Rachel and I.”  Kate won’t be too far, but her watchdog mother will make getting back together with Kate difficult.  It goes without saying that all of my former social status connections and Machiavellian manipulations would be undone in a short time, I can play act it for a while, but my heart just isn’t that way anymore.”  Katie gave Vicky a warm hug and a kiss.  “I’m going to desperately miss all of our closeness until we can get sorted out again.  Being at home with my mother will be an intolerable hell after all of the love I have shared with you, my sister wives!”  Chloe grimaced, wryly.  “I don’t like to think how Rachel will handle our new relationships, especially when she sees me with Vicky. I can’t resist you, my sweetie, and I’m going to have to go to your dorm room and beg you for a little.   Oh yeah, and what happens when Rachel finally meets the legendary heartbreaker, Maxine?”  Max slapped Chloe’s pert bottom.  “That is your doing, Chloe, for talking smack about me to Rachel!”  Chloe started weeping again, wetting Max with her tears.  “Oh, fuck it all, Max!  Now I was really starting to believe Rachel was alive again, I could see all of this actually happening!”  Max hugged Chloe tighter and comforted her.  “Remember, we all love you and are trying to work this idea out.  Our enhanced powers may be unexpressed in our former bodies, my rewind, Katie’s healing touch, and Vicky’s penetrating will power might not work once we are in our earlier selves.” 

     Katie sighed and nodded agreement.  “It has come down to me that Max is correct, once we go back we will be stuck with our choice and will be living through that entire time period up to the present, an entirely altered present, that is.  The only way we can develop our abilities is for the four of us, uh, I’m getting a strong impression that it could, at some point, be either three to five of us?   Anyhow, we would have to perform the sacred sex magic in order to stimulate our abilities and awaken to our higher selves.  We will still remember our pistol, combat and map coordinates training, although our bodies might not put those to good use unless we practice to get back our muscle memory and reflexes. Maxie, we should get our things in order, get dressed to go out, make sure we have what we need in our bags, just in case, and arrange ourselves on the bed for our last selfies, one group snapshot for each of us.  Then, if we are really going to do this, we will lie down again, link arms and travel back to our younger versions.  Let us memorize each other’s phone numbers before we go.”

     Preparations made, kisses, hugs and loving sentiments expressed, the four sister wives arranged themselves on the bed and linked elbows so Max could hold her hand out to project while focusing on a photo of her earlier self at her parent’s house in Seattle.  “Be sure to text or phone me from wherever each of you ends up, and I will answer back so we know that we all made it.  God, I hope this turns out okay, as there’s no coming back.”  Blurring and chaotic fringe effects enveloped them all as they felt each other pulling away in different directions.  Max suffered an excruciating throbbing in her head and felt blood streaming from her nostrils as she landed hard, face down on the floor of her bedroom, just after her Polaroid camera had flashed.   She was sprawled on the floor and breathing in rapid, shallow breaths until her nerves calmed down and her vision focused.  She managed to get up and sit on the edge of her bed, pluck some tissue from her bedside table to clean the blood from her face, and stare dully at her cellphone.  She had started to worry after ten minutes or so when her phone rang and she heard Kate’s soft voice on the other end.  “Maxie, are you okay?”  Max looked at the unfamiliar phone number, but answered.  “I feel a little sick and hung over from the jump, but I’m so relieved to hear your voice, I love you Katie!”  Katie shushed Max.  “I don’t have a cell phone, yet, so I’m calling from the land line in the downstairs foyer, I’ll try again later, mother is glaring at me, so bye!”  Saddened by the brief exchange but relieved to know Katie had made it, Max checked for texts and found, in succession, one and two arriving.

     Chloe: Max! Answer the fuck back! I’d passed out at the junkyard but Rachel helped me up and walked me to the shack, she’s weirded out by how weepy and clingy I’m behaving, I squeezed her half to death and soaked her with my tears and drool. Thank you, Max, I’m whole again!

     Max: I’m so happy to hear about this, it was worth it, Katie called from her mother’s phone, she’s okay but we won’t be texting her. Have you heard from Vicky?  :-0

     Chloe: No Emoji!  Vicky texted me just now, she’d passed out on the dorm steps but Taylor and Courtney helped her to her room.  I’ve got to start bringing Rachel up to speed, send me good vibes, I’m going to need it!  She saw me texting you about Vicky. So, love you and I have to go!

     Vicky: Max! I made it and texted Chloe, she’s with Rachel, so that worked out. How are you? I haven’t been able to reach Katie!

     Max: Katie called me from her mother’s land line but she had to hang up when she was seen talking on the phone, she has no cellphone, yet.  I’m a little ill from the jump but I’m in my bedroom in Seattle. Chloe texted me, Rachel saw her messages to you and I, so now she has to explain, waiting for an update. I love you, Vicky and I’m getting lonely for all of you!

     Vicky: Do you have a bank account so I can transfer you travel money?

     Max: I’ll get Dad to take me and open one today or tomorrow, thanks Vicky, you give me hope!

     Vicky: np Max, my love, ttyl, gtg

     Courtney was upset by what she saw on Victoria’s phone screen.  “So who is this Max person, you’ve never mentioned him before, and why did you call him your love?”  Vicky smiled and hedged.  “Maxine is a girl I fell in love with another time, we just reconnected.”  Taylor blurted. “Oh shit, Tory!  You just admitted to being gay!”  Vicky gave a wry smirk.  “There is a time for everything under the sun, so, Taylor and Courtney, is this going to be a problem?  Courtney huffed.  “Not as such, Tori, but why is that grunge-punk Chloe texting you, now?  She’s with that slut Rachel!  And, while I’m at it, who is Katie?”  Taylor cut in.  “Courtney, you can be such an asshole, what makes you think that Tori owes you any explanations?”  Vicky held up her hand to calm the situation.  “Its okay, Taylor, these girls are all very close to me, and you will see me with them from now on.  I also have every intention of making peace with Rachel, I like to believe that she and I will become friends.” Taylor and Courtney looked at each other and then back to Victoria, Taylor spoke up hesitantly. “Are you sure everything is alright, Tori?  This all started after you passed out on the steps and, except for Chloe and Rachel, we’ve never heard you mention these other two girls before.”  Vicky deflected. “How about we all go to the Two Whales diner in my car, my treat!”

     Rachel was holding Chloe by her shoulders and transfixing her with a stern gaze.  “Okay, spill it Chloe! You collapse like a rag doll and wake up changed in a really scary way!  You clutch me like you haven’t seen me in ages and break down in a crying fit like I’ve never seen you do!  Then, to top it off, long lost Max is suddenly back in touch with you, and you act concerned about Victoria, of all people!”  Chloe started crying again and hugged Rachel.  “I love you, Rachel, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you, please just hold me!  I’ll try to explain all of this, just keep an open mind, my darling, my love!”  Rachel’s eyes started brimming over from Chloe’s strong emotions.  “I love you too, Chloe!  I’m with you and I’m not going anywhere without you!”  Chloe sniffled and stretched out on the shack mattress, Rachel embraced her and waited for Chloe to speak.  Just then Chloe’s phone bleeped with a text.

     Vicky: On my way 2 Whales with Taylor & Courtney, you and Rachel join us?  My treat!

     Chloe: 10-4 OMW

     “Rach, Vicky is inviting us both to eat with her at the Two Whales, let’s go.  What I was going to tell you will be more convincing when Vicky tells you her point of view.”  Rachel stiffens.  “This is getting Hella weird!  How come I sense that you and Victoria are conspiring against me?”  Chloe pulls Rachel close for another hug.  “That’s because we are conspiring on your behalf and you do need to know what we are going to show you, so just trust that I love you and come with me now.”  They crossed the junkyard, got into Chloe’s pickup truck, it gasped and choked to life and Chloe spun out in a donut and blasted down the dirt road spraying rocks and dust.

     Chloe spotted Vicky’s sedan in the parking lot and saw her seated across from Courtney and Taylor in Chloe and Max’s old booth back near the jukebox.  “Okay Rachel, please be patient and try not to start a fight, Vicky isn’t on the warpath against you anymore.”  She intertwined her fingers with Rachel’s and the front door string of sleigh bells chimed as they entered, Joyce looked up from the counter and smiled, then looked concerned as she saw them heading for Victoria and her minions.  “I’m not going to start anything, mom, we are just here to have some food and a sit-down.”  Vicky was sitting alone on the far side of the booth facing the entrance, she smiled and waved them over.  Courtney and Taylor had their backs to Rachel and Chloe, so they twisted around to see, Taylor smiled and waved but Courtney just scowled.  Vicky got up from the booth and held her arms out for Chloe, who still held Rachel’s hand but embraced Vicky with the other arm, they had a long affectionate hug.  “Oh Chloe!  I feel so much better now that you are back with me!” Courtney gasped with her mouth open in shock, Taylor held her spread fingers up to her lips to hide a wide grin but still showed her smiling eyes. Rachel cleared her throat with an annoyed grimace.  “Hello Victoria?  That’s my woman you are groping!”  Vicky released Chloe and faced Rachel with a serious regard.  “I’m not your rival, nor your opponent and certainly not your enemy, dear Rachel.  I am truly sorry for my rotten behavior towards you up until now, believe me, most of that was because I am attracted to you and fearful of your overwhelming charisma and charm.  Right now I care more about making up with you and being your friend than any of my former power and influence games, they don’t matter to me anymore, only you and Chloe matter!  Please Rachel, find it in your heart to forgive me and give me a chance!”  Vicky’s eyes were streaming tears and streaking her cheeks with mascara, her mouth was open and weeping as her eyes were pleading with Rachel.  Rachel choked up with emotion and grasped a napkin to start dabbing tenderly at Victoria’s stained face, then she embraced her softly and murmured in her ear.  “You’re a mess Victoria but you are still a hottie!  Yes, I forgive you, you are being real with me and I am sorry, too!  I confess that I’ve rubbed myself off thinking of you many times.  I’ll give you a chance if you will give me one, too.”  Vicky blushed and turned to give Rachel a warm peck on the lips. Rachel’s eyes popped open in surprise and then she moved in for a more passionate response.  Chloe smiled widely and commented wryly.  “I think we should get a room, I happen to have one at my place, if you two are interested in joining me?”  Vicky and Rachel broke apart and faced Chloe, both smiling sheepishly, Vicky spoke.  “That sounds like a plan, but let’s eat first, my treat, and have some girl chat, I’ll scoot over to the window so you and Rachel can just slide in here next to me.”  Rachel elected to take the middle. “I’m chaperoning Chloe for now, until we get to know each other better.” Chloe and Vicky grinned across Rachel at each other, both placing their hands on Rachel’s thighs, stroking suggestively.  Rachel blushed then looked at each of them. “Oh, so that’s how it is, eh?”  Courtney blurted, unable to contain herself any longer.  “Am I in the fucking Twilight Zone all of a sudden?  None of this makes any sense! Tori, damn it, what is going on with you!”  Vicky gazed calmly at Courtney.  “You have eyes in your head, Courtney, you look but you just don’t see.  I’m in love with these two women, so I renounce my pride, my status and my fake reputation, because, from now on, the only thing that matters to me is making things right with them!  So let’s have no more drama and have a nice lunch together, then Taylor, would you drive back with Courtney in my car, I’ll be going in the truck to Chloe’s house.”  Taylor simpered.  “Of course, Tori, anything you say.  But, I’m kind of jealous of you three right now, this is so hot, and I’m getting wet down there just watching you.” Courtney turned and smacked Taylor on the arm.  “God Damn it, Taylor!  Is everybody here gay, now?”  Taylor punched Courtney’s shoulder even harder.  “Get on the rainbow bus or get left behind at the bus stop, Courtney.  From what I’m seeing now, gay is the way to play!”

     Joyce came and took their orders, setting two more mugs and pouring fresh coffee for all.  Courtney picked at her food, sulking, while the others engaged in lively conversation.  Chloe and Rachel had ravenous appetites and Vicky chose to eat well rather than healthy.  Once outside, Taylor took Vicky’s keys with a sad little disappointed face, then smiled and wished the other three a good time as she escorted Courtney back to the dorm.  At Chloe’s house, they raided the kitchen for sodas and some of David’s beers then shut themselves in Chloe’s bedroom upstairs.

     Rachel turned to Victoria with a shy grin and placed her hands on her shoulders.  “You told Courtney and Taylor that you loved me and Chloe, was that just for dramatic effect?”  Victoria moved close and placed a soft kiss on Rachel’s lips then looked expectantly into her hazel eyes.  Rachel moved in and tentatively kissed back, Vicky then parted Rachel’s lips with her tongue and Rachel took her in as their passion heated up.  Chloe watched with a growing smile on her face, relieved that matters were going in the right direction, she could feel her own wetness seeping into her panties.  Breaking off the kiss, finally, Vicky replied.  “Yes, Rachel, I’m in love with both of you, so don’t be jealous of Chloe, our hug and kiss at the diner was the first embrace for all three of us.”  Rachel looked shocked and puzzled.  “None of that seemed like a first time to me and how can you love me suddenly after we had been enemies up until now?” Chloe cut in, kissed Rachel lovingly and stroked her hair.  “This is why we are here, now, in private, there is a lot that we have to tell you.  Vicky is telling you the truth, chronologically speaking, before today, neither of us have ever embraced or kissed.  Our younger bodies are the same, but our experiences and connections are from events about ten months or so in the future.”  Rachel sat down hard on the edge of the bed looking back and forth between Victoria and Chloe.  “That is a lot to take in, but it sort of explains the sudden changes in you two.  The Victoria I know would never even consider befriending Chloe, let alone me!” 

     Chloe and Vicky sat on either side of Rachel, holding her, Vicky assured her.  “There are four of us who came back in time for you, Rachel.  We still have to rescue Katie from her parent’s home and we have to get Max down here from Seattle.  Max is the one who brought us back from the future.”  Chloe hugged Rachel and kissed her cheek.  “We can work all of that out later, in the next few days or so, but for now we have to come to terms with the three of us.  I desperately love you, Rachel, I had lost you for eight months, hanging missing posters with your picture everywhere, and it wasn’t until Vicky, Max and Katie joined me that we found a way to come back here to save you for me.”  Rachel slumped with voice trembling.  “Something terrible happens to me?”        Chloe starts crying.  “You will be murdered on April 22nd by Nathan, while imitating Jefferson’s sick bondage photography enterprise, he accidentally overdoses you, then Max and I will investigate and find your body in a shallow grave at American Rust junkyard!”  Vicky hugs both Chloe and Rachel.  “We are here to stop Nathan and Jefferson, if we don’t, then Jefferson will murder Chloe, abduct Max and I, murder me and torture Max before attempting to murder her, he will have already killed  Nathan, leaving a suicide note and false evidence blaming Nathan’s mental illness for all of our murders.”  Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.  “Shit, I teased Nathan and Jefferson seductively to get an inside advantage in the Vortex Club and Jefferson’s photography class. How does Nathan catch me?”  Chloe gets a little upset.  “Yeah, I’ve noticed you getting too personal with Frank to get free drugs, so that doesn’t surprise me, your prick teasing makes me jealous, angry and insecure about your feelings for me, Rachel!”  Rachel looks repentant and kisses Chloe.  “I’m sorry Chloe, but I can be a shameless and manipulative little bitch when I want something and I’m sorry I made you suffer because of that, believe me, I do love you and I’m through with that behavior!  So, how does Nathan get me?”  Vicky answers.  “Chloe tried to blackmail Nathan after he had drugged and abducted her from a Vortex Club party to take bondage photos of her in his dorm room.  Chloe confronted him and demanded cash, when they met in the girl’s bathroom at Blackwell Academy, he shot her to death and fled.  Max was hiding by the janitor’s bucket and the fire alarm behind the stalls.  She discovered her rewind power and eventually reset events so that she set off the fire alarm, startling Nathan and allowing Chloe to escape.  At another Vortex Club party, he drugged Kate, and I am now ashamed that I videotaped her making out with jocks and ruined her reputation on the web, Nathan acted like he was going to take her back to her dorm, but he took her to Jefferson’s hidden bunker and they took bondage photos before Nathan dumped her off, unconscious, in the girl’s dorm hallway.  He did the same thing to you, but he bungled the paralysis injection and killed you.” 

     Rachel was shaking and sobbing.  “It’s just too much!  I’ve been mistaken about everybody, and I’m always so sure that I can read people!  It costs me my life, for fuck’s sake!  Why do you and Vicky even care about me, Chloe?  I’m not even worth it!”  Chloe and Vicky, eyes brimming, start hugging and kissing away Rachel’s and each other’s tears, Chloe answers.  “You have to believe that you are loved by Vicky and me, Katie and Max love you too, that’s why we all worked so hard to come back for you, but none of this will work out unless you try to love us all, in return.”  Rachel sniffled.  “Why do Katie and Max love me? I haven’t even met them, yet.” Vicky kissed Rachel’s cheek.  “We love you because, in a way, what happened to you is what brought us together and awakened our powers.  Katie is the healer, Max is the time lord and I am the penetrating will power.  Chloe’s power is yet to be awakened, but our love for her and her love for you has been our motivation.  So, we all already love you, Rachel, can you find it in your heart to love all of us?  Tonight, if you can accept Chloe and me, we should all get undressed and start physically making love to each other with as much abandon and inventiveness as we can conceive.”  Chloe passionately kisses Rachel.  “Please try to overcome your jealousy and doubt, I want you to make love to me and Vicky, we need to be bonded and comfortable with each other before we join with Katie and Max.”  Rachel kissed Chloe again and then turned to kiss Vicky, also. ”Okay, I’m ready to try, let’s get naked!”

     Vicky lovingly suckles between Rachel’s Thighs, sip-sucking the wet tips of Rachel’s exquisite dark blonde pubic pelt even as Rachel sips Chloe’s post climactic flow, and Chloe simultaneously nuzzles and laps up Vicky’s wet femininity.  They untangle from their prone love triangle and kiss to share each other’s blended scents and flavors.  Rachel is astounded. “I never imagined that love making could be this intense and satisfying!”  Vicky countered. “Just having only sex with someone can’t compare to real love making with both of you, I’m starting to tune in to the Celestial Hosts and can feel the pulse of my power getting stronger behind my eyes, again.”  Chloe asked.  “I thought that you had to make love with Katie and Max to awaken all of that.”  Vicky smiled lovingly at Chloe and Rachel.  “I remember what Katie taught me, savoring and swallowing the fluids and essences of a loving young girl will awaken my powers.  Rachel, would you be a dear and turn over on your stomach and spread you thighs, I want to lick your fragrant rosebud.”  Chloe pouted. “What about my smelly little butt crack?”  Vicky quipped. “Don’t worry, Chlobear, I’m having that for my dessert!  So, how about tending to my sweet butt while I enjoy Rachel’s?”  Rachel grinned and complied.  “It’s a good thing that I’m not adverse to the perverse. Oh, and by the way, Vicky dearest, don’t be greedy, I’m going to lick my Chloe’s smelly butt, we’re supposed to share, right?”  Vicky beamed with delight. “I’m pleased that you are such a fast learner, Rach.  Max and Katie had a hard time bringing me around to these admittedly exotic acquired tastes.  So, let’s do our love triangle again and have a succulent and aromatic pucker supper, then we’ll all kiss and compare the subtleties of our respective vintages” Chloe laughed.  “Vicky, my precious scented flower, you have such a way with words, so how can I resist such an eloquent invitation?”  Afterwards Rachel sighed with contentment.  “If this is an acquired taste, then I’m so pleased to have acquired yours, my Chlobutt, as that was taking our intimacy to the next level, for reals.”  Chloe swatted Rachel’s arm. “Hey, lighten up on the nicknames, Rach you are getting as bad as me, and it’s not fair that your name is hard to mutilate.”  Rachel pecks Chloe on the lips.  “You know that you love it.” 

     Vicky looked at the other two with a serious expression.  “Chloe and Rachel, my loves, we have just partaken of all of our feminine essences and, even though Max and Kate aren’t here to perform our sacred ritual, both of you are attuned to me enough to help me with this.  After we successfully complete this last step, my former perceptions and abilities should be fully restored, then we need to do the same for Katie so that she can restore you both to your original immaculate selves.  Chloe reacted.  “Didn’t Kate already make me a virgin when we met at the diner?”  Vicky pecked Chloe warmly on the lips.  “Oh, my beautiful girl, that was a future Chloe who doesn’t exist anymore.  We aren’t jumping forward, the group selfies didn’t travel back with us, so now we are rewriting our future, day by day, trying to keep Rachel and Kate safe.  I need to be my strongest and most persuasive so that we can rescue Katie from her mother.  Chloe, is there anything here that you can use to flog me?”  Rachel was startled.  “Vicky!  Why do you want to be whipped?”  Chloe kissed Rachel and answered.  “I haven’t done this before, either, but they whip each other erotically between their legs and across their breasts until they bleed a little and then start to climax, we all swallow that flow and it activates all of the love fluids we’ve taken and this enhances our senses and abilities.” Vicky smiled. “Thank you, Chloe, a very good summary.  Rachel, this sex magic is very ancient and requires a true and loving relationship, which we have just formed together.  You both have to help lovingly flagellate me to the brink of orgasm, then lick my sensitized lady parts so that I climax into your mouth, we then kiss each other to share the nether essences, our tears, saliva and orgasms.”

     Rachel straddled Vicky’s face while tightly holding her ankles in the air, thighs wide apart exposing Vicky’s meticulously trimmed golden blonde bush.  Chloe was at the edge of the bed tonguing Vicky’s vulva until her folds were dripping with their own juices, then Chloe moved lower to lap Vicky’s anus clean.  Standing, Chloe did some practice swipes through the air and coiled the leather belt to a suitable length. “Vicky, you know I love you and I am starting to weep tears looking at your gorgeous unmarked body, I feel terrible having to whip you, I will make it up to you afterwards.  Rachel, I know that you and Vicky used to be enemies, so it is fine with Vicky and I that you enjoy watching her whipping, we want you to be sexually excited by her suffering so that when her screams are vibrating your privates, then you will climax and fill her mouth with your flow.  Just have some loving for poor Vicky afterwards and help lick her clean, then cuddle and sooth her trembling tortured body with me. Oh Rach and Vicky, I love you both so much!”  With a nod to Rachel, Chloe positioned herself and started a series of hard, loud beltings down the crack of Vicky’s bottom, directly across her pulsing anus as she bucked and pealed out muffled shrieks in Rachel’s crotch.  Chloe paused to clear the tears from her blurry eyes and felt a sinking remorse in the pit of her stomach as she listened to Vicky gasping and crying. The hard, stiff leather belt tip was far more penetrating and painful than Katie’s knotted leather thong, Chloe knelt down to lick and kiss Vicky’s swollen sphincter.  Repositioning herself with a sad sigh, she started methodically lashing Vicky’s perfect breasts, stiffening her lovely pink nipples and leaving an X-shaped pattern of welts up her bosom and chest as Vicky writhed and cried out while Rachel bore down on her face to muffle the screams.  Rachel was red-faced, sweaty and panting in erotic excitement, with her eyes riveted on Vicky’s torment.  Chloe choked back a cry, wracked with sobs as she saw the damage she was inflicting on her beloved.  Getting herself under control, she started belting poor Vicky’s vulva as her poor lover’s body arched, twisted and thrashed.  Rachel had a savage grimace as she kept forcing Vicky’s legs apart each time they tried to close, then Rachel arched her back and cried out as her orgasm flooded Vicky’s face and started her choking and gasping desperately between Rachel’s grinding thighs.  Chloe lightly smacked Rachel’s shoulder with her belt to get her to ease up on suffocating Vicky, then dove down between Vicky’s thighs to lap vigorously at her vulva and clitoris, finally bring Vicky to a screaming release.  Chloe and Rachel switched ends so Rachel could lap up Vicky’s slightly bloodied climax while Chloe cradled Vicky’s face and sipped Rachel’s come along with Vicky’s tears and drool, as Vicky was still gasping and crying from her pain.  Chloe started deep kissing Vicky after both of them had stopped sobbing, then Rachel and Chloe both cuddled Vicky as her gasping moans and trembling eased from the shock of her flogging.

     Rachel started weeping in reaction to her cruel enjoyment of Vicky’s suffering and kept saying how sorry she was between each of the kisses she was planting on Vicky’s welted breasts.  Chloe was weeping and sipping Vicky’s tears as they spilled across her face. “I’m so sorry, Vicky! I wasn’t ready for how much I would really hurt you! I love you more than ever, Vicky, please forgive me, please!”  Vicky placed her hand softly across Chloe’s mouth to silence her, then struggled to speak in a weak and trembling voice.  “I’m sorry, please forgive me for making you do this to me, I love both of you more than ever, and thank you for helping me ascend, the ritual was perfect.  I wear your whiplashes proudly as a reminder of how much I am loved, the exquisite afterglow is already overriding the stinging, aching and heat from my flogging, I love you both, my sister wives to be.”  The three lovers intertwined with Vicky in the middle and all fell into a deep slumber from their emotional exhaustion.


	6. Chapter Six: Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scattered sister wives scheme to reunite, Katie is trapped at her parents home and Max is still stranded in Seattle, Vicky takes charge of the remainder and takes steps to remedy the situation.

**Chapter Six: Regrouping**

 

     Vicky awoke to the sound of a text arriving on her phone, so she untangled herself from her companions and stumbled over to her pile of clothes to retrieve her messages.

     Max: Kate ph# attchd. She felt you attune. My bank acct# attchd. <3 U

     Vicky: powered up, will direct-dep to acct#, R, C, & I, <3 U2

     “Get up, my loves, it’s Sunday morning, so let’s shower, dress up pretty, breakfast and go to Kate’s eleven o’clock church service, it’s a few blocks west of here on the same street as Chloe’s house.  Chloe, call Joyce and ask if we can raid her closet for churchianity clothing, see if she will heads-up David so he won’t delay us.  The bathtub shower was crowded, but the giggling girls managed to wash between kisses, grab-assing, tickles and swats.  Rachel and Vicky bullied Chloe into wearing a navy blue-with-white-polka-dots puffy shoulders long-sleeved dress, to hide Chloe’s tattoo sleeve, and black pumps.  Rachel chose a cream and peach spring dress with a flaring calf-length skirt and beige pumps with knee-high white stockings to hide the winding dragon tattoo around her calf and shin.  Vicky shook out her tasteful sweater, blouse and pants combo with coordinating flats, as she was habitually impeccably dressed.  She groomed and applied her makeup to herself, to Rachel and to a grumbling and grimacing Chloe, adding a low black wicker pillbox hat with veil, after using scrungies to tie Chloe’s blue-tipped hair up inside.  Rachel chose a white wide-brimmed hat with puffy feathers and long white gloves to hide the star tattoo on her wrist, so Chloe wouldn’t feel like a freak. Both Rachel and Vicky cooed and fussed at how nice Chloe cleaned up.  To be quick, they had cereal and coffee so they would be on time.  David was drinking coffee in the living room and watching TV, he must have heard from Joyce as he complimented the girl’s Sunday outfits and wished them a good day at church.  Rachel pinched Chloe’s ribs to warn her to keep her mouth shut as she and Vicky sweetly greeted David on their way out the door, Chloe in tow. 

     The pumps were really bothering Chloe, so they squeezed into the truck while Vicky drove so Chloe wouldn’t kick off her hated pumps, they parked half a block from the church to walk, since the junky truck would detract from the impression they were trying to make.  They were a little early and didn’t see Kate’s family inside yet so the girls waited below the church steps until Kate and her family were spotted walking from the church parking lot.  Vicky spoke in a low voice.  “Rachel, you are the most charming, so you take the lead, introduce us, and mention that Kate had invited us to attend, remember that the middle sister is Amanda, the pet sister is Lynn and Kate’s father is the Pastor.  Chloe and I will only speak if spoken to, for now.”  As Kate’s family approached Rachel waved and pranced briskly over to greet them, “Yoo-hoo Kate!  It’s me, Rachel!  Thank you for the invitation!  I brought two friends with me to attend church services.  Oh, you two must be Amanda and Lynn, such proper and pretty young women you are!  Good morning Pastor and Mrs. Marsh, it is so nice to meet you both!”  Pastor Marsh was surprised but pleased by Rachel’s enthusiastic greeting and delicately shook Rachel’s proffered gloved fingertips. “Oh, Rachel is it? That is such a nice biblical name for such a gracious young lady. You all are most welcome at our place of worship!”  Mrs. Marsh offered a small smile at seeing such a delightful old-fashioned girl, wearing a proper hat and gloves no less, and extended her own hand to greet Rachel.  “I’m so pleased to make your acquaintance, Rachel.  I’m proud of Kate for inviting such fine young women to attend our service.”  Rachel turned and beckoned the other two to approach.  “Pastor and Mrs. Marsh, let me introduce my friends Chloe and Victoria.”  The two smiled sweetly and delicately shook fingertips with the Pastor and Kate’s mother, both echoed. “I’m pleased to meet you, too.”  Pastor Marsh cleared his throat, smiling. “Well, it’s good to have you all here, now, if you will excuse me, we have to go in and get started.”  Kate spoke up softly.  “Father, I’m staying to instruct Rachel and her friends concerning the service, if it’s alright with you, I’ll sit in the back pew with them to help them out.”  Pastor Marsh nodded assent.  “That’s very considerate of you, Kate, maybe you should visit with them after the service, also.”  Kate smiled primly. “Thank you father, that’s a good idea.”  Pastor Marsh is an old hand at running interference between Kate and her mother.

     Waiting until her family had entered the church; Katie put her finger to her lips for silence and took Vicky’s hand to lead them over to a bench bracketed by shrubs.  “I desperately want to hug and kiss all of you right now, but we must keep up our masquerade.  Oh, Rachel, my heart is melting; I’d only ever seen your missing person posters.  I’m starting to weep, does anyone have a tissue?”  Rachel reached over and tenderly soaked up Katie’s tears with her gloved fingertips, then did the same for her own brimming eyes. “Vicky told me that you and Max already loved me, but I was doubtful until now. Oh, it’s really true, you are so sweet, Kate, my heart is breaking now because I need so much to hug and kiss you!”  Kate sniffled and composed herself.  “Vicky, Rachel and Chloe, I love you all more than you can ever know! Thank you for your thoughtful idea to break the ice with my folks, I may be able to make short phone calls without too much trouble from mother after this.  Until things improve, take a church schedule so we can get together here for the weekday activities and Bible classes, you can wear regular clothes for those, and that doesn’t include obviously punk rebellion outfits, Chloe, so please allow Vicky and Rachel clothe you.  I still love you very, very much, Chloe, no offense intended.” Chloe scoffed. “None taken, anything is an improvement over this clown getup; I never do dresses, except just for you, Katie. I expect you to compensate me between the sheets for this one.”  Kate blushed and simpered.  “Chloe, you won’t be able to walk straight after I jump your bones, so be warned.” Chloe blanched. “It isn’t a good idea to give me this lady boner at church, Katie-Did!”  Everybody had a laughing fit over that one. 

     Katie perked up and listened. “Organ music, it’s time to take our seats, hymnals will be in pew pockets in front of you, so let us go to pray, we are going to need it.”  Such a group of lovely and proper young ladies primly took their seats, Chloe, Rachel, Katie, and a slightly squirming Vicky, with her tender and swollen privates.  Vicky whispered. “Chloe had to use her belt on me; it hurt me much worse than your thong.”  Katie lovingly took Vicky’s hand and sent a subtle wave of healing through her to calm the distress.  Vicky smiled in gratitude and caught a tear with her fingertip; she was back together with her precious Katie.  The church service and hymns were nice, Vicky could certainly get used to this.  Chloe was impatient but put up a good front, constant foot waggling under the pew aside; she was pleased and impressed by the church pot-luck brunch in the common room after the service.  Rachel was surprised at her own weepiness throughout the service, Katie placed her other arm around Rachel’s waist and squeezed her in loving sympathy, so much love and positive feeling was overcoming Rachel’s habitual defensiveness, but maybe this is a good thing. 

     Max read the text from Vicky showing that her bank balance had two thousand extra dollars and an email from Joyce asking her parents’ permission, for old time’s sake, allowing Max to take the bus from Seattle to Arcadia Bay for a stay at Joyce and Chloe’s home, round trip ticket pre-paid.  Max went upstairs, threw herself on her bed to cry out her emotions, and then got busy sorting her drawers and packing her medium-sized rolling travel case.

     Vicky, Rachel and Chloe were at the Two Whales Diner, keeping an eye out watching the bus stop bench across the street on the beach side.  Joyce was so excited knowing she would see Max again that she was happy to let the three girls stay in their booth as long as they wanted, even giving them refills on their refreshments and appetizers on the house.  With a squall of air brakes, the southbound bus liner stopped and then pulled away, leaving a distant Max wheeling her travel case across the highway towards the diner, smiling and waving when she spotted her sister wives through the window.  Chloe couldn’t wait and bolted for the door, rushing to pick up her Maxie in a bear hug and whirling her around and around.  They kissed each other long, hard and deep, not caring who might see, then sipped their tears from each other’s faces before entering the diner.  Joyce, crying with happiness, rushed around the counter to hug and welcome Max, a second daughter to her, then wheeled Max’s travel case behind the counter so Max could sit with her friends and visit while Joyce prepared a pancake, eggs and bacon late breakfast.  Vicky and Rachel stood up from the booth to greet Max, who started crying again as she hugged Vicky and went in for a slobbery kiss, which Vicky returned with pleasure.  Then Max turned shyly to regard Rachel, who lost her composure and started crying while holding out her arms for Max.  Without hesitation Max rushed into Rachel’s arms bawling with unrestrained emotion.  “Oh God, Rachel, it’s all for you! It’s all for you! Please, please dearest Rachel; say you will stay with us!  My whole world will come to nothing without you! I love you Rachel! With all of my heart, body and soul, I do love you!”  Rachel held Max tighter than she had ever held anyone in her whole life crying with a flood of tears, snot and drool unable to contain her feelings or even breathe.  When Rachel finally caught her breath, she cried out with fierce emotion.  “Max!  I will do anything for you! Anything you say! You crossed the gulf of time for me! There can be no greater love than that, Max! I am yours, Max! Forever yours, Max, forever and ever yours! Saying I love you isn’t enough for what I’m feeling!” The diner was quiet, some customers, uncomfortable with the emotion, were paying up and leaving.  Joyce, Chloe, Vicky and anybody who stayed, were all weeping uncontrollably at the raw intensity of the extraordinary pairing. 

     In her bedroom on the outskirts of town, Kate was bowled over by the wave of emotion and pitched face down on her bed, bawling harder than even that time her mother had pounded her unconscious and flogged her privates to bleeding ribbons.  She curled up, clutching herself between her legs, as a subtle wave of Celestial Blessing radiated out from Max and Rachel’s first union, stimulating a soul cleansing enhancement in the five sister wives.  Kate’s ability to apply her healing touch felt more focused, although she would need to perform the rite before she could restore Chloe and Rachel to their original unsullied state.  Kate’s urge to flog herself between her legs for her orgasm was at its strongest, causing a deep aching and cramping, but she was bitterly determined to save herself for Max, Vicky, Chloe and Rachel.  Kate wadded up her knotted leather thong and shoved it into her panties, tucking it into the folds of her vulva where it allowed a small relief by its closeness while it absorbed her aroused wetness.  Her stomach roiled and she felt she might vomit from the turmoil of suppressing her erotic impulses. In desperation she slid from the bed into a kneeling position and started fervently praying for thanksgiving, forgiveness, guidance, fortitude and the welfare of her sister wives and all of their families.

     Before leaving the diner, Vicky had a whispered conversation with Joyce and wrote her a check; Joyce then got on her phone to David and was still engaged in an animated conversation as the girls left to put Max’s travel case in the trunk of Vicky’s sedan so they could spend the night at Chloe’s.  Chloe asked. “What was all of that hush-hush with Joyce about, Vicky?”  Vicky smirked triumphantly.  “Joyce and I have been conspiring to bring Max here from Seattle, with her parent’s blessing.  I was giving Joyce our first month’s rent for your room, as the five of us have some serious catching up to do, in all ways that you can imagine.”  Chloe was a little pissed. “You didn’t bother to run this plan by me first, but my mother was already in on it?”  Vicky was a little put out. “That is enough from you, Chloe! Until it happened, which was just now, we had no secure base of operations.  Think about it, Chloe, as renters we have privacy from David going in your room, access to a bathroom and utilities, the house, kitchen, back yard, driveway, get the picture?  I’ve got permission to move in a king-sized bed and a standalone wardrobe, just like before, except it was easier this time because we had practiced in the previous timeline.  So, sorry if you are upset because I left you out of the details, but you know as well as I do that your habit of aggravating Joyce and David is counterproductive.” Chloe pouted. “And I love you too, Vicky. I know that you’re right about all of this, I just get my buttons pushed when Joyce and Stepdouche are involved.”  Vicky felt contrite so she reached over and gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze. “I do love you, Chloe, and I’m sorry I snapped at you, I have a bad habit of taking charge because it’s easy to throw our money around to solve problems, so, touché.  I still expect you to kiss my boo-boos and love me up real good like you promised me before you shredded my privates with your belt.”  Chloe huffed and sat back. “If you weren’t driving I would flip you over and plough you hard, just wait until I get you home, you naughty, naughty girl!”  Max and Rachel were vaguely aware of the front seat argument, but they were too busy passionately groping each other and tongue dueling to pay it much mind.

     Once the girls had helped Max get situated in Chloe’s room, Vicky hinted that she and Chloe were going to undress for some unfinished business. Max was antsy and anxious to be intimate for her younger body’s first time and bit her lip as she caught Rachel’s eye.  Rachel kissed Max and suggested that they both undress, go shower together and give Chloe and Vicky some couples time.  Once they were in the bathtub shower, with the hot water coursing down their bodies, Max began delicately touching and exploring Rachel’s lovely golden body and her perfect breasts.  Rachel was open mouthed, softly panting with excitement and desire as she was powerfully drawn to Max’s petite and understated beauty, the sight of those pale, lightly freckled, sweet small breasts and their tiny rose-colored areolae was churning Rachel’s womanly insides with desire.  She knelt to take one of Max’s nipples in her teeth and nipped to elicit a squeak from her lover, she then moved across to do its twin the same.  She glanced up to see Max’s expression of intense desire, and then moved further down to nuzzle in Max’s pubic garden as water streamed down through Max’s crotch. Rachel shut off the water so that she could taste Max and inhale her scent while she lapped and probed Max’s folds with her tongue and lips, Max tensed as her fingers curled in Rachel’s soaked tresses, pulling her face deeper between her spreading thighs.  Max climaxed early, venting a drawn out cry, after having been overstimulated while making out with Rachel on the drive from the diner.  Rachel caught what she could of Max’s flow and rose to share a mouthful in a deep kiss; Max moaned and swallowed then grabbed both sides of Rachel’s head, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Max broke away, briefly panting. “Oh God, Rachel! Let me taste and smell yours!”  Max knelt and pulled Rachel’s hips forward into her face and delighted in Rachel’s personal scent, pushing her lips through the wet pubic thatch, planting kisses into her well lubed folds and circling her clitoris with a tongue tip.  Max was shocked then delighted when Rachel clenched, squalled and squirted a forceful jet of hot vaginal fluid into Max’s mouth, nostrils and eyes.  Max hurriedly slurped up what she could and then rose to share with a kiss and present her face for Rachel to lick clean.  A tender embrace and much kissing followed, then Rachel turned the shower back on so that they could leisurely scrub and shampoo each other, giggling and squirming as each lathered the other’s privates and massaged and penetrated one another’s anal sphincters with playful soapy fingers.  Returning to their bedroom, hair still wrapped in towels, they smiled down tenderly at Vicky and Chloe naked and entwined asleep on the left half of the bed, so they scooted in, Rachel’s naked back pressed against Chloe’s as she lay on her side to enfold Max, their legs interlaced and bosoms together as they slipped off to sleep, foreheads touching, breathing each other’s breath.

     It was getting towards Tuesday evening and there was going to be a Bible study class at Kate’s church. Vicky had purchased the latest i-Phone, programmed with Kate’s cell phone number from the future timeline, as well as the current mobile phone numbers for the rest of their group.  It was a danger to Kate for any of them to call her parents’ home phone, especially since most calls went to the answer machine, likely for screening by Kate’s mother.  Vicky and Max would attend the class and slip Kate the phone and charger.  Max had a powerful yearning to contact her beloved Katie, most especially since she was postponing the ascension rite until she could speak face to face with her and make a private request.  Dressed in a skirt, blouse and heels borrowed from Vicky, and with a little make-up, Max cleaned up amazingly well. Vicky wore a tasteful pair of trousers with a sharp crease, a sleeveless blouse, an unbuttoned cardigan sweater and coordinated open toe sandals.  Chloe and Rachel stayed at Chloe’s house, in order to work on cleaning up the décor in their bedroom and, mostly, to try out the new king-sized bed.

     Leaving Vicky’s sedan in the church parking lot and walking towards the church community building, they heard a squeal of delight and patter of fast steps as Katie trotted to intercept them.  “Max, Vicky! Follow me to the church garden bench!” At the same bench as before, bracketed by shrubs, Kate let her guard down and pulled Maxie into a fierce hug.  “Maxie, my love, I’m hurting inside without you!  But, we have to hurry, now, because last time we were together here, Vicky, Chloe, Rachel and I had so little time to plan anything.”  Vicky leaned close and slipped Katie the new phone and charger. “Katie, you can reach any of us at any time with this, just don’t get caught or leave it where it can be found.”  Katie’s eyes started brimming with tears; Max hurriedly sipped them before they could stain Katie’s clothing.  “Katie, my dearest, I’ve missed you desperately, I didn’t want to perform our rite until I could ask you for something.”  Katie sniffled and composed herself.  “Anything Maxie, just name it.”  Max blushed and hesitated. “I, uhm, I want to borrow your personal thong for my whipping, I know that Chloe’s belt would serve, but your thong has your blood, sweat and love  juices soaked into it and, uh, I desire that contact with you, even though it is only by proxy.” Katie choked and embraced Max even harder. “Max, that is just so sweet and loving, you are in luck, as I have it with me!”  Max was puzzled and deeply moved.  “Did the Celestial Host tell you I wanted it?”  Kate chuckled softly.  “No, sweetheart, I haven’t had the rite yet, either, so I just pray and hope, I still don’t hear them.  I made a vow to not whip myself to climax until I could be reunited with all of you, my insides are in agony from my repressed yearning for you, and as a small penitence and pleasure, I keep the thong tucked between the folds of my lady parts, where it stimulates my wetness when I focus on it there, it is sopping wet from days of intimate contact, so it has more of what you wanted from me.”  Max smiled at Kate with tenderness and desire.  “Oh, I love you so much, Katie, this is more than I’d hoped for, you are truly my Saint and your thong is a Holy Relic to me!  So, how do I get it from you?” 

     Katie grabbed Max’s hand and started leading her to the church community building, Vicky following behind.  “Max, we can go the women’s bathroom and wait until all is clear.  Vicky my love, would you please stand outside the door as if you are waiting for your turn?”  Vicky smirked and nodded agreement as they approached the building lobby where the bathrooms were located.  Once safely in the bathroom, Katie pulled her sopping panties down to her knees, the soaked thong was wadded up in the crotch, between the leg holes.  Max picked up the dripping thong and held it to her nose, inhaling the scent of her beloved Katie, while sipping the excess viscous effluvia from it, then, with an appreciative sigh, she pulled her own panties down and inserted Katie’s thong into the folds of her own womanhood, before pulling her panties up to hold it in place.  “I love you and need you more than ever, Katie; I wish it was really you between my legs, Oh! We have to figure something out soon; waiting for you is a torment to my insides! Please, my dearest Katie, let’s make our first kiss a real passionate one, I want to share your flavor with you, and give you as much love as I can to hold you over!”  Katie crushed Max into a desperate hug, their mouths interlocking and tongues probing fiercely, before reluctantly separating to smooth their clothes.  Vicky poked her head in the door and whispered urgently. “People are coming! So let’s go to the classroom and get our seats!”

     After saying farewell to their beloved Katie, Vicky and Max stopped by the Two Whales Diner to pick up carryout cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings and breaded zucchinis to share with Rachel and Chloe at home.  The aroma of the hot food made their stomach’s rumble on the short drive to Chloe’s.  “Vicky, do you have any ideas about how we can get our Katie back together with us?”  Vicky had a worried frown.  “We all need to brainstorm this one, since it isn’t good for Katie to be on the outs with her mother before she turns eighteen and is enrolled at Blackwell Academy with her own dorm room.”  Max demurred with a little sadness.  “You’re right, of course, I don’t even have my rewind powers up to strength, yet, and I’m still reluctant to use them for my personal satisfaction, anyway, after everything I’d messed up from before.”  Vicky reached over and gave Max’s hand a squeeze.  “I know, dearest one, I love Katie and miss her intimacy, too.  I am making it my personal goal to help you relieve the anguish of your insides.”  Max blushed deeply, grinning, and squeezed her beloved Vicky’s hand in return, while grinding her thighs slowly in order to feel the friction of the lumpy knots on Katie’s thong against her sensitive nether lips.

     Once inside the house, Vicky and Max set the cartons of food on the kitchen counter and prepared a cheeseburger plate with sides and a soda to take into the living room where David, dressed in his uniform, was relaxing in front of the TV, he was surprised and pleased by their unexpected consideration and generosity and bid them goodnight as he started to chow down on the onion rings, he mentioned that he would be leaving for his night shift at Blackwell Academy, soon.  Vicky and Max were grinning at each other as they grabbed paper plates and sodas to take upstairs with the carryout.  Max marveled. “Vicky, you are so smooth when you want to be, kudos on pacifying David.”  Vicky winked and grinned. “We are potentially going to be a great nuisance under Joyce and David’s roof; I prefer to keep matters friendly, and what Chloe doesn’t see won’t hurt us.”  Backing through the bedroom door with their dinner parcels and beverages, they were greeted with a glad and hungry roar from their famished roomies.

     Chloe couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer, as she blew a few fried zucchini crumbs from talking with her mouth full.  “So, how is Katie holding up?”  Max answered with a sad face at the point of tears.  “Oh, Chloe, I hurt inside just thinking about her.  She is suffering from her separation from us and is in pain from her constant yearning for our loving touches.   She refuses to relieve her pent up desire and has given me her precious knotted leather thong so that I can have something of her when we perform our ascension rite.”  Max broke down into weeping and trembling as Chloe put down her food and pulled Max into a strong embrace, starting to weep herself as she felt Max’s sadness.  “Oh, Max!  Are we going to do that tonight?  I know that you had said you wanted me to be the one to whip you so that I would release my resentments from your having abandoned me for five years, but I don’t feel like I can!  I hurt Vicky really bad when I flogged her with my belt, my stomach still churns from guilt each time I think about it, and I started off resenting and hating her more than I ever did when I was mad at you.  I was just really hurt because I had felt that you didn’t love me or care about me anymore!  I really love Vicky, now, and I am doing everything that I can to make it up to her, I even asked her to punish me, but she loved me, instead.  So, I feel really sad at the thought of whipping you, my beautiful and perfect Maxine!”  Max squeezed Chloe tighter and comforted her.  “You don’t have to beat me this time, it is said that life is what happens when we make plans, and I’m learning to be flexible. Vicky, would you be the one to whip me again?”  Vicky shook her head. “Nope, we take turns in rotation, so since Chloe has excused herself this time, the honor defaults to our Rachel.” 

     Rachel was startled and appalled.  “Last time I touched Max we were making love, and now you want me to turn around and punish her?”  Max kissed Chloe on her eyelids and rose to go to Rachel.  “Rachel, darling, please reach up under my skirt and carefully pull my panties down around my ankles, just don’t roll them down.”  Rachel, wondering at what Max was up to, carefully did what she was told and then looked down to see Kate’s wet knotted thong in the crotch of Max’s panties.  Max stepped out of her panties and addressed Rachel.  “Please pick up Katie’s thong and stretch it out, feel its wetness and sniff it.”  Rachel did as she was told and looked up again at Max, who explained. “That is the most precious and sacred relic of our rite, it is impregnated with months of Katie’s agony and ecstasy.  Her blood, sweat, tears and orgasmic essences are part of it now, as well as some of my desire and wetness. It is the greatest honor and responsibility that we can grant you, as a member of our family.  I know that you love me, so please love me a little more and, with all of your will and strength, lash my anus, vulva, clitoris and breasts until you bring me to orgasm and then drink deeply of my flow, taste my pain and my ecstasy, then share that sacred mystic repast with your sister wives.  My pain will be momentary and I will truly love and cherish you for the marks you leave on my body.  My senses will quicken, my perceptions will expand and my abilities will strengthen until I am able to transport all of us across time, at need.”  Rachel was holding Max’s gaze, clutching the thong and trembling, red-faced, as she wept bitter tears down her face and onto her bosoms.  “I, I did promise to do anything that you asked, I didn’t know it would be this hard, but I love you Max. So I will whip you just as you wish.”

     Vicky assumed the role of instructor. “Okay, then, let’s finish our food, we will need our strength, then go to the restroom, as needed, after that we all strip and form a square lying down to lick clean each other’s rosebuds, we all need a very small amount of each other’s feces to catalyze the womanly essences we swallow. We will kiss and lick each other’s faces to share the Prima Materia, and then take our places.  Max will lie in the bed on her back with knees bent, Chloe will straddle Max’s face, looking towards Rachel at the edge of the bed, Rachel will be kneeling, facing Max’s spread legs and I will lie on my back behind Rachel, face up under her spread thighs. Rachel will lick Max’s vulva until she is wet with desire, then clean Max’s anus with her tongue, Rachel will then pick up Max’s legs so that Chloe can hold her ankles in the air to keep Max’s legs spread wide during her whipping. Rachel, you will start by lashing Max directly on her anus a few hard strokes, then pause to lick her there and savor her pain, it is desirable that she bleeds a little as it strengthens the elixir our bodies are making.  You may then whip Max’s breasts, then pause to suck her swollen nipples to arouse yourselves.  Finally, you will flog her vulva and clitoris until she shrieks between Chloe’s legs and stiffens up towards her climax, then bury your face in her wounded femininity and suckle her to orgasm, swallowing what you can, we will then trade places so that we all get some of her.  Remember to love Max the entire time and, please, try to enjoy whipping her twisting, sweating, pain wracked body for your own arousal, I will be eating you out the whole time and I expect a great hot gush over my face and into my mouth, just as Chloe will be squirting into Max’s face as she screams up into Chloe’s privates during her pain and ecstasy. This is a powerful love making like nothing else you could possibly imagine, we all love each other more than you can know, that is, until you have experienced this with us, my sister wife.”

     Rachel’s eyes were half shut as she was grinding over Vicky’s relentless sucking, nibbling and licking between her legs.  She barely had enough control and concentration to lash Max’s winding and bucking body, incredibly stimulated by the whip marks on Max’s bosoms and the purple swollen folds of her bleeding vulva, the warbling, shrieking, screaming and gasping sobs that were muffled between Chloe’s thighs were exceptionally erotic and Rachel could feel her insides convulsing towards orgasm.  Chloe was openly crying with tears, snot and drool streaming down her face as she dutifully restrained Max’s clasping legs during each whistling whip crack along Max’s swollen, wounded privates.  Chloe’s tender privates were hot from Max’s screams vibrating her clitoris and filling her vagina with those pitiful forced exhales, and then she began involuntarily convulsing to her own unrestrained orgasm, all the more powerful because she couldn’t resist her sick pleasure while experiencing Max’s agony, intensified by feelings of love, pity, shame and guilt.  As she flooded Max’s mouth and nostrils with her effluvia, Max began choking and thrashing, Rachel dropped the squelching knotted thong and then dived face first between Max’s thighs, to lustily stimulate her release, which happened abruptly to all of them nearly simultaneously.  Alarmed and worried, Chloe quickly swung off of Max and lifted her to a sitting position so Maxie could cough out her lungs; Chloe then began licking Max’s face while still crying and Max weakly embraced Chloe in a kiss as she was sobbing through her shock and pain. “I love you Che, please hold me a little.”  When Chloe leaned back against the wall, at the head of the bed, and pulled Maxie into her lap with her bare back against Chloe’s sweaty hot breasts, there erupted a series of high squeaky sputtering quiffs from under Chloe.  Max chuckled weakly and the other two girls busted outright laughing.  Chloe was a little put out to be the object of ridicule. “Jeez, Max, what did you expect?  You were puffing me up like a goddamned balloon down there!” 

     Vicky and Rachel busied themselves licking the blended fluids from each other, and then moved over on the bed to either side of Chloe and Max to give the same loving care to their exhausted lovers’ smeared faces.  Vicky gave Chloe a possessive and penetrating deep kiss and grabbed her hair to force Chloe to meet her fierce gaze.  “You are due for some discipline, young lady! How dare you refuse to whip our Maxie when she asked it of you!  Now you are next in line to flog our sweet and saintly Katie and I will not tolerate any hesitation or backpedaling from you when that time comes, are we clear?”  Chloe, red faced and erotically excited panted. “Yes Ma’am, understood Ma’am! Punish me, Ma’am!”  Vicky considered. “Rachel, dear, take and comfort our sweet Maxine, I have a little matter to settle with our Chloe.” 

     Rachel embraced Max and dragged her over to the edge of the bed, holding her on her lap and administering soothing kisses. “Can you ever forgive me, Max? I feel so broken and emotional now that I’ve beaten you so hard, what do we do now Max?”  Max returned Rachel’s kiss with a reassuring hurt little smile.  “You were perfect, Rach, of course I forgive you, I love you Rachel, please forgive me for forcing you to flog me, but I truly and sincerely thank you because you didn’t hold back.  My attunement to the Celestial Hosts is starting to manifest even as we speak, my rewind power is already stronger and more focused.  Check our mobile phones, I’m sure Kate felt it, she is the most naturally sensitive of all of us to perception of the higher realms.”  They were interrupted by several very loud smacks, until a limit was passed and there began cries of pain from the other side of the bed.

     Vicky had a naked sweating Chloe bent over her bare thighs and was pulling her head back by the hair and whipping Chloe’s bruised bottom severely with Chloe’s own looped hard leather belt, spattering Max and Rachel with droplets of Chloe’s perspiration with each vicious stroke. “Just like how our Katie was punished by her mother and father, Chloe, ten hard strokes across your bare bottom and an extra one each time you cry out!” SMACK! “Yaaaah!” “So, I see we are going for thirteen!” SMACK! “Aaaaah!” “Fourteen, then!” SMACK! “Aaah Aah!” “Fifteen it is!” SMACK! Aahhmmm...” “Sixteen!”  SMACK! “Whimper…” “Better, but I still heard that, seventeen!” SMACK! “Hnnnh…” “Okay, Chloe, my love, my sweet hot butt, you are punished but I’m not done with you. Now you will get down between my legs and eat me out until I am satisfied.”  Chloe stiffly adjusted her position and started lapping and suckling Vicky’s sopping womanhood while Vicky tilted her head back with a contented sigh. “No, no, Chloe, get that hand away from your privates, you haven’t earned my permission to climax, just be a good, obedient little girl and take care of my needs, or I swear that I will whip you bloody!” “Y, Yes Ma’am!”

     Max and Rachel, mouths agape, looked at each other and exhaled sharply, Max broke first. “Rach! Vicky’s femdom action is getting me wet again, I’m getting turned on watching her punish and dominate Chloe, I hurt and sting down there but I want more!”  Rachel smiled and rolled Max off of her lap and knelt by the bed, placing her face in Max’s crotch.  “I can handle this, prepare to be eaten out, Max, we’ll see who climaxes first, hear that Vicky?”  Vicky opened one eye and squinted at Rachel. “You’re on! Chloe, if Max cums before I do, you will have earned further severe chastisement!”  Chloe picked up the pace, but Max and Rachel were sure that Chloe would be just as happy to lose the race and take her medicine.  Max and Rachel won. 

     After Vicky climaxed last, losing the competition to Rachel, she pulled Chloe up to lay on top of her, bosom to bosom, grabbed her by the hair, tugged her head around painfully, face to face, and then took Chloe with fierce, passionate, deep kisses, showing her how much she was loved.  “Chloe, my dearest one, please clasp your hands behind my neck and don’t let go, no matter what I do, are we clear?”  Chloe whispered seductively into Vicky’s left ear. “Whatever you say, my lover.” Vicky turned and kissed Chloe tenderly. “Remember that I love you.” Vicky spread Chloe’s legs apart with her knees and then pinned Chloe’s calves with her ankles and feet, so that Chloe was prone, face down on top of Vicky with her thighs spread and her privates vulnerable.  Then Vicky uncoiled the belt to its full length and, while holding Chloe firmly in place, by the hair, on top of herself, Vicky began lashing Chloe indiscriminately over her back, buttocks and thighs while telling her “I love you” with each powerful lash. Both Vicky and Chloe were gasping and crying out in pain, as most of the strokes, although mainly leaving long stripes across Chloe’s exposed skin, also cut into the exposed sides of Vicky’s torso, hips and thighs. When Vicky’s right arm tired, she switched the belt to her left hand and kept up the severe flogging until Chloe broke down, gasping for breath, bawling and writhing mindlessly. Vicky’s tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried out with each blow that stung her own exposed skin. To finish themselves off, Vicky switched to her right hand again and directed the hardest lashes she could manage down between their legs. Vicky shrieked with pain as she felt Chloe pass out and go limp on top of her, followed by Chloe’s hot urine pooling in Vicky’s crotch and trickling down her vulva and anus, Chloe had reached her limit and Vicky ended their whipping.

     Max and Rachel had been in a stupor as they witnessed Vicky’s escalating violence upon their beloved Chloe, as well as upon herself.  Seeing that Chloe was motionless on top of Vicky. They crossed over to the other side of the bed and dragged Chloe off of Vicky, who then rolled on her side in a fetal position clutching her own body, whimpering and shaking from her reaction to what she had just done. Max and Rachel pulled Chloe into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and held her steady as she started to revive with a groan.

     Max had a sudden realization. “Vicky! You let your younger body’s Victoria take over, that’s why we all went along with these punishments, we even played along with Victoria by suggesting a cruel contest that caused our dear Chloe to suffer such an extreme beating that she finally fainted and peed all over you and our bed! You didn’t know it, but you were broadcasting your will so that all of us just unquestioningly went along to get along!”  Vicky unfolded herself and scooted over to embrace the other three. “I couldn’t stop myself! I could feel everything going wrong but I was being my former cruel, possessive self!  It was Vicky, in the background of my awareness, who directed so many of the strokes onto my own body, trying to break up the impasse.  My poor Chloe was being manipulated by her feelings of guilt into agreeing to a punishment that never even would have been suggested in our future group. The whippings are just for our sacred ascension ritual and I played on circumstances to accuse and unfairly punish our Chloe!  She and Rachel are supposed to remain unmarked until Katie’s ascension rite gives her back the healing power she needs to restore Chloe and Rachel to their original immaculate states. Oh! Look at what I’ve done to my Chloe! I beat her unconscious, just like Katie’s mother did to her! I didn’t even have a better reason than my pettiness over losing a stupid contest!”

     Max suggested that she rewind them all back to just before Victoria bends Chloe over her lap to whip her bare bottom with the belt.  “I believe that all of us should remember, in detail, everything that went wrong so we can catch ourselves in time to stop this when it starts to happen again.”  Chloe put her hand up to stop Max’s rewind. “No, Max, I want to keep the marks of my beatings, I had begged Vicky for this when she refused me before. I’m glad that Victoria gave me the punishment I craved. I want to be held and cuddled by my Vicky-Victoria, I want to still be owned by her, at least for a while longer, this is a deep fantasy I’ve never shared with anyone, and now my Mistress has gifted it to me.””

     When it was all over, Vicky played along with Chloe’s fantasy, and tenderly cuddled a sobbing, hiccupping Chloe on her lap, murmuring affections and sprinkling her with tender kisses. Chloe wept out her feelings like any punished child, clinging to her Vicky. “I, I love you more than ever, Vicky. You brought out something I had always hidden, even from myself. I didn’t want to whip Max because I couldn’t see the obvious; I couldn’t admit even to myself that I was the one who deserved to be punished!  I’ve always been angry with everybody, always laying blame!  Now I see clearly that I was just angry with myself the whole time!  I’m a little more ready to take responsibility now, and I have you to thank for that!  You punish me so hard because you really love me!”  Vicky held Chloe’s face and delivered another long, deep and passionate kiss.  “Oh, Chloe!  I have such a deep and an erotic feeling for you, punishing you and then belt whipping ourselves was a marvelous release for me, too!  My feminine insides are doing flip flops as I look at the red marks I left all over your beautiful body, and I’m oozing love juices just holding you and listening to your confession, I want you every way I can possibly have you, my Chloe!  You are so lovely and exotic, you have no equal, I love you forever Chloe Price, were we to wed, I would even take your surname!”

     “You’ve waited long enough, dear, so let’s roll over; I’m pleasuring you now, my sweetest suffering lover!” Victoria straddled Chloe’s weepy face and lowered herself along Chloe’s sweating and trembling body, and then gently began licking, slurping and suckling Chloe’s sopping wet privates, enjoying the salty accent of Chloe’s urine, even as Chloe sobbed, lapping and kissing her Vicky’s fragrant, pungently saline, urine-drenched femininity, until she found her own aching release. Chloe submitted utterly and completely to her Vicky, her entire being thrilling and tingling with an exquisite blending of pain and pleasure.

     Max and Rachel hugged and wept on each other. “Rachel, I feel just as strongly about you as Vicky does about Chloe! I want you to totally possess me!” Rachel passionately kissed her Max.  “I’ve just whipped you hard and loved you even harder; I owe you for saving the rest of my life, Max!  I meant every word I’d said when we held each other in the diner!  Max, I am forever yours!”  Rachel moaned and clutched her privates with a desperate expression as she caught Max’s gaze. “ I’m so aroused after watching Victoria punish our Chloe, now I’m getting so wet down there just imagining how much I’m going to need your firm and loving hand to whip me just as hard as I’d whipped you, when my turn comes!”  Max passionately kissed Rachel and gazed intently, with all of the fierce loving she could muster, as she locked eyes with her mate, then Max gently rearranged their positions before moving her face down between Rachel’s legs, embracing her hips for a long and leisurely session of mutual love and pleasure.

     Katie was kneeling by her bed fervently praying between bouts of weeping.  She had felt Max’s torment, ecstasy and ascension as waves of distant emotions passed through her and she felt ill from her desperation to rejoin her beloved sister wives.  The second wave of emotion was much less about love, as it was tainted with cruelty, possessiveness and unmitigated lust, something was spiraling out of control and she sensed that Max was unaware of the terribly skewed intent overcoming all of them. Her self-control and determination to stay the course at her parent’s home was seriously undermined by her sudden worry and her obsessive yearnings.  So, why was she trying to keep herself in check just to deserve her parent’s permission to leave their home and go live in a Blackwell Academy dormitory?  Katie looked at her closed bedroom door and then pulled her i-Phone out from between the mattress and box springs, she chewed her lower lip, deliberating, and then texted a message to  Max, Vicky, Chloe and Rachel.

     Kate: Sis-wives get me out of here ASAP, losing our way, switch couples now before too late, will explain when reunited, urgent

     Vicky-Victoria was the only one with the presence of mind to answer the bleep of her mobile phone. Upon reading Katie’s text, a shock went through her like a wave of cold water, Vicky alerted the others. “Katie needs us to go rescue her!  She orders us to change partners right now, something has already gone wrong again and we didn’t catch it!”  Max was fuzzy-minded and sleepy.  “We can go to Katie’s first thing in the morning, it’s too late now and we are all stumbling with exhaustion.”

     Max had a sinking sensation in her belly as she wearily crawled across the bed to where Chloe was laying on her side, the crisscrossing welts and bruises, many of which had bloody edges, stirred Max’s pity and longing, so she gently spooned with her best friend and lover.  Max wrapped her arms around Chloe, cupping her sticky, warm breasts and planting kisses on the back of her neck and behind her ears.  Max imagined saying dirty, suggestive things in Chloe’s ear. (“I love you Che, I want to savor and swallow your sweat, blood, cum and pee, the scent of your pain and passion is doing naughty things to me, I want you to sit on my face and bend down between my thighs to lick my bloodied privates, I want you to pee in my mouth so that I can drink you, I crave you so much!)  Max, shuddering to herself, contained her thoughts, sighed longingly, and just held her beloved Chloe, enjoying their shared pain and its exquisite afterglow.

     Rachel was languorously covering Vicky’s belt marks with licks and kisses, humming to herself contentedly as she tasted Vicky and Chloe’s blended perspiration and other strong bodily essences, she was tired out but still mildly aroused by everything that had happened.  Finally, she decided to back into Vicky’s embrace and spoon as they slept together, deliciously conscious of the pressure of Vicky’s perfect breasts pressed into her back. Victoria, with a small grin of satisfaction for having gotten her way the whole evening, slept soundly without even a hint of a twinge of conscience.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max realizes that the four of them are losing their way, Kate senses the dangerous schism forming from afar, it is imperative that a way be found to reunite the five sister wives.

**Chapter Seven: The Five**

    Max awoke, feeling very warm, Chloe must have turned around in the early hours, as her face was buried in the crook of Chloe’s neck and those incredible breasts were pressed against Max’s aroused nipples.  She didn’t mind at all that Chloe had her in a strong hold with arms and legs wrapped securely around Max’s entire length.  Rachel had also scooted against Max’s back during the night and she, herself, was also confined there by Vicky’s exquisite frontage.  Max sighed to herself, wishing that beloved Katie was also squeezed in there beside her, imagining her familiar and reassuring scent, longing to cuddle Katie’s bare chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of Katie’s breathing as she slept, and being comforted by Katie’s heartbeats.  Remembering the text from the previous evening, Max gently shook and prodded Chloe.   “Che, wake up baby love, we have to shower and get dressed, Katie needs us.”  Chloe squeezed Max extra hard until she squeaked, followed by Rachel stirring behind her.  “Uhmm…I heard that, Maxie my love, you and Chloe go first, I’ll wait to shower with Vicky, I want to molest her hot bod with my clever soapy hands.”

    Max and Chloe, having suffered from their extreme whippings, were moving carefully, as some of their scabs were stretching painfully when they stepped over the rim of the tub.  “Che, you know that I always want to make love to you, but this time I feel really ill, can we please take a rain check and just wash each other, this time?”  Chloe gave Max a gentle squeeze and a loving peck on her lips. “Maxipad, I probably feel worse than you do, I ache all over and I just want to soak in the hot water and let you soap me down, then I’ll do the same for you. I love you, Max, you know that, right?”  Max looked up at her Chloe with adoring questioning eyes, as she turned on the shower and started soaping up her brainy bluenette.  “Chloe, you used to be really good with science, so what do you think happened to all of us last night?  I mean, we just went along with Victoria brutally punishing you like everything was normal.  I’m frightened by her will power, it didn’t occur to me that she would use it on us.”  Chloe considered and then brightened. “I think I’ve got a possible explanation, Maximus! Our future selves took over these bodies, but they each have a present timeline cell memory that doesn’t register the new input from our future selves properly.  Any extremely fearful, emotional or traumatic event results in drastic hormonal and neurological changes when a person, as a whole, struggles to adapt to these events and overcome them.  Our current bodies’ autonomous nervous and glandular systems haven’t had our future experiences, as those only exist in what is interpreted as our imagination, so the adaptation is very weak.  Each of us defaults to our former habits and thought patterns when we aren’t concentrating on or consciously being motivated by those future events. What I’m trying to explain is that there really isn’t a Victoria taking over from our Vicky, it’s the other way around, almost like we are each one of us a ‘Ghost in the Shell.’”

    Max had a realization. “Oh my God, Chloe, you’re right! This Victoria hadn’t bullied Kate with the Vortex Club video, she didn’t have an attack of remorse from almost driving Kate to suicide, so she didn’t have her breakdown and beg Kate and me to forgive her, therefore, she didn’t have to face the worst in herself and didn’t have our help to heal and transform herself into our loving Vicky!  So, sometimes selfish Victoria has the use of Vicky’s potent willpower, but without Vicky’s gentler, more loving and generous nature to restrain its use, therefore, whenever Victoria’s interests are foremost, then we are fucked!”  Chloe was soaping down Max, but paused to give her a slippery hug. “It’s temporary, Max, but we have to be more vigilant. Our Vicky’s former memories and emotions, along with Victoria’s present relationships with the rest of us, will eventually strengthen Vicky’s influence and allow her to synchronize with Victoria.  Right now Victoria is possessive and jealous, but she is sharing herself with us more as we give our love to her.  She is strict, authoritarian and sadistic, but her inner Vicky also whipped herself as hard as she whipped me, my docile submission to her punishment and my loving acceptance of her harsh mistreatment of me is melting the ice in her heart, she still owns me, but she also said that she wants to marry me.” Chloe reminisced with a wistful smile.

    Max’s face saddened, eyes brimming.  “Chloe! Are you really considering running away with Victoria?”  Chloe looked into Max’s eyes and started weeping. “Don’t you get it, Max?  I’m still mostly my old insecure self, with my chronic low self-esteem, my habitual feelings of worthlessness and my constant gnawing fear of abandonment.  At this moment, I still feel that a piece of shit like me could do far worse than being Victoria’s property!  I’d already submitted to her beating me as long and as hard as she wanted, degrading me until I broke. She could force any unspeakable or perverse act on me, humiliate me, for example, even put a collar and leash on me and whip me with a crop while she walks me naked in public! I would do anything to please my Victoria, if only she would just promise not to ever leave me!  See how broken and pitiful I really am, Max?”

    Max wept loudly and clutched Chloe in a fierce embrace. “You can’t mean those things, Chloe! Don’t you know how much I love you and want to take care of you?”  Chloe sighed, broke the embrace and held Max’s hands.  “Yes, Max, my future self knows all of this, but my present self is still suffering from losing you and doesn’t really trust you to stay with me.  Max, don’t you see that you and Katie are also struggling with those same conflicts between what you know and how you presently feel?  This Katie didn’t go through the emotional hell of the Vortex Club video scandal. She wasn’t driven to suicide and the present day you didn’t almost kill yourself abusing your rewind to save her. Look at the very incident that brought us all together now, Katie’s self-flagellation and longing for you, Max, when Katie fell hopelessly in love with you and anguished over not having you with her.  This Kate hadn’t experienced any of that, and neither did your present day self.  It’s a miracle that you and Kate still love each other, just as I love you and we three love Vicky and Rachel.  But this present day love is still developing from what is happening now, it just couldn’t possibly have the same force behind it, like the love that grew out of the actual future events which had bonded all of us together as sister wives.  The only true and strong loving attachment from this time is the one Rachel has with me.  I really do love Rachel, so how come I so easily bonded with her former enemy, Victoria?  I really am a piece of shit!” 

    Max pulled Chloe into another hug. “We can’t do our healing without our healer, we need our Katie back with us right now, so that she can be given the ascension rite, allowing her channels to open up to the Celestial Hosts again.  First thing we have to do is tell Victoria and Rachel what you have figured out, then we all have to find common ground and work towards reuniting ourselves with ourselves.”

    When Chloe and Max re-entered the bedroom, Vicky and Rachel were already up and animatedly bouncing ideas off of each other, trying to formulate a scheme to get Katie away from her parents without the authorities being alerted that a minor had been kidnapped. When they spotted Max and Chloe, they stopped their planning and held hands as they started towards the bedroom door on their way to the bathroom.  Chloe and Max asked them to wait first, while they recounted Chloe’s theory about the poor synchronization of their future personalities with their present selves.  Rachel seemed thoughtful and excited. “I’m the only one here who isn’t from an alternate timeline, but just being with all of you, and taking a chance on loving you all has changed me.  I would have been jealous of Chloe and become violent with any of you for trying to take her away from me.  Your future selves still have a powerful influence, just look at how readily I’d glommed onto Max.  Up until that first meeting, she had just been a story that Chloe kept relating to me when she was blue, pun intended.  I agree with Max, smootchie wootchies cutie, we need Katie to ascend and get her healing powers up to speed, and then the three of you can elevate Chloe and me.  With all five of us powered up together, that should finish the task of integrating your future selves, then we can step out and kick some cosmic ass.”

    Rachel interlaced her fingers with Vicky’s. “Come with me Victoria, dearest, (imitating Hellraiser’s Pinhead) ‘I have such sights to show you, as we have an eternity to know your flesh.’  Oh, and Maxie, check your texts from Katie while Vicky and I wash up.”  Max smiled at the frolicsome pair as they exited the bedroom, and then turned to check her phone and begin texting with Katie.

    Kate: Can pack bags, drop outside bedroom window, plans?

    Max: Worst case, just run and get in Vicky’s rolling sedan.

    Kate: Kidnapping? Let’s try something better.

    Max: Will get back 2U, <3

    After a red-faced Vicky and a self-satisfied Rachel returned, all four dressed and went downstairs to fix breakfast, Joyce was still upstairs sleeping, and David had yet to return from his night shift.  Vicky looked thoughtful and then spoke. “Katie is ready to just bolt and run, but as Kate, Max and I are under eighteen, the law will come looking for Chloe and Rachel as the adults responsible.  We have to get the cooperation of Pastor Richard Marsh to intervene between us and Kate’s mother.”

    Rachel had a mischievous smirk as she extemporized.  “We can try the Nun’s gambit.”  The other three looked puzzled and a little annoyed, Rachel clarified. “It’s just good theater, we use enough of the truth so as not to set off Pastor Richards’s bullshit alarm.  We go to the uniform store and get maids outfits, or something plain, and see if there is any headgear we can adapt, Chloe and I will dress in white as Novitiates, Vicky and Max will dress in a different color as Nuns and the last costume will be for our Reverend Mother, Kate.”  Vicky scoffed.  “Katie isn’t Catholic and she said that she was punished by her mother for even asking about that faith.”  Rachel nodded and smiled.  “That is the whole point, Kate rebelled against her mother, had a calling or vocation, is it?  Anyhow, Kate joined a cloister, ours, and rose to the rank of Reverend Mother, all of this without her parent’s permission.”  Max queried.  “So how did she do that while under constant surveillance at home her whole life?” Rachel had a knowing smile.  “This whole scheme is based on shock and misdirection. Revealing her i-Phone and admitting to an internet Cloister would anger and shock her mother.  Fear and confusion would set in when we arrive in costume to present Kate with her Reverend Mother Rank and vestments.  Argument would give us a chance to mention our mission to serve God, our vows of chastity, and we could explain that Kate’s lifetime practice of prayer and devotion, in her father’s church, led to her qualification as our leader.  I gamble that Kate’s mother may either drive her out of the house or physically attack her, either way, I’m certain Pastor Richard will respect Kate’s decision to change her faith and be secretly proud that she had chosen a religious vocation.”  Max smiled wryly.  “If things turn out badly, we link arms, rewind out and try another tack.  But, if this actually works, we will get Kate out clean.” 

    Vicky puzzled the details. “We should each wear a rosary necklace with a cross, the fanciest one for Katie, of course.  We need to go to the copy shop and phony up a parchment of dedication for our Cloister and a permission form for her father to sign. We could look for a Botanica, in the Latino part of town, to purchase the rosaries, along with a roll of charcoal discs, an incense burner and packets of frankincense and myrrh chips to fumigate ourselves and our clothing so that we smell like Catholic worshipers.  I will brainstorm with Chloe and text Katie so that we can cobble up a website page for our cloister.”

    Vicky: next pm Sr. Eurydice Severim (me), Sr. Gratia Prudentia (Max), Novitiates Chloe & Rachel bring vestments for Reverend Mother Katherina Clementia (you) of web Cloister St. Katherine of Amalthea.

    Kate: Audacious, study Catholic prayers and blessings, God Bless you all.

    An expensive charcoal-grey sedan backed into the driveway of the Marsh residence, two Sisters exited the front seats and moved to the back passenger doors to help the two Novitiates exit with their parcels. The two Nuns were dressed in utilitarian light grey long sleeve blouses and mid-calf length skirts, overlaid with a long white apron from chest height down to the hem of their skirts, having a wood Catholic rosary and cross prominently displayed.  They were wearing white knee-high socks and laced black work shoes with white head scarves tight across their foreheads, cylindrical fashion, and pinned to cover their hair, with the greater length falling down behind their ears and shoulders, being somewhat reminiscent of Ancient Egyptian headgear. The two Novitiates were similarly dressed all in white, minus the headdresses, keeping their hair in place with a simple white scarf, from their brow’s hairline, along the top of their ears to the knot at the back of their heads, the remainder hanging down behind.  One Novitiate carried a neatly folded bundle of black and white clothing, the other, with blue hair tips concealed beneath her white scarf, carried a box with the shoes, stockings, a silver and carnelian rosary, a covered censer suspended from three chains with a large ring to grip for swinging, and a folder of documents.

    The front door was answered by a thin, care-worn woman of middle years, wearing a plain gingham blue house dress and beige apron with ruffled trim. A look ranging from puzzlement to hostility crossed her face. “Yes? This is a Protestant household, we aren’t donating to any Catholic charities, so, good day and goodbye.”  The taller of the two Nuns smiled sweetly and held the edge of the doorjamb.  “Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and will be forever. Amen. (The other three echoed ‘Amen’)  Please excuse the misunderstanding, we are not here for the purpose of asking for a charitable donation, but rather, we have arrived at the request of our Reverend Mother, Katherina Clementia of our Cloister, Saint Katherine of Amalthea.  I am Sister Eurydice Severim and this is Sister Gratia Prudencia. Our Novitiates, Rachel and Chloe, bear the Reverend Mother’s vestments and are here to assist her.”

    The woman had a range of expressions cross her face, finally settling on irritation. “There is no such person here, you have the wrong address, so good bye!”  A gentle but firm hand grasped the woman’s elbow from behind and pulled her back from the doorway.  “That is not entirely true, mother, the Sisters are, in fact, here at my invitation, therefore I am escorting them to the parlor so that we can all have a discussion, a polite discussion, mother.”  The four young Sisters each excused themselves, in turn, as they edged past the dumbfounded woman and proceeded down the foyer hallway to the indicated sitting room.  Kate’s little sisters had come running to see what the commotion was about, Kate addressed them with a serious expression.  “Amanda, would you and Lynn please go to the den and fetch your father, Pastor Richard Marsh, to join us in the parlor, tell him that there are church visitors.”  Kate’s mother found her voice. “Kate! What has gotten into you? You don’t invite strangers into our home without asking me first!”  Kate turned back to her mother with a stern and determined glare. “Mother, please bring tea and refreshments for my guests, I’m going to my room with my Novitiates, Rachel and Chloe, to change into my vestments before we begin.” Kate’s mother had a realization. “Just one minute! I recognize most of you from your visits to our church!”  Kate turned once again towards her mother. “That’s right, mother, you already know them, and therefore they aren’t strangers entering your house, now, if you will excuse us.” Kate, Rachel and Chloe repaired to Kate’s room, ignoring the noise from any further outbursts that followed them through the house.

    Once behind the closed door of Kate’s bedroom, the three gleefully embraced and kissed, then Katie shucked off her clothes until she was standing in her panties and bra with just her simple gold cross and chain below her collar bones.  Rachel unfolded and shook out the black blouse, black skirt and the white apron.  As they assisted Katie in buttoning up her blouse and pulling up her skirt, she marveled at their utilitarian style.  “Oh, look at all of the pockets on the blouse and skirt!” Chloe snorted. “These are from the uniforms section of the downtown department store, I think that they are cleaning lady clothes, the long white apron hides the pockets so they look plain, like nun habits.” Katie tucked her i-Phone into one of the large front pockets on the black mid-calf skirt and passed her small handbag to Chloe to be placed in the box she carried.  “I’m going to need a purse with a long shoulder strap if we use these vestments after this. I’ve already packed most of my clothes and things in those two satchels by my bed, my violin is in its case next to them, and we can come back for them when we leave.” Katie sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on the white knee-length socks and then laced up the black work shoes, Rachel and Chloe undid Katie’s habitual fluffy hair bun and brushed out her long wavy hair before pinning it up in the white scarf headdress.  Lastly, the two Novitiates tied on the long white apron and settled the beautiful silver cross with carnelian rosary beads over Katie’s neck and centered it on her chest.  Katie turned to admire her reflection in the long bedroom door mirror. “Well, we are as ready as we are ever going to be.  Chloe, please light a charcoal disk and sprinkle on it a generous blend of frankincense and myrrh so that Rachel can fumigate us as she paces ahead of me on the way to the sitting room.”

    Kate was resplendent in her black and white vestments, displaying the tasteful silver rosary cross with carnelian beads.  Rachel preceded Sr. Katherina Clementia, swinging a censer fuming with frankincense and myrrh, while Chloe followed with the box of odds and ends, as well as their documents folder. Upon entering the parlor, they saw that Pastor Richard was seated, smiling and engaged in conversation with Sr. Eurydice Severim, while Sr. Gratia Prudentia prepared cups of tea on saucers with little tea cakes for the Pastor and then for themselves.  Kate’s mother had earlier left the room in a huff after her husband had made it clear that this was church business.  Pastor Richard rose from his chair with an expression of wonder on his face as he saw the beatific vision of his daughter and her acolytes make a grand and ceremonious entrance into the parlor.  Rachel set the fuming censer down on a side table and then she and Chloe formed up behind and to either side of Sr. Katherina Clementia.  Both Sisters, Eurydice Severim and Gratia Prudentia, formed up, genuflected, and then rose again, giving the sign of the cross before their Reverend Mother, who returned the outward sign of the cross to her Sisters. “In the name of the Father, **+,** and of the Son, **+,** and of the Holy Spirit. **+,** Amen.”

    Pastor Richard cordially invited Sr. Katherina and her two Novitiates to be seated and have some tea, and then he had some questions.  “Daughter, may I call you Sister Kate, for now?”  Kate smiled and nodded assent.  “I must say that all of this comes as quite a surprise, as I’d already been introduced to most of you young ladies when Sister Kate invited you to attend our church services and other activities.  I must apologize to all of you for my assumption that you were all new to the Faith, but, obviously the differences in Protestant services and the Catholic Mass would account for your unfamiliarity with our style of worship.  If it isn’t too impertinent of me, may I ask why it was you did participate in our worship?”  Sr. Eurydice answered.  “Thank you, Pastor Marsh, for receiving us with cordiality and respect.  We attended your services and activities to observe the depth of Sr. Katherina’s devotion and practice in the denomination that you had raised her in. We are all very favorably impressed by your labors in your faith and the values that our Sister had been raised by.  Sr. Katherina has a marvelous capacity to soothe, comfort and even heal the less fortunate.  She has developed a practical and focused capacity for prayer and devotion, and we have all witnessed her miraculous ability to communicate with the Divine Father’s Hosts in their higher realms. In brief, we know that she has a true vocation, we recognize Sr. Katherina Clementia as our Reverend Mother and as the head of our small Cloister, Saint Katherine of Amalthea.” 

    Pastor Richard paused to assimilate Sr. Eurydice’s declaration concerning his daughter Kate.  “With respect for what you have just told me, Sr. Eurydice, I have to assume that you are all here to take Sister Kate away with you. You do understand that she is still a minor in the custody of her parents until she attains her eighteenth birthday this coming September?”  Sr. Eurydice nodded in the affirmative.  “This is correct, Pastor Marsh, we have a release form for you to sign, indicating that you agree to allow our Cloister to share responsibility for her wellbeing, and thereby allowing Sr. Katherina to accompany us at her discretion, returning home to you, of course, for her normal household activities.  In the interest of our mutual ecumenical cooperation, she could still, at her discretion, participate in your denominational worship and activities.”  Pastor Marsh appeared to consider the pros and cons, then addressed his daughter.  “Sister Kate, you have been going through some considerable emotional changes, recently, so I deduce that your secret association with this Cloister explains your recent anxiety and reclusiveness, is this really what you have decided to do, you aren’t under some form of compulsion, are you?” 

    Sister Kate openly smiled as she affectionately regarded her Sisters and then her father.  “Please, father, don’t worry about my being a victim of any form of manipulation or conditioning, there is no cult-like indoctrination or compulsion at work here.  I have a true revelation and an actual vocational calling from on High.  I am, in fact, the originator of our little Cloister, we all have come together into a place of love and we all share a common purpose.  But, father, I do need your parental permission to go with my Sisters so that we may do our work together, as needed.”  Pastor Marsh appeared to have reached a decision.  “Before we proceed, may I ask where you will be staying when you are away from home?”  Sr. Eurydice replied.  “As the Treasurer and Bursar of our Cloister, I have already arranged for rental of temporary lodgings a few of blocks east of your church on Cedar Avenue, pending more permanent accommodations later on.  I can provide you the address and phone number of our landlady, Joyce Price.”  Pastor Marsh’s brow furrowed.  “That is acceptably close to home.  By the way, Sr. Eurydice, most of you were together at a couple of our church services and some weekday bible studies, there weren’t any phone calls to our house that I know of, so how were you able to coordinate all of this Cloister activity?”  Sister Kate cleared her throat, to get her father’s attention, as she pulled her i-Phone from under her apron. “Sr. Eurydice purchased this i-phone for me, earlier, so that we could all work together coordinating our Cloister activities.  I’m dialing your mobile phone now, so that you have my new number.” Pastor Marsh pulled his buzzing and melodic phone from his pocket, and then flipped it open with a grin, as he saved his daughter’s contact to his directory.

    With a sigh, Pastor Richard smiled and held out his hand to Sr. Eurydice for the papers.  “Okay, since this is what you have decided, Sister Katherina Clementia, then I will sign your release, I will just need a duplicate for my records.  You do understand that, although I respect your decision to worship Our Lord and Savior in another Faith, your mother and my sister, your aunt Marsh, will very likely make matters very uncomfortable for you here at home, and there won’t be much I can help you with when that happens.”  Novitiate Chloe handed the folder to Sr. Eurydice, who in turn, pulled two copies of the release form and placed them on top of the folder as a backing, then passed it over to Pastor Marsh for his perusal and signatures.

    Sister Kate chastely embraced her father. “I love you, father. Thank you for your permission and understanding.”  Sister Kate then turned to her Novitiates. “Rachel and Chloe, please return to my bedroom and bring the two bags and violin case I’d packed, and then we can depart.”  As two Novitiates left the parlor, they were stopped by Kate’s mother, who was standing in the hallway to the bedrooms with her arms crossed.  “I’ve heard enough!  Kate, if you leave your family with these women, then you are not allowed back under this roof, ever!  You can just forget about taking your things!  Everything we ever bought for you, while trying our best, all of these years, to raise you in a proper Christian home, all of it is staying right here, under this roof!” 

    Kate entered the hallway and gently placed her hands on Rachel and Chloe’s shoulders as she passed between them to face her mother.  “As you wish, mother, everything it is, then.  Rachel, Chloe, please help me disrobe.”  Kate kept her eyes locked with her mother’s as the Novitiates carefully removed her rosary and untied her white apron, neatly folding it and placing it in the box.  After unbuttoning and removing her black long-sleeved blouse and stepping out of her black mid-calf length skirt, Sister Kate stood nearly naked, in just her bra and panties, still wearing the white headdress, black work shoes and white knee-high socks, with just her tiny gold crucifix and chain hanging in the center of her bare chest.  Rachel and Chloe folded her vestments and placed them on top of the apron. “Chloe, please unhook my bra and pull my panties down to my shoes. Rachel, please unfasten my gold chain and crucifix, and then hand them to me.”  As Kate’s breasts were bared and her wild dark blond bush was shamelessly displayed, her mother did a sharp intake of breath, but before she could say anything, Kate took the bra and gold necklace in one hand, and stepped out of her panties, then knelt to pick them up, all the while holding her mother’s gaze. “As you demanded, mother, here is absolutely everything you had bought while raising me.”  Kate placed the folded bra on the floor between her and her speechless mother, she placed the panties on top of the bra and dropped the crucifix and gold chain in a little heap right in the moist and lightly stained crotch of the panties. “We are leaving now, mother, you have just broken all ties between us and I will neither listen to you nor obey any of your commands from this moment on.  I formally leave your world as naked as the day I was born into it, may the Lord bless you and keep you.  Rachel, please go to the parlor, signal Sisters Eurydice and Gratia to follow us, and then sprinkle more incense onto the charcoal and, please, precede me out to the car, I wish to purify my naked body in the sanctifying smoke of the censer as I leave this place behind me.”

    Once by the charcoal-grey sedan, the Novitiates helped Reverend Mother Katherina Clementia to don her vestments once more.  A last glance back revealed her mother in the doorway, forcibly restraining her weeping sisters, Amanda and Lynn, from running over to the car to embrace their older sister. Kate’s father, Pastor Richard Marsh, stood frozen, holding the porch pillar with one hand, praying silently while surreptitiously extending a blessing with the other, his face a mask of anguish and sorrow, as he had just witnessed the martyrdom of his angelic daughter.

    Kate sat in the back seat between Rachel and Chloe, weeping as they comforted her.  “My mother never changes! Vindictive and inflexible to the very end, and end it was!  We can text my father once things settle down, I’m sure that he will find a way to visit us with Amanda and Lynn, but mother and aunt Marsh will be expecting that, so, who knows?”  Max was looking over the back of her seat, reaching over to touch and comfort Kate, tears in her eyes, as well.  “Oh Katie, we all love you so much! We are your family from now on!  Katie squeezed Max’s hand.  “I know, sweetheart, you all did such a good job getting me away from mother, and with a signed permission from father, no less. I’m so proud of all of you!”  Vicky added, with a smile.  “I’m heading over to the Two Whales Diner so we can get something to eat and profile our vestments for Joyce, as we need to bring her up to date about our Cloister, for when she gets a phone call from Kate’s father.”  Kate smiled back at Vicky.  “Our Cloister is real, just not really Catholic.  The title Reverend Mother is from Frank Herbert’s series ‘Dune’ and refers to the Bene Gesserit and their Missionaria Protectiva, the head of a Catholic cloister or monastery would properly be called Mother Superior.”  Rachel giggled. “Oops! My bad!  But, you are right, Sister Kate, wearing these vestments and promoting our Cloister will be really useful!”  Vicky added.  “We don’t want a lawsuit from the local Catholic diocese, so we had better have carefully phrased disclaimers in our web page and any printed materials.  I’ll look into legitimately setting us up as an independent non-profit religious organization, we could then legally accept donations.”

     Joyce, from behind the counter, had her mouth open in shock and surprise as she realized who the five Sisters were that moved as a group through the diner to the booth near the jukebox. “Oh my God! Chloe?”  As they seated themselves with Max and Victoria at the back seat facing the entrance, and then Rachel, the Sister in black and Chloe facing the jukebox and south window. Joyce arrived at the booth with a tray of coffee mugs and a pot of coffee.  “So, Chloe, what’s this all about, I mean, you look lovely, but…”  Sister Kate spoke up with a sweet smile.  “Hello, you must be Sister Chloe’s mother, Joyce.  My name is Sister Kate and I’m so pleased to finally meet you in person, as I’ve been told so many wonderful things about you.”  Joyce was still a little nonplussed.  “Uh, likewise Sister Kate, I’m sure. Uh, would you all like some fresh brewed coffee?...”  Chloe spoke up with a grin.  “Earth to mom!  Sister Kate would probably rather have tea with lemon, but yeah, fresh coffee for the rest of us, thanks.”  Sister Victoria placed her hand gently on Joyce’s arm.  “When you have a minute, Joyce, sit here with me and I can bring you up to date with current events.”  Joyce finished pouring four cups of coffee.  “Uh, okay then, I’ll be right back with Sister Kate’s tea.”  Joyce moved along the booths refreshing the customer’s cups of coffee before going behind the counter to prepare a tea service for Sister Kate.

    When Joyce returned to place a teapot with hot water, a dish of lemon slices and a caddy with a variety of tea bag packets in front of Sister Kate, she then took a seat beside Victoria.  “I’ve got a few minutes, or until another customer enters, so Victoria, what gives?”  Victoria placed her hand on Joyce’s and gave a reassuring squeeze.  “We have formed an independent Cloister that we call ‘Saint Katherine of Amalthea’ for the purpose of liberating Sister Kate from her mother, the wife of Pastor Richard Marsh, of the church a couple of blocks west of your house.”  Joyce was obviously confused, so Sister Kate continued.  “We have just come here from my parents’ house, where Sister Victoria obtained my father, Pastor Marsh’s, signed permission to join our Cloister and come live at your place.  As we sort of expected, my mother cut all ties with me and ordered me out of her house with just these vestments on my back.”  Joyce had a sorrowful expression. “Oh, Sister Kate, I’m so sorry to hear that, of course you are welcome to come and live with us!  So, this whole cloister thing and these nun’s outfits were just a ruse, then?”  Chloe spoke up after a swallow of coffee.  “It started out that way, Rachel’s idea of ‘Shock and Awe’ theater, but now that we have lived in these vestments, we see the advantages of continuing with developing and defining our Cloister, Sister Kate would like this to be the public face of her community outreach and charitable works, that sort of thing.”  Joyce turned to smile at Sister Kate.  “Oh, how sweet and positive of you, I like where this is going, and Chloe, these wonderful Sisters are such a good influence on you!”  Chloe blushed. “Uh, okay mom, let’s not get carried away. Can we order some food, now?”

    Back in their bedroom Katie put both hands up to cover her mouth as she slowly spun around, eyes brimming with tears, shaking with her sobbing as her emotions overcame her, she was finally home with all of her beloved sister wives.

    “Oh! We made it home! Please, let’s undress now, I need some serious cuddling, oh, I’m such a nervous wreck!  My hands are shaking, please, my loves, help me disrobe!”  Max was the first to tearfully embrace her Katie, she untied the apron string and then carefully unpinned Katie’s white headdress, then lifted the rosary over Katie’s head.  Max paused to start kissing the tears from Katie’s cheeks and then unbuttoned Katie’s black long-sleeved blouse, exposing her small, lovely breasts, which Max lovingly kissed and nuzzled with a sigh.  “I missed touching you so much, my dearest Katie, I longed for your warmth, your comforting scent and the sound of your heartbeat and breathing when I cuddle you.  Right now my insides are aching for you, I love you, babe!”  Rachel knelt down to untie Katie’s shoe laces and remove her shoes, then pulled down her knee high socks, stripping them off one by one. Finally, pulling down the black mid-calf length skirt so that Katie could step out of it, Rachel gasped at the closeness of her face to Katie’s moist, fragrant, wild, dark blonde bush. Caught up in the sensual moment, Rachel nuzzled her nose into Katie’s damp mons and playfully licked her wet crease before rising to embrace both Katie and Max. 

    Chloe and Vicky had busily helped each other disrobe and, after a brief embrace and a passionate kiss, joined Rachel, Max and Katie to remove their last articles of clothing so that everyone could join Katie in their king sized bed.  Katie started weeping again from her relief and happiness at finally, for her young body’s first time, being entangled with all of her lovers.  Max had scooted to the head of the bed, propped up against the wall, cradling Katie’s head and shoulders between her legs, with Katie’s neck between her pert, freckled breasts. Max bent down to pepper Katie’s upturned face with kisses. Rachel called out dibs and dived between Katie’s thighs, noisily sucking and licking Katie’s aromatic, sopping privates.  Vicky and Chloe were to either side, wrapping their legs and thighs around Katie and Rachel, grinding their aroused lady parts against any exposed flesh within reach, with each of them nibbling or sucking at Katie’s erect nipples. Katie’s back arched and she let out a long cry as she finally climaxed, her virginal young body experiencing physical intimacy for its very first time.  Rachel greedily slurped up Katie’s love fluids and then rose to share kisses with Vicky and Chloe, who appreciatively hummed and uhmmd as they savored their Katie’s scent and flavor.  Max, who had been kissing Katie’s lips, eyes and cheeks the whole time she was climaxing, piped up. “Hey, me some too, Rach!”  Giggling, Rachel pounced on Katie and shared Katie’s own scent and flavor with a kiss before moving up to Max for a loving peck on the lips, and then presented her fragrant face, with her eyelids shut, so Max could lap up the remainder of Katie’s orgasmic essences.  “You are such a tease, Rachel, I’m going to have to go down between my Katie’s thighs if I’m ever going to get enough of her, hmmmm, and she smells and tastes so good!”  Meanwhile, Chloe and Vicky had moved to the side of the bed and were busily sixty-nining and slurping each other’s lady parts to orgasm in an effort to relieve their pent up sexual tensions.  Max was gazing lovingly at the two, never tiring of watching their incredible chemistry together, but, for her own part, Max was just blissing out at having her Katie snuggled between her legs, and her playful Rachel moving around planting kisses and licks on both of them as they languorously relaxed in loves sweet embrace.

    After Max, Katie and Rachel had rested while cuddling together, Katie kissed Max and sighed.  “I want to do you now, my first lover, you have also been waiting and suffering from our absence, I can feel that you ache inside just as much as I did. Oh, my Maxie, I can never tell you enough how much I love you!”  Rachel opened one eye and huffed. “Am I intruding, or what?” Katie, contrite, squeezed Rachel. “No, dear Rachel, of course not, I wouldn’t leave you out, I want to do a three-way with both of you!  Rachel, I am so grateful to you because you have just given me my first intimate orgasm, and I want to do the same loving act with you.  I am in love with you too, Rachel!  I was just nostalgically remembering my first time with Max, from our alternate future timeline, it won’t ever happen that way, now, but the feelings and memories are still with me.  Just remember, I have a great sadness and longing for you, because I still remember that you had died before I ever had a chance to know you. So, you can understand why I’m so happy to be holding you right now, Rachel!”  Max leaned across Katie to kiss Rachel.  “I’m also so ready to love both of you!  Let me do you this time, Rachel, while Katie does me and then you, sigh, you get the most coveted prize of all, you get a second helping of our Katie.” 

    The three petite dollies gleefully shuffled around and got busy in their love triangle.  Rachel took the opportunity to lick, suck, rim and penetrate Katie’s fragrant rosebud, as most of Katie’s previous vaginal goodie had already been swallowed by Rachel, herself.  Katie was humming to herself from her intense enjoyment of Maxie’s aromatic and savory love juices, sometimes squeaking from Rachel’s rambunctious posterior love play, gosh!  Max, eyes closed, was probing Rachel’s wet and willing vagina with her tongue, sipping, sucking and swallowing as much love as she could draw out of her, she could never get enough of her Rachel.  Katie’s hungry attention to Max’s aching womanhood was causing the pressure towards her climax to reach critical mass, if only…Aaaaah… Aaaaaah!  Max’s gushing squirts soaked Katie’s face and hair, filling her mouth and throat. Rachel’s followed, drenching Max’s face and mouth in turn, then Rachel, panting and gasping, turned her attention to suckling Katie’s clitoris, while simultaneously penetrating Katie’s anus with a finger, massaging the wall of her rectum nearest to her vagina.  Rachel was satisfied to hear Katie pop off with a lusty yell, as the warm gush coursed across Rachel’s tongue and down her throat.  The three slowly untangled themselves and leisurely licked each other’s faces clean before snuggling together with Katie in the middle.  Max sighed with a smile, eyes closed, as she nestled her face under Katie’s arm, breathing in the beloved sharp scent of Katie’s silky armpit hair, her ear pressed against Katie’s ribs, sinking into slumber while listening to the comforting sounds of Katie’s breathing and heartbeats.

    Vicky and Chloe, backs turned to the other three, were spooning and napping in their post-cunnilingual embrace.  Chloe was snoring softly, being happy, secure and contented, as the little spoon, wrapped in her Vicky’s arms and legs, with the soft pressure of Vicky’s nipples in her back and the tickle of Vicky’s warm breath across her ear.


	8. Chapter Eight: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is finally home, reunited with her sister wives, now she will get busy setting her household in order.

**Chapter Eight: Home**

    Katie awoke, in the incipient glow of the pre-dawn hour, with her lovely naked Max folded up against her left side, Max’s left arm cupping her breasts.  She felt the weight of Rachel’s face nestled on her groin, feeling Rachel’s slow, gentle breath stirring her pubic hairs.  Rachel’s left shoulder and arm were embracing Kate’s midsection and hip, both legs bent with Rachel’s knees pressing into Kate’s side in two places. Kate chuckled softly at the adorableness of Rachel’s chosen pillow and started to feel a twinge of arousal between her legs, with a fleeting little hope that Rachel would wake up thirsty. It was so comforting and peaceful to be wrapped in the love of her mates after the emotional violence that her mother had put Kate and the rest of the family through. Katie’s hard won emancipation was at such a high cost, but that was entirely beyond her control, she was determined to forgive her mother, in her own heart at least, if only to put what had passed firmly in the past and move forward with her new life.  Reconciliation being undesirable, as matters presently stood, Kate had a recollection from ‘Fiddler on the Roof’ when the village Rebbe was asked if there was a blessing for the Czar, and he said “May the Lord bless him and keep him… far from us.” That pretty much summed up Kate’s feelings regarding her mother and aunt Marsh. 

    Max was beginning to stir and Rachel gave Kate’s hip a hug and turned her head to plant a kiss in Kate’s moist crease.  “Morning, babe.” Rachel muttered with her sleepy, scratchy, sexy voice.  Kate parted her thighs with a sigh. “You are my dream come true, sweet Rachel, I was fantasizing that you would give me a morning kiss down there.” Rachel nuzzled deeper into Kate’s needy privates and licked and sipped her with such heart aching affection. “I fell asleep down here loving you and I inhaled your aroma all night, between your thighs is where I want to live, this is my home, now, Katie, you are my love.” Max hugged and squeezed Katie’s breasts and raised up to plant a sleepy, passionate kiss on her Katie’s lips.  “I love you too, my Katie, since Rachel has moved into her room between your legs, can I curl up in that little alcove in your armpit?  I can pull your warm, soft underarm hair over me like a blanket and bury my face up in there to always breathe my favorite scent.”  Katie chuckled and gave them both a squeeze.  “You two are just so sweet, of course you can both move in, I always want to be a home for you.”  Vicky and Chloe were waking up and Chloe turned around to embrace and kiss her Vicky, delighting in the tickle of their nipples brushing against each other.  “There is nothing more beautiful to me than waking up to your radiant face, my Vicky, you are my sunrise.”  Vicky squeezed her Chloe and returned a more passionate kiss. “I love you Chloe, when this sun sets it passes the night in your lovely valley, never wanting her night with you to end.”  Katie sighed after hearing such sweet and poetic tenderness being exchanged by her other sister wives. “I love you both, Vicky and Chloe, with all of my heart, your sweetness and passion with each other is bringing tears to my eyes.  I’m back here with all of you now, so it’s time to start sharing each other more.  Chloe, remember when you came to church that first time, all dressed up just for me?” Chloe snorted and chuckled. “Yeah, Katie, you still owe me a tumble between the sheets and I’m here to collect.” Katie giggled. “Don’t be so sure that I will just meekly pay up, maybe it’s high time I showed you who the boss lady around here is, I’m going to ride you hard and put you away wet!”  Chloe bounced up and faced Kate with a fierce glare. “You’re on!” Rachel and Max were laughing at that heated challenge and both got up from Katie to clear a space, Rachel crooked her finger in a come hither to Vicky.  “Come on, pretty Vicky, its play time with Maxie and Rach!”  Rachel winked at Max and nodded her head towards Vicky, Max grinned and they both pounced on Vicky to suddenly drag her over to their side of the bed and tangle her up with them, both tickling her mercilessly despite her breathless protests.

    Kate smiled wickedly when she saw Chloe gawking at Rachel and Max’s playful antics with Vicky, so she sprang on Chloe, bowling her over and trapping her in an arm lock hold with her legs folded under her, any effort to escape brought a sharp pain as Kate bore down with surprising leverage and strength, Chloe cried out several times and finally relaxed in defeat, Kate caught Chloe’s tearful gaze and refused to let up. “Kiss me now, Chloe.”  Chloe struggled to place a peck on Katie’s lips; Katie frowned and bore down sharply on Chloe, causing her to cry out again.  “Try again, Chloe, this time I want a real kiss, you have to mean it, you have to love me, if you don’t convince me that I am loved, then I am prepared to keep hurting you as long as I have to, oh, and just so you know, Chloe, my love has to hurt, I am loving you now”.  Katie bore down harder, Chloe choked and started weeping and gasping. ”Not good enough, Chloe, kiss me right now!”  Kate eased up just enough so a trembling and sobbing Chloe could reach her lips.  Katie tenderly kissed Chloe’s lips and pressed her tongue to meet Chloe’s, she started passionately probing and sucking until Chloe stopped her weeping and hungrily returned Katie’s passionate advances.  “Chloe, I love you, never doubt that, I will release you if you will behave and do as I say, okay?” Chloe snuffled and nodded. “Okay, Katie, I’ll be good, I love you too.”  Katie held Chloe’s gaze with a serious and penetrating force. “Before I release you, I have to know something, first.”  Chloe gulped and swallowed some of her phlegm from crying. “What is it, Katie?”  Katie took a moment to gently sip tears from Chloe’s face and then locked eyes with her again.  “Who do you belong to?”  Chloe gasped, not expecting that. “You are going to punish me some more if I tell you.” Katie bore down sharply and Chloe screamed. “I will hurt you far worse if you don’t answer me, I love you Chloe, and I’m sorry that I have to hurt you like this for you to take me seriously, no more delays, no more evasions and no more back talk. Chloe, who do you belong to?” Chloe finally broke down bawling and struggling to answer. “V, Vicky, Victoria! I belong to Victoria!”  Katie started crying, released her cruel hold on Chloe and pulled her sobbing sister wife into a tender embrace with kisses and caresses. Vicky, Rachel and Max had stopped their horseplay and were frozen in shock as Katie’s unexpected domination and release of their Chloe played out.

     Max, with a trembling voice, questioned Vicky. “Victoria, is any of this you’re doing?”  Vicky leaned over and gave Max a reassuring peck on her lips.  “Not this time, my sweetheart, that was all Katie and Chloe, I’m just as taken aback as the rest of you.” Katie turned her head and smiled at the other three. “Don’t worry, my lovers, all will become clear in a moment.”  Katie turned back and lifted Chloe’s chin to meet her gaze.  “Chloe, my sweet girl, I already knew that you would say that, and I didn’t just cry with you now because you love Victoria more than the rest of us, more than me. I was happy and proud of you for telling me the truth; I know that this is hard for you.  You have to realize that it is perfectly normal to love most the person you are with, we all do it, but we are trying to learn how to love each other the most, as we take turns, nobody gets left out. Right this moment, I love you Chloe, more than anyone else in the world. I sorrow that I had to show you such tough love to get your attention; your body had to learn what your conscious mind wasn’t ready to accept, and now I want to make the most passionate love with you to make up for it.”  Chloe was overcome by her emotions again and nuzzled between Katie’s breasts as she cried out her feelings.  “Love me, my Katie! Take me! Use me! I’m yours, so please Katie, love me now!”  Katie gently straightened out her Chloe, turning her on her side diagonally on the bed to make room as Katie moved towards Chloe’s feet and then spread both of their legs enough to scissor with their vulvas pressed tightly together. “I want to practice this with you now, it will become a piece in the complex arrangement of our new five-way ascension rite, start wriggling and rubbing, my most precious lover, we will squirm until we both climax, and then we will sip up each other’s blended goodie.”  Rachel, with a mischievous grin pounced on Vicky and shoved her hot, moist lady parts into Vicky’s with a loud wet slap. “Dibs on the tribs, I win, Maxie!”  Max gave a hard roundhouse smack on Rachel’s posterior, causing her to laugh and cry at the same time. “You are such a little cheater, Rach! Just you wait, you will get yours!”  Rachel made a kissy face at her Maxie.  “Bring that sweet thang my way, Maxalicious, I’m thirsty for your sweet, sweet love!”  Vicky didn’t have to say anything, she just rocked her head back with her eyes closed and moaned her pleasure from Rachel’s energetic wriggling. (Oh, my effing God, Rach!)

    In the afterglow of their orgasms and sharing of essences, Katie had Chloe lay face down on her stomach, straddled her buttocks and slathered aloes lotion on Chloe’s back, shoulders and arms for a long and leisurely massage.  Chloe groaned and sighed contentedly as Katie lovingly rubbed out the pain from her strained shoulders, arms and back. Katie’s love juices were leaking down the split of Chloe’s buttocks, as Katie was grinding her lady parts as she was working on soothing her lovely paramour. (Ah, my beautiful and alluring Chloe, I just can’t touch you without wanting to have you over and over again!) Kate was poignantly aroused as she ran her slippery fingers over the fading belt strokes that Victoria had crisscrossed Chloe’s body with, nothing else aroused Katie more profoundly than the sight of a beautiful, sexy woman sporting the marks of an erotic whipping. Kate had to close her eyes and swallow her drool as she fantasized about herself being the lucky girl that Victoria had flogged to a state of utter collapse, sigh, maybe someday.

    After Vicky and Rachel had nearly swooned from all of the energy they had used up while tribbing to their shared climax, Rachel was the first to fall asleep as she had performed double duty suckling Maxie to orgasm. Max and Vicky embraced their sleeping Rachel between them and all snuggled comfortably until the three were napping again, so soon after their good night’s sleep.

    Katie was satisfied that her healing hands had relieved her sweet Chloe’s pain, as she heard soft snoring from the precious object of her attentions. The other three sister wives were lovingly entwined in their well-earned slumber, so Katie carefully left the bed to go shower, dress in her only clothing, being the black long-sleeve blouse and mid-calf skirt.  After pulling up her knee-high white socks and lacing up her black work shoes, Katie turned to see how Chloe was doing and smiled to see her snuggled up against Max, who was still entwined with Rachel and Vicky.  Katie silently closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs to see about fixing some tea, coffee, and a made-from-scratch pancake, bacon and eggs breakfast for her new household.

    Katie was contentedly humming to herself, well along in preparing everything when she heard a surprised gasp and turned, smiling to greet Joyce, who had just come down the stairs from her bedroom and was paused in the hallway door to the kitchen. “Good morning Mrs. Madsen, I’ve already started breakfast for everybody.”  Joyce stepped to Katie’s side and gave her a brief hug and a peck on the cheek. ”You are such a darling, Sister Kate, and so considerate! Is there anything I can help you with? Oh, and just call me Joyce, you are family, now.” Kate finished folding the home made pancake batter in the bowl and approached the hot griddle. “Thank you, Joyce, you don’t have to call me Sister Kate when I’m not in my full vestments, this black outfit and work shoes are the only clothes I have right now, so just calling me Kate or Katie will do. I’ve already got the bacon on a cookie sheet in the oven, but haven’t started the eggs, yet.” Joyce happily set about helping Katie to finish breakfast and now the aroma of brewing coffee was travelling up the stairs to add its accent to that of the sizzling bacon. A commotion could be heard from the bathroom upstairs, the girls would be coming down the stairs, soon.

    Katie bustled to efficiently set the table for everybody as Joyce was beaming at her in admiration. “Your domestic skills are top notch, Katie, and your cooking shows me that you have had a lot of practice, I’d hire you on at the Two Whales in a hot minute.” Katie grinned affectionately back at Joyce.  “I’ve been doing household chores and cooking since I was a little girl, in the Pastor Marsh household, and I helped raise my little sisters Amanda and Lynn.”  Katie’s expression turned sad. “I miss my little sisters and I don’t know when we will see each other again.”  Joyce moved around the dining room table to embrace the tearful young lady against her bosom. “Oh, Katie darling, I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do?”  Katie sniffled, squeezed Joyce in return and grinned sadly up at her face. “Oh Joyce, you are so kind, you have welcomed me into your home as a member of your family and that is more than I could ever ask for.”

    David came quietly through the front door, home after his night shift patrolling Blackwell Academy, and was initially surprised when he saw his Joyce tenderly comforting the smaller weeping girl. With an emotional catch in his throat at the beautiful moment playing out before him, he struggled to keep a straight face as he paced slowly down the hall towards the dining room, the welcome smells of breakfast and coffee settling his heightened feelings. “I’m home.” Joyce turned to smile at David and held Katie’s hand as she crossed the short distance to give David a peck on his lips. “Good morning, my darling, breakfast is ready. Let me introduce Kate Marsh, she is one of Chloe’s group, and will be living upstairs with the others. Katie, this is my husband, David Madsen.” David did his best to appear non-threatening and smiled.  “Pleased to meet you, Kate, well, let’s sit down to breakfast, then, it smells really good.” Joyce smiled proudly at Katie. “David, Katie here already had breakfast well under way when I came down the stairs this morning.” They were interrupted by a thundering sound like a galloping herd of mares descending the stairs.

    Rachel, being first, gave everybody downstairs her most radiant smile.  “Good morning Joyce and David, breakfast smells heavenly! Oh, Katie, so this is where you disappeared to!”  Katie blushed and then returned Rachel’s smile.  “I wanted to do something nice for all of you for welcoming me into your home. Please, be seated, everybody, so I can serve our meal.”  Chloe, Vicky and Max grinned and took seats around the dining room table.  Joyce brought a teapot to set in front of Katie’s seat, along with the coffee pot to fill the others mugs, while Katie brought platters stacked with buttered pancakes, scrambled eggs and perfect sizzling, crispy bacon from the oven. A nice touch was the little jug of hot buttered maple syrup so the pancakes wouldn’t get cold. Katie, not to intrude, gave her own whispered blessing while holding her open hands at either side of her plate. Everybody else, except for Joyce, paid no heed and were digging in with a will. Joyce waited until she saw Katie finish her prayer, caught her eye and mouthed a silent “Amen” followed by affectionate smiles exchanged between them, Joyce had already, in her heart, adopted sweet Katie as another daughter.

    After breakfast was finished, almost everybody was relaxing around the table drinking the last of the coffee as Joyce and Katie busied themselves with cleanup and dishes, chatting animatedly as if they had known each other all of their lives. Vicky cleared her throat to get everybody’s attention. “David, Joyce, ladies, I would like to drive over to Blackwell Academy Dormitory building, in Chloe’s truck and with her help, to move a few things to your house, some will be for everybody’s use. Is that okay?”  David was curious.  “What would the items for everybody’s use be, what do you have in mind?”  Vicky smiled back at David. “Oh, I would like to install my high definition flat screen TV, and its Bose sound system with satellite speakers, in the living room. I would like your help with that, David, I’ve seen that you are a wizard with electronics and cabling.”  David couldn’t help but grin broadly at that one. “Definitely do-able, thank you! What about the existing living room LCD TV?” Vicky fingered her chin, considering. “I think that, maybe, we should set that one up in yours and Joyce’s bedroom, it might help drown out the racket we will be making across the hall, from time to time.”  David laughed at the picture in his mind, noisy young girls, of course. “Okay, Vicky, sounds like a plan, let’s do it!”  Max held Rachel’s hand and spoke up.  “While everybody is busy with all of that, Rachel and I will go back upstairs to clean the bathroom and straighten up our bedroom.”  Rachel thought to herself, wryly. (That won’t be the only thing we do in the bedroom, Maxie mine. I will have you, oh yes, I will.)

    Vicky sat in the passenger seat while Chloe had one arm resting on the open driver’s side window, steering through traffic with a lit cigarette dangling from her lip. “Can I ask you something, Vicky?”  Vicky glanced over to Chloe, a concerned expression on her face. “Anything, sweetheart, what’s on your mind?” Chloe took a long drag on her cigarette and then flicked it out the window.  “I’ve been going around and around in my head about why you and Katie have singled me out for punishments, I have mixed feelings. I feel that you two really love me, but what is it about me that makes you both want to hurt me so much?” It wasn’t going to be easy for Vicky to answer that one, she wasn’t entirely sure why she went so far hurting her Chloe.  “Oh, Chloe, my dearest, I’m going to have to talk through this and hope an answer pops into my head, I have some feelings about that, just not concrete reasons.” Chloe glanced briefly at Vicky with a rueful little smile. “Well, we have all day, I’m sure that packing and moving your stuff down those stairs is going to take a lot of time.”  Vicky inhaled and exhaled pointedly to settle her nerves. “Okay then, you project a tough and feisty persona to protect yourself, but you are so totally loving, loyal and truthful on the inside, that you end up being deeply wounded when the person, whom you have completely and unreservedly given yourself to, disappoints you. You never hesitate to protect and defend your loved one and never count the cost to yourself when you act.  Max had to bring you back from death several times in those other timelines, in one of them you even convinced Max to let you die to stop the storm from destroying Arcadia Bay. You are so valiant and self-sacrificing, Chloe, it is just who you are.”  Chloe fingered a tear from under her eye. “Okay, I get what you are saying, but, why did you and Katie have to break me and tame me like I was a wild mare?”  Vicky started weeping and turned to her Chloe. “I can only try to answer for myself, even I need Katie to explain why she did what she did to you, she is actually tougher on herself than on any of us, and so, she wouldn’t have hurt you like she did without a good reason.”  Chloe let out an exasperated breath. “Okay, I get that, what can you tell me about why you did what you did?”  Vicky sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Victoria was annoyed that you were so upset with yourself from whipping me, as Vicky, that you chickened out on whipping Max.  Remember, after the ascension rite, you felt so bad that you asked Vicky to punish you.  I didn’t take that plea seriously, but then Victoria took matters into her own hands and beat you with your belt until you were crying out.  Then, you caused Victoria to lose the bet with Rachel, her rival, remember? The way she flogged you, on top of herself, made it possible for me, as Vicky, to make sure that she hurt herself nearly as much as she hurt you, but it didn’t exactly work out, as Victoria was enjoying the pain.  Do you know what I think the real reason was for your collapse during your whipping?” Chloe looked at her Vicky with affection and expectation. “I did what I always do?” Vicky leaned over to give her Chloe a peck on the cheek. “Yes, my beautiful, brave, valiant, precious lover!  You sacrificed yourself and stayed the course in order to shield Victoria’s body with yours! You could have broken Victoria’s hold and fled at any time, but you were protecting her with your life because you really and truly love her!”  Chloe choked up and let her brimming eyes flow down her face. “I love you so much, Vicky-Victoria! You really get me! When we go up to the dorm, even if we wait until after the truck is loaded and we are tired out and sweaty, I want to make love to you there.  I need to be alone with you and act out my little fantasy that we are a couple, I want to pretend that you are mine, that you are Victoria Maribeth Price, my wedded wife!” Vicky smiled at her beloved through her own tears coursing down her face, and then reached over to place her hand on Chloe’s thigh. “Oh, my love, my one and only Chloe Elizabeth, in my heart of hearts I am now and always, your Victoria Maribeth Price!”

    Max and Rachel were sweating and panting on top of the king-sized bed, Max got up on one elbow to complain to Rachel. “You knew about the Velcro effect and didn’t warn me!” Rachel started laughing and turned to her Maxie’s annoyed face. “That’s what makes it so much fun, it’s like pulling apart the Thanksgiving Turkey’s wish bone to see who gets the luck! My pussy hairs were stronger than yours, so I got most of the tangles pulled from your bush, with that cute little ripping sound, after we had finished tribbing! So, now then, my sweet Maxie, since I have won, again, it’s time to claim my prize.  I want you to get your pretty face down there between my legs and lovingly tease your tangles out of my pubes, you can use your fingers, if you have to, but I really want you to use your lips, teeth and tongue down there. I love you Maxie, and just to show you what a good sport I am, I will return the favor and go down on you to get my few tangles out of your delicious little thicket. I think I’ll save them until I can get a sweet little heart locket to save them in and wear our love around my neck.” Max was so moved by Rachel’s sentimentality that she pounced on her and pinned her for a kiss. “Don’t be selfish with me, Rach, we’ll get two lockets, have them engraved with our love, and share the tangles between us, and if there aren’t enough, then I’d like to tangle with you again and make more!”

    After Katie and Joyce had finished straightening up the kitchen, Katie brought a small bottle of olive oil out of the cabinet, that she had earlier prepared by adding rosemary spice, and waggled it before Joyce’s eyes with a knowing grin on her face. “I’ve planned a treat for you, Joyce. Everybody is busy or out of the house, so I want us to go upstairs to your bedroom so that I can give you a relaxing rub down with this olive oil and rosemary, you always do so much for everybody and I want to do this just for you, to let you know that you are appreciated, would that be okay with you, Joyce?” Joyce sniffled and wiped brimming tears from her eyes. “You are so sweet and kind, Katie, I’m used to being taken for granted, this is so unexpected, yes, let’s go upstairs now.” Katie stretched up to plant a peck on Joyce’s lips and entwined their fingers to lead her up the stairs.

    “You undress and lay face down on the bed, Joyce, tuck a pillow under your chest and chin so that you can relax and breathe, then leave the rest to me.” Joyce was a little nervous about being naked in front of Katie. “I’ve never taken all of my clothes off except for with my husbands, this is all really new and strange.”  Katie moved close to Joyce and stroked her cheek. “We are both girls, I’m sure there is nothing that I haven’t already seen.  Allow me to help you unbutton your blouse and skirt, then we’ll unclasp your bra and pull down your panties, so you can go lay face down. Please Joyce, try and relax, and don’t be tense and anxious about being unclothed, you won’t be the only one, I’m also removing my clothing, because a proper massage requires skin to skin contact, and at some point I will be working so hard that I will be dripping my perspiration on your body, I will use it to help my hands slide as I massage your muscles and tendons.”

    Katie gently oiled down the entire length of Joyce’s body and began long, penetrating strokes as she worked along Joyce’s shoulders, arms and hands down to the fingertips, where she worked all of the finger bones and tendons in Joyce’s hands and forearms, Joyce groaned and blissed out, her hands had never been so lovingly cared for her entire life. Katie then turned the same patient and meticulous attention to Joyce’s legs, working the thighs to the feet and then paying particular attention to working all of the foot bones and tendons with her fingers, Joyce moaned and gasped at the pain, but it was such a good pain. Katie moved to perch over Joyce’s thighs, and kneeled, thighs spread wide, with her knees planted to either side. Joyce, feeling the tickle of Katie’s damp pubes, gasped at the implied intimacy. “Just relax, Joyce, it’s alright, I’ve saved the best part for last, therefore, I’m straddling your thighs to work your hips, buttocks and lower back, and then afterwards, I’m going to work the rest of your back, and then, your shoulders and neck. I’ll be perched on your bottom, at that time, because it’s the best position to work from.” Joyce relaxed again. “Okay, Katie, I trust you, it’s just that feeling you with your legs spread back there, well, I don’t know if I should say this, but it is getting me a little aroused and I’m a little uncomfortable with that.” Katie leaned forward and gave Joyce a little kiss between the shoulder blades. “Don’t worry, Joyce, it is perfectly natural to feel that way, this massage is doing its work on many levels, not just the physical, but also on the emotional and spiritual levels, as well.  So please, just relax and leave everything to me, whatever you feel is okay, it is part of the process. I’m giving of myself to you, Joyce, you have always given so much love and attention to everyone in your life, you are a beautiful soul and I am giving you some of that love and attention back, you deserve that and so much more. Please, Joyce, if you get emotional and feel like weeping, then let it all out, you need this healing release. Just enjoy your sweet release with me, Joyce, this is a sacred moment shared between us.” As Katie lovingly deep massaged away Joyce’s tensions, she was rewarded with Joyce’s sobbing out of all of her repressed feelings and then, finally, relaxing into a profound healing slumber. Katie pulled a comforter over the two of them and snuggled their lovely naked bodies together, and then, with a blissful sigh of contentment, Katie drifted off to sleep.

    Joyce had turned in her sleep and was embracing Katie between her bosoms, their thighs were entwined. As she gradually awoke, Joyce was conscious of Katie’s softness and scent, she was a little alarmed to find them together this way, but had to admit that she felt so loved and comforted by Katie’s closeness. Katie opened her sleepy eyes and smiled up at Joyce, planting a sweet kiss between her breasts. “Everything’s okay, Joyce, loving and caring is never wrong, we didn’t have sex or anything, we are just embracing and enjoying a loving moment between us, and I hope that we will have more of these moments, from time to time.” Joyce wept and kissed Katie lovingly. “I don’t understand what we just did, but you have healed and changed me somehow.  I would normally have panicked, and then bolted, when I woke up to find myself wrapped around you, both of us naked together, but instead, I really want to love you and hold you closer.”  Katie squeezed Joyce.  “Let me tell you a little secret, dearest Joyce, my special gift from God is loving and healing, and my gift works best when I am in close physical contact, skin to skin, so that’s why I insisted that we both be naked. Thank you, Joyce, for having trust and faith in me." 

    "I’ve also been working on your Chloe, because I so want her to be well and whole again, you may notice that she is closer with you, from now on, and even thawing towards your husband, David. I’ll do whatever I am able to bring love and harmony to our home, Joyce, I love you.” Joyce gave Katie a heartfelt squeeze. “Thank you, my dear Katie, for everything, I love you too, you know.  I suppose it’s time for us to get up and get dressed.” Katie put a finger on Joyce’s lips and shushed her. “I’m getting dressed and going downstairs, to find David, and tell him that you are waiting for him up here in your bedroom. So, just stay as you are, he is the last and most important part of your healing.  Oh, and I’ve left you the bottle of olive oil and rosemary, if you would like to experiment with erotic massage.”  With a giggle Katie got up to go about her business, well pleased with how everything was turning out.

    Upon returning upstairs to enter her own room, Katie was satisfied to hear a loving commotion through Joyce and David’s closed bedroom door, and she knew that David wouldn’t have any trouble getting to sleep before his night shift, once Joyce was finished with him.  After Katie closed her bedroom door behind her, she turned to warmly regard her two lovely, naked sister wives enjoying their sweet love play. “Maxie, Rach, my darlings, would three be a crowd? I’m so aroused right now and I need your attentions.” Max playfully squeezed her thighs to pin Rachel’s head, earning a muffled squeak and protest, and then held her arms up towards Katie. “Come here, my lover, we’ll do whatever it takes, I always want to snuggle and sniff my Katie Cakes!” Katie chuckled, shucked off her clothing and pounced on the pair of delights squirming deliciously on the bed. “I’m super aroused right now, I know how naughty this sounds, but I’d just given Chloe’s mom a relaxing massage with olive oil, we were both naked and I snuggled with her after she fell asleep. Oh, Maxie and Rachel, Joyce is so beautiful, not an ounce of fat on her, just meat and muscle. I was straddling her buttocks to finish her off with a back rub, pouring sweat by that time, and, oh God, I hope she thought that it was just my perspiration trickling down her exquisite crease, because I was dangerously aroused while kneading her. When she fell asleep I should have discretely covered her and left the bedroom, but, instead I crawled under the comforter and snuggled up against her warm, fragrant, oiled body, trembling between my legs at her scent and touch, fortunately, I was so worn out that I simply fell asleep. When we woke up we were entwined, facing each other, and I had my face between her magnificent breasts. Joyce was nervous when she awakened to discover us clenched like lovers, but I assured her that we were just enjoying an innocent loving moment and that nothing naughty had happened.  I got up, dressed, and went to tell David to go upstairs to join her, sigh, they are getting busy across the hall right now.”  Max looked at her Katie with a worried crease on her brow. “Oh, Katie, do you really think you two would have actually started making love?” Katie squeezed out a tear and hugged Max and Rachel. “There was a tender moment when, I’m sure, we could have crossed that line, because we were so comfortable and happy in our embrace, we even confessed that we loved each other. Joyce is the perfect mother I wish I’d had, and I know that she loves me like a daughter, so I guess it’s a good thing that we aren’t really blood related, since I foresee surreptitious caresses, furtive kisses and knowing smiles exchanged between us from now on. Oh my Lord! I’m so wet right now! Do something!”

    Rachel straddled Katie’s face and let her Maxie have Katie’s grand prize, this time.  Max started sucking and licking just as Katie exploded into her mouth with a shriek and heavy gasping, a startled Rachel swung off of Katie’s face, with a shocked look of concern. Katie was weeping with an apologetic expression on her face. “I couldn’t wait, my sweet Maxie, I was hurting inside from holding back!” Rachel leapt forward, to start deep kissing her Katie, as Max began carefully licking her Katie clean, and then she noticed with a chuckle. “Rach, guess what? Our Katie has some Chloe tangles!” Rachel sat up and leaned over to see. “Oh Maxie, be careful, we have to save them all!” Katie was blissed out from her vaginal detonation, but wondered aloud. “Rachel, Maxie, what are you two going on about?”  Both girls started laughing then Rachel turned back to her Katie and planted an affectionate peck on her lips.  “Maxie and I decided to collect all of the tribbing tangles we could find.”  Kate leaned up on her elbows to see. “Whatever for?”  Max giggled and then revealed. “We are going to sort out the tangles and then put an assortment of each into some gold or silver heart lockets, maybe engraved with loving phrases, so we can each wear one.” Katie started laughing at that one.  “You two are so silly! I love that idea! We have to check Chloe and Vicky for tangles when they get back from the girl’s dorm.” Rachel mordantly observed. “We might still find some on Chloe, but Vicky is the one who is most groomed down there and she is fastidious about her appearance, so, she might not have any.” Katie and Maxie laughed, looked at each other, then back at Rachel, Katie commented, grinning. “Then we will just insist that Vicky and Chloe make more tangles!”

    When she was finished loving Katie, and had a moment to reflect, Rachel felt troubled about what Katie had told them about her intimacy with Joyce. “Katie, I love you and I know that you meant well when you gave Joyce that nude massage, but I know how Chloe is.  She is bound to find out, probably from something Joyce will say, and then she is going to go full-on rage mode when she comes to confront you.” Katie sat up and held her arms up and out to her sides, inviting an embrace from Rachel and Max. “Thank you, Rachel, for worrying about me, I love you and Max so much right now.  Chloe’s fury is something I had considered before I offered to massage Joyce.  Remember how Victoria had designated Chloe to whip me at our next ascension rite, after Chloe didn’t have the heart to whip Max at hers?”  Max nods, a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she foresees the consequences for her dear Katie. “I think I see what you are doing, Kate, you are already two steps ahead of the rest of us, aren’t you?” Kate grins with sadness in her brimming eyes. “Remember Max, I am your Suffering Saint of Mercy, don’t you see? I will welcome Chloe’s fury as she flogs me harder than I have ever been lashed before. I just hope I will survive her fury and ascend. Once my poor Chloe has spent herself punishing me for all of the hurt I’ve caused her, I will love her so sweetly, forgive her with all of my heart, beg her forgiveness for my betrayal, offer our Chloe my most heartfelt gratitude for my splendid whipping and, finally, clasp my most precious and beloved Chloe against my naked body, skin to skin, so that she can feel my wounds and my suffering as I comfort and console her amidst her remorseful sobs. Oh, my dearest Rachel and Maxie! Just telling you both about this is making me so wet and tingly down there!  Afterwards, when I’ve kept our Chloe with me, tending to me as I recover, talking with her about what we had just been through, for however long as it takes to earn her love and trust once more, then Chloe and you, my beloved Rachel, will be made whole and immaculate again.”

   “Monologuing much, Kate?” Vicky sarcastically addressed Kate while embracing her weeping Chloe Elizabeth in the doorway to their bedroom.


	9. Chapter Nine: Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's orderly plans, for balancing the sister wives relationships, is thrown awry when Chloe and Vicky make a serious decision without consulting their mates.

**Chapter Nine: Couples**

 

    Vicky and Chloe, fingers interlaced and clasped hands swinging to their stride, strolled from the parking lot, across the Blackwell Academy campus grounds, towards the Prescott dormitory building.  Classmates who recognized the typically fashionista Victoria gaped and did a double take, as she had elected to dress in black ripped jeans, black Chuck Taylor sneakers, a short black denim jacket and a black tank top shirt with a death’s head butterfly, borrowed from the similarly attired bluenette punk girl holding her hand.  Somebody must have texted after sighting the affectionate pair, as, in the distance, Taylor and Courtney were hurrying down the dorm steps to intercept them. Chloe grimaced. “Uh oh, Vicky, here comes trouble, how do you want me to handle this?”  Vicky turned to give Chloe a peck on her cheek and then whisper in her ear. “How serious are you about marrying me?” Chloe turned with brimming eyes and planted a sweet kiss on Vicky’s lips. “I mean every word of it, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t feel it!  Victoria Maribeth Chase, will you do me the honor of becoming my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for however many lifetimes that we both may live?”  Vicky squeezed out tears and passionately returned her beloved’s kiss. “Yes! I do! My Chloe Elizabeth, I will be your Mrs. Price, now and forever more!”  They both started crying and clasped in a passionate embrace, crying out their mutual “I love you, I love you, too,” as Courtney and Taylor skidded to a halt with shocked faces.

    Courtney couldn’t handle it. “God, Tori, and out in public where everybody can see you!” Taylor was bouncing on her tippy-toes and clapping her hands. “I’m so excited! I’m going to explode! Toreee! Did I just hear you get engaged?” Vicky smiled and pulled Taylor into a hug and kissed her on the nose. “You are looking at the happiest girl in the world, I’m engaged to wed my beautiful Fiancé, Chloe Price!” There was a thud as Courtney collapsed to the pavement with a sound like a large burlap sack filled with Idaho potatoes. Taylor dropped to help her friend up. “Oh, Courtney dear, you poor thing!” Chloe and Vicky helped Taylor drag and carry limp Courtney to the softer grass under a shade tree.

    After enough gentle rubbing, shaking and shouting, Courtney eventually revived. “Ugh! I hurt all over, what…Oh! Tori! Tell me you’re just pranking me, this can’t be happening!”  Vicky knelt down to enfold Courtney in an embrace and stroke her hair, shushing her gently. “Oh, sweetie, I didn’t mean to cause you to faint. I did warn you both, when we all dined at The Two Whales, that I would be entering into a relationship with these other girls. You are both still my good friends, that hasn’t changed. In fact, I was going to find you, as I need your help with something.” Courtney sniffled and looked hurt. “You want Taylor and me to be bridesmaids?” Vicky chuckled. “Of course I want both of my besties to be my bridesmaids, but that will be later, after everything is sorted out. Right now I need you and Taylor to change into your grubbies so you can help me pack some things in my dorm room and carry them to Chloe’s truck.” Taylor laughed. “Tori, I can’t wait to snoop through all of your stuff, of course we’ll help, won’t we Courtney?”

    Once inside Vicky’s dorm room, Chloe sat on the bed and pulled her Fiancé onto her lap for hugs and kisses. “I love you Maribeth!”  Vicky wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist and pulled herself closer, kissing Chloe passionately. “I love you too, my dearest Elizabeth!” They were so in sync that they had started using each other’s middle names as their new engagement terms of endearment. Chloe sighed contentedly. “We aren’t likely to be making hot, passionate love here with Taylor and Courtney around, but, my dearest Maribeth, my little fantasy is fulfilled beyond my wildest dreams, because now it has come true!” Vicky hugged her Chloe and spoke softly by her ear. “Kate, Max and Rachel will just have to deal with our commitment, we are still just as much a part of our five sister wives as before, but it means that we put each other first and have to both agree on what we do from now on.”  Chloe leaned back to catch Vicky’s gaze.  “Are we still okay with sharing ourselves sexually with the others?” Vicky pressed her lips tenderly to Chloe’s, then separated with a smile. “I listened very carefully to your vows, my sweet Elizabeth, I didn’t hear you promise to cleave unto me, forsaking all others, and I agreed to that. So, come what may, we still love and make love to our sister wives, but when it is time for us to sleep, yours, dear Elizabeth, are the arms I always want holding me.”

    Taylor and Courtney arrived carrying a bundle of school papers for Tori, Taylor plopped them on the desk near the window. “Courtney and I have been collecting your missed assignments and notes from your teachers this last week, but it looks like you are moving out and leaving Blackwell.” Vicky sighed and gave a half-hearted smile to her friends. “Thank you, my dears, for looking out for me. I haven’t decided what I’m going to do about my classes, yet. I still have time to catch up my schoolwork and make arrangements with my teachers.  For now, I’m keeping all of my decorations and furniture, along with some clothes and school related things, here at my dorm room, but most of the rest we’re taking back to my other place today, so, let’s get started.” Vicky sorted through her jewelry but didn’t find anything suitable to share with Chloe Elizabeth for their engagement. “Chloe, dearest, let’s take this assortment of rings, bracelets and necklaces to the jewelry stores and sell them back when we go to pick out our engagement rings together.” Chloe beamed and pecked her Fiancé on the lips. “This is some really nice jewelry, Vicky, are you sure you want to part with these?” Vicky kissed her Chloe with a playful flick of sensual tongue. “This is mostly fashion stuff from before, when I was partying and socializing. I’m not that girl anymore, and so, the only jewelry I need, from now on, are our rings that show everyone my commitment to you, my love.”

    After an exhausting series of trips back and forth from the dorm to Chloe’s truck, the four tired friends had finished loading up Victoria’s possessions and were pausing to rest upstairs in Vicky’s room. Vicky turned to her two friends with a grateful smile. “Thank you so much for the help, we finished much quicker than I had planned on. Taylor, do you still have the keys to my car? Taylor thought for a second. “Sure, Tori, do you want me to go get them now? They are in my room.” Vicky gave Taylor a hug. “No, sweetie, keep them until I return. I asked because I want to treat you and Courtney to lunch at the Two Whales, but the two of you will have to meet Chloe and me there in the car, since, afterwards, I’m going with Chloe to her place so we can unload all of my stuff.” Courtney pouted. “But we are all dirty and sweaty in our old clothes.” Taylor answered. “Its okay, Courtney, nobody important will be at the Two Whales to see you, so let’s go get the car keys and have lunch with the lovebirds.” Courtney grimaced. “Ugh! I still can’t wrap my head around those two getting engaged right there in front of us, what are they trying to do, kill me?”

    There was the alternate waitress, Gloria, as it was Joyce’s day off, so the service was ‘meh’ but the cooking was still okay. After their lunch was over, Chloe and Vicky ordered cheeseburgers with assorted sides’ carryout, to bring home for the others, and bid Taylor and Courtney goodbye, little high society air kisses on both sides of their cheeks notwithstanding. Chloe was visibly annoyed by the pretentious farewell (but, what are you going to do?) They arrived home hopeful of rallying some members of their household to help with the lifting and carrying, but found nobody downstairs, so they set the carryout cartons on the dining room table and went upstairs. Joyce and David’s bedroom door was closed, but Chloe and Vicky could hear a possibly over-adult (Eeeuw!) commotion inside, so that option was out of the question for the time being. Their bedroom door was unlocked, so Chloe opened it a crack to peer inside and overheard Katie loudly discussing something while her view of the door was blocked by Rachel and Max, who were kneeling on the bed facing Katie, all three were naked and sweaty after their love play. Chloe’s smile turned to alarm, shock, anger and, worst of all, hurt and devastation, as she instinctively turned to bury her face against her Vicky as she lost control of her emotions and started sobbing uncontrollably. “With my mother, Vicky, how could she?” Vicky pulled Chloe away from the door and held her tight, trying to sooth her. “I heard enough to know that it’s not good, babe, let me hear the rest while I hold you.” Vicky put her ear to the slight opening, heard the catalog of Kate’s planned actions to win Chloe over after sending her into a rage over what Kate and Joyce had done, felt a rush of cold shock followed by anger, so she clutched her quaking Fiancé to her breast and quietly opened the door so that they could slide into the room.

    “Monologuing much, Kate?” Vicky sarcastically addressed Kate while embracing her weeping Chloe Elizabeth.  Max and Rachel both shrieked and spun around to face Vicky and Chloe, Kate’s hands flew up to cover her face and she doubled over convulsed by a wave of shock and remorse. “Oh, God in Heaven, what have I done?”  Vicky replied with venom.  “Yes, Kate! Why don’t you explain just what it is you have done?  I thought that I was the mistress of Machiavellian plotting, but I have to take my hat off to you, Reverend Mother Katherina, you get to wear that crown, now!” 

    A weeping Max raised her hand to rewind but found herself frozen in place by a glare from Victoria. “Stop right there, Max! There’s no easy fix for this one, we really have to have a serious discussion about what the hell is going on here!” Katie looked up and placed a hand gently on Max’s arm to lower it. “It’s alright Max, ‘pride goeth before a fall.’ Vicky and Chloe have every right to confront me and I’ve earned this comeuppance. I’m just as manipulative and controlling with all of you as my mother was with me. The twig doesn’t fall far from the branch, it would seem.” Vicky huffed. “This is more like it, Kate, and don’t suggest that we whip you as a punishment, that’s reserved as a reward, and you are really going to have to dig deep and earn your next erotic flogging.”  Kate dropped her hands, red faced and openly crying a wash of tears and drool.  “Anything!  Oh, Vicky and Chloe, what can I do to have you trust me again?”

    Rachel raised her hand to speak up. “All of this discussion will take a long, long time, Vicky and Chloe came up here to tell us something, am I right, my lovers?”  Chloe turned around from Vicky’s bosom and sniffled as she weakly smiled at her Rachel. “Oh Rach, I love you, thanks for breaking the tension, you have such a knack for distraction. Vicky and I need you all to get dressed and help us unload the truck, and we have lunch from the Two Whales getting cold in the dining room.” Rachel smiled mischievously. “And?” Vicky cut in. “And we will tell you more while you all have lunch. Chloe and I will wait for you downstairs.”

    As Rachel and Max started dressing to go downstairs, they heard their mortified Katie, still naked and curled up on the bed, sobbing and shaking, so they both crawled across the bed to pull her into a sitting position and try to comfort her. Max pulled Katie’s hands away from her face and kissed her tears. “We love you, Katie, and I’m sure that Vicky and Chloe love you, they’re just mad at you right now.” Katie choked on some tears and snuffled some phlegm. “I’m so mad at myself and I don’t feel like they want me anywhere near them.” Rachel pulled her Katie into a hug. “Max and I won’t leave you here feeling sorry for yourself, so we are getting you dressed so that we can go downstairs and eat our lunch together and then help Vicky and Chloe put their things away, okay dear?” Katie smiled weakly and hugged her two angels. “Oh Maxie and Rach, I love you both so much, what would become of me if I didn’t have you two!”

    Seated at the dining room table, a penitent Kate picked at her food while Rachel and Max inhaled theirs. Chloe and Vicky sat with their chairs pulled together, each with an arm around the other’s waist as they sipped their sodas and gazed at the other three. Chloe whispered in Vicky’s ear and they exchanged tender kisses, then Vicky smiled and addressed the other three. “Congratulate us, ladies, my beloved Chloe proposed to me while we were at Blackwell, and I accepted, you are now looking at the future Victoria Maribeth Price.” A stunned silence, you could have heard a pin drop, then gleeful squealing as Max and Rachel bolted around the table to pull their Chloe and Vicky up out of the chairs and into their arms for hugs and kisses. Rachel wept with a mixture of happy and sad crossing her face. “Oh Chloe, I should be heart broken and jealous that you didn’t pick me, but I feel the same way about my Maxie as you do about your Vicky, so congratulations, you are still my bestie, though.” Max was weeping and trying to smile as she hugged Vicky and Chloe. “I don’t know how to feel, I’m all over the place, will you two be leaving us?” Vicky pulled her Maxie into a kiss and looked her in the eyes.  “We are still your sister wives and we love you as much as we ever did. Chloe and I have a special bond, so we will take some alone time now and then, but we will still make love to all of you and we aren’t leaving you.”

    Chloe noticed that Kate was still in her chair looking forlorn and dejected, so she excused herself and went over to pull her sad little sister wife up into an embrace. “I still love you Katie, even though I have some issues, but please don’t feel left out, give me a kiss.” Katie clung tightly to her Chloe and started bawling and shaking. “I love you Chloe, never forget that, I don’t want to lose you, I’m so sorry for everything, I’m so sorry, please forgive me!” Chloe, also crying now, raised her Katie’s face and kissed away her tears, planting a slobbery kiss on her lips, then catching her eyes. “Oh my sweet sad Katie, you taught me that love doesn’t always make one happy, there’s a lot of sadness and pain, but love does mean staying the course and trying to make everything better for the sake of the loved one. We’ll be okay again, in time. Don’t forget that I love you, also.”

    Max remembered something. “I’m going upstairs to get my camera, we need a new group selfie, and the last one I took was before we went into Katie’s house to talk with Pastor Marsh.”  At the top of the stairs she met Joyce, who was quietly closing her bedroom door, clothed in her white terrycloth bathrobe. “Shush, Max, David’s sleeping, I heard shouting earlier is everything okay?” Max took Joyce’s hand and whispered. “Chloe was upset when she found out that Katie had given you a nude massage, we’ll talk it out later, but for now, Vicky and Chloe brought burgers for lunch before we start unloading the truck, would you like to come down and eat something?” Joyce scrunched up her face. “Eeeuw! Yeah, I’d better go down and do some damage control, and I could use something to eat, I’m a little famished.” Max smiled and disappeared into her bedroom. “Okay, see you downstairs, then.”  Joyce grinned and waggled her fingers to Max in farewell on her way to the bathroom. “I’ll be right down after I shower and change.”

    Joyce came down the stairs wearing an old t-shirt and grey sweat pants, ready to help the girls lug Vicky’s things from the truck after she had some lunch. “Hi, ladies, did you leave anything for me?” Vicky left the table and held her arms out to give Joyce a hug. “Thank you, Joyce, for everything, please come and join us, Chloe and I have something to tell you.” After Joyce had sat down and served herself a paper wrapped cheeseburger and an assortment of sides, she popped a fried zucchini into her mouth and looked at Chloe expectantly. Chloe blushed and smiled as Vicky nudged her to speak. “Mom, this may come as a shock, I proposed to Vicky, while we were at Blackwell, and, uhmm, I asked her to be my wife, she said yes, so, we’re engaged. Are you okay, mom?” Joyce put her hands to her face and choked as she struggled to swallow her bite of food, sudden tears leaking from her eyes. “Oh my God! Chloe! My little girl is all grown up! I’m so happy, come here you two!” Joyce sprang up from her chair and hurried around the table to crush Chloe and Vicky in a teary embrace. “I’d always assumed that you would marry Rachel or even Max someday, but I’m pleased with your choice. Oh Vicky! You will make a lovely bride, have you two decided on which surname you’ll take?” Vicky turned her face to kiss Joyce on her cheek. “Yes, Joyce, I’m going to be the future Mrs. Price. I love your Chloe with all of my heart and want to be at her side for the rest of my life.” Joyce squeezed the pair even harder before releasing them with her arms still holding their waists as she smiled tearfully into the eyes of each, in turn. Chloe looked uncomfortable. “Mom, I have to know, are you and Katie in love, now?” Joyce blushed. “Well, Chloe, that was blunt and to the point. Vicky dear, would you excuse us, Chloe and I are going to the living room with Katie and have a talk.” Vicky shook her head and frowned. “No Joyce, I stand by the side of my Fiancé in everything from now on, so anything you three have to discuss, you can also discuss with me.” Joyce sighed. “I respect that, Vicky, you really are going to be good for my Chloe, so let’s get Katie and go sit down for our talk.”

    Joyce sat in the easy chair and addressed the three young women sitting on the sofa, Chloe in the middle. “Chloe, first of all, while we were both nude, as Katie gave me a massage, and afterwards, when we snuggled naked and had a nap while embracing each other, there was no sexual activity, we were just being relaxed and affectionate together.” Chloe and Vicky looked hurt and Katie dropped her gaze, blushing, then looked Joyce in the eyes and confessed.  “Joyce, you are the mother I wish I’d had, my mother raised me strict and didn’t show me any physical affection. I couldn’t help myself. I was hungry for your embrace and warmth, I’m sorry that I took things too far with you. It was wicked and selfish of me to talk you into getting naked with me, and now I’ve hurt everyone that I love with my thoughtlessness, I’m so sorry.” Joyce got up from her chair and pulled Katie up into a loving embrace, kissing tear soaked cheeks and then her lips as Katie cried. “Don’t take all of the blame, my dear Katie, we can be honest with Chloe and Vicky, they need to understand.”

    Joyce, sniffling and wiping her own tears from her cheeks, returned to her chair to address Chloe. “Sweetheart, after William died I was so alone. You behaved like you hated me and haven’t loved me since then. You are the daughter I gave birth to, I’ve always loved you and have taken care of you the best that I could. But you broke my heart every day, I couldn’t even give you a hug or a kiss without you struggling to break away. When sweet Katie came to live here, she immediately gave me the attention and affection that I had always hoped for from you. I didn’t need much encouragement to get naked with Katie, I had a naughty desire to feel her skin against mine, I felt so loved and appreciated for the first time in my life.”  Joyce turned to her Katie with a bittersweet smile. “So, yes, I confess that I fell hard for you, Katie.  So you see, I can’t help myself, either. I love you, Katie, I have romantic what-if fantasies about you all of the time. But I am a mature woman and you are a young girl, so, I still have barely enough self-control to not do anything that we would be ashamed of.  Katie, my dear, I’m still going to show you as much of my love and affection as the law allows.” Joyce turned to Vicky and Chloe. “You two are just going to have to get used to Katie and I being close.” Chloe couldn’t hold her peace anymore. “I never stopped loving you, mom, even though I was always angry and acted that way. I’m hurt that I turned you gay and I’m even more hurt that you obviously love Katie more than me!” Joyce laughed and got up to pull her resisting Chloe into a hug. “Oh Chloe, you didn’t turn me gay. Katie is wise, she sent David up to the bedroom so that I could release all of the sexual tension that had grown between us during our snuggle. The love I share with Katie isn’t a threat to the love I have for my husband, they feel completely different to me.  I’ve had years with you, Chloe, accepting that you are gay, and I even approved of it.  I just wanted you to fall in love with the girl that was right for you.  Now that you have Vicky, I can be completely honest, we are all grown women, after all.  I admit, I’ve often wondered what it would be like to be with a woman. When I woke up from my nap with sweet Katie nuzzled between my bosoms and our legs entwined, it was so delicious and intimate that I wanted to go all the way with her. We both knew better, but I did have some of my curiosity satisfied.  So, up until now we have nothing to be ashamed of.”

    There was a squeak and a giggle from behind the couch, Joyce spun around from embracing Chloe and demanded. “Come out from behind there, you two!” Max and Rachel stood up from behind the couch, Max was red in the face and unable to meet Joyce and Chloe’s gaze. “I’m sorry, but you all know what a snoop I am.” Rachel cut in with a mischievous smile. “Don’t take all of the blame, Maxie, I forced you to come with me. Now, I have a point of order for the Cloister. You are all breaking our agreement that nobody is left out. Joyce, you are just as much a beloved mother to Max and me as you are to Katie and Chloe, and Vicky is going to be your Daughter-In-Law, so that makes all five of us your daughters, therefore, to be fair, this discussion involves all of us!” Joyce was annoyed by the unexpected dressing down from Rachel. “Alright then Rachel, what do you suggest?” Rachel got serious and ready to have her say. “You and our Reverend Mother were intimate, but since you both observed our chastity agreement, that part is okay. What’s not okay is that Chloe was hurt, we were not included, so everything is out of balance, now I give the floor to Max since she is most adept at keeping everything Even-Steven.”

    Rachel whispered instructions into a panicky Max’s ear and gave her a pinch (Squeak!) to get her started. Max dithered briefly, seeing all eyes on her, but there was nothing for it but to say something. “Uh, what’s done is done but I have an idea how to fix this. Uh, Joyce, after David goes to work tonight you should come to our bedroom and go to bed with us, we’ll all be naked and waiting for you.” Joyce snorted. “And how is all of you being naked going to make matters better?” Katie got up, went around the couch to take Max and Rachel’s hands in order to seat them on the sofa with Vicky, then she lead Chloe back to Vicky’s side, turned to put her arms around Joyce, stood on tippy-toes to kiss her, and then motioned for Joyce to be seated. “I have the floor now, Joyce, so let me elaborate on Max’s suggestion. To begin, Joyce, now that you have your foot in the door of our Cloister, we are letting you all the way in. We aren’t Catholic, or even any other existing denomination. My communication with the actual Celestial Host guides our practices, we are operating from a position of Divine Knowledge that supersedes belief, faith, dogma, culture and law. Most of our relationships with each other fall outside of conventional morality, they do, however, follow the natural and amoral order of things as they actually are.  We are all sister wives, we physically and emotionally love each other to the fullest extent possible. We have practices that reduce jealousy and competition so that the five of us all feel equally loved, nobody is left out. Through our chastity we maintain our immaculate virginity. To be clear, we practice every manner of intimate sexuality among ourselves with one exception, there is no penetration, no intercourse whatsoever with men, our hymens are intact, as this is the physical requirement of our covenant with the Divine. Similarly, in Old Testament times men and all male infants were circumcised as a physical sign that they were the Chosen People. Max, Vicky and I are already Elect Priestesses, Rachel and Chloe are in the process of joining us, you are now a valued adjutant to our Cloister.”

     Joyce raised her hand to speak, Katie nodded assent. “So, you all have group sex and nobody is left out. Now I’m supposed to get undressed and join your orgy and somehow that restores your balance?” Katie returned a calm and comforting smile. “I know that this is what it all looks like, Joyce, but in your case, we won’t be doing anything overtly sexual. Remember what I told you after our snuggle and nap? My ability to love and heal requires skin to skin contact. I want to reintroduce your naked body to your daughter Chloe’s naked body. You both need to smell, taste and touch each other in order to build the same natural and unconditional loving bond you both had when Chloe was your infant and you held her to your breast. Afterwards, you need to fully embrace, taste and smell each of us in turn, so that your body and your emotions connect with all of us on the deepest subconscious level. You will then be joined with five daughters who will give you more love, affection and support than you have ever had. Under your roof you command and maintain order as you see fit, that is why I name you my adjutant, my most valued assistant and, dearest Joyce, my loving companion.”

    Joyce lowered her gaze, snuffled and pinched tears from her eyes, then looked up again and met all of her daughters’ eyes with a loving smile. “Of course I will join with you tonight, I realize now that I do love and need you all with me. Now, perhaps we should move all of Vicky’s stuff inside before it starts to get dark.” After Vicky’s High Def flat screen and Bose sound system were placed in the living room for David to set up, and the other bags and boxes were set upstairs in the hallway by the girl’s bedroom door, Joyce and the young ladies sipped tea and munched homemade cookies that Joyce had set out on the dining room table. Joyce mopped sweat from her brow with a moistened paper towel and observed. “That was quite a workout, perhaps we should all take turns showering now so the water will be hot again when David gets up to dress for his night shift.” Katie scooted her chair closer to Joyce’s, wrapped her arms around Joyce’s waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips, delicately licked and tasted the sweat on her neck behind her ears, giving each earlobe an affectionate, thrilling nip, and then smiled into her eyes. “No showers until tomorrow morning, dearest Joyce, we all need to be a little whiff tonight for our joining, and I like the way you smell and taste right now.”

    David had left for work and Joyce stood naked at the girl’s bed room door, rapped with her knuckles and waited. Kate opened the door, completely nude, and with a welcoming smile took Joyce’s hand to lead her towards the bed where Chloe, Vicky, Max and Rachel were all snuggled together naked and smiling. Katie took the precaution of dimly lighting the room with a few scattered candles, making the bedroom feel cozy and intimate, and making the sister wives’ fading whip marks less noticeable, as Katie didn’t want to alarm Joyce and ruin the mood.  Katie turned to Joyce on her tippy-toes, reached around her waist to pull her into a firm hug, bringing their bosoms and thighs together, as Katie stretched up to tenderly kiss Joyce. “We are all here to love you, Joyce, please lie down face up in the center of the bed and spread your thighs so that Chloe may lie on top of you, your faces together.” Joyce composed herself on the bed as instructed, and then her nervous Chloe crawled up between her legs and gently stretched prone along Joyce’s torso, breasts firmly pressed together and Chloe’s face on Joyce’s shoulder. Joyce turned her head to face Chloe’s and kissed her softly. “I love you, Chloe, with all of my heart, dear, I always have.” Chloe started trembling and sobbing. “Mommy, I’m so sorry for treating you bad after Daddy died, I blamed you and I was so mad at you!  I wanted to punish you every day and I denied my love to you, oh, I’m so sorry, now. I do love you, Mommy, I’m still your little girl and I can’t stop crying about how wrong I’ve been! Please hold me tighter Mommy!” Joyce wrapped her legs around Chloe’s thighs and squeezed her closer, as Chloe fiercely wrapped her arms around her mother’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her again and again amidst their mutual sobbing and tears. Joyce wrapped her arms around her Chloe and gently rubbed her back to calm her weeping, she found the intimate scent and feel of her naked daughter, being pressed against her own nakedness, to be supremely satisfying. Chloe finally composed herself and spoke in her mother’s ear. “I feel better, now, mom, I guess it’s someone else’s turn, I love you mom and you get hugs and kisses from me from now on.”

    Chloe crawled backwards, planting sweet kisses on Joyce’s nipples and brushing her face across her mother’s bushy mons, inhaling her womanly scent with a wistful sigh. Chloe then turned to embrace her Fiancé and kiss her. “You go to mom now, Vicky, I’m going to need to cuddle with you after your turn.” Vicky carefully crawled between her future Mother-In-Law’s thighs and stretched herself along Joyce, relaxing into a mutual embrace with a contented sigh. “I love you, Joyce, and I love your daughter. Please accept my kisses and caresses, I want us to be close from now on.” Joyce squeezed and kissed her Vicky. “You feel and smell so good, Vicky. I’m happy that you and Chloe found each other. I love you, too, my dear.”

    Max and Rachel were whispering and then both turned to Joyce and picked a side, each grasping a breast and entwining their legs around one of Joyce’s thighs. They each planted sweet, wet kisses on Joyce’s cheeks and gave her breasts a hard squeeze. Joyce blushed hotly as she felt a building arousal inside her lady parts while each daughter pressed her body. Mischievous Max and Rachel were grinding their hot, wet privates along Joyce’s thighs, they knew exactly what they were doing, Rachel murmured in Joyce’s ear with a sultry, gravelly purr. “We love you, too, mommy, and we do everything together!” Joyce laughed and gave them each an affectionate squeeze. “You are the sweetest but naughtiest girls I have ever known, and I love you both to pieces!” The two bad girls giggled, unwrapped their sticky groins from Joyce’s thighs and then playfully tussled on the other side of Joyce, opposite the clenching and passionately moaning Chloe and Vicky, who were so into their loving that it was a marvel to witness.

    Kate clapped her hands for attention and the two couples stopped what they were doing to listen to their Katie. “You were all so alluring while joining with our Joyce, that I’m afraid we left her suffering pangs, do I have your permission to do what’s best?”  Chloe smiled and answered for everyone. “Mom, I have my Vicky and Rachel has her Max, so Katie is always feeling left out. It’s okay with me and the rest of us if Katie has you, so, if you both feel the same about this, then we want you to love her.” Joyce started crying with the sudden release of her emotions and raised her arms towards her Katie.  Katie was crying as she moved up between Joyce’s thighs, planting a loving, lingering kiss and a nuzzle on Joyce’s wet womanhood before springing forward to press their breasts together in a passionate embrace. “You already know how much I love you and adore you and need you right now, my dearest Joyce! I want to spend the rest of the night sleeping in your embrace!” The candles gradually burned down and flickered out, one by one, as the three couples spent their passions before falling into a well-earned slumber.

    Katie woke up just as the pre-dawn was beginning to lighten the horizon, as was always her habit since she was young, she liked to get an early start on her household chores. Katie paused to stretch and relaxed for a moment, so happy and contented to be wrapped in her Joyce’s loving arms, feeling those lovely, generous breasts pressed into her bare back and Joyce’s warm breath caressing the back of her neck. Joyce started to stir as Katie gently untangled herself from the loving place she most wanted to be, so Katie turned around to press her bosoms against Joyce’s and give her a sweet good morning kiss. “Good morning, my beautiful Joyce, I love you so much right now, but I have to go downstairs and get breakfast ready for when David comes home. Rest a little longer and take your time to shower and dress for work, I’ll have everything ready when you all are ready to come down,” Joyce briefly squeezed her Katie and returned a sleepy kiss. “Thank you, babe, I love you, too. You’re going to spoil me, you know.” Katie gave Joyce a peck on her nose. “I’m making it my mission in life to spoil and pamper you, my pet. Just remember, that when you are here at home, I don’t want you wearing panties under your skirt, so I can dip my fingers and get a taste of my Joyce when nobody’s looking.” Joyce slightly opened one eye to look at her Katie’s silhouette, sensing rather than seeing Katie’s mischievous smile. “You are so naughty, Katie, but that’s what I love about you. I feel like a teenage girl with a crush when I’m with you, my love. Now, it’s still early, so I’m going to doze off for a little while.” Katie kissed Joyce’s temple and left the bed to shower and change into some ripped black jeans, a red t-shirt with a Firewalk logo and a blue and black flannel shirt that Rachel had lent her. She tied her long dark blond wavy hair into her customary loose bun so it wouldn’t get in her way while she got busy.

    While Katie was getting everything ready in the kitchen, she had time to ruminate on the course her new family was embarking on. There were obvious pitfalls in what she and her sister wives were pursuing, but what really troubled her were the unanticipated dangers.  Without the legal protections of being registered as a non-profit religious organization, their actions would eventually draw unfavorable attention, and they would likely be condemned as a Coven of Witches rather than appreciated as a Cloister of Sisters. The level of power that they had evolved, and would develop again, had already nearly branded them as criminals for what they had done to Nathan in the previous timeline, there would always be unintended consequences to any exercise of their abilities.  Another troubling obstacle was their societal obligation to complete at least their senior year of high school and graduate. That was already being incrementally undermined by all of the issues they were currently dealing with; none of them were even trying to attend school, anymore, so the educational, legal and parental repercussions were imminent and unavoidable. Rachel and Vicky were still enrolled at Blackwell Academy and each still had rooms in the girl’s second floor of Prescott Dormitory. Katie decided to ask them if they could catch up their lost assignments and continue their studies through to graduation. Rachel and Vicky would be putting themselves in harm’s way from Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson, but at least they have some foreknowledge of what to expect. Katie’s own hopes to enroll in Blackwell Academy, and finish her studies there, were dashed when her mother drove her out of the family, so, perhaps she could study here at home and test for a GED degree. Since she and Max would turn eighteen in September, Max may want to study with her so that they could both get their General Education Degree Diplomas, although Max’s parents will likely try to force her to go back to school in Seattle. So many potential problems, Katie decided to start praying more often, it certainly couldn’t hurt.

    Katie had breakfast and coffee nearly ready and had just finished the dining room table place settings when David came through the front door visibly upset about something.  Joyce was dressed for work and was pulling a cookie sheet of baked buttered toast out of the oven to complement the soft boiled eggs she and Katie had prepared. David was cursing to himself in the foyer by the stairs so Joyce came out of the kitchen door in the hallway to see what the matter with him was. “David, my darling, what has you so upset, did something happen at school?” David turned to Joyce, wiping tears from beneath his eyes. “A second year student went missing last night on my watch, her name is Kelly Davis, I can’t prove it, but I’m sure the Vortex Club party last evening had something to do with it.” Joyce pulled David into a hug to comfort him. “What are you going to do, David?” David squeezed Joyce, gave her a peck on the lips and held her at arm’s length to look in her eyes. “I’m going to have breakfast with all of you and then I’m going to go see what the Arcadia Police Department is doing about it. I won’t be able to get to sleep until I’ve tried to do something to help poor Kelly and apprehend the perpetrator.”

    Katie overheard enough to be seriously worried, there was no doubt in her mind who was responsible, she just hoped that Kelly turned up again, alive, and if so, she would need the Cloister’s help to mend from the inevitable psychological and emotional trauma of knowing that something terrible had happened, but not remembering the details. “Joyce, would you mind serving David’s breakfast?  I have to go upstairs for something.”

    Rachel pulled her hair with both hands and screamed in anger and frustration. “Those bastards! Kelly Davis has her room across the hall from me, we hang out together sometimes, she has a girl crush on me, so she dresses and wears her hair a lot like I do, and she’s also sweet, innocent and pretty. That weaselly little bastard Nathan is going to bleed for this, I swear it!”  Katie pulled her Rachel into a hug. “I know, Rach, I feel bad that we didn’t do something about Nathan and Jefferson in time to save Kelly.” Max had a stunned and glazed look to her eyes. “Oh Rach, I’m scared for you and Katie now, I saw the red binders in Jefferson’s dark room and Kelly’s was the name just before yours, Rachel!” Vicky was visibly wrathful. “All of us are in line to be either captured or killed by Nathan and Jefferson. Max and I are the only ones powering up, we need to have Katie’s ascension rite as soon as possible!” Chloe pulled Katie into a hug and gave her a kiss and then looked into Katie’s eyes with affection and concern. “I’m ready to do my duty to you now, my Katie. I’ll whip you with your knotted thong during your ascension, but I still feel really sad about having to hurt you. I’m not mad at you any more for loving my mom, you are making her happy and I can see how much she needs you. I love you, Katie, I really do.” Katie’s eyes brimmed as she kissed Chloe back and hugged her to her bosom. “I love you so much, Chloe, but please don’t go too easy on me, I know that you don’t want to hurt me. I have to suffer enough and bleed or the ascension might not take. Promise me you will use your stiff leather belt and hit me hard, Chloe! Then you can hold me, comfort me and make sweet love to me when I feel better, okay?”

    Max pulled her Polaroid camera out of her messenger bag. “We need to take our group selfies and carry them with us, now, maybe some of us should go to Blackwell and see what we can find out.” Vicky remembered. “I’m going to need to pick up my sedan from the Blackwell parking lot, so I need to text Taylor that I’m coming for my keys. Taylor and Courtney would have been at the Vortex Club party, so they can probably tell us something about Kelly. Rachel and Max can investigate independently while I go with Chloe to talk with my besties. We need to always go in pairs in order to watch each other’s backs. Most of Blackwell still believes that Rachel and I are adversaries, so we can probably use that to leverage our questioning.” Katie smiles at her sister wives. “Okay then, I’ll stay home and get some housework done, you can call or text me if you need anything. Breakfast is ready, so let’s head downstairs and talk to David about Kelly before he drives Joyce to the diner, shall we?”


	10. Chapter Ten: The Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Kelly went missing after a Vortex Club party, Max remembers that name from the red binder, just before Rachel's, in the previous timeline dark room.

**Chapter Ten: The Practice**

 

    David was finishing his breakfast as the girls took their seats around the dining room table, with the exception of Katie who went to help Joyce in the kitchen.  Rachel was impatient and addressed David with a serious expression.  “Katie heard you telling Joyce that Kelly Davis is missing, she is a friend of mine, her dorm room, number 217, is just across the hallway from mine, number 224, and I’m so worried about her!”  David wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.  “I’m sorry Rachel, I’m worried for Kelly, too, and I’m trying to find her.  After I drop Joyce off at the Two Whales, I’m going to the Arcadia Police Station to see if they will tell me anything, then I’m going back to Blackwell to investigate on my own, thanks for the room numbers, every bit of information I can gather could be important in uncovering leads.”

    David got up from the table and went into the kitchen for Joyce. “I’m finished with breakfast, dear, are you ready to go?” Joyce gave David a peck on the lips. “Almost, my love, go warm up the car, I’ll be right there.” David left and Joyce turned to give Katie a hug and whispered. “Oh, Katie, just being close to you thrills me inside, I’ll be thinking about you all day.” Katie looked to see if her sister wives were watching, then stroked Joyce’s thigh up under her skirt and smiled saucily into Joyce’s blushing face as she ran her fingertips delicately along the length of her lover’s wide, bushy womanhood. Joyce exclaimed (Oh!) in a whisper as she briefly closed her thighs on Kate’s hand to keep it in that special place. Kate brought her fingers up to her nose to relish Joyce’s scent and then popped her fingers into her mouth and slowly withdrew them while (Uhmm.) murmuring her enjoyment. “I love you, Joyce, I’ll be missing you while you’re gone.” Katie stretched up to plant a scented wet kiss on Joyce’s lips, then hugged her with her face between Joyce’s bosoms and looked up to softly ask. “Are you working without your panties?” Joyce gave Kate a last little peck on her nose. “I have them in my purse, I’ll see you when I get back, bye love.”

    When Katie went back to the dining room table with the plate of stacked oven toast and the bowl with the warm soft-boiled eggs wrapped in a towel, she was met with the faces of her sister wives regarding her solemnly. “What’s the matter, did something happen?” Chloe got up from her chair and took the plate and bowl from Katie’s hands and placed them on the table near her sister wives. Chloe looked penetratingly into Katie’s eyes, placed her hands around Katie’s waist and drew her into a kiss, gently parting Katie’s lips with her tongue.  Katie sighed with her eyes closed and opened her mouth to draw Chloe’s tongue in for a passionate return and clutched her Chloe tighter to her bosom. She felt hands on her shoulders as Chloe released her, then she was turned around into another fervent embrace and kiss, when Katie opened her eyes she was met with her Rachel’s hungry hazel eyes, but before she could say anything, Rachel pulled her fiercely into a tongue swallowing fugue of raw need, leaving them both gasping to catch their breath.

    Katie was left weak, trembling and aroused in reaction to such an unexpected good morning greeting, but before she could say anything, Vicky answered Katie’s unspoken question. “Katie, you are our dearest treasure, Max and I are driving to Blackwell in Chloe’s truck to get my car keys from Taylor and begin investigating Kelly’s disappearance, we’re leaving Chloe and Rachel behind so that the three of you can perform your Ascension Rite. I know that you would rather wait until all five of us can participate, but I had already ascended successfully with just Chloe and Rachel’s help, so I know that they can handle this without us.” Katie was puzzled. “But Vicky, why the urgency?” Vicky spoke with an exasperated exhale. “Katie! Joyce is at work and David isn’t coming right back after dropping her off, so this is our window of opportunity for you three to perform your Rite undisturbed! We can’t apprehend Nathan and sequester him for another interrogation unless you are present with your healing powers. This time I’m gleefully going to watch while Rachel has her revenge, then you’ll step in to bring him around and I’ll apply my special form of persuasion, see? So you three need to get with the program, time is wasting. Now let’s all sit down to eat so that we can get started.”

    Vicky was driving Chloe’s truck to Blackwell, since Max shamefacedly admitted, in a soft little voice, that she couldn’t drive a standard shift. “Well, Max my dear, you will have to follow me back driving my sedan, since it’s automatic shift, don’t get into any fender benders or side swipes and be careful with the gas pedal, that baby has horsepower.” Max blanched. “I haven’t had much driving experience, so I’ll go really slow, maybe it would be better if you follow me back to Joyce’s.” Vicky scowled briefly then patted Max’s thigh with a little smile. “As you like, my sweetie.  Oh, that reminds me, did I hear Rachel say that she felt the same way about you as Chloe does about me?” Max blushed and looked down at her knees. “I know, then I realized that Katie heard Rachel and then she looked so sad. You know, just before you came to Katie’s room, in the future timeline, Katie had proposed to me and I accepted, we pledged our eternal love and wanted, with all of our hearts, to be together until the end of time. I’m such a shitty Fiancé, I rushed into a love bond with Rachel at first sight, it was like the North and South Pole of two magnets slapping together, never to be parted again. I shamelessly betrayed Katie and Rachel betrayed Chloe. If it wasn’t for your incredible chemistry with Chloe, we would have destroyed our union before it had even started. That doesn’t excuse me, though, I’m the worst.” Vicky stroked Max’s thigh in sympathy and tucked her fingers into Max’s crotch, Max inhaled sharply and looked at Vicky with wide open eyes, Vicky turned to Max briefly with a smile then returned her attention to the road. “Don’t run yourself down all of the time, my Maxie, I love you, you know, and I also remember that Katie told us that the Celestial Host had nixed your engagement, so neither of you were Fiancés.  You are the cutest, sweetest and most conscientious sister wife I have. What happened between you and Rachel sent a wave throughout all of time and space, Katie told me that it knocked her down. Your pairing with Rachel is by the will of Providence and Divinity, and Katie would be the first to tell you that. Look at how playful and happy you and Rachel are together. Chloe and I have a deep bond, but it comes from pain and angst, remember how Victoria punished our Chloe and broke her resistance? That incredible emotional bond that Chloe and I have, well, it has its roots in suffering and redemption. That’s befitting, since I am a Paladin of Severity with a Holy Lance, and my poor Chloe, who willingly bears the stripes of my rage, is my Vanguard and my Shield.”

    Max was pensive. “Vicky, I don’t know about you, but I feel jealous and anxious leaving Chloe and Rachel together, I have a ball of fear in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it.” Vicky rubbed Max’s crotch softly. “I feel that way, too, but we are sister wives and we have a duty to share each other and love the one we are with, and I’m with you now, my Maxie, do you know what I’m saying?” Max had tears in her eyes as she turned to her Vicky. “Before we go back to Joyce’s, I want to make love with you in your dorm room, Vicky. If Victoria comes forward and wants to, you know, punish me, then I’m okay with that, I love you both, Vicky-Victoria.” Vicky’s eyes were brimming and she snuffled. “You are so sweet, Maxie, I ache inside because I want to be between your thighs drinking your heavenly nectar while your face is pressed into my womanhood, my need for you is so great!”

    Leaving the truck parked in the Blackwell students’ lot, Vicky and Max trotted hand-in-hand towards the Prescott dormitory and up the stairs, down the hall and to the end of the right wing to pause at the door of Courtney and Taylor’s dorm room, number 228, the only double occupancy room on the second floor. Vicky gave several sharp raps on the door and heard Taylor stirring inside, the door opened. “Oh hi, Tori, who’s your friend?” Vicky put her arm around Max’s waist and ushered her inside. “This is my dear companion, Max Caulfield from Seattle, and Max, this is one of my besties, my Sweet-T, Taylor Christensen.” Taylor gave Max a smile and a brief hug. “Welcome Max, come in and have a seat, Courtney will be back, shortly. Can I get you anything? We have sodas in the mini fridge.” Max smiled uncertainly. “Oh, no thanks, Taylor, but it is nice of you to offer.” Vicky cleared her throat as she seated herself, pulling Max down with her, on the loveseat.  “Taylor, we came here to get my car keys and to ask about what happened with Kelly Davis, we were told that she went missing last night.” Taylor pondered, then gave a small grin. “Oh, she finally turned up, she was found this morning, passed out in the bushes by the dorm steps, shivering and incoherent, somebody called 911 and the paramedics took her to the hospital, she had exposure or hypothermia or something like that.” Max and Vicky looked at each other, relieved, then Vicky asked. “Was Kelly at the Vortex Club party the night before?” Taylor thought about it. “She was dancing at the poolside party, but I didn’t pay much attention, as I stayed in the VIP section most of the time.  Courtney was at a table by the door signing people in and checking if they were on the VIP roster, she might know more.”

    Max was busy on her phone, then she looked up. “I texted Rachel, Chloe and Katie to tell them about Kelly, I didn’t want them to worry anymore.” Courtney came through the door with a dry cleaners bag and was startled to see Vicky and Max close together on the loveseat, before she could say anything, Vicky spoke up. “Courtney, this is Max Caulfield, she’s visiting from Seattle, and Max, here is my other Blackwell bestie, Courtney Wagner, she is our resident fashionista, keeping all of us trendy.” Courtney smiled uncertainly. “Uh, hi?”

    Taylor broke in. “Uh, Courts, Vicky and Max want to know what happened to Kelly Davis at the Vortex Club party.” Courtney looked out of sorts, then exhaled with disdain. “I saw Kelly passed out on the bench, she must have had too much to drink, I don’t remember much, as I was busy with the roster.” Vicky’s turn to be annoyed. “Courtney, you know as well as I do that the hard stuff is in the VIP section, there’s only sodas, bottled water and energy drinks at the poolside refreshment stand.” Courtney was a little intimidated by Vicky’s vehement statement. “Look, Tori, I don’t know what she swallowed, I’m just telling you what I saw.” Vicky wasn’t having any of it. “Well, then, do you know when or how, and maybe, with whom Kelly left the party?” Courtney’s turn to be annoyed. “Really, Tori?  Campus Security and Arcadia Police already grilled us about all of that, Kelly didn’t leave by the front door where I was and I didn’t pay attention enough to know when she left.” Vicky sighed and stood up, pulling Max upright. “Well, then, can either of you tell me if Nathan was there, was he with Kelly?” Taylor answered. “Nathan is always at the Vortex Club parties, although, he wasn’t around for the questioning.” Vicky huffed with exasperation. “Okay, thanks anyway, ladies. Well Taylor, I’ll take those car keys now, and then I’m going to my dorm room to lay down for a while, so, do not disturb, okay?”

    Max giggled, her fingers intertwined with Vicky’s, as they trotted down the right wing and turned left to the second door, room 221, her Victoria’s dorm. Vicky unlocked the door, pulled Maxie inside and shoved her onto the twin-sized bed before turning to throw the lock. Vicky turned to her Max with a predatory smirk. “We strip now!” The two were panting with arousal and anticipation as they hastily disrobed, tossing their garb willy-nilly. Then Vicky tackled her Maxie onto the bed and straddled her hips, pulling Max’s hands up over her head, and planting a fierce kiss on her mouth, then she stretched out prone on top of Max with their nipples pressed together. “If this had a brass headboard, I would tie your wrists so you would be at my mercy, my pretty, then I would get my whip and lash your sweet, freckled titties until you were writhing, squirming and squealing for mercy!” Max was panting, Vicky could feel the sudden heat of a red blush across Max’s breasts, and Max gasped out in a low, gravelly purr. ”Tie my wrists, I’ll keep them above my head for you, and find something to whip me! I’m craving my punishment, Victoria, please, now!” Vicky dismounted and rummaged in her wardrobe, then returned with some nylon hose to bind Max’s wrists, and then busied herself unlacing some tall boots in her closet. “Look, Maxie, will these boot laces do?  They’re not leather, though.” Max smiled and nodded. “Double them and tie a knot at the bend for a handle and then tie three knots at  the end of each of the four strands, to add weight so that the hard plastic lace tips will sting me more, then soak them in water to make them heavier.  Oh, and please video my whipping to share with our sister wives, if I know our Katie, it will really turn her on!”

    Max was writhing and grinding her hips in exquisite anticipation of her first lash. With a noticeable whistling swish and a crack, Max threw her head back and shrieked as the first cluster of strokes cut a red bundle of welts across her nipples, the plastic tips cut beads of blood that oozed from her wounds. Max, breathing hard and hissing from the pain, glared at Vicky and taunted. “With just a glance from my doe-like blue eyes, a soft caress and a word from my pouty, sensual lips, I can take my Chloe back from you!” Victoria snarled and laid down a rapid whistling series of cutting strokes that left a heaving and writhing Max screeching and choking in agony as little rivulets of blood spread in the perspiration of her tormented torso. Panting and sobbing, Max struggled with another taunt. “You fucking lightweight! When I take your Chloe’s hand and place it between my legs, my scent and love juices will make her forget all about you! Chloe loved me before she ever knew you, she’ll be mine!” Victoria vented a savage yell and began lashing Max’s crotch while holding one knee apart to keep Max’s legs spread. Max screamed and twisted under the cutting blows as droplets of blood flecked her inner thighs, Victoria paused, panting, and lashed Max hardest of all across her breasts one last time. “Anything else you’d like to say, you little bitch?” Max was crying and trembling all over as if she had caught a chill, but it was a reaction to the force of the flogging she had just suffered. “I, I love you, Victoria, I just said those things about your Chloe to make you mad enough to whip me harder.” Vicky dropped the bloodied bundle of laces and moved to embrace her shaking and suffering Maxie. “Oh no! Oh my love! Look what I’ve done to your lovely body!” Max struggled to plant a trembling sweet kiss on her Vicky’s lips. “Thank you, my love, I’ve been craving my punishment from your hand ever since you flogged Chloe into passing out and peeing on you, I’ve fantasized about you whipping me ever since. Did you catch all of this on video?” Vicky sniffled and checked her mobile phone propped on the dresser at the foot of her bed. “Yes, it’s all there, right up until this moment. I’ll connect a USB cable to my laptop, over there on my desk, and then attach the video to an email that I’ll send to Chloe’s laptop in her bedroom. What will Rachel do when she watches how savagely I’d treated you?” Max chuckled weakly. “I hope you are prepared for an even harder whipping, from Rachel’s hand, than the one Victoria had just given me, Rachel won’t take any of this lightly. Oh, Vicky, don’t waste my suffering, please lap up my blood and sweat and share it with kisses, then I need to have my climax, and I want to give you yours, but first, I have an urge for something different.”

    Vicky Leaned down to tenderly kiss her suffering sister wife. “Anything for you, my sweet Maxie” Max licked her lips and caught Vicky’s gaze. “I’m thirsty after my whipping, but I don’t want water, I want you.” Vicky puzzled. “How do you want me, my dearest, just name it.” Max sniffled and swallowed her heavy phlegm. “I want you to straddle my face so that we can sixty-nine, but first, I want to drink you. I want you to carefully control your pee so that I can swallow all of it, I don’t want any of it to spill.” Vicky started crying as she nodded yes. “Oh my Maxie, you really, really love me to want to do such a thing! I’m yours! I’ll do anything to please you after the vicious flogging I’d just handed you!” Maxie squirmed. “Please untie my wrists now, my lover, and hug me a little first, I need your warmth, I’m shivering all over.” After Max’s shaking had calmed, Vicky mounted her face and gently lowered her privates onto Max’s mouth and nose. “Are you ready, lover?” Vicky could feel Max’s face nodding yes, so she carefully began to release a trickle of urine from her bladder, the sensation of slowly emptying her bladder while Max licked and sucked her privates was creating a novel double pleasure.

    Max hadn’t actually ever tasted urine, but she had suffered the pangs of many lurid fantasies involving swallowing Chloe’s pee, after witnessing Victoria whipping Chloe unto utter collapse, with a subsequent voiding of Chloe’s bladder into Victoria’s groin. Max was surprised by the saltiness and heavy slickness of Vicky’s pee, there were so many complex background flavors! Uhmm! Oh, but Max loved her Vicky-Victoria with all of her heart and gratefully swallowed every drop, ah! Max was intensely aroused by the reality of what she had only ever imagined, it was all so incredibly intimate and personal, that such closeness and bonding with her Vicky was even possible! Oh! She just had to convince her Rachel, her Katie and most especially, her Chloe to let her drink from them as well!  Max was briefly a little ashamed of herself for imagining Joyce squatting on her face and filling her mouth with a hot, salty stream. Ah! With those luscious, firm buttocks and hips, oh my! Oh. My. God. Joyce’s womanly, wide, bushy, incredibly alluring, and most certainly, maddeningly fragrant crotch!  Max would require another severe flogging from Victoria for that one, ah, aah, aaah!

    Urinating is a very satisfying sensation, second only to climaxing, and now, with a gasp of surprise and intense pleasure, just as Vicky’s bladder emptied into her Max’s thirsty mouth, her sudden orgasm bathed Max’s face in Vicky’s hot love juices. Vicky bent down to collapse briefly along her Max’s welted and bloodied torso, to plant her face in her beloved’s swollen, purple, bleeding vulva, lapping the musky vaginal lubricant tinctured with the strong metallic accent of Max’s blood. Max moaned and pressed her stinging privates up into Vicky’s face, then Vicky had a sudden realization, and straightened upright.

    “Maxie, don’t orgasm yet! Sit on my face and pee in my mouth, you have to feel this incredible pleasure I’ve just experienced, then you can come in my mouth after I drink all of your urine!” Max was doubtful. “Vicky, you were always the most squeamish, what makes you think you can tolerate the taste of my pee?” Vicky dismounted from Max and pulled her upright into a fierce embrace and a deep kiss. “See, Max, I’m tasting my own pee in your mouth right now, and besides, I’d already licked Chloe’s urine from her privates after I had whipped her unconscious, so I know what pee tastes like, and now I want to taste yours, Maxie!” Groaning and grimacing in pain, Max stiffly positioned her wounded privates over her prone and expectant Vicky’s face. Vicky grasped Max’s hips with both hands and pulled her the rest of the way down over Vicky’s mouth, Max exclaimed in pain as Vicky started sucking and lapping Max’s sensitive underparts.  Max heard a muffled “Now, Max!” and tried to control her urination, but the stinging and tickling overwhelmed her senses and with a loud exclamation of shame, Max voided her bladder in a strong, copious stream that blew urine into her Vicky’s mouth with such force that it flew out of her nostrils and soaked her hair. “Oh my God, Vicky! I’m so sorry! I couldn’t hold it any longer!” As a repentant Max tried to raise up, Vicky pulled her back down and, after choking and coughing up pee, she started gently licking and sucking her Maxie to orgasm. Max rocked her hips with her eyes closed and let the pleasurable sensation of her orgasmic flood spill out onto her sweet Vicky’s face, afterwards, Vicky tenderly and methodically licked her Maxie clean.

    “Maxie, I know that you like to keep the scent of our lovemaking drying on your body, but this time I have a head of hair that smells like urine, so I need to shower or everybody will start calling me a Pisshead.  So, please, my love, let’s go to the dorm showers and I will shampoo our hair and carefully soap you down and gently wash your wounds, then we will come back here and spoon while taking a nap, how does that sound?” Max sulked and mock whimpered. “Will you pick me up, holding my thighs and my hurt little bottom? I’ll wrap my legs around you so that my welted and scabbing little titties are pressed against your breasts, and then, would you carry me all the way to the showers?” Vicky smiled tenderly and kissed her little Maxie.  “Anything for you, my love, just let me get everything we need in a shoulder bag and then we will go down the hallway naked together, just the way you like, me carrying you like my precious little punished child.”

    After their shower, Vicky was carefully blotting her Maxie dry with a white terrycloth towel and noticed, with sorrow, the little flecks of red blood stippling the towel. “Oh Maxie, I really hurt you bad this time, why did you goad Victoria into such a vengeful rage?” Max embraced her Vicky and softly kissed her with such profound love and affection. “You did exactly what I needed you to do, so please, don’t feel bad for me, and don’t hate yourself for this. When we get back home, Chloe and Rachel will have whipped Katie bloody during her Ascension Rite. I didn’t want my sweet Katie to be alone in her suffering, and this time we won’t be able to hide our whippings from Joyce, she will over-react when she sees her beloved Katie’s breasts and privates covered in scabbing welts. I must be at Katie’s side to help make a case for our practice of erotic flagellation. Besides, as you well know, I needed to atone to Katie for my betrayal of our engagement, and, I’m guilty of taking Chloe’s beloved Rachel for my own. So, you see Vicky, I counted on Victoria’s Severity for my just punishment, and I need to provide the Balance. I have to embrace my Suffering Saint, press our bloodied, flogged bosoms together, plead for Katie’s forgiveness and our reconciliation, while we passionately grind our wounded femininities in a painful and delightful nether kiss, so that we bleed into each other, intensely love each other and, hopefully, finally, heal our emotional rift. I’m not strong enough to leave my Rachel for Katie, but I intend, rather, for Rachel and me to join with our Katie in a loving trio, we have to put our Katie first, from now until the world’s ending.”

    Back in the dorm room, Vicky gently dabbed soothing lotion onto her Max’s raw welts and then embraced her as the big spoon, pulling a soft comforter over them to keep her Max from a chill. “I love you, my sweet Maxie, sleep awhile and then I will help you dress.” Upon awakening, Max turned to press her bosoms to Vicky’s, awakening her with a gentle kiss. “I dreamed of you whipping me again as Victoria, oh Vicky, I was so aroused that I came in my sleep and woke myself up, can you feel my wetness?” Vicky smiled, eyes still closed, and nodded, answering with a groggy, gravelly murmur. “Let me lick you clean down there, you are my favorite beverage, dear Maxie.” Max spread her thighs and moaned in erotic contentment as her Vicky sleepily lapped the chilled, viscous vaginal release from her groin and buttocks. Vicky returned to Max’s face with a scented kiss to share Max’s own personal flavor, and then opened her eyes to gaze lovingly into Max’s doe-like blues. “I could spend forever loving you like this, my Maxie, but we have to get dressed now and head back home. Do you feel well enough to drive my sedan?” Max nodded and returned Vicky’s kiss. “I’m ready, my dearest Vicky, but let’s bring that blood-dappled towel for me to sit on, I don’t want to stain your expensive leather car seat.”

    After quickly helping Katie clear the dining table and wash the dishes from breakfast, Rachel and Chloe each took one of Katie’s hands to trot up the stairs to their bedroom, where they all undressed and had a good preliminary hug and kisses, before starting Katie’s Ascension Rite. Chloe asked. “Katie, since the other two aren’t here, how do you want to do this?” Katie gave Chloe a peck on the lips. “Since I’m the only one going through the Rite, we don’t have to do everything with each other, so we will keep it brief and hope David doesn’t come home early and hear us. I’ll lay face up on the bed, Rachel will straddle my face and squat on my mouth to muffle my screams. Chloe, you will lick my vagina until I get wet from my arousal, and then lick my anus clean before you start whipping me between my legs. Rachel, you will hold my legs up in the air, by my ankles, and keep them spread apart when I try to close them during my flogging. Chloe, listen very carefully. Start by whipping my sphincter hard enough to draw a little blood, but even if it doesn’t bleed, lick my hurt little rosebud and savor the taste of my pain until I calm down. Then switch to my breasts and really lay the strokes on hard, you should make at least some bleeding welts, you can lean down through my spread apart legs and suck my stinging nipples until I stop bucking and twisting so much. Then get in position and lash me hard, and I mean really hard, between my legs until you see me either starting to climax, or more likely, starting to pass out from the shock and pain. Either way, start sucking my swollen, bleeding lady parts to bring me to a climax and then you and Rachel drink from my flow and share with me my essences by kissing and holding me in a sitting position so that I can lick me off of your faces. Rachel, if everything goes right, my crying out into your vagina should bring you to climax on my face before Chloe finishes me off. Then, my sweet lovers, hold me and comfort me in my agony and my ecstasy.

    Rachel was in position on Katie’s face, holding Katie’s legs wide apart, and looking at her weeping Chloe with a sympathetic and sorrowful expression. “Chloe, please, you have to go through with our Katie’s whipping just like she explained it to you, you already have her wet and ready, don’t let her cool off!” Chloe choked and swallowed, then, with a pained but determined scowl, she brought her hard leather belt smartly down on Katie’s anus in a series of swooshing, smacking strokes. Rachel kept Katie’s legs forced apart each time they closed and bore down with her slick, wet crotch each time her Katie vented a shriek. Chloe paused to tenderly lap Katie’s spasming anus and was rewarded with the sharp taste of blood. With a mournful groan and sigh, Chloe resigned herself to the next step and lengthened the coiled belt to lash Katie’s small breasts in a crisscross pattern as Katie heaved her chest in pain. Chloe’s tears were spattering onto Katie’s chest, washing down trickles of blood as she cried while trying to suckle Katie’s swollen, wounded nipples. “Oh, my Katie, my Katie! I’m so sorry! I don’t want to do this, Katie! Can you hear me? I love you! Oh, god-damn me!”

    After Katie stopped writhing and Chloe got control of her sobbing, Rachel briefly let Katie’s legs down to rest on either side of Chloe, and then leaned across Katie’s welted and perspiring torso to pull Chloe into a kiss and whisper encouragement. “We’re almost finished, my sweet Chloe, you are just too kind hearted for this, but you still have to do it. I believe in you and Katie is depending on you, so let’s do it right the first time, okay?” Chloe nodded, snuffling and swallowing and then returned Rachel’s kiss. “Alright, I’m ready, Rach, I just want this over with!” Chloe picked up Katie’s legs so that Rachel could grasp her ankles, then leaned down to lick Katie’s vulva until she could feel and taste more flowing wetness. With a grimace, Chloe straightened up and began laying down measured strokes between her Katie’s thighs, increasing the force with each stroke, but then tears blurred her eyes so that some strokes went wild and striped Katie’s thighs with thick welts. Rachel looked up at the ceiling with her eyes closed and let out a long “Aaaaah! Aaaah! Aaah!” as her climax splashed across Katie’s mouth, nostrils and face. Katie gagged, choked and struggled as she reached her limit and her screaming cut off as she went limp. Rachel hurriedly dismounted from Katie’s face and got behind her to pull Katie upright between Rachel’s breasts, so that she could breathe easier. Chloe, crying and shaking with her grief and remorse, barely had the presence of mind to push her face into Katie’s quivering, bleeding crotch and begin lapping and sucking her to orgasm. Katie gave a barely conscious moan and heave as a weak flow trickled out of her vagina, it was a climax of sorts, but Katie was too weak to have a really dramatic orgasm. Chloe dutifully sucked up Katie’s bloodied essences and squirted a little between Rachel’s lips and then sipped up some more to spit it into Katie’s weakly suckling lips. There was no joy or epiphany at the ending of this Rite, just sorrow and regret. Chloe broke down sobbing as she embraced Katie’s hips and wept piteously between her bloodied thighs. “Oh, Katie! Rachel! What have I done?” Katie was moaning and placed a hand on the back of Chloe’s head to stroke and comfort her. Rachel was bent down and weeping tears into Katie’s hair as she slowly shook her head back and forth in sadness and remorse.

    After Chloe and Rachel had wept themselves dry, they composed Katie on her back, as comfortably as they could manage, and gently licked the blood and perspiration from her welts. They then applied lotion to her wounded areas and both embraced their Katie, in the middle, so that they could sleep.

    Vicky was helping Max stiffly climb the stairs to their bedroom. “I still really hurt down there, Vicky, but that’s okay. The important thing is to look in on Katie and our mates to see how they are doing.” Vicky opened the bedroom door and had her arm around Max’s ribs to help her limp into the bedroom, but the sight that greeted them was not reassuring. Katie had awakened from her nap and was clutching Chloe as she wept and trembled in her pain, Rachel was leaned over Katie, stroking her gently and murmuring comforting words, then she looked up with a red face and tearful eyes when she heard Vicky enter with her limping Maxie. Rachel bolted up to rush over and take Max from Vicky, alarm and worry flashing across her face. “Max! What happened? Vicky?” With downcast eyes Vicky answered. “Max had me flog her, really hard. She needs to get undressed so that she can hold Katie, she’ll explain everything to you. Just, I’m sorry Rachel.” Rachel, in shock and anger, screamed at Vicky. “You have no god-damned right to hurt my Maxie without my permission! You can flog your Chloe all that you like, but Maxie is mine!” Max grasped Rachel’s face and turned her away from Vicky. “Stop it, Rachel! I forced Victoria to do this, so don’t blame Vicky! You two need to love each other right now, that’s an order! You both have to work together and go to the hospital to see Kelly Davis, take Chloe with you and leave me here with Katie. We will try to explain our whippings to Joyce, when she gets home from work. It might be a good idea if the three of you stay overnight in the dorms until Katie and I can calm things down here.  Promise me that the three of you will sleep together, I don’t want to risk any of you being alone there.  Rachel, I’m your mate and I want you to forgive Vicky, I love you and, please, just trust me that my whipping is necessary. I’ll explain everything when we are all together again, tomorrow.”

    As Rachel helped her Max undress, she gasped as her eyes brimmed with tears when she saw just how covered in bloody welts her Maxie’s breasts were. “Ooh, No! My baby! Just look at how hurt you are, Maxie! My God! Your poor bleeding Pussy! What can I do, my love?” A trembling Max enfolded her weeping Rachel in a tender embrace so Rachel’s precious breasts could rub against Max’s scabs and tatters, the two were convulsing in their mutual sobs. “Just hold me like this, my Rachel. I want you to feel my suffering, and, oh my God, this is the sweetest suffering and comfort! You need to know how much I love being flogged and then consoled by you, my lover, my Rachel!” Rachel pressed her lips onto her Max’s incredibly sensual pouty mouth and then thrust her tongue deep with a needy, hungry insistence. When they finally broke apart to catch their breaths, Max’s tearful eyes gazed lovingly into her beloved Rachel’s hazel windows to her soul. “Sweetheart, please take me over to the bed so that I can lay down with our Katie, I tricked Victoria into doing this to me so that Katie wouldn’t be alone in her suffering. After you return from the dorms, tomorrow, I want you to join me in pledging our troth to Katie, so we will be a threesome from now on.” Rachel sniffled and gently kissed her Maxie. “You are the sweetest, kindest most loving sister wife I know, so, yes, of course I’ll pledge myself along with you. Tomorrow night I want to be the succulent Rachel meat sandwiched between my two bleeding beauties, I love you both so much!”

    When Max crawled up the bed to Chloe, she gently embraced her sobbing companion and whispered. “Chloe, dearest, I have Katie now, you should go to your Vicky and comfort her, she feels just as bad about whipping me as you do for beating our Katie, I love you Chloe.” Chloe sniffled and turned towards Max for a hug and then stiffened with a sharp intake of breath when she felt the roughness of Max’s wounded breasts against her own. Max kissed Chloe before she could say anything. “It’s okay, Chloe, I’m here with Katie so that we can bleed into each other, we need our privacy, so go shower with Rachel and dress so that you can go with her and Vicky to talk with Kelly in the hospital, now give me another kiss, shush, you don’t need to say anything, just get moving, my darling.” Chloe got up from the bed and embraced Rachel while still sniffling from all of her weeping over Katie. “Let’s do what Max said and go shower, okay?” Vicky joined them and started kissing away Chloe’s tears. “Hurry back to me, my lover, and don’t dally too long in there with Rachel, or I’ll be jealous!”

    Holding each other in the hot shower, Rachel was trying to comfort Chloe, who was having another bout of wracking sobs. “Chloe, my sweet girl, I feel bad about how badly we whipped our Katie, and I am still furious with Vicky for what she did to my poor Maxie. When we go to Victoria’s dorm room, I want to find that whip and work Vicky over until I’m too tired to beat her anymore!” Chloe stopped sobbing upon hearing Rachel’s threat and held Rachel’s face to meet her gaze. “Rachel! Just remember, you are the only one of us five sister wives who hasn’t been whipped yet, you don’t know what it does to you, so don’t threaten my Vicky with a beating that you haven’t earned the right to deliver!” Rachel burst into tears and crying with a hurt expression. “You never used to be this mean with me, Chloe! You know how upset I can get and how I say things that I shouldn’t when I’m worked up! At least let me fucking vent to you, isn’t that what best friends are for?” Chloe hugged her Rachel. “I’m sorry, Rachel, of course you can vent to me. I’m upset and sensitive, too. Please give my Vicky a chance to make amends to you, I know her better than anyone else, and she feels really bad about letting Victoria abuse Max so harshly. But, to be fair, I know how Max is, she planned her whipping, and when Max decides to do something, she doesn’t broadcast her intentions, she just does it.” Rachel hugged her Chloe back. “I know Chloe, you’re right, of course. Max looks so innocent with her wide eyes and her cute pouty open mouth, but she notices everything and has an infallible intuition. My Maxie doesn’t waste time explaining her decisions, so people don’t see her coming and they don’t usually catch onto what she’s up to. That nosiness, well, let’s just say that she really knows how to make her investigative talent pay off. I didn’t have a clue that she was going to sacrifice her sweet body to support our Katie!”

    Chloe had a realization. “Rachel, we were worried that we had beaten Katie for nothing, it looked like her Ascension Rite had failed. Vicky is already ascended with our help, so it should have worked with us helping Katie. The five-way Rite that Katie wanted would have involved Vicky and Max, they’re both ascended and their influence would have given Katie the boost that she needed. Max had already figured that out and used Victoria to tune her up with that flogging, and now Max is embracing her Katie and transferring her essence through direct contact with each other’s bleeding wounds.” Rachel’s expression brightened and she gave her Chloe a fierce hug and a kiss. “Oh, thank you, Chloe! That has to be the reason for all of this pain and angst! I’m not angry with Vicky any more. So, let’s soap each other down, and then rinse, dry and get dressed before Vicky comes in here to see if we’re misbehaving!”


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Max are alone together in their bed, both having been severely flogged and needing to bleed into each other, the result takes them beyond space and time.

**Chapter Eleven: Mother**

 

    Katie gently pulled her Maxie’s tattered, scabbing, and rough little breasts against her own swollen little titties, with their thick, bloody-edged welts from the fierce lashing of Chloe’s hard leather belt. The leaking serums from their wounds blending and sticking to glue their stinging, aching breasts together, forming a bond from their blended scabs that would tear open more little bleeding wounds when the lovers separated. Katie probed her Maxie’s sexy, pouty lips with her tongue and sighed in ecstasy and arousal, profoundly enjoying her rediscovered intimacy with the girl that she loved more than anyone, or even anything else, in all of Creation. “Maxie, you are my one true love throughout everything that has and everything that ever will happen. You are the only one who saw clearly and understood what I really needed to awaken my abilities, I’m getting a trickle of images from the Celestial Hosts, even now.” Max wept tears and probed Katie’s tongue with her own, then she murmured. “I missed you so much, my Katie-Cakes, no matter how much I love my Rachel and our other sister wives, I always hunger most to hold you, my Katie, my lover, you are the home of my soul and the perfect fit for my body, oh Katie, I love you so very, very much!”

    Asleep in their soft embrace, their bosoms knitting together as their twin heartbeats synchronized and syncopated as one. In the realm of dreams, they were joined as eternal spouses in the marriage they were always meant to have. With the child-like wonder of their new perceptions, hand-in-hand they wandered the scented, blossoming meadows of a fair countryside, seeking the melody of pipers and lutes beyond a low hill. Looking down they saw a lovely lilac-colored pavilion with a rainbow spectrum of banners on its tent poles, gaily flapping in the breeze. Between the pavilion and the girl’s hilltop, they watched as a lovely, voluptuous, matronly woman with long black hair of oiled ringlets, was joyfully twirling and dancing while a pair of capering ibex circled and leaped around her.  The tall Lady was clothed in a full-length bell-shaped red skirt encircled with thick white trim every few inches from the waist to the hem, a bare midriff highlighting her navel, and a short-sleeved red blouse, with white trim semi circling and uplifting her exquisite bare breasts in the ancient Minoan bodice style.  The woman paused with a radiant smile and beckoned Katie and Max to join her, the two ibex moved back closer to the pavilion as the girls cautiously approached the beauty, who was breathing hard from her exertion and glowing fetchingly with the sheen of perspiration on her face, arms and heaving breasts. The lovely Lady had a welcoming aura of motherly love and opened her arms to embrace the pair, pressing their faces to her bosoms and kissing them on the crowns of their heads. The woman’s fragrance was warm, captivating and familiar, as the girls immediately knew that they were welcomed into the arms of the Mother of All. Soft spoken words in a lost, ancient tongue caressed their ears, as images appeared in their minds, giving meaning to the wonderful feelings conveyed by the Lady’s warm embrace. The Lady released Max and Kate and held their hands, smiling, then she leaned down to plant a kiss between the eyes of each girl, and, with wonder, they realized that they could now understand what the Great Lady was saying.

    “Welcome to my realm, my beloved daughters, you may call me Lady Asherah, of a time, in ancient Canaan, I was the helpmate of Yah-Wey-El-Shaddai, but the Celestial Cycles have separated our influences and I now work within the feminine nature of Creation, just as my former mate governs the masculine. Kate and Maxine, both of you, and Victoria, have been brought up to my level of perception through the efforts of my group in this sphere of existence. We are the small team that you have labelled The Celestial Host.” Katie gasped, then she let go of Max and Asherah’s hands as she involuntarily covered her mouth in surprise at a dawning realization. “Lady Asherah, I’ve read about your name, you are The Mother! If I understand what you have just told us, you were God’s wife! But you are people!”

    Lady Asherah threw back her head and laughed with uninhibited mirth and then regarded her girls with amusement and affection. “You are very perceptive, my daughter Kate, this saves me a lot of explanation. I recall that in one of your Holy Scriptures there is something written about humanity being created in the image of the Elohim, the race of gods. You both have to understand, that at our more etheric level we live vastly longer lives than your densely material selves. We eventually age and die, and well, you can see that I look more mature than you lovely creatures, but I was once as winsome, lithe and lovely as you are now.” Max blushed. “Lady Asherah, I am so attracted to you, just holding your hand is arousing me, and you are a beautiful and alluring woman.” Asherah smiles warmly and draws Max gently into a kiss. (Oh, my daughter Maxine! Such pretty pouty lips you have!) “You are very pleasing to look upon as well, Maxine, I have no inhibitions or boundaries when it comes to loving, your bold confession excites me as well.” Kate’s face flushed bright red as she gasped and swatted Max smartly on her naked butt. “Sister wife! We stand in the presence of Divinity and you just rush in to seduce the Mother of All?” Asherah beckoned Kate closer and sweetly kissed her as well, there could be no mistaking the suggestive intent of Lady Asherah’s gesture. “Kate, you are also my daughter and my love, you need to pay attention to your intuition and follow your Maxine’s lead, her grasp of my loving nature and amorous intent towards you both is the most refreshing and remarkable response I have ever had from a material girl.” Kate looked apologetic and confused. “Lady Asherah, I never imagined that Divinity would be so familiar and approachable. You feel just as solid to the touch as Max and I, are you saying that you would make physical love to both of us?” Asherah gently embraced Kate and Max’s faces to her breasts and held them affectionately as she explained. “Haven’t you noticed that your naked bodies here are perfect and without blemish or scars? Your living material bodies are still in bed, asleep in your loving embrace. You are both here, with me now, in your out-of-body selves, clothed in the same ethereal, subtle bodies as mine, our perceptions are just as real in this sphere as they are in your earthbound realm. I am ready to make love to both of you, as we are physical equals at this level of existence, but I would rather wait until all of you sister wives are sufficiently ascended to join me here. My team are lovely and uniquely empowered women, I would have you meet them so that each of you could pair up with the most suitable among us, and then we would all love one another. We have met and now understand each other, I will call you all back to me when you are ready. You may depart and go back over the hill, and as you stroll, you will phase back into your bodies and awaken from this dream with a memory of what has transpired. Go now, and remember that I love you.”

    Kate groggily awoke to an insistent rapping on the bedroom door, the room was pitch black and her Maxie was still clutching her snugly, bosom to bosom, while fast asleep. “Who’s there?” The knocking stopped. “It’s Joyce! Can I come in?” Katie had a ball of anxiety drop into her stomach, but there was nothing else to do but face the consequences. “Come on in and turn on the light, its dark in here.” Katie could hear the door open and saw Joyce’s naked silhouette outlined from the hallway light, Kate squinted from the glare of the bright overhead light stabbing her eyes as Joyce closed the door. Joyce approached the bed with a saucy smile on her face. “David won’t be back until tomorrow, he’s staying at the Security Office after chasing down leads about the Vortex Club incident, and where are the other three girls?” Max stirred and started to pull away from Katie, then both girls gasped and exclaimed as their mutual scabs pulled apart and stung their breasts. Joyce hissed with a sharp intake of breath as she was presented with the shocking sight of fresh blood welling from multiple points on the girls welted chests. “What have you two been doing?” Before the girls could answer, Joyce crawled onto the bed and pulled both of the girls further apart for a closer look. “Your groins and thighs are smeared with blood, too! Your sheets are ruined from all of the dried blood, and is that an old crusty urine stain?” Max had a frightened look on her face, but Kate was getting angry. “Alright, Joyce! Just stop for a minute, we can explain.” Joyce’s eyes were brimming with tears and her hands were trembling as she felt the shocking welts and wounds on her darlings. “Who did this to you, Katie?”

    Katie smiled weakly and grasped Joyce’s hand in an effort to reassure her. “Joyce, my dearest, do you remember me mentioning that our Cloister had practices to reduce jealousy and competition among the sister wives? Joyce flared up. “Well it’s pretty damned obvious now, isn’t it? Who whipped you two so badly that you are bleeding and pissing all over each other and the bed?” Kate exhaled in exasperation. “The short answer is that Victoria flogged Max and Chloe lashed me, but before you fly off of the handle and jump to any more conclusions, you should know that Max goaded Victoria into the whipping she needed and I had to work really hard to bully and persuade your tender-hearted Chloe to finally lay down these lovely stripes with her hard leather belt!” Joyce was a raw bundle of emotions. “What am I supposed to do with you two?” Max took Joyce’s other hand and kissed the palm, then looked into Joyce’s eyes with her signature doe-like pleading and her pouty, parted lips. “Lay down between Katie and me, let us embrace you and snuggle while you sleep with us tonight and comfort us in our suffering.” Joyce nodded assent and got up from the bed to turn off the light, and then carefully crawled between her girls and composed herself face up as she felt the dampness of their thighs and groins intertwining with her legs. “I don’t agree with this sadistic practice of yours, but I still love both of you and I want to be with you until tomorrow morning.  I’ll get breakfast ready then, as you need to rest and recover, Katie. Oh, and by the way, you still haven’t told me where the other three girls are.” Katie leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on her Joyce’s lips. “Max and I need some alone time with just you, Joyce, so Chloe, Rachel and Victoria are sleeping in the girl’s dorm tonight.” Max carefully moved down along Joyce’s naked body and spread her thighs to begin nuzzling, licking and sucking her womanhood. Joyce gasped and jerked, startled at Max’s bold invasion of her most intimate privacy. “Max! You just molest me without even warning me?” Max looked up and licked some of Joyce’s tangy, salty vaginal phlegm from around her lips. “I’m cleaning you off, Joyce, you have a buildup of dried effluvium from walking back and forth at the diner all day, scissoring and frothing and thickening the flow seeping from your wet pussy. I sniffed your strong scent and I just had to have you, so just lay back, relax, and maybe I can draw a gushing climax from you to rinse the pussy snot down my throat.” Katie giggled and nuzzled Joyce’s breasts. “We really do love you Joyce, and Maxie’s graphic choice of words is making me a little jealous, look at the exquisite treat I just missed out on.” Joyce groaned in resignation, then laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes in order to enjoy the multiple sensations building her arousal towards a much desired orgasm.

    Joyce was lightly snoring face down from her day of exhausting exertions and those marvelous multiple orgasms from her Max and Katie’s amorous attentions, she writhed and moaned slightly as Katie had gently spread her buttocks and was lovingly licking her anus clean. (Oh, my dearest Joyce! You are so smelly down in there and your flavor is so bitter and strong!  I just love your grown-up woman scents, I’m going to wrestle Maxie for your pussy snots next time!)  Katie tenderly covered her Joyce with a comforter and crawled over to embrace her Maxie. “Are you still sleepy, my sweetest treat?”  Max pulled Katie into a penetrating kiss with her hungry tongue and then pulled back to rub her nose on Katie’s. “I’m wide awake and buzzing all over, my lover, my Katie. I had to have Joyce so badly after my dream of craving Lady Asherah.” Katie kissed Max with a saucy flick of her tongue. “You know that it wasn’t just a dream, don’t you Max?” Max sighed and returned Katie’s kiss. “We just made a date to have an old fashioned orgy with goddesses, didn’t we?” Katie giggled. “Heaven is so much better than I had ever imagined, and we don’t have to die to get there, I’m just picturing our other sister wives surprise when they get to snuggle Lady Asherah’s bosoms. Have you ever smelled a sexier woman than her?” Max passionately embraced and deeply kissed her Katie, then gasping, answered. “You, my Katie! I adore your armpits, and I want to eat you out and lick your bottom every time I’m near you, but there is one more thing I just have to do.” Katie was thrilled by her Maxie’s insistence, and could feel a delightful cramping and trickle between her thighs. “Oh, tell me Maxie!” Maxie squeezed her Katie again with such love and adoration. “I need for you to straddle my face so that I can drink your pee and then lick you to orgasm, I ache down there just fantasizing about doing it with you, my Katie!” Katie’s eyes were brimming as she struggled to get up in order to please her most precious lover. “You know that I will do anything, my Maxie, anything at all for you, I love you so!”

    Vicky was driving her sedan to the Hospital, with Chloe riding shotgun and Rachel in the back seat behind Chloe. Vicky glanced over her shoulder to catch Rachel’s attention. “Rachel? I didn’t ever bother to speak to Kelly, before, when we were all at the girl’s dorm, and I don’t know if she ever even met Chloe, so, we’ll be there to support you when we get to Kelly’s hospital room, but you should take the lead and do most of the questioning.” Rachel sullenly nodded agreement. “I sort of assumed that this is how we’ll handle it, I feel a little awkward, though, because I know that Kelly likes me as more than just a friend. So, I will get further with her if I am affectionate, I just hope that you’ll both be understanding when Kelly and me get touchy-feely together.” Victoria smirked ruefully. “I can tell that you and Kelly have a little history together, just tell me the truth, did you two go all the way?” Chloe blanched and looked hurt and shocked as she glanced between Victoria and Rachel. “Victoria? This isn’t the best time to start a fight with Rachel, we have to be together on this now, wait until we get back to your dorm room, then we can sort all of this out. Rachel? Stop crying, babe, whatever happened between you and Kelly was before we all bonded as sister wives, right Victoria?” Victoria huffed in pique and ire. “As you like, Chloe my love, but it looks to me like our little Run-Around-Rachel was two-timing you, so, as far as who punishes whom later, it appears to me like the whip is in the other hand.”

    Rachel, Chloe and Victoria signed in at the Hospital reception desk and rode the elevator up to Kelly’s floor. The door to Kelly’s room was open and the girls could see that there were no other visitors, the table next to Kelly’s bed had cards, flowers and a couple of Mylar ‘Get Well Soon’ type of balloons tugging upwards against their strings. Kelly, covered with a thin hospital blanket, her long, wavy ginger hair and a fair, freckled cheek the only parts of her figure visible, was laying on her side facing away from them, so Rachel spoke softly. “Kelly? It’s Rachel, are you awake?” Kelly stirred and turned towards the girls, coughed for a spell, green eyes brightening up at the sight of Rachel, then she pulled herself up against the tilted back of the hospital bed and held her pale, freckled arms up towards her ‘friend.’ “Rachel? I was so worried that something had happened to you! I haven’t heard from you in over a week, are you alright?” Rachel smiled sadly, with brimming eyes and moved into Kelly’s embrace and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Oh my baby, I’m sorry that you worried about me, I was away, but I’m back now. I came to see how you are doing.” Kelly cried a little then held Rachel’s head and moved in for a kiss on the lips, Rachel stiffened, conscious of Victoria and Chloe behind her, watching. Then Kelly broke away and caught Rachel’s gaze with a worried and puzzled expression on her face. “What’s wrong with you, Rach? You disappear without letting me know, and then I stupidly went to that damned Vortex Club party to see if you would turn up there, but instead, all of this happened! Now you act like you’re ashamed to kiss me, what the fuck, Rachel?”  Victoria couldn’t handle it any more. “Yeah, what the fuck, Rachel?” Kelly blanches and then turns bright red, as shock transforms to fury. “Rachel!   What is Victoria doing here? She never gave two shits about me, and she’s one of those Vortex Club assholes, like that piece of shit Nathan!”

    Chloe stepped between Victoria and Kelly, raising both hands, palms towards Kelly in a calm-down-and-just-hold-it motion. “There’s no need for insults and fighting, all three of us were worried about you, Kelly, we just want to find out how you ended up here in the Hospital.” Kelly coughed again and regained her composure, she was still angry, though. “You’re that Chloe Price punkette who’s always hanging around my Rachel, aren’t you?” Chloe’s turn to get upset. “Damnit, Kelly! Tone it down a notch, will you? We’re not the enemy, but we have reason to believe that Nathan dosed you and took you out of the party, so, do you remember anything?” Kelly covered her eyes and started sobbing, Rachel held Kelly closer to stroke and pat her shoulders, murmuring comforting phrases into her ear, and then Kelly calmed a bit, swallowed her phlegm and opened her eyes to look at Chloe. “I remember lying on the seat of Nathan’s red pickup truck, he saw that I was awake and said that he was taking me to a clinic, I was scared, I didn’t know what had happened to me, and then I passed out again. I remember getting a shot of something in my neck, I couldn’t move, something really wrong was happening to me. Was I in an insane asylum? Why were my feet and hands tied? Did they give me shock therapy? Next thing I remember is that I was paralyzed, shivering and freezing to death on the ground, and then paramedics were putting me on their stretcher.” Rachel looked Kelly in her eyes. “Did you tell the doctors or the Police about Nathan?” Kelly nodded, sniffling. “Yes, I told anybody that would listen! The Nurse took blood to check for drugs, and the police questioned me and took notes, but they looked worried when I mentioned that Nathan Prescott was involved, then they sort of lost interest and went away. I later found out that the Police dropped the investigation and blamed my condition on intoxication! Nobody gave a shit when I said I hadn’t had anything to drink, and I don’t take fucking drugs!” Rachel hugged Kelly and kissed her cheek again. “Don’t worry, babe, we’ve seen this happen before and we are looking into it.” Kelly raged again. “Then why the fuck is Victoria Chase, the Vortex Club Queen, here listening to all of this?” Victoria moved closer to Kelly’s face and spat out. “Keep a civil tongue in your mouth, Kelly! I’ve resigned as President of The Vortex Club precisely because of what happened to you! I intend to put a stop to it and I’m on your side, Kelly, and so is my Fiancé, Chloe Price! You owe my Fiancé an apology, by the way.”

    Kelly sniffled and cleared her throat. “I, I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t know that you are with Victoria, I was jealous because I thought you would take my Rachel away from me.” Chloe grinned, wryly. “It’s okay, Kelly, get some rest, now. You don’t have to worry about me taking your Rachel, we’re just good friends, aren’t we Rach?” Kelly started crying again as Rachel pulled away. “Don’t leave me like this, Rachel! At least cuddle with me a little so that I can go back to sleep!” Chloe stopped Rachel with a whisper in her ear. “You made your bed, Rachel, now you should lie in it, Vicky and I will wait downstairs in the Hospital Cafeteria.” After the door was pulled closed when Chloe and Victoria left, Rachel sighed and then climbed under the comforter to snuggle with Kelly. “You’re right, babe, I’ll hold you until you fall asleep.” Kelly snuggled contentedly and pushed her hand past the waist of Rachel’s jeans and into Rachel’s panties to cup her privates, Kelly then looked up into her Rachel’s face with an expectant expression. “You know what will make me feel better, Rach?...Why are you crying?”

    Rachel dejectedly joined Chloe and Vicky at their table and watched moodily while Chloe finished her blah cafeteria meat loaf and mashed potatoes. Vicky was just having some bad coffee with lots of creamer and sweetener. “You getting anything, Rachel?” Rachel sighed with her chin cupped in her hand. “Yeah, I’m getting trouble, aren’t I?” Vicky smirked and Chloe sulked while chewing. “I’m having second thoughts about my aversion to whipping my sister wives, you may have just changed my mind, darling Rachel.”

    As the door was closed and the lock thrown in Victoria’s dorm room, Rachel moved to sit desultorily on the edge of Vicky’s bed, she looked up at Chloe and whimpered. “What do you want to do with me, Chloe? I’m so sorry for everything, I didn’t expect to be in the same room with Kelly and you, and I’ve fucked everything up with Max, now, haven’t I?” Victoria was at her desk turning on her laptop, then she turned to Rachel. “Come over here and have a seat, Rachel, I want you to watch this video, you’ve earned this.” Rachel took the desk chair in front of the laptop screen while Chloe and Vicky watched from the couch across from the bed. Rachel put her hands to her face, wracked with sobs, as she cringed at each stroke of Victoria’s whip on her beloved Max’s writhing body.  Max’s pitiful shrieks and gasps pierced Rachel’s heart like arrows, the rivulets of blood and sweat, she saw pooling and staining Victoria’s bedding, gave Rachel nausea, goose bumps and shivers. The worst detail, the one that caused Rachel to swoon and fall out of her chair, was when she noticed the spray of glistening pink droplets suspended in the air over Max’s body with each merciless lash of Victoria’s whip. Chloe had buried her face against Vicky’s bosom, wracked with sobs from the graphic sounds of what she couldn’t bear to watch. When the video ended, Victoria and Chloe picked up Rachel and moved her to the bed, gently removed her clothing, disrobed themselves, turned out the lights and arranged themselves to embrace their Rachel between them.  All sinking into a mournful slumber, atop the rusty and yellowed stains of Max’s torment, after the stomach-turning revelations and emotional upsets of the past few hours.

    In the predawn light, Chloe and Vicky were awakened by Rachel’s weeping and trembling, Chloe stroked Rachel’s hair and kissed her cheeks to sip her tears. “The most selfless girl in the world loves you, Rachel, with all of her heart and soul. Max chose you over her Katie, and now you must live with the never ending torment of Vicky and me knowing, just as you have always known, that you don’t deserve either of them.” Rachel started bawling and shaking even harder as she desperately clutched Chloe. “Beat me bloody Chloe! I betrayed you and Max and Katie, I betrayed all of you! I deserve this, I don’t care about myself anymore! Please forgive me! I can’t live with this anymore!” Vicky tenderly kissed the back of Rachel’s neck as Chloe kissed Rachel’s mouth, then Vicky spoke. “No more talk about dying, Rachel, you have to bear up and face this. Chloe and I still love you with all of our hearts, you hurt yourself worse than either Kelly, Max, Katie, Chloe or me. Just do better from now on and earn the magnificent gift of love and acceptance that Max and Kate have given you. Whether or not they ever find out about you and Kelly is entirely your choice, Chloe and I won’t say anything.” Chloe kissed her Rachel again and smiled. “I love my Vicky, now, with all of my heart and for the rest of my life. I had forgiven you, for choosing Max, long before now. Rachel, I’m not going to whip you, I love you. You will have to wait for your flogging until Katie restores your virginity and we perform your Ascension Rite.” Rachel sniffled and whimpered. “I deserve to be whipped by you and Victoria now, though.” Vicky turned her Rachel around to give a deep kiss with their tongues twining. “That Ascension Rite flogging will help you release the torment of guilt and reconcile you with all of us, so bear up under this burden for now, suffering is the companion of love, dear Rachel. As Katie would advise you to do, sweet Rachel, offer up a prayer of thanksgiving to the Divine for this gift of your sorrow.”

    Chloe helped Vicky bag up the stained bedding and towels, from Max’s whipping, so that they could use the washer and dryer at home. Vicky rummaged in her drawer and then put her surplus jewelry into her purse with a smile for Chloe. “The future Mrs. Price would like to invite her Fiancé on a shopping trip to pick out our engagement rings, following a hearty breakfast, of course.” Chloe gave her Vicky a crushing hug, picking her off of the floor and twirling her. “The Fiancé accepts!” Rachel clears her throat, looking downcast, but before she can ask, Vicky cuts in, smiling.  “You’ll accompany us, of course, dear Rachel, you are our beloved sister wife, we want you to witness our exchanging of rings, and besides, you know our rule, nobody gets left out.”

    As they pulled out of the Blackwell Student Parking Lot, Vicky beamed at her Chloe. “We’ll go to the Two Whales Diner for breakfast, then we’ll backtrack to the little Arcadia Bay Mall, there are a couple of jewelry stores there, if we don’t find anything we like today, then we can plan a longer trip to Portland and stay over.  Maybe we can find a room with an old-fashioned brass bed so feet and hands can be bound spread-eagled for a little kinky fun. I’d like to find out what you will do with me when you have me naked and helpless, Elizabeth.”

    When the girls entered the Two Whales and sat in their usual booth, Vicky on the outside, Chloe in the middle and Rachel by the window, they couldn’t help but notice Joyce’s contented glow and persistent smile. Vicky whispered to Chloe and Rachel. “I expected Joyce to be in a bad mood after she saw Max and Kate, so I presume that something went right, oh, here she comes. Good morning, Joyce!” Joyce sat at the booth bench on the other side of the table, after setting down the tray with three mugs and the coffee pot, then regarded the three girls with a knowing smirk. “Chloe, I raised you the best that I could without raising a hand to you, I didn’t so much as spank you, so what gives you the right to turn your bedroom into some kind of Medieval Torture Chamber? You beat my poor Katie to bloody shreds and, somehow, she still loves you and insists that she begged you to flog her! And you, Victoria! You flogged Max so hard that the edges of her flayed skin have turned to scratchy rawhide!  I’ve never heard of a lovely girl like my Max being treated so savagely by somebody who is supposed to love her! She even covered up for you beating her and insists that she wanted you to do it!” Chloe looked her mother in the eyes. “We expected you to feel this way about our erotic flagellation practice, Mom, Max and Kate did beg us to beat them, and they were telling you the truth about that. But, I have to wonder, just what it was that had you in such a good mood when we walked in here?”

    Joyce blushed. “I was just giving you grief about the whippings to see what you would say. Max surprised me with the best sex I have ever had in my life! Then my Katie lovingly licked my butt clean as I fell asleep. I asked about all of that when we woke up this morning, and they confided in me that they loved their erotic whippings because it heightened all of their senses and made sex so much better. Now I’m considering trying it, I’m wet down there just imagining it, but I don’t want David seeing any whip marks on my body.” Rachel smiled wickedly. “You slept with my Max, so I owe you a whipping, just kidding, we share. But seriously, if I just carefully whip you between your legs, it won’t leave any visible whip marks, and a swollen, red, tender, wet pussy looks really alluring, trust me. Oh, and if you pick me to whip it, I get first lick.” Joyce blushed even redder, then cleared her throat. “Well, ahem, until this evening then. Coffee, anyone?”

    A lovely, crisp day with breezes and cloud banks over the ocean, perfect for strolling and shopping. The first jewelry store was a franchise chain store, who bought Vicky’s used jewelry without hesitation, but at far below their appraised value, which was about what Vicky expected, the selection was too modern and flashy for Chloe’s taste, so they kept shopping. The second jewelry store was an older Mom and Pop store that had obviously fallen on hard times and had a lot of old estate jewelry and older stock that was currently out of fashion, the sort of thing that caught Chloe’s attention. Chloe started bouncing with excitement when she found an assortment of old Black Hills Gold jewelry, and after trying on a number of rings, they settled on two similar yellow gold bands decorated with the signature green-gold leaves, yellow-gold grape clusters and the red-gold rose in the middle. Vicky was so touched by her Chloe’s excitement over the plain and unfashionable rings, they were absolutely perfect and symbolic as a timeless display of their commitment. Rachel was shedding tears of such sweet emotion as Chloe and Vicky placed the rings on each other’s left ring finger with a simple vow of love and their special terms of endearment, Maribeth and Elizabeth Price. The kindly elderly woman behind the counter was smiling wistfully with her hands tented before her in prayer, a single tear meandering down her left cheek.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Probationer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celestial Host leads the sister wives into an unanticipated new arrangement with the advent of that willful little complication of Rachel's life, Kelly Davis.

**Chapter Twelve: Probationer**

 

    Vicky and Chloe went through the foyer door to the garage, with the bag of soiled bedding, and started the washing machine while Rachel trotted up the stairs to look in on Max and Kate. They heard a commotion in the living room and opened the other adjoining door just as David put the finishing touches on Vicki’s high definition TV and Bose sound system setup. “Oh, good afternoon, Ladies, let’s fire this beauty up and have a look.”  Vicky smiled and greeted her host. “You seem in a cheerful mood, David, but you couldn’t have had much sleep since we saw you the day before yesterday.” David plopped down on the easy chair and hit the on button, cycled through a few channels, then muted the volume and set the remote on the coffee table. “Oh, I’d caught a nap here and there. You’ve probably already heard, Kelly Davis was found outside the dormitory, nearly dead from exposure, and taken to the Hospital, but at least she’ll be okay.” Chloe sat on the couch and addressed her Stepfather. “We went to the Hospital with Rachel and visited Kelly. She tried to tell the Police that Nathan Prescott had taken her from the Vortex Club party and driven her someplace, he lied to her that she was at a clinic, she was injected with some drug and then something bad happened to her there, the next thing she remembered was that she awoke paralyzed and freezing to death near the Prescott Dormitory steps. The Police ignored her testimony and covered up for the Prescott’s by blaming the whole incident on intoxication. Kelly told me that she didn’t drink any alcohol and doesn’t take drugs, she mentioned that a nurse took a sample of her blood to run tests, but she was never told if they found anything.”

    David nodded. “Good investigative technique, Chloe, I’m proud of you. It looks like Nathan might have panicked and dumped Kelly in the bushes while I was patrolling, too bad I didn’t spot her at that moment with my flashlight, as a timely blood test might have found what drug was still in her system. Anyway, Eh! For my part, I got the usual run around and happy horseshit at the Arcadia Police Station, even though I cooperated by showing them my notes and files, they don’t respect a Rent-A-Cop like me, but I still have to make friendly for whatever help I might get later on. They definitely are in Sean Prescott’s pocket, though, and Blackwell’s Principal, Ray Wells, keeps Nathan Prescott’s actual file under lock and key, white washing all of the trouble he’s caused and keeping his School record spotless, so there’s no help there, either.” Vicky smiled and added. “We’ll look into this some more, ourselves, and let you know of anything useful we find out, Nathan has to be stopped or this will happen again. Chloe and I are going upstairs, now, but have you had anything to eat, yet?” David grinned. “Joyce fixed me breakfast before I took her to work and I rustled up a sandwich and chips before you got home, so I’m good, thanks for asking, though. Well, this entertainment system of yours is up and running now, so I’m going upstairs to get some sleep before I go back to work, I’ve already set up the other TV in Joyce’s bedroom, so I’ll see you all tomorrow morning, thanks again and good night.”

    After David went upstairs, Vicky turned off the TV set and took her Fiancé’s hand to pull her up from the sofa and into a tender kiss. “I love you my dearest Elizabeth.” Chloe lightly worked her tongue past Vicky’s smile and pulled her into a passionate response. “I love you more, my Maribeth, let’s go upstairs and take off our clothes. I need to kiss your other lips!” Vicky blushed and chuckled as she pulled her mate along the hallway to the foot of the stairs. “We won’t be alone, you know.” Chloe kissed her Vicky again and locked eyes with intense desire. “Then they can either enjoy the show or join in, but have you now I must!”

    When Vicky and Chloe closed the door behind them, upon entering the bedroom, they saw Kate and Max comforting their weeping Rachel, all three were on the bed nude, Vicky suspected what had just happened. “Rachel, dear, what did you tell Katie and Max?” Rachel coughed, cleared her throat and swallowed as she faced Vicky and Chloe with her red-mottled, tear-stained face. “They want me to join with them so that we can be together just like you and Chloe, but I feel so guilty about betraying them with Kelly at the Hospital! I didn’t just cuddle with her after you and Chloe left the room!” Vicky looked at Chloe and sighed, as an understanding passed between them, Chloe kissed Vicky and then turned to the three on the bed. “We’ll get undressed now and join you, Rachel needs love from all of us.”

    Max held and comforted her Rachel, who clung to her Max and trembled with sorrow and desperation, Rachel confessed in a broken voice. “Vicky showed me a video of your whipping, oh no, no, my God no, my Max! It broke my heart to see you writhing and bleeding, and your screams, Max! I felt so helpless, sick and overwhelmed with love and pity! I am so sorry and so guilty! Seeing your suffering made me realize that I just couldn’t bear to lose you, Max, the woman I love the most! I was so weak and thoughtless, when I let Kelly make love to me in her Hospital room, after I’d climbed into her bed, supposedly, to cuddle with her and comfort her. I felt trapped by my own hypocrisy, I started crying when she fondled my privates, but I didn’t say no, I didn’t tell her the truth, that I was with you, Max! I still cared about Kelly, she’d just been through a terrible ordeal and I couldn’t just break her heart and reject her advances. She’s too fragile and dependent, and…Oh Maxie, Katie! I confess that, yes, I was aroused by her, I always get so damned aroused by her touch, her scent and her fierce, fiery possessiveness! Whenever I’m with Kelly, she owns me, even when she’s angry with me, scolds me, belittles me and denies me, I, ah fuck me! I still get a sick, desperate need for her between my thighs!  And…and it’s all my fault that she fell in love with me, don’t you see? I just couldn’t ever say or do anything to hurt my Kelly!” Rachel collapsed, bawling and shaking in her shame and humiliation.

    Katie, with a look of sorrow and sympathy upon hearing her Rachel’s confession, gently pulled her remorseful sister wife into a compassionate embrace. “You have to trust Max and me on this matter, dearest Rachel, but our Goddess Mother clearly demonstrated to us that we should love one another without inhibitions and boundaries. If you truly care about and still love your Kelly, then we should welcome her here among us and see if she can love you and share you with us. If she is jealous and chooses to break up with you, then that is her decision and the blame can be shared among all of us. Do you know when Kelly is being released from the Hospital?” Rachel sniffled. “She will call me, what should I tell her?” Katie lifted Rachel’s chin and smiled. “Ask your sister wives, Vicky and Chloe, if they will help you meet Kelly at the Hospital lobby and see if she wants to come with you to our home.” Rachel felt a warm pair of soft hands grasp her shoulders and turn her into a loving embrace and kiss from Vicky, who gently rubbed her proudly erect nipples back and forth across Rachel’s bosoms. “It excites me to get intimate with a repentant, fallen woman, my sweet Rachel, Chloe and I would like to love you up after such naughtiness as you’ve been up to, and Chloe wants to go down on you to see if she can get a little taste of your Kelly. We both think that you two, shall we say, bumped uglies during your love play?” Rachel nodded and looked down shamefacedly. “I’m so fucking bound to and codependent with Kelly that I just can’t let her go! Why are all of you so loving and understanding with me? I expected to be beaten, banished and driven out of our Cloister! It’s no less than I deserve for my weakness and betrayal!”

    Chloe pulled her Rachel into a passionate hug and kissed her fiercely, then held her eyes with a penetrating and searching gaze. “I love you, Rachel! I also have overwhelming and sick temptations that I will probably be too weak to resist. Rachel, I…I fantasize about going down on Joyce, my own mother! When Katie had me lay on top of her, naked, feeling her body and inhaling her scent, I couldn’t control an aching arousal deep in my lady parts. All the time I wept with my mommy and confessed my shame and regret for not showing her the love she needed from me after my Dad had died, I was suffering a growing heat and lustful queasiness in my belly.  I was afraid that Joyce would feel my wetness, so I backed off of her, but I was compelled to kiss and taste her nipples, and then I dipped my face down to nuzzle and inhale the fragrance of her bush, the very gate of my life when I was born! Rachel, my love, how sick is that?” Vicky embraced her Chloe, chuckling with tears trickling down her cheeks. “I love you now and forever, my Chloe Elizabeth, even if you turn out to be a motherfucker.” Chloe gasped and snorted, swatting her cheeky Fiancé. “I just confessed to everyone here the wound of my deepest and darkest secret and you just pull out the stinger with a jest? I love you my Victoria Maribeth!” Katie and Max joined in, laughing. “We already fucked your mother, Chloe, you’ll have to take a number and stand in line!” Chloe reddened. “Joyce already told us that Max was the best sex she’d ever had, I started lubricating my jeans a little when I pictured that.” Max grinned smugly. “Rachel, you see? You really don’t want to lose me.” Rachel grinned sheepishly. “Uh, Max? What Vicky and Chloe didn’t tell you is that I offered to give Joyce an introductory little whipping between her legs if she’d let me go down on her afterwards, and, uh, I’m fairly sure she will take me up on my offer this evening.” Chloe reddened and started perspiring. “Rachel! I’m definitely going to cream myself when I see you flogging my mother! Please dip your fingers in and pop a little taste in my mouth while Joyce is distracted, I just have to know!”

    Vicky wiped her eyes, shaking her head, then looked between Rachel and Chloe. “You two are shameless, but now I’m feeling competitive. But first, Max? Has Joyce gone down on either you or Katie, yet?” Max shook her head and Katie answered. “Believe it or not, in spite of everything, Joyce still believes that she’s not gay, we’re all just being ‘affectionate’ among us girls, but as long as she can go back to David, she can reassure herself that she’s still straight. Receiving our licks and kisses down there is passive, but she hasn’t returned the favor, so she still hasn’t, herself, done anything gay.” Vicky looked thoughtful, then smiled mischievously. “Okay, here’s the deal, I’m going to get Joyce to go down on me, and then I’ll claim her Rainbow Nation cherry, that’s the prize you all wish you could win, isn’t it?” Everyone looked stunned. Chloe cleared her throat. “What about me? I get left out because Joyce is my mother?” Katie moved to embrace her Chloe and stroked her back comfortingly. “No, my sweet Chloe, you are the only one here who can trump your Fiancé.” Vicky, a little cross, folded her arms across her bosoms. “How is Chloe going to better my personal best, Kate?” Kate held up her hands, palms towards Vicky, placating. “If Chloe can go down on Joyce, so many barriers will come crashing down, that I would call that a Mega-Win, don’t you agree?” Max laughed. “Vicky! If Rachel beats and eats Joyce, then Joyce eats you, and then Chloe eats Joyce, doesn’t everybody win?” Vicky huffed then smiled. “Okay Max, what about you and Katie?” Katie’s turn to chuckle. “Oh, my Maxie and I will be busy eating each other’s tenderized, wounded, and very flavorful lady parts, so we’ll consider that to be, ahem, No Contest!”

    Rachel’s phone chimed its melodious tune, so she left the bed and crossed the room to her pile of clothes and retrieved it. “Yes? Kelly, darling? Yes, dear, I love you, too…Okay, Vicky, Chloe and I will meet you in the lobby around five, would you like to go out and eat with us? Okay then, there’s something we want to ask you, but let’s wait until we’ve had dinner, okay? Smootchie-wootchies, I love you too! Bye!”  Rachel turned to her sister wives with a red face. “Uh, Maxie? Kelly said that her parents are there, now, to sign the paperwork for her release. She convinced them that she was well  enough to let us pick her up from the Hospital, so, as you probably heard, we’re meeting her at five, and then we’ll go eat at the Two Whales, where we can introduce her to Joyce. We’ll get carryout for you and Katie, Max, as I’m pretty sure Kelly will come home with us to meet you both.” Max and Katie kissed and held hands as they regarded their Rachel, Max sighed. “Well, that was sooner than we expected, I wanted Katie and I to stay fragrant and sticky with each other’s love juices until Joyce joins us this evening, but we’ll shower and dress to greet Kelly, instead.” Katie looked thoughtful, then smiled. “Max and I will go downstairs to launder our bedding and straighten up the downstairs a little before you all come back home.” Vicky remembered. “Oh yeah, we have my dorm bedding in the washer right now, I’ll pop it in the dryer before we leave to get Kelly, which won’t be long, now, as it’s already three twenty.”

    Upon entering the Hospital lobby, Rachel, Chloe and Vicky checked in at the reception desk for an update on Kelly Davis’ release. There was still some time, so they sat in the bank of connected waiting area chairs and waited.  The double doors to the ward eventually opened and a nurse pushed a wheelchair into the lobby with a beautiful, skinny and freckled redheaded girl with flashing green eyes and an expectant grin that widened into a perfectly stunning toothy smile, when the girl caught sight of Rachel. Despite the nurse’s protest, Kelly bolted from the wheelchair and ran across the lobby to nearly bowl over her Rachel, who had risen to embrace Kelly. “Oh, Rach! I was worried that you wouldn’t really be here for me!” Kelly fiercely pressed an aggressive kiss and forced her passionate tongue past her Rachel’s lips. Rachel nearly choked at the suddenness of Kelly’s affection but recovered and pushed back with an equal desire to satisfy her lover’s need. Chloe went red in the face and caught Vicky’s eye as her Fiancé reached over and tightly grasped her hand, then whispered. “I’m embarrassed for both of us, my dear Elizabeth, and to think that you believed, once, that you were exclusive with Rachel.” Chloe, a tear welling at her lower eyelid, swallowed and whispered back. “I feel like such a fool. I loved Rachel so much that I brought you all back here to save her for me.  I’m still going to do everything in my power to save our Rachel from her doom, especially since our Max loves her so much. But, I am so grateful, now, that I fell in love with you, my dearest Maribeth, you have my heart safe in your keeping, for you have saved me from this profoundly hurtful moment.” Chloe burst into tears. “Oh, I once loved Rachel with all of my heart!”

    Kelly broke from Rachel’s embrace and wheeled angrily to confront Chloe. “So, you fucking liar! You bitch! You were with my Rachel all along!” Vicky sidled between Kelly and Chloe and stealthily sucker punched Kelly in her gut, driving the breath from her lungs in a whoosh and deftly swinging her to plop down in a chair. Their view being blocked, the Hospital staff was unaware of what had transpired. Vicky put a finger to her lips to shush Kelly and transfixed her with a menacing glare, there was a sudden chill around the four girls and a faint electrical snapping with the scent of ozone after a storm.

    Vicky growled in a low, gravelly tone. “You were warned, bitch, not to offend my Fiancé! Now listen very carefully to every word I say. You will get your outbursts under control and leave here quietly without attracting any more attention, do you understand me? I was going to go easy on you and let you gradually adapt to our situation but you are so immature and impulsive that I don’t want to risk your temper around my loved ones. Get up now, get your bag of belongings and let’s sign out quietly.” Rachel moved to help her Kelly but Vicky froze her in place with a glance. “Rachel, you are part of the problem, so just keep your distance from Kelly as Chloe and I provide the solution.”

    Parked outside of the Two Whales Diner, Vicky turned to speak with her cowed passenger in the back seat behind Rachel; Chloe was seated behind Vicky in order to keep an eye on Kelly. “We intended to have a pleasant dinner here and introduce you to our landlady, Joyce, this is her diner, we are all boarding at Joyce’s house, but after your behavior at the Hospital, I need assurances from you, Kelly. Are you willing to behave and listen to everything that we will shortly present to you, or shall we take you to Prescott Dormitory and drop you off? Just keep in mind, either way, Rachel is coming home with us.” Kelly sniffled and wiped her nose. “I’ll behave, only because I’m not leaving my Rachel, but why are you keeping her away from me?” Chloe answered. “Kelly, you are very pretty, and any one of us would want to be with you for your looks alone, but, you are too volatile and possessive where Rachel is concerned. She has demonstrated an unhealthy fascination; I believe it to be an enchantment or glamour, when she is near you.  What you must get through your head, Kelly, is that the only reason your Rachel is alive now, and, with our help, may continue to live, is that she is safe with us. Her. Sister. Wives.” Kelly blanched and then her face reddened in consternation. “Wait! What the hell do you mean by ‘sister wives?” Vicky sighed in exasperation and caught Kelly’s angry eyes. “Tone it down, Kelly! You see, Rachel, Chloe, Maxine, Kate and I are all like a family of sisters, just not blood related, and therefore, we are all sexually active with each other and, yes, that means that all of us are sleeping with your Rachel. So, Kelly, this is your opportunity to either go away or go all the way in. Think about it before you answer.” Kelly started crying and turned to Chloe. “How do you expect me to feel about something like that? My Rachel loves me, so how can she be with all of you? I don’t understand! I don’t!” Chloe reached over and unbuckled Kelly’s seat belt and pulled her close in a comforting embrace, shushing and stroking Kelly as she wept torrents into Chloe’s shoulder. “Kelly, oh, my sweet sad Kelly. You would be loved by all of us and, if that is what you and Rachel want, you would be sleeping in her arms each night, is that really so bad, Kelly? Look at me, dear.” Kelly snuffled and looked tearfully into Chloe’s gentle smile. Chloe tenderly kissed Kelly on her wet lips and sipped away the tears from her cheeks, then kissed her a little more forcefully, muttering softly. “I love you, babe, won’t you give me a little smile?” Kelly nodded and tried a sad, crooked little grin then Chloe kissed her with more feeling, probing gently between Kelly’s lips with the tip of her tongue. Kelly sobbed then pulled Chloe into a passionate response, sucking Chloe’s tongue in deeper, dueling and entwining with her own, then she broke away with more tears and sobbing. “You promise me? I can be with my Rachel? I’ll try to love you, too, Chloe. I’ll try to love all of you, I promise! Oh, Chloe! Kiss me again, I’m getting wet!” Rachel, with a melancholy smile and tears trickling down her face, turned to Vicky, grasped her right hand and nodded assent, everything would be okay, except that her heart was breaking a little, watching her Kelly loving Chloe.

    The four girls were seated in their favorite booth, Vicky and Chloe facing the entrance, Kelly and Rachel on the opposite side.  Joyce came over to the table with a puzzled grin, upon seeing her Rachel holding hands with this strange girl, she then set down the coffee pot with a tray of four mugs. “Good evening, my dears, would you care to introduce me to this charming young woman?” Vicky, noticing Joyce’s hurt and uncertainty, smiled and took Joyce’s hand, giving her a familiar and affectionate squeeze. “Joyce, this is Kelly Davis, she is the girl David was searching for after she was taken from the Vortex Club party two nights ago.” Joyce frowned, and then smiled warmly, feeling a sudden welling up of sympathy. “Oh, you poor dear, are you going to be alright?” Kelly smiled, although tears started brimming in her reddened eyes, as she shyly took Joyce’s proffered hand. “I hope so, maybe someday, these girls are helping me, they want me to come and stay with them.” Joyce leaned across Rachel to give Kelly an affectionate peck on her cheek, then caught Rachel’s gaze surreptitiously, as she leaned in and playfully flicked her tongue across Rachel’s lips before she straightened up. “Of course, Kelly, you can come to my place and stay with them. Have you met Kate and Maxine?” Kelly shook her head, so Joyce reassured her. “You’ll like them, Kelly, they are the kindest, sweetest girls I know.” Chloe cleared her throat, and Joyce amended. “Uh, Kelly? Chloe, here, is my Daughter and Vicky will be my Daughter-in Law, so they are very special to me. Let’s not forget our Rachel, she could charm the bees out of the trees, couldn’t you sweetheart?” Kelly’s mouth dropped open as she caught the saucy glint in Joyce’s eye when she addressed Rachel. After Joyce took their orders, Kelly turned to Chloe across the table and started to ask, but Vicky spoke first. “To answer your unspoken question Kelly, yes, some of us are already intimate with our Joyce, and the others are anxious to be. (Chloe reddened and looked down.) When you see Joyce with her clothes off, I’m pretty sure you will have urges and thoughts along those lines, also.”

    Upon entering the house, the four girls heard the TV playing in the living room, so Chloe and Vicky carried the cartons from the Two Whales down the hall to set them on the dining room table to the left, then turned around to see Max and Kate snuggled together, wrapped in a comforter on the sofa, watching a cable series on Vicky’s HDTV. Max was snoring lightly with her cute pouty lips parted, snuggled into Katie’s bosom, Kate had her arm wrapped around Max’s shoulders and was nuzzling her hair with one eye on the show. Vicky moved around to the front of the sofa and leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her Katie’s lips, then smiled and stroked her hair. “We brought you and Maxie some dinner from the Two Whales, how does hot open-faced roast beef sandwiches with mashed potatoes and gravy sound?” Katie smiled playfully and pulled Vicky into a more passionate kiss with a little tongue, then licked her lips coyly and purred. “Almost as good as tasting you, my beautiful Victoria Maribeth, I saw the engagement rings you and Chloe Elizabeth are wearing, so, you’re formally engaged, now, aren’t you?”

    Vicky blushed and gave her Katie another peck on the lips. “We can’t get anything past you, can we? But, yes, Rachel witnessed our vows at the jewelry store when we exchanged our rings, you are looking at the confirmed future Mrs. Price. But aren’t you and our Maxie thinking about doing the same thing?” Katie made a sad frown and blushed. “That’s what I’d wanted from the very first time Max and I made love to each other. Then Max and Rachel bonded after we were separated in this timeline, so now Max wants to be fair and have Rachel with us as a trio. I suppose that I would rather share the woman that I love, more than anything else in the world (Oh, Max!), than to lose her, altogether.  Oh Vicky! My heart breaks, but I have to put a good face on it for my Maxie!” Vicky gave a sympathetic hug to her Katie and tilted her head to meet her eyes with a hopeful smile. “You might just get your wish, Katie, because behind you, seated at the dining room table is our Rachel, her fingers entwined with those of a bewitching, and I do mean ‘witch’, as in a passionate and insanely possessive little Celtic fire-crotch named Kelly Davis, and Kelly has our Rachel thoroughly under her spell.”

    Kate was chagrined to feel her bosom soaking in warm tears from her Max silently weeping. “Oh, my dear Maxie, you’re awake? You heard what Vicky and I were talking about, didn’t you?” Max nodded and sobbed audibly. “I, I don’t know how to feel, Katie! I’m so sorry I hurt you because I fell in love with Rachel. But after you and I were bonded by sharing our pain, and then we had the blessing of the Mother of All, I realized that you were my one and only true love, Katie! I feel guilty about turning away from Rachel, so I thought that if I shared her with you, then, we would all three grow closer and nobody would be left out.” Katie leaned down to kiss her Maxie. “We have to admit the truth to ourselves, my dearest Maxie, that each of us really loves only one other the most. Vicky and Chloe are engaged. You and I were engaged, once before. Vicky just told me that Rachel is secretly bound to Kelly and that was why she was so distressed and conflicted when she confessed to us her betrayal while she was alone with Kelly at the Hospital. So, Max, were you also weeping because Rachel and Kelly were making love after Rachel had promised herself to you?” Max nodded, sniffled, and turned her face to regard Katie’s. “I guess so, but, I almost feel like Lady Asherah had a hand in orchestrating all of this so that Rachel would have somebody when I chose you, my love!”

    Katie shivered and stiffened briefly. “Oh Maxie, Vicky! I just had the lovely scent of our Lady Asherah pass through my body, sniff my hands, Max!” Max inhaled and blushed hotly. “Oh, Katie, I love you with all of my heart and soul, but my privates just drenched themselves as I caught Lady Asherah’s seductive scent on your hands!” Vicky leaned in. “Let me try, Katie!” Vicky inhaled then had to steady herself from falling. “Oh. My. Effing. God! I’m going to have to rape Chloe, like, immediately, after that!” Chloe shouted as she hurried to the sofa.  “Present! I’m ready to get raped right now! Will Victoria be doing the honors? I’m in the mood for rough trade!”  Katie chuckled. “Maybe I should do you, Chloe, you already know that I can hurt you so good!” Chloe bent down to slip Katie a little tongue. “Maybe both of you?” Katie returned Chloe’s bold advance, wrestling her tongue and sucking in Chloe’s copious saliva. Katie lovingly stroked Chloe’s cheek while holding it in, and then passed the passion into her Max’s inviting, pouty lips.  Max’s eyes widened in surprise as she gulped and swallowed, then Katie pecked her on her lips and cooed seductively. “I need to satisfy my girl above all others, don’t I, Muffin?” Max closed her eyes and sweetly kissed her Katie. “Mm-Hmm!”

    Katie then cleared her throat and addressed Chloe’s Fiancé. “Vicky, while you, Chloe and Rachel went to question Kelly at the Hospital, Max and I fell asleep and were summoned into the presence of our Celestial Host, represented by the Lady Asherah. We couldn’t believe how gracious and lovely she is, and she clearly wanted to make love to Max and me, she even mentioned you, Vicky, because we three are ascended enough to physically relate to her. Lady Asherah promised that when all of us sister wives have ascended, then we will be summoned to an orgy with her sister goddesses. If that isn’t heaven, then I don’t know what is!” Chloe interjected. “I can take my Victoria Maribeth to heaven right now, if she will just go upstairs with me, like, right now?” Vicky blushed and took her Chloe Elizabeth’s hand and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “I’m yours, my love, let’s waste no more time!”

    Alone together on the sofa again, Katie hugged her sweet love muffin and kissed Max’s closed eyes with tenderness. “I’m a little hungry, baby love, and, although what I really want to eat right now is you, (Sigh), we have a guest at the dining room table and dinner is waiting. Shall we turn off the TV and go join Rachel and Kelly?” Max half opened her eyes with a sleepy grin and kissed her divinely fragrant true love. “Only if you promise that I can have my Katie Cakes for dessert. I’m still a little wet and squishy between my legs, though.” Katie blushed and gasped. “Oh, Maxie! I just can’t expect you to go sit at the table in your condition! Hurry, stretch out on the sofa and let me pull your jeans down, momma cat has to lick her kitten clean!” Max did as she was told, as Katie spread Max’s ankles and raised her thighs in the air, Max tilted her head back on the arm of the sofa with her eyes closed, making contented little growling-moaning noises as Katie Cat lovingly lapped up Max’s liquid love. (Oh, heaven!) Katie helped pull up Max’s jeans and leaned down to share her scented lips with her lover.  Max probed Katie’s mouth with her tongue and licked the flavor of herself from Katie’s face, then, humming appreciatively, smiled into her lover’s eyes. “Thanks for that little taste of heaven, Katie Cat, you’ve had your appetizer, so let’s go eat.”

    Kate and Max, fingers entwined, pulled two chairs together and seated themselves at the dining table, opposite the cute pair of lovebirds cooing and billing, oblivious to their surroundings. Max sighed, looked at Katie, who returned her smile and placed a finger on her lips for quiet. Katie handed Max a carryout carton and took one for herself, the food was barely warm by then, but the pair unwrapped the plastic forks and dug in with gusto, anyhow, it still tasted good. Presently, Max looked up from her dinner to see Rachel and Kelly, cheek to cheek, regarding her and Katie. Rachel was blushing and grinning weakly, Kelly was studying them, frowning, Max interpreted it as controlled hostility. “Uh, hi, uhm Kelly? I, I’m Max, never Maxine, heh, and this is Kate, uhm, welcome?” Katie, feeling sorry for her non-confrontational mate, took over to give her a break.  “Smile, Kelly, this is a home of love and our Rachel vouches for you, so our house is your house, okay?” Kelly’s expression went neutral and she huffed. “Vicky has already given me the choice to leave Rachel forever, or stand by and let all of you fuck my dear Rachel as a condition for me staying with her. So, I don’t like it one god-fucking-damned bit, but I’m here, aren’t I?” Kate blanched at Kelly’s rude behavior and then became angry herself. “That is so rude and disrespectful, Kelly! I’m sure that Vicky didn’t describe our arrangement in the crude terms you just used. For your information, fucking is the one specific act that we don’t do!” Max got angry at Kelly’s abusive tack with her Katie. “Yeah, Kelly, just so you know, Vicky, Kate and I are still virgins!” Kelly snorted and scoffed. “Oh yeah, yourself, Maxine! I happen to know that Rachel and Chloe had their ‘V’ cards punched already, so what are they doing here?” Katie was fuming, but she took a deep breath to calm herself and continued. “Our beloved sister wives, Rachel and Chloe, are Novitiates, who very shortly will be joining Vicky, Max and myself, as immaculate, unsullied, chaste, and Second Born Elect Priestesses of our Cloister, Saint Katherine of Amalthea. Be warned, Kelly Davis, you are on Holy Ground, so watch your language from now on!”

    Kelly snorted. “Or else, what?” Katie looked at Max, at a loss, and then Max smiled wickedly, nodding towards Kelly. “Reverend Mother Katherina Clementia, do I have your permission to air the video of my recent chastisement for disobedience, at the hands of Sister Eurydice Severim?” Rachel blanched, shocked at the idea. “Sister Gratia Prudentia, no, Please! Kelly doesn’t realize what she is saying, she doesn’t know about our practices, you don’t have to do this to her! I can’t bear to watch it again, please don’t!” Kelly softened and held her trembling Rachel. “I’m not scared to watch some stupid Nun’s video! I’ll protect you from them, my dear Rachel, you’ll see!” Max looked at Katie. “Well, we can’t do much of anything until Joyce comes home from the Two Whales, she’ll fix a late dinner and sack lunch for when David wakes up and goes to work, then she’ll be expecting to come to our room and do, well, you know what.” Katie had a thoughtful expression. “Uh, Rachel and Kelly, would you like to go in the living room? Max and I are going to clean up  our mess here and then go upstairs until Joyce comes home, we’ll leave you two down here if you’d like to watch TV, or just have some alone time.”

    Katie rapped cautiously on the door to their bedroom, a little worried about interrupting Vicky and Chloe’s privacy, then grinned as she heard Chloe’s voice from inside. “Come on in, we’re indecent!” Max giggled as they went through the door. Chloe and Vicky, naked, bathed in their perspiration and with damp, matted hair, were languorously entangled and sipping the wetness off of each other, Chloe quipped. “Did you two enjoy your dinner? Not as much as I just enjoyed mine, I’ll bet!” Katie smirked. “Oh, I don’t know about that, I had a really great Maxappetizer just before we ate our carryout.” Chloe was impressed. “Whoa, Kate! You’re getting as bad as me!” Max blushed. “I just can’t win, now you two are ganging up on me.” Chloe leered lasciviously. “You mean like pull a train on you, ganging up?” Vicky cut in. “Okay, just stop. I can tell by the look on your faces that something is up, so, wassap?” Max sulked. “That Kelly is being a mouthy little shit and Rachel just let’s her.” Katie shook her head. “Kelly’s potty-mouth is a bad influence on you, Max.” Vicky puzzles. “So why are we tolerating her here? I say that we drop Kelly off at Blackwell and good riddance, Rachel can do whatever she wants to about it.” Kate sighed. “It’s not that simple, Lady Asherah urges us to straighten Kelly out and make her a sister wife for Rachel, and there’s also some potential there, Kelly really is a witch. Max hatched a scheme to use our Cloister gloss and scare Kelly with that whipping video, supposedly showing Kelly the consequences for disobedience. So, what do the rest of you think we should do?”

    Vicky pondered. “Well, if Kelly agrees to try getting along with us, for once, then we need a new title for her, she doesn’t deserve to be a Novitiate on equal footing with Chloe and Rachel, yet. Hmmm.” Katie brightened. “She could be a Probationer, like potential members of an Outlaw Biker Club, you know, like our ‘Sinners Saints Motorcycle Club Arcadia Bay Originals’ or something like that?” Maxie grinned. “SSMCABO, Sim-Ca-Bo, like in Sons of Anarchy MC Redwood Originals, SAMCRO?” Katie blushed. “I’m just thinking out loud, you don’t have to make fun of me!” Max closed her eyes and enunciated. “SIM-CA-BO! I like it, Katie!” Vicky made placating motions with both hands. “Alright, okay! That twisted sister little fire crotch Kelly is better suited to an outlaw club than a cloister, so I vote for her as a Probationer.” Katie added. “If Kelly agrees to become a Probationer, then the Novitiates, Chloe and Rachel, should be in charge of her, what do you all think?” Chloe was doubtful. “Rachel shows that she is too easily manipulated by Kelly, I’ll end up being the only one working to keep Kelly in line.” Max had an idea. “What about having Joyce help out, isn’t she Katie’s Adjutant?” Vicky smiled thoughtfully. “Joyce is expecting Rachel to whip her to orgasm tonight. Maybe Joyce will agree to a little play acting. Kelly might be more impressed if she has to witness our Novitiate Rachel punish our Joyce for some plausible malfeasance. Chloe, what do you think?” Chloe was squirming with obvious discomfort. “Uh! I’m leaking love lube just imagining Rachel whipping my mother! Who’s going to straddle my mother’s face to hold her ankles apart?” Vicky brightened. “I volunteer!” Chloe grumbled. “You’re just interested in winning your bet by getting my mother to eat you out!” Victoria smiled a crafty, crooked smile. “I’m just trying to be helpful, whether or not Joyce takes my bait is entirely up to her.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Joyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's uncontrolled outbursts are fomenting dissent and outrage among the sister wives, Joyce has to make hard choices if she is to help Kate restore harmony and order.

**Chapter Thirteen: Joyce**

    It was mid evening when Joyce came through the front door, toting a couple of bags of groceries she’d bought after the end of her shift at the diner. She could see flickering light from the TV in the dark living room, at the end of the hallway, and wondered who was downstairs at this hour, as David would likely still be asleep upstairs. After setting the bags on the kitchen counter, between the sink and the stove, Joyce wandered over just past the bar at the end of the kitchen, and leaned to peer to the right, beyond the dining room table, and saw, just above the back of the sofa, the silhouette of two girls’ heads snuggled together, obviously asleep while watching a show. She sighed with a little smile as she recognized Rachel’s distinctive dark blonde hair next to the ginger curly mane of the new girl, Kelly. Joyce felt a welcome heat and thrilling between her thighs as she remembered Rachel’s bold offer to introduce Joyce’s womanhood to the pain and pleasure of the whip (Oh! Swoosh, crack! Aaaaaah! Uhmm.) It had been teasing and tormenting her lurid imagination during all of the little moments that she wasn’t busy during work.

    Hearing the sound of someone descending the stairs, Joyce turned to go back to her bags of groceries just as a smiling Katie entered the kitchen through the hallway door, which was just past the foot of the stairs. Katie was wearing a loose grey pullover wool sweater, borrowed earlier from Joyce’s drawers, and a knee length black wool skirt, her long wavy dark blonde hair tied up in her signature bun, she moved to embrace her Joyce and peck her on the lips while grinning. “Oh, my sweetie, I’m so glad you’re home, I missed you!” Joyce blushed red with a tingling arousal as she felt Katie gently run her fingers up her thigh to tickle and stroke her moist, bushy mons. Joyce recalled that her Katie didn’t wear undergarments, as she liked the scratchy feel of wool against her skin, especially after she’d been whipped (Oh!)  Katie closed her eyes and exhaled deliciously and then kissed Joyce more fiercely as she cupped her prize. “Oh, lover, you remembered to take off your panties for me, I get so excited imagining you like this, can I see them, please?” Joyce kissed Katie back, panting with anticipation as she reached into her shoulder bag and placed a slightly damp wad of panties in her Katie’s upturned palm. Katie unfolded the undergarment to expose its stained crotch and brought it to her nose for a delicate sniff and a playful lick, while meeting Joyce’s gaze with Katie’s own smiling eyes. “I’m keeping these for now, I’ll put them in the wash when I’m done.” Joyce had to know. “What are you going to do with my smelly, soiled panties, Katie?” Katie stretched up to tease Joyce’s lips with the tip of her tongue. “I thought that I would sleep with them next to my face so that I could enjoy my Joyce’s scent and dream a naughty little dream of her.” Joyce reddened even more. “Oh my! I just forgot what I was going to do, Katie! You are so sweet and naughty that it drove the thought from my head!”

    Katie smiled radiantly and moved past Joyce to begin stowing the groceries. “I came down to help prepare David’s supper and sack lunch for his work, but it’s really just my excuse to spend some alone time with you and talk about what we will be doing after David leaves.” Joyce blushed fetchingly and Katie felt her own lady parts moistening in anticipation, she whispered. “Are Rachel and Kelly still awake?” Joyce shook her head. “I just now saw them snoozing in front of the TV, why?” Katie looked concerned. “I need your help later, as my Cloister Adjutant this time. Kelly is being obstinate and possessive where Rachel is concerned, she is sure to interfere with any intimacy between Rachel and anyone else. We would like to play act a disciplinary whipping to try and convince Kelly that she should take us seriously. Would you go along with Rachel being ordered to discipline you for some invented infraction that would also serve to cover for her intimately whipping you? We would have to make it look official, so Vicky will be straddled over your face to hold your ankles and keep your thighs spread in order for Rachel to lash you between your legs.” Joyce blanched and blushed. “Why does my face have to be in Vicky’s crotch? I feel weird having my future Daughter-In-Law’s intimates in my face, I’m not gay, you know, I don’t put my mouth there.” Katie smiled sympathetically. “I can understand that, Joyce, I suppose that Vicky can try kneeling with your head on her thighs, instead, but your body will be trying to close your legs after each lash and Vicky might not have enough leverage to overcome your strength.”

    Joyce looked pensive. “Uh, Katie, uhmm, I’m a little ripe and tacky down there after a whole day of working, shouldn’t I shower before Rachel whips me?” Katie smiled and winked. “Normally, Rachel would thoroughly lick you clean down there, vulva first and then anus last, just before she whips you, but that won’t fly with jealous Kelly watching. So, I’d like for us to have a little girl on girl private time in your bedroom with the door locked.” Joyce blushed and smiled, breathing faster in her growing excitement. “Oh, my Katie, I can hardly wait! What are we going to do?” Katie kissed her Joyce with heat and ardent intent. “I’m going to enjoy your fragrant and tangy pussy snots before Max can get to them first.” Joyce blushed redder and gasped. “That sounds so disgusting! But you act like it is really something you enjoy, what am I missing?” Katie kissed Joyce gently, this time with a sympathetic little frown. “I wanted our privacy so that we could talk about how far you are willing to go, sexually, with our sister wives and, of course, with me.” Joyce blanched in alarm. “You mean, am I willing to lick your lady parts?” Katie nodded. “That would be a start, Joyce, we all strive to share equally, in spite of our recent pairings, but I am concerned about your stubborn denial.” Joyce flashed annoyance. “I’m not denying anything, Kate! I enjoy our affection and intimacy, but I’m not gay, I’m just curious.” Kate returned an annoyed look. “Okay, Joyce, let’s get our cooking done and just enjoy each other’s company for now. We can talk about our mutual concerns behind your locked bedroom door after David leaves for work. And, just so you know, Joyce, I’m a little mad at you right now, but I still love you, so don’t forget that. (Smiles) I still have dibs on your pussy snots.”

    After David had left for work, Katie and Joyce washed the dishes and put all of the food away, Katie took Joyce’s hand. “Ready to go upstairs, my love?” Joyce leaned down to kiss the smaller girl. “I’ve been champing at the bit all day, let’s go get naked!” They tip-toed up the stairs so as not to have the sister wives open their bedroom door and ask awkward questions. Hopefully Vicky, Chloe and Max were reaching an understanding with Rachel and Kelly about this evening’s coming exercises.  After Joyce’s bedroom door was locked, Katie skinned off the large grey pullover wool sweater that she had borrowed from Joyce, revealing her welted chest and erect nipples, Joyce gasped in admiration and bent down to lightly kiss Katie’s bosoms. “I’m not going to dry clean that sweater, Katie, instead, I will love snuggling with it because it smells like you!” Katie kissed her Joyce. “How sweet, Joyce.” Katie then dropped her skirt to reveal her amazing wild and fragrant bush, she caught Joyce staring and swallowing. “Please, Joyce, I want you to love all of me, touch and taste all of me, just like I touch and taste all of you, but, no pressure, okay?” Joyce blushed and looked down at her feet, ashamed.

    Katie moved close to comfort Joyce and help remove her work clothes, then Katie assisted Joyce to lay face up, on the edge of the bed, thighs spread. Katie knelt by Joyce’s inviting crotch and moved her face close to sniff and savor Joyce’s daylong aroma. Katie’s own womanhood responded to the sensual odor and started a trickle of love lube.  Katie sighed and started gently lapping a little morsel of Joyce’s thickened vaginal phlegm, carefully masticating it’s resistant elasticity with her front teeth, savoring the salty tang as it mixed with her saliva, and then swallowing before going in to tease away and lap up another morsel. Katie’s eyes were closed in the utter contentment of smelling and savoring her Joyce, she prolonged and luxuriated in the experience until she sensed Joyce squirming and pumping her hips in pre-orgasmic arousal. Katie stopped her stimulation of Joyce before all was lost, and left a moaning, perspiring Joyce aching for completion. Joyce gasped and complained. “Oh Katie! Why did you stop? I’m cramping inside for my release!” Katie pressed Joyce’s thighs to rock her buttocks up higher. “Momma cat is going to lick clean her kitten’s smelly pucker, now. Your orgasm can just roil around inside of you until Rachel releases it with her whip, okay?” Joyce moaned and then gasped in pleasure at the exquisite sensation of Katie’s agile tongue cleaning assiduously every crevice, and even penetrating, shockingly, but (Oh!) so erotically, into Joyce’s rectum.

    When Katie rose to her feet, Joyce was holding her arms up and open for a cuddle, so Katie slid between Joyce’s thighs, plowing her own erect nipples along Joyce’s sweaty, heaving bosoms, to triumphantly place a kiss on Joyce’s gasping wet lips, Joyce caught her breath and whispered with a throaty rasp.  “I love you Katie, even though you are making me suffer pangs of unrequited desire for you!” Katie caught Joyce’s gaze, nose-to-nose, with serious intent. “You are mine, now, Joyce. Listen very carefully to what I have to tell you, while you enjoy holding my passion-wracked naked body against yours.”  Joyce whimpered submissively and gently kissed Katie, nodding her acquiescence. Katie began her catalog of salient points:

    “One: You are just as attracted to women as the rest of us are, or you wouldn’t be craving intimacy to the extent that you have just demonstrated with me. No more denials. I’m willing to concede that you are bisexual because of your relationship with David, but be honest, how does his love-making compare to ours?” Joyce blushed and closed her eyes. “David is a considerate lover, he’s careful not to rush his orgasm so that we both can have one, but he insists on a conventional missionary position, I tried straddling him once, and then he panicked and lost his stiffy. Asking David to go down on me is out of the question, unfortunately, he’s squeamish about that kind of intimacy.  Maybe that’s why I enjoy you girls so much, you are all so uninhibited and inventive, especially that naughty little Max!” Katie smiled, nodding, then continued.

    “Two: The whipping practice, I’d outlined for you, simply won’t work unless it is done exactly as I have described it. You can forget about it and cancel now, unless you are ready to do what is right.” Joyce frowned and scrunched shut her eyes, deliberating. “Okay, tell me what I have to do, again?” Katie cleared her throat. “Vicky has to straddle your face, while holding up your ankles, so that you can stimulate her by vibrating her womanhood with your screams while Rachel lashes you. When Vicky climaxes onto your face, you should do the loving act, and by that, I mean licking her and swallowing her love juices. Trust me that you will want to do just that, as Rachel goes down on your stinging, swollen, tender, whiplashed privates, in order to suckle you to a simultaneous orgasm with Vicky.” Joyce whimpered but nodded agreement. “In for a penny, in for a pound, right?” Katie kissed Joyce and continued.

    “Three: This last thing may seem out in left field, but if you can go through with this, it will heal many past wounds and emotional rifts.” Joyce was puzzled. “What are you referring to, Katie, you sound so serious and worried?” Katie sighed. “Okay, here it goes. Chloe is increasingly miserable since you two had that naked bonding session I had orchestrated. She is physically in love with you and feels left out of the same intimacy with you that the other sister wives may share.” Joyce recoiled, jolted. “But Katie! That’s incest! It’s against the laws of God and man! How can you even suggest it?” Katie scowled back at Joyce. “Right there is the problem, Joyce, you have a poor understanding of what incest is. Incest is mainly a concern when an inbred child can result from sexual congress, and that just doesn’t happen between two women, and yes, Chloe is a woman, not an underage teen below the age of consent. The Old Testament has at least one illustrative story about how incest saved a family bloodline, look up what happened between Lot and his two daughters, for example, when they were stranded in the wilderness after escaping the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah, following the loss of Lot’s wife, for looking back at the destruction and being changed into a pillar of salt for her disobedience. The so-called Laws of God are decidedly amoral compared to the laws of man.  Besides, this isn’t the last century, the laws of man aren’t going to go to any trouble prosecuting two consenting adult women, regardless of how closely related they are!” Joyce still countered. “So what does my probable intimacy with Chloe have to do with what Rachel, Vicky and I are going to do?” Katie huffed in exasperation. “Now we come back to the point of all of this discussion.”

    “Four: Kelly is exceedingly stubborn and possessive where Rachel is concerned, that’s why I cleaned you up, myself, so Kelly won’t freak out if she sees Rachel go down on you. I enjoyed the privilege, by the way, and I want to do many, many more sips and kisses down there, my aromatic paramour. Anyhow, Kelly is sure to physically stop Rachel from bringing you to a climax after the whipping, so, when that happens, I want you to allow your Chloe to pinch hit for Rachel. Chloe will get the release and consummation she needs, and you will enjoy the sweetest and profoundest love that you two could ever share. Have no concerns about the morality of the situation, The All Mother, Asherah, herself, has orchestrated this evening for all of us.” Joyce puzzled. “The All Mother?” Katie grinned at Joyce mysteriously. “My direct contact with the Celestial Host and the source of my Holy Guidance and Divine Knowledge. Just ask Max about her, Lady Asherah embraced and kissed us both.”

    Hand in hand, fingers entwined, Katie led her Joyce through the door to the sister wives’ bedroom, Chloe was clutching against herself a struggling, weeping Kelly, while Max held a sobbing, trembling Rachel. Vicky was scowling, keeping one hand pressed to Kelly’s back, and the other hand bracing Max, thus acting as a barrier between the pairs of agonizing sister wives. Kate noted that, although her five sister wives were naked, it didn’t appear like anyone had been enjoying themselves, this was a decidedly inauspicious beginning to their evening. “Max, darling, what happened here?” Max kissed Rachel on top of her head, to comfort her, as Rachel was curled up into Max, her face pressed into Max’s neck and shoulder, crying and snuffling, Max faced Katie with a worried expression. “Chloe and I forcefully separated Kelly from Rachel, then we just held onto each of them through such a fit of angst and anguish, they are desperate to cling to each other, defensive against the rest of us. We didn’t air the video of my whipping, yet, we’re just doing damage control on these two. Can you help us, Katie, please?” Katie turned to Vicky. “Vicky, sweetheart, didn’t your willpower ability help, at all?” Vicky shook her head. “Kelly can summon up such resistance when she is worked up, that my head is pounding. So we resorted to physically restraining these two, until you and Joyce could arrive, so, what do we do, now?” Katie sighed, at a loss for ideas. “I don’t know, just let them alone, for now, this is so disheartening.” Joyce was angry on her Katie’s behalf. “I’ve heard enough! As Reverend Mother Katherina’s Adjutant, I’m taking matters into my own hands. Sister Eurydice Severim, kindly fetch Novitiate Chloe’s belt and help us drag Kelly to my bedroom!”  Kelly screamed and struggled against Chloe in renewed fury as Rachel started squalling in fear and anger for the sake of her Kelly, Max tightened her grip to keep Rachel in place against her. “Shush, dear, it’s for the best.” Katie, tears streaming down her face, held her hand up in protest. “Joyce! What are you going to do with Kelly?” Joyce snarled. “I’m going to have Chloe and Vicky hold Kelly’s arms wide while I flog her thrashing body until she passes out, I’ve never had to whip a young girl before, but I’m angry now, so this isn’t going to be pretty!” Rachel cried out. “No! Please, Joyce, please Vicky! Let me hold my Kelly and talk to her, please! It’s my fault that she’s like this, if you have to beat anybody, then beat me, just don’t hurt my Kelly!”

    Kelly stopped struggling and twisted around to face her Rachel. ”I, I’m sorry Rachel! I lose control of my temper, sometimes, I’m better, now, really. I’ll be good, nobody needs to be beaten, and I’ll stay with Chloe, okay? Okay, Chloe?” Chloe sighed and kissed Kelly on her lips, loosening her grip. Kelly untangled herself and then sat on Chloe’s lap, facing her, wrapping her legs around Chloe’s waist and hugging their bosoms together, tightly. “Chloe, you’re the only one here who cares about me, besides Rachel! I know that Rachel and Max are together, now. So, if Max and Rachel are going to have sex, then, will you make love to me, Chloe? I’m a good lover, Chloe, you’ll see! I can make you happy!” Chloe closed her eyes and sighed again, then gave Kelly a tender kiss before looking her in the eyes, with a kindly smile. “I will love you right now, Kelly, but you have to try and give each of our sister wives a chance to show you their love and affection. You are so pretty and so passionate, Kelly, that I’m really turned on just holding you like this. I want your kisses, I want to taste you down there and drink your climax, I want to grind my privates against yours until we exhaust ourselves squirting and writhing in ecstasy, then I want you to hold me, look in my eyes and know that I love you, Kelly.” Kelly sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Chloe’s neck. “I’m sleepy now, Chloe, will you just keep holding me? I trust you, you are so beautiful and kind to me, I want to do all of those things with you, too, but I’m tired out, now. I love you, too, Chloe. I do.”  Chloe, tears of tenderness and relief trickling down her cheeks, stroked her sleeping Kelly, gently rocking her like the small girl child she so much was, then turned to Vicky. “Maribeth? When we get married, I think I want to adopt Kelly, she’s so adorable right now.” Vicky smiled and leaned in to kiss away Chloe’s tears. “You are magic, my dearest Elizabeth, I was so angry with Kelly that I was eager and ready to help Joyce flog that screaming little witch senseless. But, you have just turned everything around by simply loving her, and now I want to love Kelly, also, so I worked in a little sleepiness after you calmed her down. Chloe? I’d rather you do all of those things to me, you know, all of those erotic, naughty little things that you just promised to Kelly?  You are my beloved Elizabeth, and you are the greatest, I chose wisely when I fell in love with you.” Chloe nodded and stretched to sweetly kiss her Fiancé. “You are my love, my hope and my strength, Maribeth, you make me a better person, I can never just say how much I love you, I have you in my heart and thoughts, always” They both started weeping, foreheads pressed together in love and tenderness. Kelly gripped her Chloe tighter, and softly suckled Chloe’s neck as she slept contented, warm and safe in the embrace of the most loving heart she had ever known.

    Katie, weeping in relief from the afterglow of such a tender moment between Chloe, Kelly and Vicky, moved to embrace her Max on the other side from Rachel. “Oh, Maxie my love! Life is truly what happens when we are busy making plans. We all let our anger and hurt over Kelly’s outbursts blind us to the true solution, and our Chloe has just brought Kelly back to us so tenderly, so simply and so sweetly. I’m so ashamed, now, of all of my conspiring and plotting to trick Kelly into obedience, mother Marsh strikes again! Max, my true, truest love, please keep me in check when I start acting on my worst impulses, you are my heart and my balance, I don’t always have the discernment I need to do what is right.” Max hugged her Katie lovingly against her side and turned to kiss the fragrant crown of Katie’s hair. “I love you, my dearest Katie, now and always! But Rachel is so shattered, right now, after being separated from Kelly, so what can we do for our Rachel, Katie?”

    Joyce came to kneel before her three darlings and placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder, Rachel turned a tear-streaked face to Joyce and sniffled to swallow her runny nose drips. “Joyce? I’m sorry that I ruined everything for you, I don’t know what came over me.” Joyce pursed her lips, ‘tch-tched’ and pulled Rachel into a loving embrace. “Rachel, darling, would you like to come to my bedroom and spend the night with me? We can just hold each other, if you like.” Rachel started crying again and clung tightly to her Joyce. “I need your love and comfort now, Joyce, more than anything! Can I wrap my legs around you and have you carry me to your bed? I’m feeling so weak and helpless, and you are so strong!” Rachel smiled through her tears. “Uh, Max? Can you get me Katie’s knotted thong? I have a promise to keep.”

    Vicky, exhausted from their previous struggles, had already snuggled close to Chloe and was falling asleep, Kelly between them.  Vicky wrapped a thigh around Kelly and Chloe, her moist lady parts pressed against Kelly’s hip, grinding languorously. Vicky was inhaling and enjoying the scent of Kelly’s perspiration-matted hair, she sighed as she felt her heart melting and warming towards the volatile little waif, Vicky slipped slowly into sweet dreams of loving Kelly.

    Max and Katie were clinging to one another after Joyce left the room, carrying Rachel, the knotted cord swaying behind Joyce’s back as Rachel gripped it while embracing Joyce’s neck. Katie sighed and sweetly kissed her Maxie. “I’m still aching down there after cleaning up Joyce for Rachel, I desperately need your sweet loving, my dear Maxie, or I will keep you awake all night with my tossing and turning.” Max sleepily murmured. “You just wanted Joyce’s pussy snots for yourself, you didn’t want to share them with me, and so now you expect me to relieve you?” Katie nodded against Max’s face. “Please?” Max turned her face to kiss her Katie. “Let me turn around so I can kiss your other lips, and so you can kiss mine, I hope you are holding back a hot load, I want it to burn my eyes when you spray me.” Katie moaned with suppressed, aching desire. “I’ve been saving this frog strangler for just you, my lover!”

    Joyce plopped Rachel down on the side of her bed, Rachel’s exquisite dark blond hairy privates were attractively displayed as Rachel caught Joyce’s gaze while spreading her thighs even wider. “Do you want me like this, Joyce?” Joyce blushed, but bent over to lightly brush her nose through Rachel’s scented bush, inhaling Rachel’s signature aroma with her eyes closed, then straightening to open her eyes again to smile into Rachel’s astonishingly lovely hazel orbs. “I’m new to all of this, dear, I need a little guidance and encouragement, I must say, though, your scent is causing my insides to churn, but in a good way, may I kiss you?” Rachel leaned her head back, closed her eyes in anticipation, and spread her legs even wider, raising her womanhood a little higher. Joyce blushed hotly, embarrassed by Rachel’s misunderstanding, but since she didn’t want to come across as a fool, she cleared her throat to get Rachel’s attention. “Uh. Rachel dear, what do I do next?” Rachel’s eyes snapped open as she raised her head to regard Joyce. “Didn’t you just ask if you may kiss me? I’m presenting myself to you, so get down there and kiss me, the rest will come naturally.” Joyce let out a nervous whoosh and gingerly lowered herself to her knees to place her face close to Rachel’s prize. “You, uhmm, you smell nice, Rachel.” Rachel closed her eyes and relaxed her head back. “I taste even better than I smell, Joyce, trust me. ‘Try it, you’ll like it!’” Joyce cleared her throat and tentatively stretched out her tongue to give Rachel’s moist crease a lick. The excitement of finally crossing the line suddenly overwhelmed Joyce, so she did what came naturally, she planted a sweet, loving kiss into Rachel’s folds, reveling in the tickle of Rachel’s hairy privates against her nose and cheeks. “Oh, Rachel! I love you, babe, I want you so!” Rachel leaned up on her elbows and smiled tenderly at her Joyce. “I want you more! Are you still interested in your whipping?”

    Joyce licked Rachel’s now sopping mons one more time then met her passionate gaze, Rachel was panting with a yearning desire as her eyes glazed. “Yes, Rachel! Yes, I’m hurting inside for you, please get the whip and finish me off!” Rachel had trouble catching her breath, then gulped.  “I can’t bear waiting any longer, either, Joyce! Get up on the bed and lay face up with your knees bent and your thighs spread! I’ll straddle you so that you can suck my pussy as I whip you between your legs, keep opening your thighs after each lash, and if we do this right, you will start to come about the same time I do, then I’ll lay down along you and suck you off. Oh Joyce! Let’s waste no more time, I need you!”

    Joyce was so worked up with her need and desire that she didn’t resist when Rachel lowered her privates down onto her nose and mouth. Joyce reached around Rachel’s hips to pull her womanhood down closer to her face, while she raised her own bent knees up higher, in order to spread her thighs wider and expose her sensitive crotch, which was already moistening and tingling in anticipation. (Oh, God Rachel! Please hurry!)  Following a barely audible whoosh and crack, Joyce’s hips bucked up as she felt the stinging fire of the whiplash along her vulva and squarely onto her sensitive anus. (Yaaaaah!) Joyce shrieked into Rachel’s sopping slit and felt the sudden urge to pee from the pain. Gasping for breath, while constricting to control her fickle bladder, mortified at the slight leakage of her urine into her bedding, Joyce shakily opened her legs again just as an even harder stroke wetly sprayed Joyce’s blended juices and urine into the air as she snapped her head back while she screamed even louder past Rachel’s anus. Rachel paused until Joyce got control of her trembling legs enough to open them hesitantly. Rachel was on the brink of climaxing just from watching Joyce’s bucking and writhing, she struggled to squeeze shut the incipient flow inside of herself, but the effort brought pain and aches. (Just a little longer! Oh, my Joyce!) Rachel leaned forward to brace Joyce’s left knee open while she delivered a flurry of wicked strokes along Joyce’s privates, finally being rewarded with a prolonged and anguished wail, vibrating and inflating her privates, until Joyce ran out of breath. Following a final, fierce, swooping overhand lash that threw droplets of blood up in the air, Rachel dropped the thong and bent forward to spread Joyce’s thighs as she drove her face into the swollen, bleeding, writhing, bucking and twisting agony that was Joyce’s pain and pleasure. Rachel’s aching load exploded into Joyce’s gaping mouth, choking off her last shriek, as Rachel lapped and sucked up Joyce’s squirting, bleeding effluvia. (It was truly a world-class double sendoff beyond both women’s wildest imaginings.) Rachel collapsed onto Joyce in utter spent emotional exhaustion, as she weakly continued to lap, sip and swallow Joyce’s saline, metallic, musky, and wholly sensual ejecta. (Oh, my Joyce! I’ve fallen off of the edge of the world, my love! And there’s no bottom!)

    Rachel then struggled to climb off of Joyce and crawl beside her in order to cuddle Joyce’s trembling, perspiring body, while fervently kissing away the salty, streaming tears as Joyce sobbed and swallowed what she had caught of Rachel in her mouth. Rachel lovingly licked herself from Joyce’s face, neck and chest, then kissed Joyce on her mouth with such profound love as she could muster. “Oh Joyce! You are the most passionate lover! I came across so hard for you, babe, are you going to be alright?” Joyce snuffled and swallowed. “I’ve never felt anything so intense! It hurt worse than I expected, so I, uhmm, I peed myself, a little bit, and then I came so hard that I thought I was dying! God, Rachel! Loving you is so much better than I expected! I really sting and burn down there, but it excites me so!” Rachel kissed and embraced her Joyce. “I, oh, my sweet Joyce! I cut you with my whip, and now you are bleeding a little, I’m so sorry!” Joyce hugged Rachel and kissed her mouth reassuringly. “If you didn’t cut me a little, Rachel, I would have felt cheated. I love you, Rachel, you gave me your all, and now I am a changed woman!” Rachel returned a pleased little peck. “What do you want to do now, Joyce?” Joyce hummed. “Let’s entwine our thighs so that we can feel each other’s damp, hot privates against our skin, and then we should embrace each other, breasts touching breasts, until we fall asleep in each other’s arms, my love, my dear Rachel. I’m so happy, now, that I never want our night together to end.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly persists in hurting and angering the other sister wives with her selfishness, Max and Kate try one last time to bring Kelly into the fold.

**Chapter Fourteen: Kelly**

    Katie awoke in her usual predawn manner and smiled with the realization that she was still embracing the love of her life. Kate inhaled the beloved scent of her Maxie’s hair and delighted in the soft snoring and the gentle rise and fall of her lover’s sweet little bosoms as she slumbered, safe and warm in her Katie’s arms. Kate sorrowed a little at the realization that she had to rise and clothe herself for the morning chores, leaving her sweet haven and the intimate skin-to-skin contact with her Max. A sensation that she prized above all others, at that particular, tender moment (Sigh.) Max stirred and moaned, briefly clutching her Katie tighter as Kate carefully disentangled herself from her exquisitely aromatic and warm little treasure. (I love you, babe.) Kate carefully pulled on Joyce’s borrowed grey wool sweater and black wool skirt, delighting in the scratchiness against her skin (Ah, me!) She would go shower, first, and then dress in the same fragrant wool clothes. She could smell her armpit odor in the sweater, but she liked that, because she knew how much her Maxie enjoyed burrowing her nose into her beloved Katie’s pungent underarm hair. (I love for my Maxie to sniff me, she adores me when I’m a little whiff.)

    After showering and blow drying her wavy mane of dark blonde hair, Katie tied it up in her usual large, messy bun, pulled on her faintly lanolin and body odor infused wool garments, then donned her knee-high black socks and black work shoes, to go downstairs and start breakfast for when David got home from his night patrol at Blackwell Academy. Katie paused at the top of the landing and glanced over at Joyce’s closed bedroom door, she grinned as she recalled hearing Joyce’s faint screams the night before, suspecting that their Rachel had won Vicky’s coveted Rainbow Nation Award for outing Joyce. Knowing how a delightful morning afterglow from a good erotic whipping felt, Katie hoped Joyce would take her time enjoying a morning Rachel, and trust her Kate to cover the morning chores downstairs. (Sigh, I do love me a fragrant Joyce. Oh my! I’m getting squishy down there!) Katie trotted down the stairs and reached around the hallway door to flip the kitchen light switch. She smiled and hummed to herself as she warmed the oven, put the tea kettle on the stove, and assembled the ingredients to make the from-scratch pancakes that she knew her Maxie adored (I’ll do anything for my sweet Maxie!) Katie arranged numerous rashers of bacon on a cookie sheet so that she could crisp them in the oven, knowing that the delicious aroma would wake the sleepers upstairs. Katie felt her eyes brimming and blurring as she recalled the trauma-drama with Kelly the evening prior, swallowing an aching, emotional catch in her throat as she pictured their lovely Madonna-like Chloe tenderly cradling their weeping woman-child Kelly. (Oh Chloe! Your heart is so great that I can’t help myself, your inner beauty brings tears to my eyes, Oh, my dear Chloe!) Katie loosed the floodgates and crawled up onto a kitchen barstool as she collapsed in her sudden emotional release. (Oh, my Lady Asherah! Thank you for this gift of tears! I needed a good cry after everything I’ve done! Oh, thank you, thank you!)

    Katie felt warm arms pulling her into a hug and a sweet kiss on her cheek, she turned to look up into her Joyce’s worried face and spun to clutch her Joyce tighter as she bawled and wept into Joyce’s shoulder. “There, there, my dearest Katie. Whatever is the matter, baby?” Katie sniffled and swallowed, then looked up at her Joyce. “I love you, Joyce, thank you for holding me. I’m just overcome by all of my feelings that I’d held in for so long, keeping a stiff upper lip in front of the troops, you know. But you are my Adjutant, so it’s perfectly okay for you to see me crying, oh, Joyce!” Joyce held Katie’s face and kissed away her tears, then planted a sweet kiss on Katie’s lips. “I came down to see if you needed my help, it turns out that you did, oh Katie, my dear one, you can always come to me for comfort, you know?” Katie nodded and snuffled back some more nasal drips. “Is everything alright with Rachel?  I’d sort of hoped that you would spend a little more time together and leave the morning chores to me.” Joyce blushed. “Rachel and I ascended the heights of paradise together, last night. But this morning’s light revealed perspiration soaked, blood-flecked and urine stained bedding, so we hurriedly stripped the bed, and I’d just now brought it down to stuff it all in the washer, when I heard you weeping. Rachel went back to her bedroom to cuddle her sister wives and fall asleep again, I imagine.” Katie kissed her Joyce and smiled into her eyes. “I’m so proud and happy for you, Joyce! Our dear Rachel has made a woman of you, and, now I hope that the next time we are intimate, we will really make love together.” Joyce snorted and laughed. “Did you really just say that, Katie? Rachel is the young girl here, and she made a woman out of this old lady?” Katie snickered with her hand over her mouth. “I know, right? But Rachel did make a woman’s woman out of you, no?” Joyce blushed. “You got me there. You could say that Rachel really whipped me into shape.” Katie’s eyes popped wide open as she left the stool to stand next to Joyce. “We’re alone, may I see?” Joyce nodded, uncertain about what Katie meant. Katie squatted down and lifted Joyce’s skirt to peer closely at her privates. “Oh, Joyce. You’re so purple and swollen, Rachel really lashed you hard! Let me taste.” Katie pushed Joyce to seat herself on the barstool, then gently spread Joyce’s thighs to nuzzle and lick her tender, wounded vulva. Joyce closed her eyes, propped her elbows on the bar, then leaned her head back with a gasp as her insides convulsed and she started leaking into her Katie’s mouth. Katie hummed and uhmmd with pleasure as she caressed and lapped Joyce’s intimates with her lively, loving tongue, finishing Joyce off with a kiss deep into her slick, aromatic folds. Katie rose and moved to wipe her mouth, but Joyce caught her wrist and pulled Katie into a passionate, tongue-probing kiss. When they broke apart, Joyce was red-faced and panting with desire as her eyes bored into Katie’s. “I’m not in denial anymore, my Katie! I wanted so much to taste myself on your lips! God in His Heaven, Katie! I love you so much!” They kissed, embraced and wept sweetly together for a moment, and then straightened their clothes and got busy again with breakfast as if nothing had happened, clandestine love at its best.

    After Joyce had showered and changed into her waitress uniform, she smiled and decided to go commando, remembering how Katie liked to touch her under her skirt, so she folded a clean pair of panties and tucked them into her purse for work. Joyce came back to her bed and gently tugged a sleepy Rachel into a hug and a kiss. “You have to get up, now, and go back to your own room, sweetheart. I have to strip the bed and take the sheets downstairs to the washer before David gets home from work.” Rachel mumbled and gave Joyce a sleepy little peck. “Mmmmkay. Can I help?” Joyce smiled. “Sure, babe, thank you for offering. The linen closet is across the hall, if you don’t mind, dear, bring me another set of sheets and pillowcases while I remove these soiled ones, then you can help me set the bottom sheet over the mattress, okay?” Rachel slid out of bed, stood unsteadily on her feet, then scratched her head and stumbled fetchingly across the room to the closed door, twisting the knob to unlock it with a pop. Joyce felt an aching, stinging, heated twinge between her legs and a sinking in her heart as she admired Rachel’s exquisite nakedness. (Sigh. I’m so gay!)

    Rachel turned on the linen closet light and examined the stacks of bedding and towels on the shelves, finally choosing a coordinated set of soft, light beige jersey sheets and pillowcases (Way more comfy than linen!) Rachel returned to the bedroom and admired Joyce’s practiced, efficient movements as she finished stripping the bedding. Rachel gasped when she noticed the reddish-brown streaks and spots of Joyce’s blood. “Oh, Joyce! Will those bloodstains even come out in the wash?” Joyce turned to Rachel with a little grin. “It’ll be fine, I’ll treat them with pre-wash, first, then start the washer setting for cold water, stop the cycle, and let them soak until I come home this evening. Beautiful young women such as you, Rachel, should pick up on these domestic skills.” Rachel laughed and trotted over to hand Joyce the bedding and give her an appreciative kiss on the lips.  “Okay, my hottie lover momma, show me how to make our bed!” Joyce snickered. “I thought you meant ‘show me how to make out in our bed.’” Rachel simpered. “You’re catching on.” Joyce blushed. “I’m already dressed for work, and you are such a saucy little minx!” Rachel wriggled and pouted. “Your loss, I guess I’ll just have to go across the hall and take my lady boner out on one of my sister wives?” Joyce smacked Rachel on her bottom. “You’re not getting out of making the bed that easily, now grab two corners of this bottom sheet and help me out.” Rachel pouted with her lips parted, seductively. “I thought that I was being naughty enough to deserve a harder spanking than that!” Joyce mock frowned with a fierce glance. “Oh, I just want you stew and worry about your punishment until I get home again. Then I’ll blister your little bottom but good!” Rachel mimicked a hurt little girl’s voice. “You’re mean!” They both laughed and made short work of tidying up the bed, then kissed at the top of the stairs as Rachel went through Chloe’s bedroom door and Joyce descended with the bundle of soiled bedding.

    Rachel sighed as she surveyed her sister wives in their bed. Chloe was almost falling off of the very right edge, thoroughly entangled by Kelly. Rachel snorted with bitter amusement as she noticed the large, livid bruise Kelly had left high on Chloe’s neck, just under the jawline. (Vicky won’t appreciate that, you can bet!) And greedy, pushy Kelly had distanced Vicky from Chloe by managing to nudge Vicky back and away from Chloe with her bony little freckled butt. (I’m going to take a cue from Joyce and blister that naughty little bottom!) Max had snuggled up against Vicky for warmth, as the bed was empty of Katie, so Rachel decided to slip onto the left side of the bed and pull Max into a spoon with her, maybe she would get lucky and sex up her sleepy little Maxie before all of the others woke up for breakfast.

    Katie and Joyce had just finished setting the table for breakfast when they heard the rumble of David’s muscle car pull into the driveway. They looked at each other with ‘its show time’ expressions, then Katie stretched up to give her Joyce a quick peck. “I’ll be waiting for my Joyce unleashed tonight.” Joyce blushed and grinned, switched to neutral when she heard the front door open, then shouted. “Good morning, dear! Have a seat, David, Katie and I have your coffee and breakfast ready early!”

    Max, feeling nipples erect against her shoulder blades, sleepily turned away from Vicky and was greeted with a passionate wet kiss from Rachel. “Morning, my beautiful Maxie, I have a waker-upper ready for you.” Rachel pulled Max’s upper hand down between her thighs and clamped down with them to keep it where she needed it. Max opened her eyes at the sensation of silky hair, wetness and heat. “Uh, Rach? Do you want me to rub one out for you?” Rachel gave Max a little peck on the nose. “Is that the best you can do?” Max was a little annoyed at being roused from a sound sleep. “Can I have my hand back?” Rachel pouted. “Only if you promise to suck your fingers, Max, you’re not allowed to waste any of my goodie!” Max grinned sleepily. “You win, Rach, I’ll suck my fingers clean, but then you’ll have to let me turn around so that I can sip you, I’ll need more than just a little teaser taste.” Rachel kissed her Maxie, again. “That’s what I was counting on.”

    As Max and Rachel got busy, Vicky groggily awoke from the commotion behind her and a chill on her back, her knees and upper thighs were cupping someone’s lower thighs and buttocks, then, upon squinting open her unfocused eyes, she could tell by the bony pale back and blur of ginger hair, that she wasn’t cuddling her Fiancé. (Not cool!) Vicky reached under her pillow and dragged out her glasses, setting them on her nose and raising up on one elbow to peer at the unexpected tableau. (Ugh! So oily and smudged!) She saw selfish Kelly totally monopolizing Chloe, and then her eyes were drawn to the prominent dark purple discoloration under her Fiancé’s jaw. “What the fuck, Kelly!”

    The ginger parasite and her prey were startled awake, the rhythmic motions behind Vicky’s back ceased, Vicky roared. “You little fire crotch bitch! Get off of my Fiancé! Right! Fucking! Now! Damn It!” Kelly scowled back at Vicky and stubbornly clung to Chloe tighter. “Not unless Chloe tells me to! You aren’t the Boss of me!” Chloe struggled to free herself from the wiry little python, then relaxed. “What the hell is going on? You both scared the shit out of me!” Kelly spoke softly into Chloe’s ear. “Vicky is mad at me. She yelled at me to get off of you, I was asleep, just like you were!” Chloe let out a breath, then tried to turn to see Kelly. “Okay, Kelly, please let me up? I have to see what’s going on.” Kelly relented with a pout and sat up, with one arm still crooked around Chloe’s elbow as she glared at Vicky. “I’m very proud of my fire crotch, Vicky! Chloe gets to lick it and you don’t!” Chloe settled herself more comfortably, leaning against the wall behind the bed, then she turned to Vicky. “Maribeth, sweetheart, why were you shouting?” Vicky snarled in Kelly’s direction. “Every time I give your Kelly a break, she shits all over me, Chloe!” Chloe was puzzled. “What? Why is she my Kelly? What did she do?” Vicky huffed. “Maybe you should go look in the mirror, Elizabeth! The little asshole put her brand on you and, damn it! You’re wearing my engagement ring, she has absolutely no respect!” Chloe reached up and fingered her tender neck. “Oh! How bad is it, Maribeth?” Vicky frowned, tears brimming in her eyelids. “It’s the size of a fucking silver dollar! What is she, Elizabeth, a witch or a vampire, damn it?” Kelly was fuming. “Is that the best you can do, Vicky? Name calling? I love Chloe, so I made her mine! Just deal with it and back off!” Chloe blinked in surprise and shock. “Uh, Kelly? Where did you get that idea? You put a hickey on me while I was asleep and you really think that it makes me yours? The hickey will fade, Kelly, but not as fast as my trust in you, that little stunt was sneaky and deceitful.  You made my Fiancé cry, so let go of my arm!” Kelly released Chloe’s elbow, then curled up as she sat against the wall, hugging her knees and rocking while she set up a wail.

    Rachel was mortified and shaken as she pulled her face away from Max’s crotch and unclamped Max’s head from between her legs, in order to twist around and crawl over to Kelly and pull her into an embrace. “Shush, Kelly, you brought all of this on yourself! Everyone here is trying to love and accept you, Kelly, but you keep messing up and picking fights, what am I going to do with you?” Kelly stopped her noisy weeping and snuffled. “Ugh, Rachel! I can smell Max all over you! You stopped loving me for Max! Then you went off to fuck that old bitch, and she was going to beat me, Rachel! What did you expect me to do?  Chloe protected me from the rest of you, so I loved her back! Chloe was all I had left, Rachel! But, now I have nobody!” Rachel hugged Kelly tighter. “Oh, Kelly! I don’t think that you even know what love is!” Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Max regarding the two of them with loving sympathy. “Rachel, you are too close to the problem. Vicky and Chloe are too hurt and angry right now to deal with Kelly, so, I want the three of you to go shower, dress and go downstairs to breakfast.  I can smell bacon and coffee, can’t you?  Leave me here alone with our Kelly, okay? Tell Katie to come on up when she’s finished, and tell her that there’s no hurry, I’ve got this, okay my loves?”

    After the bedroom door closed behind the three departing sister wives, and Max was alone on the bed with their weeping Kelly, Max sighed and moved to sit next to the trembling, sobbing little wreck and gently place her arm around the girl’s shoulders. “Cry all you want to, Kelly, I can wait.” Tears are contagious, so as Max sat patiently holding Kelly, her emotions synchronized with the other girl’s until her own tears of frustration and misery were coursing down her cheeks as she stared across the room at the door. Kelly felt Max hitching and sobbing next to her and looked up in wonder. “Whuh, why are you crying, Max? I’m the one everybody hates!” Max turned to Kelly, weeping. “I’m crying because you hate me, Kelly. You don’t get me, you said terrible things about me to Rachel and you said that you hate my smell.” Kelly hiccupped and caught her breath. “I don’t hate your smell, Max, I was jealous of you and Rachel. I say mean things when I’m angry and then everybody leaves me. Why did you stay, Max?” Max sniffled. “I wanted to comfort you, Kelly. But now I’m too sad and there’s nobody here to care about me.” Kelly turned and placed both hands on Max’s shoulders, a concerned look in her emerald eyes. “That’s not true, Max! I’m here! I care about you, don’t cry, Max!”

    Max continued weeping and shaking her head. “How do I know that you mean it, Kelly?” Kelly pulled Max onto her lap and cradled her. “I won’t let you go, Max. I’m here for you. Shush, Max. I’m here for you.” Max snuggled into Kelly’s neck and her sobbing gradually stopped as Kelly rocked her and cooed. “Could you love me, Kelly?” Kelly sniffled and kissed Max’s tear streaked cheek. “You needed me Max, and my heart is breaking that I made you so sad. I’m sorry, could you forgive me?” Max straightened and looked down into Kelly’s eyes. “Of course I forgive you, Kelly. You just now cared for me and showed me that you can love. Love is about caring for another and putting them first, putting their needs before your own, Kelly. Don’t you see, Kelly? I stayed here with you because I love you. I didn’t want to see you here alone, sad and afraid. I know that you don’t believe it, yet, but every one of my sister wives is trying to show you their love, and, even though you tried to drive them away, I know that they will give you another chance. Do you really want to go back out into the world, alone and afraid, when you could, instead, stay here with sister wives who love you and care about you?”

    Kelly sniffled. “I’d feel better if we made love together, Max. Chloe promised to make love to me, but I missed out because I fell asleep. Then Vicky started yelling at me and Chloe got angry with me and I got angry with Rachel because she was loving you! Oh, oops, I’m sorry Max! Don’t be mad at me, I’m trying! I really am!” Max hugged Kelly to reassure her. “I know you’re trying, Kelly. It’s just, well, you say things before you think of the consequences, so of course other people get angry and hurt. Then you get angrier and defensive, so you end up alone, Kelly. But I understand you and I’m still here. So, yes, I want to make love to you, dear Kelly, I want both of us to feel better about each other. But, you have to try and control your jealousy. I’ll still want to make love with Katie and all of the other sister wives, I love them, too. Just like I love you right now, Kelly.” There was a thumping at the door, like somebody was banging it with their head then Max heard Katie’s voice on the other side. “Could one of you please open the door? My hands are full!”

    Max untangled herself from Kelly’s lap and hurried to open the bedroom door. Katie was on the other side, smiling tensely with the strain of her burden. “I brought you and Kelly some peppermint tea and breakfast, could you take this, Max?” Max lifted from Katie’s tired arms an old-fashioned wooden bed tray loaded with a teapot, cups and two plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon. “Look, Kelly, what Katie brought us!” Katie started removing her sweater, skirt, shoes and socks, then rubbed her arms and elbows from the sudden chill. “Mind if I join you two?”  Kelly stared, mouth open, and Max smiled uncertainly. “You didn’t have to get naked for us, Katie.” Katie snuggled next to Kelly as Max settled on the other side of the petite redhead, balancing the breakfast tray across both of their touching thighs. Katie gave Kelly a little peck on the cheek. “Why were you staring at me with your mouth open in surprise, Kelly? We sister wives usually prefer to be naked and accessible to each other. We were naked together all night and it didn’t seem to bother you.” Kelly blushed and looked down. “I. uhm, I just now noticed the scars and bruises all over your body, and, oh this is so embarrassing! Max has those marks, too!  Did you do something bad and have to be punished? Am I going to be punished like that, too?” Katie kissed Kelly tenderly on her lips. “Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, dear, then we can talk about all of that, okay?”

    As Max and Kelly enjoyed their repast, Katie got up and stepped over to the desk under the window and sat down to boot Chloe’s laptop. “Oh! Max, I found the video of you and Victoria, and, Oh! Oh my God, Max! I’m stopping it for now. Do you want me to bring it over so that we can watch it with Kelly?” Max swallowed her bite of pancake and answered. “I had Vicky video my entire whipping as a treat for you, Katie. I’d hoped it would please you and turn you on. I’ve been waiting for the right moment to share it with you. I get aroused just thinking of it, I’d watched it in secret a couple of times, and it makes me want to get your thong and, you know, lash myself between my legs and, Oh! I’m getting the twinge!” Kelly was curious. “Katie? Max? It sounds like you two want to be whipped, do you really like it?” Max kissed Kelly. “Oh, we do, Kelly! Long ago, I walked in on Katie whipping herself because she was in love with me and didn’t believe that she would ever have me. That same night we confessed our love for one another and I asked her to whip me, too. We made love together, it was the first time either of us had ever been naked and intimate with anyone. We pledged our eternal love and the Celestial Host endorsed our union. Much later (Sigh.) Katie needed to undergo a rite that involved a severe whipping. So, I had an impulse, a deep need and desire, really, to join my Katie afterwards, in order to suffer and bleed with Katie, to hold, comfort and love her. So, I went to Blackwell with Vicky, we were investigating your disappearance from that Vortex Club party, and afterwards, we were making out in Vicky’s dorm room. I teased Vicky into erotically whipping me, I awoke Vicky’s inner Victoria and deliberately angered her by threatening to take Chloe’s love away, and then Victoria lashed me bloody with all of her strength and fury. I’d had Vicky set up her i-Phone to record everything for Katie. Do you want to watch it with us?” Kelly was perspiring with nervousness. “I’m a little scared to, but, okay. I trust you two.”

    Katie took the breakfast tray and removed the teapot and dishes, then set up Chloe’s laptop on it and brought the tray over to the bed. Katie snuggled, with Kelly in the middle, and hit the key to start the video, Katie dialed the speaker sound up to maximum, then reached across Kelly’s lap to entwine her fingers with her Maxie’s. Kelly, trembling with nervousness and anticipation, had wrapped her arms around Katie’s torso, positioning herself halfway behind Katie’s back in order to peer at the laptop screen over Katie’s shoulder, in case she got frightened and had to hide her face behind Katie’s hair.

    Max was breathing heavily with arousal, her eyes half closed as she re-experienced her exquisite agony and ecstasy, she started trickling from her womanhood at the sound of her recorded screams, shrieks and sobs. Max’s grip on Katie’s hand strengthened to the point of causing Katie pain, but Katie kept ahold her Max’s hand and felt the surge of emotions from her lover. Oh, how Max craved another exquisite flogging at the hand of her cruel Victoria. Afterwards, there would follow Max’s orgasmic release and loving intimacy with her repentant Vicky, who would do everything in her power to make it up to her cruelly punished Maxie. Any little perverse act that Max desired. Max screwed her eyes shut as she relived being face up under Vicky’s warm, fragrant, wet crotch, her hands clutching Vicky’s buttocks as she pulled Vicky down onto her open mouth, then, the hot, salty gush of her Vicky’s urine as it gushed across Max’s tongue and down her throat. (Oh, Katie! I need to drink you so urgently, my Katie!)

    Katie’s mouth was open in awe and intense sexual arousal at the sight of her beloved’s writhing and screaming. Oh, the erotic jiggling of Victoria’s breasts as she swung the whooshing whip with all of her force, a feral snarl on her face. Victoria’s sweaty, glistening breasts bouncing at the moment each lash impacted, with a wet smack, creasing and rippling poor Max’s precious flesh wherever it cut into her twisting, writhing body! Oh! The mist of pinkish droplets spraying from each cruel lash on her Maxie’s breasts and privates, flying up into the light from the window, the larger droplets sparkling and scintillating like jewels (Oh, God!) It was terrible and wonderful! Katie felt herself growing weak and faint from the intensity of her emotions. (Oh, Max! My Max!)

    Kelly was sweating and weeping, her nails drawing blood from Katie’s back and ribs as her grip on Katie’s body jerked and clenched with each blow of Victoria’s whip on Max’s squirming, bucking body. Kelly felt a cold lump in the pit of her stomach, her imagination tormenting her as she realized how dangerous it is to provoke Vicky, just like she had foolishly done when she tried to take Chloe for herself. She felt the blows she saw as keenly as if it was herself in the video. In spite of her terror, there was a sick little erotic thrill to seeing the girl, who was sitting next to her, hot flesh pressed tight against her own, Kelly’s very same Max, being so cruelly punished. Kelly felt an intense yearning to make passionate love to Max, she desperately wanted to place her mouth on Max’s wounded privates, and Kelly intensely craved Max’s climax, imagining the tang of blood from that beautiful, tortured girl’s flogged pussy. (Oh, God, yes!)

    When the video ended, Katie turned off the laptop and set the tray on the floor beside the bed, then she turned to Kelly and Max with tears streaming down her face. “Oh, Maxie! I love you so much! That was the most beautiful and terrible thing I have ever seen, I’ll never take you for granted, ever Max! You suffered so much just for me, you are my hope and salvation, Max! Your bleeding into my wounds opened the gates of paradise and brought us both to our All Mother, oh, my Maxie!” Max squeezed her Katie’s hand, nodding with tears streaming down her own cheeks. “There is nothing in this entire universe that I would not do for you, my Katie, my eternal love!”

    Kelly was openly weeping and choking back the tears and nasal phlegm that she was swallowing, as she looked back and forth between Max and Kate. “What about me? You two have each other, but who do I have?” Max inhaled, held her breath to calm herself, and then exhaled with a whoosh, before she turned to Kelly. “I feel like all three of us need to make love together, after that little show.  I can tell that you want me, Kelly. Would you like to go down on me while I have Katie straddle my face?” Kelly started breathing heavily. “Oh, Max! Please, yes! Yes, I so much want to eat you out and swallow your come! I love you!” Max pulled Kelly into a kiss. “I’ll lay down and spread my thighs at the edge of the bed for you, Kelly, I love you, too, babe!” As Max positioned herself, she looked into her Katie’s eyes. “I need something special from you, my Katie.” Katie leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on her Maxie’s lips. “I love you and you know that I will do anything to please you, just tell me what it is, Maxie.”

    Max blushed. “I want to drink you, Katie. I want to lick and suck you until just before your climax, then I want you to tell me to stop, so that I can press my open mouth up against you. I want you to control your pee and trickle it, little by little if you can, until I have swallowed all of it. After that, I want you to let me suck and lick you until you climax into my mouth and all over my face, will that be okay, Katie?” Katie kissed Max again and then smiled into her apprehensive eyes. “Oh, Maxie! I’ve been fantasizing that you would do that with me, again. I’m climbing aboard, now, for my ‘A’ ticket ride!” Katie caught Kelly’s attention just before she disappeared between Max’s legs. “Kelly? I’m doing you after Max finishes with me, okay?” Kelly smiled and gave a thumbs up as she sank below Max’s lovely brown-furred mons.

    Katie was so thoroughly blissed out after Max had brought her to orgasm. Oh! The exquisite relief of emptying her bladder into her beloved Max’s thirsty, sucking lips, and then Kate’s ultimate loss of control as she drenched Max’s face with her last spurt of pee, followed by Kate’s own convulsed orgasm as Max bucked and writhed from Kelly’s simultaneous drawing out of Max’s climax! Ah!  Aah! Aaah! Katie dismounted her gasping mate and pulled Max into a sitting posture so that she could lick the pee and come from her Max’s face. Kelly crawled up onto the bed and embraced Max’s hips, snuggling and kissing her damp pubic hair and nuzzling Max’s navel. Katie stroked Max’s drenched hair and kissed her closed eyelids. “Max, my beautiful babe, oh, I can smell myself in your hair! It’s Kelly’s turn to climax, okay? Let’s all lay on our sides and make our love triangle. Maxie, darling, I want your face between my legs again, Kelly, would you put your face between Maxie’s thighs again, also? And, now I get to introduce my mouth and nose to my Kelly’s lovely fire crotch.”

    Katie nuzzled and sucked Kelly’s soaked and aromatic privates, and then plunged her tongue as deep inside Kelly’s pulsing vagina as she could manage. With a flash of heat and amazement, Katie found herself exploring the constricted ring of Kelly’s intact hymen. (Oh! Lady Asherah Bless Me! Our Kelly is Immaculate! She is a Virgin!) Katie wept tears as she assiduously brought her new found treasure to fruition, being rewarded with the flood of Kelly’s passion filling her mouth. Katie gratefully thanked her Lady Asherah for the boon of Kelly’s satiny, hot sacrament sliding down Katie’s throat. (Oh, Max! Oh Vicky! Our Kelly is truly a gift and a blessing! Thank you for delivering her to us, Beloved Mother of All!)


	15. Chapter fifteen: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Kate seclude themselves in their bedroom with Kelly, struggling through an intervention, while Vicky, Chloe and Rachel drive to downtown Arcadia Bay in order to shop and settle their nerves, until an unexpected encounter drastically alters their plans.

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescue**

    Kelly convulsed as Katie triggered her orgasm, sucking and nibbling Kelly’s sopping trademark fire crotch (Oh!) Kelly was already gasping for breath as Max clamped her head in the vise-like grip of her thighs. Max was rocking her hips and giving out little muffled shrieks as she climaxed, once again, into Kelly’s face. Why did Kelly ever hurt Max’s feelings, before, when she acted disgusted to smell Max’s come on Rachel’s face? Now, Kelly couldn’t get enough of her Max’s scent to ever, ever be satisfied, especially after seeing that video of Max writhing and shrieking breathlessly with each savage lash of angry Victoria’s whip, spraying up Max’s bloody pussy juice into the rays of sunlight from Vicky’s dorm room window. That image haunted and taunted Kelly, playing into her terror of being punished by a vengeful Vicky, oh why did she stupidly challenge Vicky for her love of Chloe? Kelly trembled in the afterglow of her climax and spread her thighs as Katie lapped and sucked her wetted crotch and inner thighs, Katie is so beautiful and kind, Katie liked to play momma cat and lick her sister wives clean after love making. Kelly was luxuriating in that attention as she also suckled her Max’s post-cunniligual liquids, Max was still wounded between her legs, after Victoria had flogged her there, so Kelly was satisfying her yearning to taste the metallic tang of her poor, suffering Max’s blood blended with that slightly musky and saline slickness of Max’s vaginal lube. Kelly smiled, as her overactive imagination pictured the image of herself jerking, spasming and foaming at the mouth, in an epileptic fit, from the overload of pleasure after loving Max and Katie, both, simultaneously.

    When the three had finished satisfying each other, they carefully arranged themselves on the bed, entangled skin-to-skin, with Kelly between Kate and Max, as they dozed off and napped for a time, after their exhausting session of love making. Kelly gradually awoke with the sensation of Katie planting little kisses on her face and eyelids, she squinted her eyes open just enough to register Katie’s tender, loving regard. When Katie saw that Kelly had awakened, she tenderly kissed Kelly on her lips then looked Kelly in the eyes with a questioning expression. “Kelly, sweetheart, when I was loving you I discovered that you are still a virgin, we had already told you, earlier, how highly we all prize our virginity, so, Kelly darling, why didn’t you tell us?” Kelly sighed and kissed Katie before she replied. “I was still angry with all of you over being forced to share Rachel, I wasn’t in the mood to tell any of you something that would please you, I’m sorry now, though. Being a virgin is something I’ve always been afraid to admit to anybody, other girls usually look down on me for being a noob when they find that out. You are the only ones I’ve ever been with who like for virgins to stay virgins, others, especially fucking boys, yuck, just want to take away my virginity and brag to their friends about it afterwards. I would rather die fighting than ever let a male violate me like that!” Max had awakened and listened to Kelly’s explanation, then she leaned up on her elbow to look at Katie and Kelly. “Oh, Kelly! I’m so happy to know that you can truly be one of us! Katie told me that Lady Asherah wanted us to try and keep you with us for Rachel’s sake, but now it makes more sense to me why.”

    Kelly looked at Max with a puzzled expression. “Who’s Lady Asherah? Is that another name for Joyce?” Max covered her mouth in embarrassment and looked at Katie. “Oh, no. I’m sorry Katie, it just slipped out, I didn’t remember who’s supposed to know about her.” Katie smiled and shook her head as she leaned across Kelly to kiss Max. “It’s okay, babe, I’m fairly sure that the only person under this roof that doesn’t know about Lady Asherah, by now, is David. Uh, Kelly? Lady Asherah isn’t Joyce, but, oddly enough, when I prayed for the Lady’s comfort during my sadness, it felt to me like lady Asherah comforted me through Joyce, they both, each in their own way, are a Mother and a Lover, when I need them to be.” Kelly looked thoughtful. “Did you just tell me that it is okay to make love to somebody who is supposed to be your mother?” Katie nodded, blushing, and shed a tear. “I know, it’s complicated, but in Lady Asherah’s realm there is no social barrier dictating whom one may or may not make love with. I love Joyce as the perfect mother that I wish I had, as well as, sometimes, making love with Joyce, as the mature companion that my heart desires.” Max turned Kelly to face her and also planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “Katie and I travelled together, in our out-of-body selves, and were embraced and kissed by Lady Asherah, she is our sponsor from among the Celestial Host, and she is the All Mother. Oh, Kelly! She is so loving and approachable, not the sort of remote and stand-offish deity that we were all raised to believe in.  I actually admitted to Lady Asherah that I was sexually attracted to her, and, then she kissed me and complimented me on my bold discernment, she liked me in that way, also.”

    Kelly blushed. “She sounds so nice, when will I get to meet her?” Katie sighed and placed a hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “Max, Vicky and I performed a Sex Magic Rite that allowed us to ascend to a higher level of physical and spiritual evolution, so, that’s how we are able to attune ourselves to Lady Asherah and the Celestial Host. The Rite only works on an immaculate, unsullied virgin, such as yourself, Kelly.” Kelly smiled. “Am I going to perform the Rite?” Katie looked serious. “The Rite requires that we all make love with each other as we perform an erotic flagellation until you climax, then we share each other’s body fluids. These being saliva, perspiration, orgasmic flow, a little blood, and sometimes, a little urine as the sacraments. We also swallow a very tiny amount of each other’s feces, in order to catalyze the elixir of transformation within our bodies. The most important element is that we truly love one another through the agony and the ecstasy. Do you understand what I am telling you, Kelly? You need to want to be whipped hard on your anus, vulva and breasts, until you bleed. I’d felt, having the bleeding scratches you’d left on my body from your reaction to the video of Victoria punishing Max, that you are very much afraid of being whipped.” Kelly trembled and clutched Kate as she shed more tears. “I’ve made Vicky mad at me for trying to take Chloe, look at how hard Victoria lashed Max for just pretending she would do that! I’m frightened that Victoria is going to flog me to death the first chance she gets! Joyce is mad at me, too, and she wants to beat me until I pass out, once she gets me alone in her bedroom!” Katie and Max comforted Kelly to calm her down, again, Max spoke softly. “Kate and I won’t let any of that happen to you, Kelly. We are going to explain everything to our sister wives, and I’m sure that they will want to love you and welcome you, again.”

    Kelly sniffled and looked at Max and Katie with a worried face. “I want to be like you, but what about the whipping part?” Katie kissed Kelly and held her gaze. “Would you be okay with us getting you used to being whipped a little at a time?” Kelly jolted and blanched. “What do you mean?” Max gave Kelly a hug and a kiss. “You’ve seen how much we enjoy love making after being stimulated on our lady parts with an erotic lashing, how about if we just lightly whip you between your legs enough to excite you but not hard enough to actually hurt you, would that be okay?” Kelly was trembling, but bravely trying to smile. “How will you know that you aren’t hurting me badly once you start?” Katie kissed Kelly again. “I have another idea, you can borrow my knotted leather thong and practice whipping yourself as lightly as you like, and then work up to harder strokes. We want you to feel the heat and the sexual afterglow when you have finished each practice, one of your sister wives will always come to you, when you are ready, and kiss you passionately down there to reward you with a climax. You can gradually train your body to desire a whipping for the exquisite reward it receives, afterwards. Just remember, Kelly, that love and pain are inseparable. Your broken heart, after somebody stops loving you, is far more hurtful and damaging to you, than being lovingly, and erotically ‘punished’ and, then afterwards, being made love to by your true-hearted lovers, who would always be there to give you the loving you so desire and, our dearest Kelly, the deepest love that you so very much deserve.”

    Kelly was weeping from the range of emotions that Katie’s discourse had overwhelmed her with. “You said that you love me so many ways, Katie, but I’m still afraid to let myself go and trust you completely! I remember that Max had said that you all want me here for Rachel’s sake, what does that mean?” Max answered with a sympathetic smile. “All of us suffer when we love another and then feel betrayed and abandoned when that person chooses someone else. Our Cloister of sister wives is changing that cycle of suffering by all loving each other, trying our individual utmost to love the partner we are with more than anybody else, while we are with them. But, our human heart will always love one person more than any other. Vicky and Chloe love each other so much that they are engaged to be wed. Katie and I tried hard to find someone else, but we always returned to each other, we were briefly engaged to be married, once, then broke it off for the greater good. I had bonded so strongly with your Rachel, and I was so sure that she was my eternal love, but then, I had already started to turn away from her for my Katie. I love Rachel and I didn’t want her to suffer, so I tried to form a trio with Rachel and Katie. It wasn’t really going to work, though, because Katie was already suffering, all along, from a broken heart when I’d left her for Rachel. When it came to light that Rachel had also been loving you, Kelly, I was hurt and relieved at the same time. If you join us and stay with us, then Rachel will have your love when Katie and I declare our renewed union. The thing is, Kelly, that as sister wives we will still make love with each of the others, and as unselfishly as we can manage, trying to overcome our jealousies, but at the end of the day, our hearts will be made whole, because we will slumber in the arms of our true loves. And perhaps, each pair of lovers will travel the etheric expanses in the realm of dreams, hand-in-hand, to dance with Lady Asherah and her daughter goddesses, in the meadows of Heaven.”

    Katie was weeping with her unrestrained emotions. “Oh Maxie, my dearest love! Lady Asherah has graced you with such light and beauty, that I fall to my knees and worship your radiant divinity!” Max, suddenly weeping uncontrollably, pulled her Katie and Kelly into a crushing embrace. “We are both awakened, Katie! I love you more than words can ever say! Just know that I am yours, Katie, and you are mine! And Kelly, we are always here for you, as your loving sister wives, should you choose to stay with us!” Kelly was weeping hard, as well. “Oh Maxie, Katie! How could I ever leave you after this?”

    Vicky and Chloe, hand in hand, descended the stairs followed by a worried and sulking Rachel. “Vicky? Chloe? I’m so sorry for all of the trouble that Kelly is causing, but please, could you two give her another chance, for my sake? I’m sure that Max can talk some sense into her, just, you know, give me some more time to bring her around, will you?” At the foot of the stairs Vicky spun around and grasped Rachel by the shoulders. “Get a grip on yourself, Rach! Yes, I’m pissed off at your little tag-along, but I agreed to walk away and let Max and Katie deal with her, I just need some space, so stop badgering me about Kelly, okay? Let’s just act normal and go eat breakfast with Katie, Joyce and David.” Chloe, feeling bad for Rachel, moved in to give her a hug. “Settle down, babe, it’s going to be alright, maybe the three of us can drive into town, after breakfast, and get our minds off of things. Vicky, how does that sound?” Vicky turned and embraced Chloe. “Yeah, okay, good idea Elizabeth, I’m not in the mood to mope around the house all day, especially after being kicked out of our bedroom until further notice, a little shopping and hanging out will do us some good, how does that sound, Rach?” Rachel sniffled and pecked Vicky on the cheek. “You’re so sweet, Vicky, thank you, I love you both.” Chloe gave Rachel a squeeze and a smile. “Alrighty then, it’s settled, so let’s go eat already, I’m famished.”

    Once the three sister wives were seated at the dining room table, a smiling Katie set platters before them, heaped with crisp bacon slices, hot buttered pancake stacks and soft scrambled eggs, so that they could serve themselves. Joyce passed behind them, filling their coffee mugs from a fresh made pot, she was a little shocked at the livid love bite under Chloe’s jaw, (Naughty Vicky! You already have the rings, Eh! To each her own.) Joyce sighed, but didn’t comment. “Aren’t Max and Kelly coming down soon? I’m leaving for work after David finishes.” Vicky spoke up after swallowing her mouthful of pancake. “Uh, Joyce? Chloe, Rachel and I are going to town right after we finish, would you like for us to give you a lift to the diner? David could stay home and get some rest.” Joyce smiled. “David? How does that sound?” David wiped his lips with a napkin. “Well, okay dear, if you’re sure, I’ll doze in front of the TV and let my coffee get cold, instead of driving you to the diner.” Joyce gave David a peck on the lips. “Don’t be a grump, I’ll see you this evening before you go to work. So, Vicky, what about Max and Kelly?” Chloe spoke up. “Uh, mom? Max and Kelly are having a talk upstairs, she wanted me to tell Katie to go on up when she’s finished down here. Katie? Did you hear that? Max said there’s no hurry!” Katie called from the kitchen. “Thanks Chloe! Joyce, do you have a tray or something so that I can take breakfast up to Max and Kelly?” Joyce grinned and nodded. “I have an old wooden bed tray in the garage, Katie, I’ll go find it and dust it off.”

    As Vicky was backing the sedan out of the driveway, she glanced over her shoulder to where Joyce was seated by the far passenger window. “Thanks for coming with us, Joyce, we didn’t want to say anything in front of David.” Joyce smirked. “I caught that, I’m not entirely dim, you know. So, what’s up with Kelly and Max?” As Vicky straightened out the car and drove west down Cedar Ave., she answered. “Kelly put that hickey on Chloe’s neck, while we were all sleeping, and, stupidly thought that she could take Chloe away from me, so I blew up! Then, when Rachel tried to comfort her, Kelly insulted Rachel for sleeping with Max and then went all autistic, clutching her knees, rocking and crying, after Chloe told her to get away from her because of that hickey. Max stepped in and asked the three of us to leave her alone with Kelly and go downstairs to breakfast, so, now what?” Rachel started crying again. “Vicky! You said that you would give Kelly and me another chance! You agreed to let Max and Katie have a talk with her!” Joyce reached over and grasped Rachel’s hand. “It’ll be okay, Rachel, let Vicky vent, I’d be furious, too, if Kelly pulled a stunt like that with me.” Chloe turned around to look back and assure Rachel. “Just trust Max and Katie to deal with Kelly for now, okay? God, Rachel, you are driving us nuts with this separation anxiety, Kelly will still be there when we get home! Just, try to relax and enjoy the rest of the day with Vicky and I, we love you and we want to be with you, okay, babe?”

    After dropping Joyce off in front of the Two Whales Diner, Vicky turned left onto Arcadia Bay Ave., Rte. 101, and headed for downtown, where the shops, a department store and a medium sized shopping mall were located. Turning left up Peckinpah Rd., just east, past the All Night Donuts on the southeast corner of Arcadia Bay Ave., Chloe was shocked to see a familiar female figure down on the ground in the alley, being kicked repeatedly in the stomach by an angry, lanky, beardless man in a black cap, hoodie and blue jeans. “Oh my God, Vicky! Pull over, I know that woman getting the shit kicked out of her in the alley back there!” Vicky swerved to the right and angled into the curb, shutting the motor off and springing out of the driver’s side “Everybody out, hurry!” They all four ran back to the alley and rushed to confront the man who was still shouting and kicking the defenseless woman. Chloe tackled the man and knocked him off balance, but he managed a roundhouse swing and knocked her spinning to the ground. Rachel leaped on his back to claw his eyes as Vicky pivoted to grasp and wrench his flailing arm out of its socket with a popping sound, and then she twirled to kick him behind the his knee and collapse him to the ground, sending Rachel tumbling free. With a feral grimace, Victoria brought her foot down sharply to break his tibia above the ankle. The man screamed but that was cut off when Vicky dropped to collapse his windpipe with a sharp blow from her elbow. When she got to her feet with balled up fists, Vicky could see that the man was semiconscious, wheezing and writhing. “He’ll live, but the sonofabitch won’t be kicking women around any time soon!”

    Chloe, still dazed and shaky from the hard blow to her face, crawled over to help the curled up, gasping, breathless woman, she was emaciated and filthy with long, matted platinum hair, and blood streaming from her nose. “Vicky, Rachel! Help me sit her up, she’s been worked over pretty badly!” Vicky was first of all concerned with checking out her injured Fiancé, sparing only a cursory glance to the injured woman. (Ugh! She looks filthy and homeless, how does Chloe even know her?) “Chloe, are you going to be alright? You got punched really hard by that bastard!”

    Chloe looked up grimacing with a crooked smile, a fat, bloody, swollen lip and a bruised cheek. “I’ll recover, Vicky, you’re my hero, babe, but now we have to help Sera!” Rachel gasped as she realized who the injured woman was. “Mom? Oh my God, Chloe! We just saved my Mother’s life!” Rachel snarled and pivoted to kick the downed attacker savagely in the groin and then in the face as he doubled up with a groan. “That’s nothing, you piece of shit, compared to what I’d do to you if only I had a tire iron right now!” The man didn’t hear Rachel’s threat, as he was limp and unconscious from the final stomp Rachel had delivered to the side of his head. Rachel rushed to kneel beside Sera and hold her steady while she fought to regain her breath, as she recovered from the savage kicks to her stomach, Rachel licked the drying blood from under Sera’s nose and the lower part of her face.  Sera looked up into Rachel’s face and managed a weak smile. “Rachel, my baby, I never wanted you to see me like this, but you just rescued me from that asshole dealer. So, even though I once delivered your life, you just now gave mine back to me, I love you, Rachel, even though I wasn’t there for you, I never forgot about you, my little girl!” Rachel started crying as she hugged her Mother. “Oh Mom! Why didn’t you want to see me when I tried to find you three years ago?”

    Sera wept and patted Rachel’s shoulder. “Oh, baby, I was too ashamed to let you see me. I’d gone as far as I could staying clean, I was off of heroin for a year, I had a paying job and a lawyer to get my visitation rights back, and then I was kidnapped by a local thug and injected with heroin right when Chloe tried to rescue me. The thug knocked Chloe unconscious and kicked her in the belly, just like you found happening to me. When Chloe came to, she found me in a smack haze with a syringe and several spare packets of Horse. I was addicted again and, so, I refused to let her convince me to meet with you. I left it up to Chloe whether or not she would tell you about finding me. I, in the end, just gave up on my plans to know you, I told Chloe that I wanted you to stay with James, your Father, and sweet, kind Rose. Ah, Rose, we’d been secretly in touch and she had been sympathetic of my plight, but we both knew that she couldn’t oppose James. I had to admit that it was better for you not to know me, since they both love you and can give you the good life that I couldn’t.” Rachel wept louder, holding her Mother’s gaze. “That was so unfair, Mom! Chloe did tell me she’d found you, but I could never find you after that, no matter how hard I’d tried! I was sixteen, and I was old enough to handle seeing you, no matter what condition you were in! Chloe gave me the letters my Father had hidden from me, I know that you love me and just wanted to see me, and you really should have found me, Mom! I’d rather see you strung out on drugs than not see you ever again! You can’t leave me again, you have to come with us, we’ll get you cleaned up and you can sleep with me, please Mom!” Sera nodded and grimaced. “Okay Rachel, I’m sorry for everything that happened, I’ll go with you for now and we’ll see how things work out.” After Vicky and Rachel helped Sera to her feet, Chloe asked. “Is that piece of human garbage on the ground over there somebody we have to worry about?” Sera looked at the barely breathing ruin of a man and smirked. “He’s a petty little street dealer who works for Frank Bowers, you know who that is, right? This one’s name is Peter Gillespie, and I didn’t pay him for the last few grams of smack I’d taken on credit, so he was teaching me a lesson.” Vicky asked. “How much do you owe him?” Sera scrunched up her face. “It was, like, three hundred dollars, but he wanted five hundred, since I was late.” Rachel was concerned. “If we go pay what you owe to Frank Bowers, in person, do you think he’ll let you off, considering how we just worked his thug over pretty good?” Sera laughed. “Well, daughter, if you know Frank, then you know that he’s all about the cash. If you pay off my debt, then we don’t have to worry about payback from Frank. If that fuckface Peter doesn’t’ learn his lesson, then we won’t go so easy on him next time, if he tries anything, agreed?” Vicky laughed. “I’ll second that motion!”

    After Rachel and Vicky helped Sera into the back seat, Rachel asked. “Mom, do you have any stuff we need to pick up? Sera exhaled loudly. “It’s a third story room at a flophouse, not far from here. I’m ashamed to let you see it, but I have some cash, clothes, toiletries, and paperwork that I need, about a duffle bag worth, I’ll need about twenty minutes to get it all together, pay up the rent I owe and turn in my key. If you all can wait another twenty minutes or so, then I can bathe and change my clothes, first.” Rachel smiled and gave Sera a peck on her smudged cheek. “I’m family, Mom, so I’m coming upstairs to help you and I want to look you over with your clothes off to make sure you’re going to be okay, so, no argument.” Chloe looked over her shoulder at Sera. “Sera, while you and Rachel take care of business, Vicky and I will stay in the parked car, if you need us for anything, then have Rachel call us.”

    Up three flights of stairs and down the hall to room 324, Rachel got a little chill when she remembered that her Prescott Dorm Room number was 224, weird synchronicity, that. Once inside, Sera pulled an army surplus cylindrical duffle bag out of her closet and began pulling her few items of clothing off of the hangers, then her shoes, and lastly, the assorted undergarments and other items from her drawers. Sera undressed, without any embarrassment or hesitation, and raised her arms up to turn around slowly so that Rachel could examine her body. Rachel approached her Mother and gasped as she lightly ran her fingers over the redness, swelling and bruising from this recent, as well as, older beatings that Sera had endured. “Oh Mommy, my dear Mommy!  You’ve been treated so roughly, you’ve had such a hard life! I want to hunt down and kill the bastards who did this to you!” Sera lowered her arms and held her daughter’s shoulders. “You don’t need to kill anybody for me, dear, I’ve suffered the consequences of my bad decisions, and now I hope, with your love and understanding, to kick this addiction and live clean, for as long as you want me to be with you.” Rachel fell to her knees and buried her face in Sera’s stained and pungent groin, clutching her grungy, hollowed buttocks and weeping into Sera’s matted, redolent pubic thatch. (I even love your overpowering, unwashed, hurt scent, Mommy! I love you so much that I could lick you clean!) “I love you and I want you to be well and happy with me, Mom! Don’t even think that I would want you to leave me, I’ve found you for the first time in my life, and I want to be with you, no matter what! I’m going to get undressed and help you wash, I need to touch you, Mother, I need to know that you are real, do you understand?”

    Sera looked shocked, but placed her hands on the sides of Rachel’s head to gently tilt her face up. “Rachel, darling, we’ve barely just met, do you think it’s a good idea for us to be naked together?” Rachel reddened. “I’ve been lonely for you for as long as I’ve known about you, Mommy, so I’ve lost enough time without you! We’re getting naked together, we’re going to touch each other, scrub each other, shampoo each other’s hair and dry each other off, no more argument, Mother, this is happening now!” Sera sighed and smiled ruefully as Rachel rose, shucked off her clothes and footwear, stood proudly displayed before her Mother, arms spread as she pivoted slowly and caught Sera’s gaze. “So, what do you think?” Sera licked her lips and swallowed. “Rachel, oh my God, Rachel! You are lovelier than ever I was, if you weren’t my blood, sweetheart, I’d want to bed you!” Rachel smiled suggestively. “I might surprise you, Sera, but when you get to know me better, then you may find me bedding you.” Rachel entwined her fingers with her speechless Sera’s and led her to the bathroom shower. Sera’s eyes rolled up as she started to tremble from a mixture of initial withdrawal sickness and arousal. “Rachel? I don’t feel so well, let’s hurry, okay?”

    Rachel couldn’t control her erotic impulses, her Mother, Sera, although haggard and emaciated, was still stunningly beautiful once the filth was rinsed off and her hair was straightened from shampoo and conditioner. Sera smiled and laughed as she stroked and soaped Rachel down, Rachel gripped Sera’s face and pressed her lips passionately to her Mother’s mouth, holding Sera’s gaze with fixed intensity. “I love you, Sera, and I want to love you more, I promise to cuddle you and comfort you while you go through withdrawal. I’ll clean up after you when you vomit, I’ll wipe you and wash you when you mess yourself. Oh, Mother, I’ll care for you like I would a helpless infant, and I will hold you while you shake and sweat with fever, illness and chills. Above all, I will love you with all of my heart, body and soul!” Sera kissed Rachel back and then lowered her face and wept hot tears down her daughter’s bosoms. “I don’t deserve you, Rachel, you are everything that I was unable to be, dear, why would you waste yourself on an unregenerate wreck of a human being like me?” Rachel started bawling and shaking as she clutched her Sera for support. “I’ve longed for you, Mother! You will be what you haven’t been able to be! Just trust me! Love me! And let me love you! And when we come through this together, I will show you loving such as you have never, ever imagined!”

    Rachel and Sera dressed, hugged and kissed once more, then Sera ran into the bathroom to vomit in the toilet, when she came out she had a sheen of perspiration on her skin and her hands were unsteady. “Sweetheart, let’s go downstairs to the Manager’s apartment so that I can pay what I owe and turn in my key, then we’ll get in your friend’s car and go.” Rachel lifted the duffle bag by its handle and followed her mother out, waited for the door to be locked, then trundled her burden down three flights of stairs to the Manager. Once outside, Rachel took a deep breath of fresh air to clear her lungs of the tainted, stale odors of the flophouse, then she hurried the duffle bag over to Vicky’s parked sedan, where Chloe took the weight from her and plopped it into the trunk. Once they were all seat belted in, Vicky turned to Sera. “Oh, Sera, you’re getting ill, do you still want to go pay off Frank Bowers now, or would you rather that we bring you home to our place?” Sera was shaking when she answered with a trembling voice. “I’m going deeper into withdrawal, so I’m going to suffer increasing sweats, nausea, shaking, aching and chills. The only remedy is to shoot up more smack, but the only cure is just to endure it until it’s over. If you are serious about paying off my debt to Frank Bowers, then you are most likely to find his RV parked near The Two Whales Diner, he’ll probably be inside eating his damned plate of beans and drinking his beer.” Vicky reached back to stroke Sera’s arm reassuringly. “Okay, Sera, I’m going to make a withdrawal at the bank, and then we’ll shoot over to The Two Whales and see if Frank is still there.”

    As Vicky pulled into the parking lot at The Two Whales Diner, she spotted an RV over in the truck lot as Sera pointed to the northernmost front corner window of the diner, where the silhouette of a thin, sparsely bearded man, with a cap, could be seen hunched over the table, bringing a fork repeatedly to his mouth. Vicky parked the sedan by backing into a parking space for a possible fast getaway. “Okay, ladies, here’s what we are going to do. Chloe will sit in the driver’s seat with the motor running, the rest of us will exit the car, leaving each of our doors slightly ajar. Sera and Rachel will go ahead of me to talk to Frank, I’ll hang back and have the cash ready to hand over, if we can come to an amicable agreement. Sera, please ask Frank what you owe him, that shitbird Peter might have been squeezing you for a personal draw without telling Frank. If that turns out to be the case, rat that little fuck out, then we’ll tell Frank how Peter worked you over and how we had to take care of business. As a last resort, I’ll step in and make damn sure that Frank loses his fudge.” Chloe whistled. “Whoa babe! The Nathanator strikes again?” Vicky smirked. “If it comes to that, this puke-piss-shit-o-rama will be dedicated to my beautiful Fiancé, Chloe Elizabeth Price!”

    Sera and Rachel slid into the last booth, facing a startled Frank, his guard dog, Pompidou, who was under the table by Frank’s legs, raised his head, sniffed and wagged his tail. “Whoa there, Sera! You can’t just come barging into my personal space while I’m eating, you have to call me first!  And, what the fuck, Pompidou? You’re supposed to growl and attack when strangers’ get too close!” Sera laughed bitterly. “You’re out of luck there, Frank, Pompidou remembers me from before, and, it looks like he’s been introduced to Rachel, also, I don’t know how I feel about that, Frank.” Frank grumbled as he shoved another fork full of beans in his mouth. “So what do the two of you want, now?  I’m not extending you any more credit, you still owe me from before.” Sera snorted. “This is your lucky day, Frank, I’m here to settle up, so what do I owe you?” Frank fished his little spiral bound note pad out of his shirt pocket and leafed through the pages. “Uhm, let me see, oh, you still owe me three hundred, do you have it?” Vicky leaned past Rachel and plopped a bank envelope down in front of Frank, he looked up at Vicky, startled by the intensity of her gaze. “Who the fuck are you?” Vicky straightened her face to a menacing neutral. “I’m Sera’s bank, it’s all there. Are we square?” Frank opened the flap and paged through three crisp new one hundred dollar bills, he grunted and pulled out a counterfeit detection pen and then grunted again when the color showed the bills to be good. “We’re square, as you put it, anything else?” Sera folded her hands in front of her and stared intently into Frank’s eyes. “Oh yes, Frank, why did you send Peter over to kick the shit out of me and demand five hundred dollars?” Frank was taken aback. “I never did any such thing, Peter is my enforcer, true, but I told him to get the three hundred you owed me, nothing more. It looks like Peter and I are going to have some words.” Rachel scooted out of the booth, followed by Sera, Vicky stepped forward and started to radiate a very palpable menace, Frank broke into a sweat as he realized that Pompidou was cowering under the table, by the wall, and whimpering piteously in fright.”Wha, what the fuck do you want, Lady?” Vicky growled in a gravely, curiously reverberating voice as a sudden chill manifested over Frank’s table. “When that shitbird Peter finally turns up, I want you to ask him how this little Lady, standing before you now, pulled his arm out of its shoulder socket, broke his leg and collapsed his windpipe, all in the blink of an eye, you just ask him that, will you? Peter may be your enforcer, but I am a finisher, never met one before? Well, now you have. Are we going to have a problem?” Frank shook his head no, several times, then held his nose and tried to stifle his rising gorge, as he realized that Pompidou had voided his stinking dogshit bowels under the table where Frank was eating his dinner. Vicky straightened up, turned away and signaled Sera and Rachel to proceed out the front door, as Joyce, registering alarm, came rushing from behind the counter to see what was up with Frank, Vicky placed her finger over her lips and whispered. “Joyce, I’ll tell you everything tonight.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera has taken refuge in Kate's Cloister, Kate and Rachel have a plan for Sera's detox, but, to complicate matters, Kelly continues to act up at the most inconvenient times.

**Chapter Sixteen: Recovery**

    Katie, Kelly and Max were sleeping peacefully, nude, moist from their love making and lovingly entwined, in the king-sized bed up in Chloe’s room. It was late afternoon and evening was nigh, David was sound asleep, in Joyce’s bedroom across the hall, and wouldn’t rise to get ready for his night shift patrols at Blackwell Academy until Joyce took the bus, later that same evening, and returned from her twelve hour shift at The Two Whales Diner. The stillness was broken by the melodious chiming of Kate’s phone from the pile of her clothing on the floor near to her bed. Kate was startled awake and briefly struggled to disentangle herself from the warm and sticky bodies of her sister wives, then she half flopped on her stomach over the edge of the bed and stretched her arm to pull her pile of clothes closer, so that she could fish the i-Phone out of her skirt pocket and answer the call before it ended. “Yes? Kate speaking! Chloe?.. What happened?.. Oh!.. Who, did you say?.. Oh my!.. The poor thing!.. Listen, Stop by the Save Mart near The Two Whales Diner and buy lots of baking soda, a large bag of water softener salt pellets, lots of garlic, and a large bottle of olive oil, then bring all of it upstairs to the bathroom and we will undress poor Sera and place her in the tub, hurry Chloe, she’s going to be really sick and in agony, I love you too, babe, we’ll be ready when you get here, bye!” Max stirred and was up on one elbow squinting at Katie with sleep blurred eyes. “Katie? Something happen with our girls?”

    Katie climbed out of bed and started pulling on her clothes. “You aren’t going to believe this, Maxie! Vicky, Chloe and Rachel rescued Rachel’s birth mother, Sera Gearhardt, from a beating in the alley behind Up All Nite Donuts. Then they fetched her things at a flophouse she was staying at. Rachel was upstairs in the flophouse bathroom bathing her mother and dressing her in clean clothing when Sera started to get ill from her heroin withdrawal. It gets worse, Max! Vicky, Rachel and Sera had to find Frank Bowers at The Two Whales Diner and pay off Sera’s drug debt and now they are on the way home, so Chloe called to give me a heads up, and that’s when I told her to go back and buy some things I’ll need to treat Sera when they get here.” Max got out of bed and started dressing, Kelly woke up and watched them. “Kate? Max? Do you need my help?” Kate turned to Kelly with a smile. “Hurry up and go take a shower and get dressed, the bathtub is going to be occupied for some time.” Kelly huffed. “Aren’t you and Max going to take a shower with me?” Max grinned. “Very tempting, Kelly, but we don’t want to use up all of the hot water, and besides, Rachel has enough to worry about without also being upset by smelling Katie and I all over you, so, shoo!” Max started straightening up the bedroom and Katie went downstairs to put the tea kettle and a large pot of water on the stove to boil.

    Katie heard the front door bang open, Rachel and Vicky were holding up Sera as they came through the door. “Rachel! Vicky! Take Sera upstairs and get her undressed, then help her into the bathtub and start filling it with water as hot as she can stand, I’ll help Chloe bring the things from the market upstairs!” Sera was moaning and trembling as the tub filled. Rachel was kneeling by the tub with her arms around Sera’s shoulders to comfort her, she looked up with pleading, and tearful eyes as Katie came through the bathroom door. “Help my Mother, Katie, please?” Katie kissed Rachel on her lips. “That’s what I’m here for, dearest Rachel, now, please give me some room, I’m going to start Sera’s cure.”

    Katie poured a large amount of baking soda and a large heap of salt pellets into the tub, then she poured in a liberal amount of olive oil and added several crushed cloves of garlic, and then began dipping bowls of water over Sera’s hair and shoulders. Rachel was puzzled. “Are you cooking my Mother or what? It smells like you’re making pasta.” Katie looked up and met Rachel’s eyes with a serious expression. “All of these ingredients will help draw the toxins out through Sera’s skin, the garlic is very medicinal and the olive oil is very soothing, and, yes, it does make Sera’s cure smell like good Italian cuisine, but just wait until the tub water starts changing color, still want a taste?” Rachel scrunched up her face. “Eeew!” Katie smiled at Rachel. “Be a dear, Rachel, get Max to help you and go downstairs to fetch me the tea kettle and the pot of hot water, so that I can warm up Sera’s bath, she has to soak here for a long time and I don’t want her to chill.” Sera’s teeth were chattering as she looked up into Kate’s face. “Whuh, wh, who ah, are yuh, yh, you?” Katie smoothed Sera’s soaked and oily hair back from her brow and planted a kiss on her perspiring forehead. “My name’s Kate Marsh, I have some healing skills, so, I’m here to help you through your detox, just trust me, Sera, and have a little faith, Rachel and I will do everything in our power to get you through this.”

    An hour and a half later, Kelly was scrubbing out the oily grey residue from the bathtub, after Kate and Rachel had toweled dry Sera and helped her into bed. Kelly was starting to really feel like she was a part of the sister wives, and was actually happy to be included in the chores, it meant that she was finally growing up and being responsible. Kelly closed her eyes and imagined Vicky hugging her and complimenting her on a job well done, she so hoped for Vicky’s love and approval, after all, she was sorry for the bad things she had done to Vicky and Chloe, earlier. Maybe she would ask Vicky to watch her practice whipping herself so that Vicky would be the one to kiss her boo-boo and give her the reward. Kelly sighed as she felt a delicious little cramping inside. Vicky was mean, but she was so pretty and sexy, Kelly imagined looking down and seeing the top of Vicky’s golden blonde hair as her head bobbed up and down between Kelly’s thighs, she gasped as she imagined the sliding of Vicky’s tongue along Kelly’s own hurt lady parts. Kelly pumped her hips back and forth as her love lube starting to trickle from between her legs. (Oh, Vicky! Kiss me down there, I hurted myself!) Kelly stroked herself to a little climax and licked her fingers clean. When Kelly was finished with her bath tub chore, she went downstairs to see what Vicky and Chloe were doing, she’d had enough of Sera’s gross detox and wanted some fresh air.

    Katie and Rachel undressed to cuddle and embrace their trembling and perspiring Sera. “Kate whispered across Sera to Rachel. “Rachel, reach your hands around Sera and grip me to pull us together tight. I’m going to need you to breathe deeply and slowly while concentrating on sending me your energy. I’m going to focus all of my healing power into Sera and I’ll need your strength to keep me from weakening, okay?” Feeling Rachel squeezing her harder, Katie closed her eyes and started rhythmic breathing, four heartbeats inhale, four heartbeats hold breath, four heartbeats exhale, four heartbeats retain empty lungs, then repeat, over and over…Katie felt her awareness entering Sera and spreading out, as she breathed in she sensed a red glow of vitality, as she held her breath she felt the color shift to blue as the infusion of life force was absorbed and then, as she exhaled a heavenly violet, a balancing and stabilizing glow expanded throughout Sera’s body and then dimmed to dark as Kate held her lungs empty. As Kate’s breathing cycles grew slower, stronger and more penetrating, Katie could feel the pressure and tension building in all of Sera’s tissues and cells as they worked to excrete the accumulated toxins from Sera’s heroin dependency. Sera abruptly squalled and started to go rigid from a sudden attack of convulsions, sometimes the effect of Kate’s energy healing made the patient feel much sicker, as the causes of the illness were suddenly released.

    Kate snapped out of her trance and shouted. “Max? Are you still there? Start filling the tub with hot water again, we’re bringing Sera!” Rachel and Kate struggled to hold the quaking, perspiring and moaning Sera as they dragged her to the bathroom, they lifted her into the tub and Kate slid in behind Sera and pulled her close to sit between Kate’s legs as she wrapped her arms around Sera’s bosoms. “Rachel, Max, start dumping in some more baking soda and salt pellets!  I think that poor Sera is about to blow, when she does, please lever the drain open and start rinsing us down with the shower wand!” Not long after that, Sera wailed, squirmed and panted breathlessly, sweat pouring down her face, as she vomited, urinated and voided her bowels, the water around them bloomed brown and chunky as Katie tilted her head up and gasped from the rising stench. “Open the drain, Max, and pull the shower knob up, start rinsing us off and flushing it down the drain, now, please! Rachel, hold me and keep sending me your energy, I’m, going in again! Max, when the waste is all gone, start filling the tub and add more baking soda and salt, okay?” Katie closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing cycles. Kate could feel the stress, tension and agony in all of Sera’s tissues, she was cleaner after the purge, but her body cried out for fats and amino acids to rebuild the damage caused to her nerves by her sudden detox and excruciating withdrawal symptoms.

    Kate could stimulate Sera’s healing and recovery, but she couldn’t do much until Sera had ingested and absorbed the basic building blocks into her starved body. Kate pulled back out from Sera and looked over to Rachel. “Rachel? Your mother is seriously deficient, so, my healing is stalled until we can feed and hydrate Sera enough. Good old-fashioned homemade chicken soup is called for, it needs to have lots of onion and garlic cooked into it, and all of the chicken skin, chicken fat and any giblets should be thrown in as well, she needs all of that to rebuild herself. The soup can be served with a garnish of chopped green onions, cilantro, a squeeze of lemon, oh yes, and a sprinkling of crushed red chiles, yummy, that would set it off just right. Come to think of it, I should cook up a large pot of that chicken soup so that everyone can enjoy some. Maxie, bring a paper and pen and write down the list of ingredients, then check the kitchen cupboards and fridge to see what’s missing. Then, Max, would you please find Chloe and Vicky, they need to make another grocery run and buy enough ingredients for the soup, I’m thinking that three whole chicken’s worth should about do it. You and Kelly can start heating a large pot of water and cutting up the ingredients that you find in Joyce’s pantry.”

    Rachel and Kate were sitting on their bed, against the wall with Sera between them, propped up against the pillows with the wooden bed tray across her thighs and a steaming bowl of plain chicken broth before her, she glanced over to Rachel and smiled weakly. “You’ve been so sweet and patient with me, dear daughter, even though I’ve melted down in the most disgusting fashion imaginable.” Then Sera turned to Kate. “I could feel you working deep inside me, Kate, you cared about me enough to be dipped in my shit and you just held me close, anyway, Oh Kate! Words aren’t enough, because of your caring, I’m lucid for the first time in ages, and I am beginning to hope that I have the strength to change.” Kate stroked Sera’s cheek and gave her a peck on the lips. “Sera, do you feel like trying to eat a little something, now? I want you to try this chicken broth, to start with, and if you can keep it down, then, maybe a little later I will bring you some more soup with some chicken meat in it.” Sera nodded. “Okay, Kate, I’ll try, but I usually get nauseous a lot when I’m going through detox. (Sigh.) Here goes.”  Sera gingerly sipped and savored the broth. “Tastes good, I wasn’t expecting to like it.” Rachel smiled encouragingly as Sera slowly finished the broth and settled back with her eyes closed. “Thank you, Kate, I’m going to nap for a little while, I don’t feel nauseous, yet, so that’s something, right?”  Rachel lifted the breakfast tray off and set it down beside the bed, then she snuggled down and embraced Sera as she slept. “Kate? Thank you for helping to save my Mother, I love you, you know?” Katie stretched out and cuddled with Sera, also, reaching across her to entwine her finger’s with Rachel’s. “We are curing Sera together, I need your love and your energy to do this, Rachel, and we are helping her to heal by holding her close, all three of us together naked, skin to skin. So, join me now in our breathing exercise and I’ll go in now and feel how Sera is doing. You already know this, Rachel, your love and warmth are performing miracles, I love you, too, babe.”

    Sera was still awake enough to hear their whispered exchange, a tear trickled down her cheek and she smiled as she felt the delicious penetrating glow of Kate and her Rachel’s love suffusing her body once more. (I haven’t ever been loved like this, I need to try harder, I have to try and be worthy of their love, from now on. Oh, this is new, I must be getting better, and it’s been ages since I’ve felt that particular twinge in my down-below. I’m feeling romantically inclined towards dear Kate, that’s understandable, but, for my daughter, also? Oh my God! I want to do my daughter?) Kate could feel the emotional conflict inside of Sera, and heightened her efforts to calm Sera’s turmoil and bring her restful sleep, Kate was gratified to sense Sera’s sexual awakening towards them, a sure sign that she was well on the mend. It would be a delicate matter, this mutual sexual attraction between Rachel and Sera, but Kate was determined to foster that particular union. Lady Asherah’s divinely libertine outlook on love making was definitely skewing Kate’s own moral compass. Still, just imagining those two exquisite lovelies writhing and tangled in the passionate throes of love’s embrace, (Oh, Goddess!) Kate felt a moment of shame and elation, while her awareness was inside of Sera, as they both spontaneously climaxed together.

    Rachel could feel Kate and Sera’s slight bucking and writhing, as simultaneously, a moan of release escaped both of their lips. Alarmed and suspicious, Rachel gingerly reached down to caress her Mother’s crotch and was shocked to feel a copious slick wetness that could only mean one thing. She raised her wet fingertips to sniff and had a flash of heat and desire blaze between her legs. Unable to control her erotic reaction, Rachel sucked her Mother’s release from her fingers, and then returned her hand down there to scoop up some more. (I know its wrong, Mommy, but when you feel better, I have this incredible urge to make love to you, just like Chloe wants to do with Joyce, and just like Max wants to do with Lady Asherah, and, Oh! Maybe it’s really okay, then, after all?) Rachel smiled and snuggled her Sera, tucking her bent knee and thigh across Sera’s damp privates, lightly grinding her own moist lady parts against her Mother’s hip.

    Sera opened her eyes and turned to kiss Rachel on her lips, probing gently with her tongue and smiling into her daughter’s startled hazel eyes. “Mother?” Sera shook her head. “Rachel, dearest one, James and Rose raised you, so I consider that Rose is, and always will be, your mother. Sweetheart, I love you, maybe now I love you more than I should, but, since it’s obvious that we are going to make love to each other, then, I’d be more comfortable if we address one another as Sera and Rachel. Just two adult women who are overwhelmingly, beyond our control, destined and damned, to make hot, rapacious, furious, and dare I say it? Even violent and painful love to each other.” Rachel was shocked. “Sera, do you know about our erotic flagellation practice?” Sera huffed. “I have eyes to see, Rachel, how could I fail to notice the multiple whiplash scars on Kate’s body? Besides, while Kate was inside me, we both orgasmed at the same time as I picked up on her erotic imaginings, this gives me great incentive, now, to dry out and get healthy again. Oh, dearest Rachel, my new found love, I want to get better as soon as possible so that I can do your love justice!” Rachel embraced her Sera and probed her with a penetrating tongue kiss, after breaking away to catch her breath, Rachel blurted. “I love you, Mommy!” Sera scowled and smacked Rachel lightly on her cheek, then she smirked knowingly. “I love you, too, Rachel, but I’m going to have to ask Kate to lend me a whip, so that next time you call me ‘mom’ or ‘mommy,’ I can begin to discipline you out of that bad little habit.” Rachel wriggled and hugged Sera again. “I haven’t been whipped, yet, by anyone here. I might just be extra naughty, ‘Mommy Dearest,’ so that you can be the first one to lash my lovely, unblemished skin.”

    Kate propped herself up on her elbow to address the other two. “Ahem! While it pleases me that the two of you are making this love connection, I am the one deciding who wields the whip, and when. Rachel, you already know this, but for Sera’s sake, I’ll reiterate. Our erotic flagellation practice is intended to be part of an ascension ritual, it is sacred to us, and so, I prefer that you both respect that. That’s the official dogma. But, as it so happens, and happen it certainly does, practicing erotic flagellation, as consenting partners, is encouraged. After all, each one of you needs to test your limits by giving, as well as receiving, the pain of the lash as well as the pleasure of the afterglow.  Just remember to do it out of love, and not anger.” Rachel beamed at Kate. “I was a little worried, at first, because, as you well know, Kate, I privately introduced Joyce to the whip, she’s now out in the open with us concerning her sexuality, and so, I did good, right?” Katie laughed. “Oh, I was just remembering an old Jules Pfeiffer phrase, ‘When she was good, she was very, very good, and when she was bad, she was marvelous!’ that fits you to a tee, Rach!”

    Vicky, Chloe and Max were seated at the dining room table enjoying their bowls of hot chicken soup, Kelly had to admit that the aroma was mouthwatering, so she detoured into the kitchen and filled a bowl from the large pot steaming on the stove. Kelly seated herself next to Max and smiled uncertainly across the table at the other couple, Max reached over to stroke Kelly’s thigh. “Don’t be nervous, Kelly dear, I’ve explained everything to Vicky and Chloe and they aren’t mad at you any more, okay?” Chloe grinned, still chewing a mouthful of chicken, and pushed the plate stacked with buttered toast to within Kelly’s reach. “Hey Kelly, bygones, I’m still a little flattered that you chose to mark me, even though you really shouldn’t have done it.  Getting my Maribeth all jealous just makes the sex and cuddles better, she knows what a prize I am, now, hella hot, no?” Vicky turned and swatted Chloe on the shoulder. “Damnit, Elizabeth, there you go encouraging her, again!” Kelly blushed and dipped her face to glance shyly and saucily up at Vicky. “Uhm, Vicky?” Vicky turned to peer at Kelly and then blushed, in turn, as a hot flash shot through her heart and privates, from the strong vibe of lust and submission directed at her from that captivating little Lolita. Chloe froze and blanched, as her mouth gaped in shock, at the intense connection sizzling between Kelly and her Vicky. “What the fuck! Vicky?” Vicky shook herself and broke away from the glamour Kelly had almost overwhelmed her with. “I’m so sorry, Elizabeth! I couldn’t help myself! Kelly, what was that about, I thought that you had learned your lesson, and now you are starting up again with me?” Kelly rocked back with a sad and repentant little smile. “I’m sorry, I have a crush on you now, Vicky. Kate and Max made me watch your video, and I was frightened by what you were doing to Max, while you were Victoria. But, as I was crying and cringing while I watched you flogging Max, I also fell in love with how beautiful your naked, perspiring body looked as you were exerting yourself with that whip. I’m sorry for pushing my feelings into you, Vicky, I can’t always control my ability when I’m feeling emotional.”

    Max turned to Kelly. “Kelly, this is really serious, you have to respect Vicky and Chloe’s boundaries, they are engaged to be married and you keep driving a wedge between them.” Kelly started crying and Max hugged her, Kelly sniffled and looked across the table at Vicky, again. “I thought that you and Chloe would still be free to make love to the rest of us, isn’t that true?” Vicky crossed her arms in front of her chest and glowered defensively at Kelly. “What you just did to me amounts to psychic rape, Kelly. If you need to get physical with me, or any of us for that matter, try asking next time.” Kelly blushed and nodded. “Vicky, I need your help with something personal, please?” Vicky uncrossed her arms and relaxed a little. “That’s better, Kelly, but you can speak in the presence of Chloe and Max, as sister wives, anything personal between you and me also concerns them, so, what can I do for you, Kelly?” Kelly blushed and wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. “Uhm, okay, uh, Max and Kate gave me an assignment to get over my fear of whipping by lashing myself between my legs, as much as I could withstand each time, in order to build up my tolerance. I was told that any of my sister wives would be there to reward me with a climax after I hurt myself down there.  And, uhm, I wanted to do the exercise with you, Vicky, because I’m the most afraid of angering Victoria again, it would really help me get over my fear if I was loved by you, Vicky, the sister wife I fear the most. Does any of that make sense?” Vicky sighed and looked over at Chloe, who was still fuming over Kelly’s audacious violation of her Maribeth’s feelings. “What do you think I should do, babe?” Chloe snorted. “Damnit, Maribeth, she’s got you on a technicality and I don’t trust her out of my sight. So, if you are going to do this, then I’m going to be there, too. And, Kelly? I’ve got a technicality for you, too. Nobody gets left out, so each of us sister wives will take a turn with helping you out with your little punishment and reward assignment, do I make myself clear?” Kelly nodded, downcast. “Alright Chloe, fair is fair, I’m sorry for being such a nuisance.”

    Right at that moment, Joyce came through the front door and entered the kitchen from the hallway. “Oh, how nice! Katie made chicken soup, an awful lot of chicken soup!” Max got up from the dining room table and ran to embrace Joyce. “I was waiting for you to come home, Joyce, so much has happened since you left this morning with Vicky, Chloe and Rachel.” Joyce hugged Max and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the sweet hug, Max. A lot happened at the diner, also. Vicky and Rachel came in with some strange woman and confronted Frank Bowers, the next thing I knew, his dog Pompidou had messed something awful under Frank’s table and Vicky said she’d explain when I got home from work. Ah, there’s Vicky in the dining room now, excuse me, Max.”

    Joyce sat down at the dining room table next to Kelly and opposite Vicky and Chloe. “Well, Vicky, I’m all ears. What was going on at the diner with you and Frank, and who was that rough looking woman with you?” Vicky reached across the table to take Joyce’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “Our shopping trip was interrupted when Chloe saw Sera Gearhardt being kicked and beaten in the alley behind All Nite Donuts, so we piled out of the car and jumped the attacker, that’s where Chloe got that busted lip and bruised cheek.” Joyce glanced over at Chloe, then got up and moved around the table to check out her daughter. “Oh, my baby! Look at your poor face.” Chloe scoffed and grinned up at her mother, lopsidedly. “I’ll be fine, mom, but you should have seen the other guy. Vicky dislocated his shoulder, broke his leg, and Rachel kicked his nuts into next week and stomped his head.” Joyce hugged her Chloe. “I like it when ladies take out abusers, you aren’t going to have problems with the police from that, are you?” Vicky answered. “That little shitstain is an enforcer for your very same Frank Bowers, he was collecting a debt by working over Sera, so I doubt that he would involve the police, besides, he was holding drugs, since he is also a pusher. We went to the Two Whales Diner so that I could pay Frank Bowers what Sera owed and get her off of the hook for us messing up that little dickwad Peter Gillespie.  That was when I intimidated Frank and frightened his dog, thus, the shitstorm under Frank’s table, and I’m sorry about the stink I raised, it couldn’t be helped.”

    Chloe added. “The thing is, mom, we brought Sera home with us so that Rachel and Kate could help her through detox from heroin dependency, they’re upstairs in my bedroom, now. Sera needs to eat more of that chicken soup so that she can recover faster from her withdrawal.” Joyce huffed. “Does David know about any of this, yet? He’s not going to like having a drug addict under the same roof, I can tell you that!” Chloe shook her head. “He was upstairs asleep before we brought Sera in, he’ll be getting ready for work soon, so, I guess he’ll find out then. Uh Max, is the bathroom cleaned up after, well, you know?” Max shook her head. “Thanks for the reminder, Vicky, I’ll run upstairs and check, Kelly had scrubbed out the tub after the first time, but so much happened the second time that I don’t remember if we straightened everything out for David’s turn. I was going to bring up more chicken soup for Sera, but I don’t have time, now.” Joyce started for the kitchen. “I’ll bring the soup up, Max, I want to look in on Kate and Rachel and see for myself how things are, and I want to meet Sera before David sees her.”

    As they separated at the top of the stairs, Max crossed the hall to begin straightening out the bathroom and Joyce, balancing a full bowl of soup on a towel in one hand, reached to knock on Chloe’s bedroom door with the other. “Kate? Rachel? It’s me, Joyce! I have a hot bowl of soup here for our guest!” There was a brief commotion inside and Joyce heard the lock throw, then Kate opened the door, smiling and looking past Joyce to make sure that David wasn’t out there, before she opened the door all the way and waved Joyce in. “Oh, thank you, Joyce. You saved me from having to clothe myself and go downstairs for more soup, please, come inside and sit on the bed with us and I’ll make the introductions.” Joyce moved to set the bowl of soup on the bedside table and then, after glancing at the two lovely, nude lookalikes cuddling asleep on the bed, turned to her stunningly naked Katie and held her arms open for a hug. “I’m feeling a little overdressed right now, but I still want a hug from my Katie!” Katie moved into Joyce’s arms and pressed herself full length along Joyce’s waitress uniform and looked up with a suggestive smile. “You may or may not be overdressed, my beautiful lover, did you remember?..” Joyce laughed and pulled Katie’s hand up under her skirt and sighed contentedly as she felt Katie’s caress along her sensitive, aroused folds. Katie gasped and stretched up to plant a passionate kiss on Joyce’s smiling lips. Sera, who had been watching the two from between half closed eyelids, cleared her throat to get their attention. “I’m beginning to catch on here. All of you lovely women are incredibly gay for each other and practice free love for reals, no?” Joyce blushed and Katie giggled. “It’s alright, Joyce, I’ve been healing Sera, and our close bonding revealed our true natures to each other, so, it’s not your fault for showing me such sweet affection. Joyce, Sera already knew. Oops! The names are out there, so, that will have to do for the introductions, except, Sera is Rachel’s birth mother, and Joyce is Chloe’s mother, she owns the Two Whales Diner and is our landlady, as well as my Adjutant and Confidante.”

    Joyce sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of Sera’s hands in both of her own, smiling warmly into the emaciated beauty’s lovely eyes. “Oh, Sera! Now I know where Rachel gets her ravishing looks, and I love your colorful flower blossoms tattoo sleeve! You’d make a stunning pair with Chloe, as her sleeve is on the right arm and yours is on the left.” Sera laughed and squeezed Joyce’s hand. “You are so kind, Joyce, I hope we’ll be good friends. And, I must say, I can see why Kate loves you, as you have such natural allure and strength of character, I couldn’t do better than to emulate you, Joyce.” Joyce blushed and leaned to kiss Sera tenderly on the lips. “I fall hard for any lovely lady who shows me a little appreciation, Sera, so, I like to think that we may be more than just friends.”

    Max opened the bedroom door and slid inside, turning the lock. “I’m barely in time, Kate, David just now got up and went into the bathroom to shower and shave. Oh! It looks to me like Joyce and Sera are getting along well. And, uhm, Katie?” Max whispered. “Katie, are we going to have to share our Joyce’s pussy snots with Sera, now?” Kate smacked Max on the bottom and then pulled her into a hug to whisper back. “I haven’t noticed that anyone else is even interested in those, except you and me, so I will share Joyce’s pussy snots with only you, from now on, okay Maxie? And besides, Sera is still feeling ill, so she has to worry about keeping down just chicken soup for now.” Max smiled and kissed her Katie. “You are the best, Katie Cakes!”

    After attiring himself in his security guard uniform and appurtenances, David thumped down the stairs and into the dining room, he looked around for Joyce but just saw Chloe and Kelly at the table and Vicky bustling in the kitchen. “Uh, good evening, girls, have you seen Joyce?” Chloe was munching buttered toast and sipping coffee, she answered with her mouth full, spraying a few crumbs. “Joyce is upstairs with Kate, Max and Rachel, they’re curing Rachel’s mom, Sera.” David was puzzled and a little put out. “Damn! A lot happens when I snooze, does that mean I lose?” Vicky came into the dining room and set a hot bowl of chicken soup in front of David, it was deliciously aromatic with it’s colorful variety of garnishes, Vicky squeezed a lemon half into the bowl with a flourish, and then smiled winningly at David. “Would you like fresh coffee to go with that soup, David? Or would you prefer something cold.” David had lost his train of thought. “Uh, coffee’s fine, could you also, please, fill my thermos for work?” Vicky smiled again, cheerfully. “I’m on it, David, the thermos is being pre-heated with boiling water, so the coffee will stay hot longer, and I’ve also prepared a deep Tupperware container with more soup, along with some foil-wrapped buttered toast to take with you.” David was impressed. “Well, I’ve got to leave for my shift right after I eat, so thanks, Vicky, for helping Joyce with my lunch and dinner, if I don’t see her for my goodnight kiss, then I guess I’ll have to take a raincheck until morning.”

    Kelly pouted and snuggled Chloe, whining. “When will they be done upstairs, Chloe? I’m sleepy and I want to go to bed now, and that bed’s too crowded, anyway, with too many girls!” David snapped to with a reality check. “Oh, Vicky, that reminds me, did you say that there was somebody ill upstairs? Now I remember hearing noises of somebody throwing up in the bathroom, earlier.” Kelly piped up, annoyed. “That was Rachel’s drug addict mother, Rachel and Kate are helping her detox, and now I have no place to sleep, it’s not fair!” David dropped his spoon into his soup. “Chloe! Is that true? There’s a drug user staying upstairs?” Chloe gave Kelly the stink eye and then turned to answer David. “She’s an ex-drug addict, David. Kate’s mission is to help people in need, besides, this is Rachel’s mother we are talking about, and Joyce is okay with that!” David started turning red in the face and began to rise from the table. Vicky put her hand on David’s shoulder and gently pushed him back down in his chair, and then turned his face to meet her eyes. “Everything is under control, David. I’d like to up the rent, which I’m paying you and Joyce, from twelve-hundred per month to fourteen hundred, since you are temporarily boarding Kelly and Sera, in addition to the original four of us, will that be okay? I will need help moving Chloe’s full-sized mattresses back upstairs from the garage, so, could we do that just before you leave for work?” David grumbled, but nodded his head in affirmative. “Okay, Vicky, you have a deal, now let me finish my dinner and coffee before we get started.”

    Chloe gripped Kelly’s wrist and dragged her from the dining room and up the stairs, Kelly whined. “You’re hurting me, Chloe!” Chloe shoved Kelly into Joyce and David’s room, then entered and slammed the door behind her. “Kelly, that was uncalled for! If you had kept your mouth shut, then David would have left for work and Vicky wouldn’t have needed to bribe him to keep the peace!” Kelly whimpered and folded her arms across her bosoms, cowering from Chloe. “What are you going to do to me?” Chloe went to the closet and took down one of David’s belts from a hook. “We’re going to do your exercise now, Kelly, so take your clothes off and lay down face up on the bed. Now damn it!” Kelly’s face went whiter than usual and she trembled as she fumbled out of her skirt and blouse, then, once on her back, she spread her legs and looked apprehensively at Chloe. “Are you going to whip me, Chloe?” Chloe handed Kelly the belt. “I’m going to count slowly to ten, whip yourself between your legs at each number, you must hit yourself harder each successive time, if you back off, then I’ll take the belt away and beat you until I’m satisfied, do you understand me?”

    Kelly started crying. “But it’s really going to hurt!” Chloe barked. “One!” Kelly raised the belt and brought it down onto her exposed privates, she threw back her head and yelled, then clamped her thighs shut and rocked back and forth mewling. Chloe was exasperated. “That was just stupid, Kelly! You have nine more lashes to go and you hit yourself too hard on the very first one!” Kelly wept and stared accusingly at Chloe. “You made me do it!” Chloe took the belt from Kelly and rolled it up to shorten it, then handed it back. “We’re starting over at nine, lash yourself more gently this time, Kelly, then carefully work your way up to ten. Afterwards, I promise to go down on you for your reward, okay?” Kelly raised the coiled belt and smacked herself between her legs with controlled force, she winced and grunted, then smiled at Chloe. “Eight more to go, right? Are you punishing me with love, Chloe?” Chloe stretched over Kelly to caress her smarting privates while kissing her passionately with tongue. “I already love you, Kelly, and I was angry with you, but now I really want to help you practice the right way. Besides, watching you whip yourself is so hot! You are definitely in for some real good loving after this, girl!”


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate, while struggling to heal Sera, gets some much appreciated metaphysical help from an unlooked for source.

 

**Seventeen: Ascension**

    Chloe was having a moment of sheer heaven as she lapped and sucked Kelly’s wounded privates, she was aching inside from her arousal at watching Kelly lash herself repeatedly on that sweet little saffron red crotch. Oh, Kelly’s delicious writhing and whimpering after each stroke was just maddeningly erotic for Chloe. Kelly was squirming and moaning in ecstasy as she opened and closed her thighs on Chloe’s ears. Almost better than her reward was Chloe’s approval and compliment on what a good girl she was and what a good job she did whipping herself harder each count until ten. Oh, how she had shrieked and folded up after that last lash, Chloe said that she could taste a little blood, so that means Kelly had gotten the highest marks. Having Chloe down between her thighs loving her, well, maybe being whipped was scary, but the payoff was more than worth it. “Chloe? After I come, can I lick you?” Chloe pauses in her ardent tonguesmanship and looks up at Kelly. “Let me up to get undressed, then we can change positions, Kelly, so that we can sixty-nine each other until we reach our dual climaxes. I’m aching inside for you, Kelly, oh, how I’m craving your loving, my little sweet treat!”

    Chloe flopped down on her back and pulled Kelly on top of her so that her face was straining up into Kelly’s privates, her nose near Kelly’s sexy, smelly little pucker, (Want her little rosebud, but can’t reach her from here!) Chloe grasped Kelly’s hips and pulled her down tighter onto her face and started sucking and nibbling, delighting in the tickle of Kelly’s pubic garden. Kelly bent her neck to nuzzle and lap her Chloe’s fragrant blonde bush, Chloe’s musky scent and salty-tangy crotch sweat was nearly triggering spasms of erotic overload throughout Kelly’s body. And, (Oh God!) Chloe’s sucking and pulling her stinging, aching swollen little red pussy was unbearable, excruciating and wonderful, all at the same time! “Oh, ooh, oooh, aaaah! Chloe! I’m coming!” Chloe was starting to cramp and gush. “Aieee! Uhm, uhm, aaah…Kelly, oh Kelly!” Chloe relaxed and hugged her limp and spent little fire-crotchette tighter to herself as she cooled down from her own orgasm. It was all just so wonderful. She could feel Kelly’s tongue and lips still suckling languorously along her lady parts even as she enjoyed licking up Kelly’s cooling release. They rolled together on their sides and separated so that they could embrace, bosom to bosom, and kiss each other’s love fragrant faces, and then relax in a moist cuddle, to enjoy love’s comforting afterglow. “I love you, Kelly” Chloe kissed her Kelly tenderly and snuggled. “I love you even more, Chloe.” Kelly impishly entwined her legs with Chloe’s to pull her closer, leisurely grinding her slick and aching hot crotch against Chloe’s skin, while moaning softly in her Chloe’s ear, Chloe’s breathing quickened with little gasps and sighs. Kelly was delighting in stimulating their mutual arousal, she just had to have more of her Chloe.

    There was a commotion coming up the stairs and into the hallway outside of Chloe’s mother’s bedroom door, where Chloe and Kelly had just spent themselves in wild sexual abandon on top of Joyce’s, and her stepfather David’s, queen sized bed. Chloe panicked when she realized that she had forgotten to lock the door. “Oh, shit, Kelly! Let’s get under the covers and pretend to be sleeping!” But, they were too late, the bedroom door opened and the hallway light framed David’s silhouette. “Joyce, are you in there?”  Chloe shouted out “It’s just me and…(The bedroom light snapped on and illuminated the two naked and perspiring young women entangled in flagrante delicto, Kelly shrieked)…Kelly. Oh shit, David! Turn off the damned light!” Chloe’s stepfather spluttered and hurriedly killed the light.”Wh, wha, what the hell’s going on here, Chloe?” Chloe was angry, now. “You were downstairs when Kelly started complaining about nowhere to sleep, and so, since you were going to work, we decided to borrow this bed until morning, okay? Now get out and close the damned door!” David backed out into the hall, but fired back with one last salvo. “You two sure weren’t in my bed sleeping, that’s for sure!” Chloe scoffed. “David! It’s no secret that I’m a lesbian, so this should come as no surprise.  And, if this really bothers you, that we did it in mom’s bed, then, we’ll change the fucking sheets in the morning, now, please close the door!”

    Vicky was out in the hall perspiring, as she leaned against the door to Chloe’s bedroom, while she caught her breath after helping David manhandle the full sized mattress up the stairs from the garage. David and Chloe were having some sort of altercation through the door to Joyce’s bedroom, then David slammed the door and turned around with an angry and woebegone expression on his face. “Vicky, doesn’t it bother you that Chloe and Kelly are in the bedroom together?” Vicky shrugged, noncommittally. “I saw them leave the dining room and head upstairs together, I didn’t say anything then, and it’s too late now. So, what about the box springs?” David was nonplussed at Vicky’s sangfroid under the circumstances. “Uh, okay, uhm, let’s go downstairs and bring the box springs up, but don’t worry, Vicky, they weigh half as much as the mattress. Will you need help setting them up in Chloe’s room?” Vicky started heading down the stairs, but she called back. “No thanks, David, just leave them here in the hallway, the others and I will handle it from here, besides, you need to get to work and they’re still busy with Sera in there, so I’ll be joining Chloe and Kelly in your bedroom until tomorrow morning.” David huffed and grinned ruefully. “Yeah, Vicky, whatever you say, and good luck with that.”

    After David had left for work, Vicky straightened up the kitchen and headed upstairs to Joyce’s bedroom, where her Chloe Elizabeth and, hopefully, a very nervous Kelly, were waiting. Vicky entered the dark bedroom and closed the door behind her, then, with an exasperated sigh, she disrobed and climbed into bed with her Fiancé and the little red witch. “Just couldn’t behave yourselves and David caught you, it’s no less than you both deserved; now it’s my turn.” Kelly was whimpering and trembling; Chloe pulled Vicky into an embrace and shed some tears on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Maribeth!  I was angry and I started out by punishing Kelly for being such a little snot downstairs, then we got carried away. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I love you, babe!” Vicky turned Chloe’s face up and planted a tender kiss on her lips. “I’m giving you a hard time, sweet cheeks, we both know, by now, that anyone left alone under Kelly’s spell will end up doing her. Did you, at least, give her the hard whipping she deserved?” Chloe blushed and dropped her gaze. “No, Vicky, I gave her one of David’s belts and helped her practice whipping herself, then I was obliged to reward her, and after that, David caught us.” Kelly blazed. “You were obliged? Chloe, you fucking couldn’t wait to eat me out; you were fucking, god-damned drooling like a little bitch while I lashed my pretty little red pussy! And, tell Vicky the truth for once, Chloe! David caught us cuddling naked together, just after we finished eating each other out!”

    Vicky let go of Chloe and sat on the bed with her legs slightly open and bent at the knees. “Come and sit on my lap facing me, Kelly, I need some personal and up close time with you.” Kelly crawled hesitantly to Vicky and climbed up onto her lap, wrapping her legs around Vicky’s waist so that her seeping privates were up against Vicky’s belly. Kelly started to whimper from nerves, so Vicky embraced and kissed her, then caught Kelly’s gaze. “No need to be afraid, sweetheart, I’m feeling a little jealous of you two and I just want to experience some of your signature love magic for myself. Chloe won’t mind, will you, dear Elizabeth?” Vicky could see that Chloe was trying to hide the fact that she was getting jealous and upset by her Maribeth’s unexpected move on Kelly, which suited Vicky just fine. A lesson needed to be taught. “So, Kelly my dear, when Chloe was going down on you, did she, by any chance, also rim you and lick your fragrant little rosebud? Kelly shook her head no, but was afraid to speak. Vicky ‘tch-tched’ and tenderly gazed at Kelly with pursed lips and a sympathetic expression, mirroring a slow shake of her head side to side ‘no’ like an adult would do with a frightened young child. “No little rosebud kisses? Well, that’s good, Kelly, because I would like to lick and kiss your pretty little pucker for myself, especially while all of the goody is still there, would you like that, Kelly?” Kelly nodded, uncertainly. “I, uh, I guess so, yes, Miss Vicky, I would like that.” Vicky hugged her Kelly and stroked her back, soothingly. “Oh, I like that, Kelly, you may address me as ‘Miss Vicky’ from now on! Ahem, after I clean your cute little freckled butt, Kelly, my precious child, I have a special treat in mind for you and Chloe.” Kelly smiled nervously. “What kind of treat?” Vicky mock frowned. “Do you really want me to spoil the surprise, Kelly? You will hurt my feelings if you don’t trust me.” Chloe registered alarm, as this suddenly sounded suspiciously like Victoria was back again, manipulating a naïve Kelly.

    Vicky smiled at Chloe as she hugged Kelly’s pert little bosoms against her own. “I can see that you are worried, my dear Elizabeth, but please don’t be. I see that you and Kelly have overcome her flogging phobia sufficiently so that she can undergo the ascension rite. If you’ll recall, our Katie discovered, with her tongue no less, that Kelly’s hymen is intact. Kate has recovered some of her healing ability, but she’s using all of it to detox and heal Rachel’s mother. Even under the best of circumstances, Kate’s powers haven’t recovered enough to perform, again, that miracle of restoring your virginity, let alone that of Rachel. You and I can ascend Kelly, ourselves, here, in this bed, tonight. Should we accomplish this, then all of our powers would be magnified while we are in close proximity, that being anywhere in the confines of this house. Kate could heal Sera, and, with all of us together in the six-way reiteration of the ritual, Kate could simultaneously return you and Rachel to your original immaculate, unsullied states. Dear Kelly, my sweetheart, you’ve been listening, I know you have. It’s your decision, Kelly, shall we perform your ascension now, or do you still want to go from sister wife to sister wife, practicing your self-flagellation over and over again, until, finally, you return to me for this very same offer?”

    Kelly started weeping and trembling again, so Vicky stroked her back and gave her sweet little butterfly kisses, all over her face, until she hiccupped and settled down. “Are you going to become angry Victoria, again, and flog me senseless like you did to Chloe and Max?” Vicky turned Kelly’s face and met her frightened eyes with love and tenderness. “No, Kelly, Victoria isn’t going to make an appearance. I’m still Vicky and I love you very much, Kelly. It’s a hard choice, but I’m offering you our greatest gift and you won’t have to endure all of the future practice whippings.” Kelly sniffled, then hugged and kissed Vicky with a piquant, trusting sweetness. Even Chloe was moved to tears as she witnessed such virginal, naïve, childlike trust and love. “Okay, Miss Vicky, and my darling lover Chloe, I’m ready.”                                                                                                           

    Vicky, Kelly and Chloe lay on their sides, lapping each other’s buttock cheeks and sphincters until all of the scent and flavor was gone, this being the important catalyst that would activate the transformative elixir formed in their bodies after ingesting each other’s bodily fluids. Kelly was admirably meek and submissive to the authority of her ‘Miss Vicky,’ even willingly obeying the suggestion that she lap up and swallow her ‘darling lover Chloe’s’ rather ripe and pungent feces residues, which had been aging, for some time, between Chloe’s butt cheeks. Chloe had always been somewhat nonchalant about her personal hygiene. Vicky then had Kelly lay face up with her crotch at the edge of the bed and her knees bent with her legs spread and raised up. Chloe straddled Kelly’s face and grasped her ankles to raise her legs up higher and keep them spread during the belt strokes. Vicky positioned herself between Kelly’s thighs and licked her tender, wounded, swollen little red vulva until Kelly’s love juices started to flow. Vicky hadn’t wanted to frighten Kelly out of performing the rite by drawing attention to the obvious fact that none of the previous participants had started with freshly flogged and bleeding lady parts. Vicky felt a twinge of regret, knowing that her little Kelly would inevitably suffer much worse than any of the previous sister wives, but that couldn’t be helped.

    Chloe had a sudden flash of misgiving and stopped Vicky from following through with the first stroke. “Vicky, I don’t like the idea of using one of my stepfather’s belts in Kelly’s ritual, it’s impregnated with his vibe, and that disgusts me. Try looking in Joyce’s closet and drawers, there has to be something else that we can use.” Vicky nodded and went to the closet to return David’s belt, then started searching Joyce’s garment hangers. “Eureka! I found an evening ensemble with a skinny snakeskin-laminated black leather belt, but it’s as tough and stiff as rawhide. This belt is going to sting and cut our poor Kelly something awful.” Kelly groaned when she heard that, then squeaked. “Just do it, please, Miss Vicky, before I chicken out!”

    Vicky stretched along Kelly’s torso to plant gentle kisses on her nipples. “You are so brave, my dearest little one. Just remember to yell into Chloe’s privates so that we don’t alert the household. Grab Chloe’s hips and pull her down to your mouth, that’s a good girl!” Vicky repositioned herself and licked Kelly’s moist lady parts to stimulate her flow anew. With a nod of her head to alert Chloe to grip Kelly’s ankles firmly, Vicky stood, pivoted and backlashed forcefully down onto Kelly’s anus for several rapid strokes. The poor girl arched her back and writhed as her muffled shrieks weakly escaped from between Chloe’s thighs. Chloe grimaced with the effort as she simultaneously bore down on Kelly’s face with her crotch, while she repeatedly forced Kelly’s legs apart after each vicious lash. Kelly’s wailing and gasping for breath slowed enough so that Vicky could reposition herself and layer on several X-pattern lashes across Kelly’s breasts and nipples. Kelly bucked and shrieked even louder until she was breathless and gasping once again. Chloe was openly weeping and grinding on Kelly’s face, feeling deepest shame at her part in Kelly’s suffering, as well as a simultaneous sick, erotic stimulation from Kelly screaming into her sensitive folds. Vicky leaned down to kiss and nibble Kelly’s welted breasts, noting, with a queasy and erotically stimulating satisfaction, the beads of blood forming at the edges of Kelly’s welts and from the tips of her tortured, stiffened nipples. Vicky paused to allow Kelly to regain her breath and then positioned herself for the finale. Chloe signaled urgency with her frantic eyes and copious perspiration, she was at the point of climaxing. Vicky nodded and brought down, with a whistling swoosh and crack, a merciless and rapid series of increasingly harder strokes along Kelly’s vulva and directly across her tender clitoris.

    Kelly vented a prolonged, mindless wail as she stiffened into an arch, like a patient in the mortal throes of tetanus. Just as Kelly limply collapsed, Chloe flooded her face and nostrils with a massive hot, squirting release, causing poor Kelly to gag and choke. Vicky cast aside the soggy belt and spread Kelly’s thighs to begin suckling her furiously to climax. Chloe dismounted from Kelly and dragged her into a sitting position, pounding her between the shoulder blades in order to start Kelly coughing up Chloe’s come from her flooded trachea. Vicky followed Kelly’s retreating, bleeding crotch as it laid down a streak of red-tinged mucous across the bed, then, she resumed licking and sucking Kelly’s precious release as poor, little wounded Kelly convulsed violently, while simultaneously climaxing and voiding her bladder. Vicky was ecstatic at the blended flavors of metallic blood, vaginal musk and urinary saltiness, as she had truly flogged her Kelly to the limits of her physical endurance, It was certain that the resulting ascension would be a profound one. Chloe and Vicky assiduously lapped and sipped as much, of theirs’ and Kelly’s blended body fluids, as they could scavenge, each consciensciously spitting occasional mouthfuls between Kelly’s semiconscious lips as she weakly swallowed each priceless morsel of their transformative elixir.

    Kelly gradually regained full consciousness as the loving sensations from her sister wives sips and kisses, along with the overwhelming heat, aching and stinging of her abused privates and welted, blood flecked bosoms, blended into an exquisite, tingling afterglow of pain and pleasure. Kelly weakly reached out to caress her Miss Vicky. “I love you, even though you hurt me real bad, much worse than you promised me, but I still love you more than ever. Oh, my Miss Vicky, I can sense your feelings sharper than before, you are hurting inside, you need your sexual release. Please, Miss Vicky, I’m so thirsty after my flogging, would you straddle my lips so that I can drink your love juices?  We need each other, and I’m hurting too much to move right now.” Chloe and Vicky met each other’s tearful gazes, as the heart-wrenching plea from their hurt little Kelly pierced them with its suffering, its helplessness and its tenderness. Chloe openly wept as she looked down at their perspiring, trembling little sister wife and the fresh, raw welts and cuts striping her sweet little bosoms. “Maribeth, I feel so sad and so guilty for using our little Kelly this harshly, I’ll help you stretch her out, in order to make her more comfortable, and I’ll continue loving and licking her poor little body while you quench her thirst for your love.”

    There was a hesitant knocking at the bedroom door, then it slowly opened and Vicky, who was perched, ecstatically grinding over Kelly’s face, squinted to see the outlines of her sister wives, Kate and Max, delightfully nude, entering to join her on the bed. Chloe was kneeling by the bed, her face buried between Kelly’s thighs, soothing and pleasuring her swollen, tender vulva even as Kelly, face up between Vicky’s spread knees, licked and sucked the last of Vicky’s viscous release. Kate spoke. “Vicky, I was surprised to feel a quickening of my healing ability as I snuggled with Sera, it helped her enough so that Max and I could join you. Joyce agreed to disrobe and embrace Sera in my place, with Rachel still asleep, sweetly entwined along Sera’s other side. We have a new ascended sister wife in Kelly, I see, thanks to your initiative, Vicky. I believe that, soon, I will be strong enough to attempt the rejuvenation of Chloe’s and Rachel’s hymens. But, for now, I still need to finish with Sera’s healing and detox.” Max crawled across the bed and knelt to plant gentle kisses on Kelly’s whiplashed breasts. “Oh, Vicky, you really cut her up badly, what did you whip her with?” Vicky dismounted from Kelly, who whined at the separation and tried to tug Vicky back down onto her face. “I’m not finished yet, Miss Vicky, please don’t leave me like this!” Vicky turned and leaned down to kiss Kelly and reassure her. “I’m not leaving you, sweetheart, Max and Kate have joined us, and so, you are going to get even more loving.” Vicky fetched her glasses from the bedside table and turned to focus on Max. “I borrowed a thin snakeskin belt from Joyce’s closet, oh, here it is, take it.” Max turned the damp belt over and saw that its pale pink underside was soaked and darkened with Kelly’s fluids, and that the tip was stained with her blood. “Oh, my poor little baby Kelly! It looks like you flogged her harder than Victoria whipped me, Vicky, why?” Vicky blushed and looked down, unable to meet Max’s hurt, inquiring gaze. “I’m sorry, Max, but Chloe and Kelly had finished Kelly’s self-flagellation assignment, she was already swollen and bloodied down there before I started the rite, and that’s why she had to suffer an unbearable ordeal at my hands.”

    Kate cradled Kelly and tenderly kissed her. “Kelly, my poor little sacrificed lamb, you are really hurting bad, aren’t you?” Kelly sniffled and weakly reached up to pull Kate’s face down for another kiss. “I’m starting to feel a little something good inside of me from Miss Vicky whipping me, I’m changing, aren’t I?” Kate nodded and smiled into Kelly’s eyes. “I’m sorry that Vicky had to hurt you so much, my precious Kelly, but you are now one of us, an ascended Elect Priestess, and you now have a direct connection to The Celestial Host, even to Lady Asherah, herself.” Kate turned to Vicky with a sad expression, her eyes brimming. “Vicky, would you be willing to bleed into Kelly, in the same manner that Max had bled into me after my ascension rite?” Vicky felt a ball of anxiety in her stomach and an anticipatory twinge in her privates. “Oh, Katie, after what I’d done to Chloe, Max and Kelly, tuning me up so that I can bleed into our dearest Kelly would not only be just and necessary, it would fulfill my deepest desire for punishment and reconciliation with all of my beloveds. I have been growing increasingly cruel and severe, actually enjoying the damage and agony that I’d lustily inflicted on the lovely bodies of these same sister wives whom I also love and cherish so profoundly. Oh, Max and Kate! The balance must be restored and my wrongs addressed, just tell me what I need to do.”

    Chloe had straightened up from her attentions to Kelly’s wounded womanhood, and was looking from Vicky to Kate with increasing alarm, as she realized that they were preparing to hurt her beloved Maribeth. “Hey, Kate, I’m just as guilty of hurting Kelly, maybe even more so, because she had wounded herself between her legs, at my insistence, just before my Vicky had convinced Kelly to undergo the rite. If you won’t let me take my beloved’s place, then I demand that I be punished just as severely, so that I can bleed into my Fiancé!” Max started weeping as she listened to Chloe’s brave willingness to sacrifice herself for the love of her Vicky. “Oh, Chloe, you don’t understand, do you? Unless you have ascended, you won’t be able to travel through the realm of dreams to the meadows of Heaven, which is the reason why Vicky is willing to suffer and share her wounded essences with Kelly. They are being invited to a loving encounter with our sponsor, Lady Asherah. If you insist on being severely whipped just so you can bleed into your Vicky, than you won’t travel with her, you’ll just be incapacitating yourself at a time when she will need all of your sweet love and care as she recovers, don’t you see?” Kate was also weeping as she watched Chloe’s inner conflict and suffering for the love of her Vicky. “Chloe, my dear one, Vicky isn’t being punished, and, although she is willing to suffer in her body so that she can assuage her feelings of guilt over harming Kelly, she is actually being rewarded for discharging her duties as an Agent of Severity. You understand this better than any of us, Chloe, as I have seen how greatly you suffered whenever you were obliged to wield the whip and harm your sister wives. Sweetheart, I know that you desperately want to place yourself between your Vicky and any harm that you perceive, you are, after all, her complement, her shield and her Vanguard. Oh, my dearest Chloe, are you willing to stand aside and witness what Max and I must do to your Vicky? I would not think less of you if you decided to join Rachel, Sera and Joyce until we have finished.”

    Chloe started to wail as she crossed the bed to embrace her Vicky. “How can I leave your side, Maribeth? I would die for you, my love! Seeing you suffer is unbearable, what should I do?” Vicky held Chloe’s face and sipped her tears, then planted a sweet kiss on her trembling lips. “You were able to flog me, yourself, Chloe, when I needed you to be strong and do it, despite your misgivings. I’m satisfying my need to be punished for my deeds, I would be privileged to have you witness my agony and my ecstasy, just remember, dearest Elizabeth, how much I will need your love and comfort after Kelly and I have finished our task.” Kate retrieved the snakeskin belt and turned to Vicky, Chloe and Kelly. “Kelly, my sweet lamb, will you hold and comfort Chloe while Max and I whip her beloved Vicky?” Kelly struggled into a sitting position, near the right edge and at the head of the bed, bracing her back against the wall. Kelly spread her legs wide, holding open her arms to invite her weeping Chloe to recline against Kelly’s welted bosoms. “Come and snuggle with me, Chloe, I’ll hold you tight and we can comfort each other, I love you.”  Chloe was still crying her heart out as she tearfully embraced her Fiancé with a slobbery kiss and, finally crawled across the bed to straddle Kelly’s lap and wrap her legs around Kelly’s waist, embracing her wounded bosoms and tucking her face into Kelly’s hair. “I’ll embrace you like this, Kelly, because if I’m turned to face them, I won’t be able to keep from interfering, please don’t let me get away from you, Kelly, hold me tighter!”

    As Chloe held tight to her Kelly and wept out her frustration, fear and sadness, Vicky, Max and Kate settled into their love triangle. Vicky was delighted that she could, after having waited for so much time, finally have her turn to lick inside of Max’s sweet little freckled butt. Max could never enjoy her Katie’s fragrant rosebud enough, as Katie’s every scent blossomed bursts of love throughout Max’s body, she loved her Katie so. Katie, ever the loving momma cat, purred and lapped her exquisite Vicky’s butt cheek creases and probed her rectum with avid delight. The three lovely women relaxed in place and rested with their heads lovingly cuddled between the thighs of their chosen sister wives, breathing and enjoying each other’s scents. Then, with reluctant sighs, they untangled themselves to share kisses and face licks in order to enjoy their nether essences with each other before the start of Vicky’s ascension ritual. Vicky dutifully reclined so that she was face up, her head and shoulders just below and to one side of her entwined Chloe and Kelly, with her buttocks at the edge of the bed and her knees bent with her thighs spread. “Katie, are you going to do the honors?” Katie shook her head with a sad smile and crawled across the bed to Vicky’s face, she gazed into Vicky’s eyes and planted a loving kiss on Vicky’s lips. “You are so brave, Vicky, and I love you with all of my heart and soul. I whipped you at our first ascension rite, in my dorm room at Blackwell Academy, do you remember? You, Max and I were in our alternate future timeline, so, I shouldn’t be the one to whip you now. I’m going to take your screams and your sweet suffering up into my womanhood and then quench your thirst for my love as Max finishes lashing your privates until you either come or succumb, just remember how much we both love you, my most precious Vicky!” Katie was weeping as she gently straddled Vicky’s face and lowered her aroused and moistening privates onto Vicky’s eager tongue and lips. Max was already down on her knees, between Vicky’s thighs, sucking and licking her aroused and tingling lady parts to stimulate Vicky’s vaginal flow, then she moved her face lower to tongue wash Vicky’s rosebud one last time. Max straightened up and grasped Vicky’s ankles to raise them into Katie’s grip, then nodded as she coiled and adjusted Joyce’s stiff snakeskin belt.

    Vicky closed her eyes and started hyperventilating as her womanhood pulsed in anticipation of Max’s first stroke, she gasped and shrieked as white fire blazed across her vulva and ripped painfully across her anus (Oh my God, Max!) then again and again and again! Vicky was warbling and choking as she thrashed and twisted, jagged flashes of pain coursing up from her inflamed crotch to burst behind her eyes as explosions of color and agony. The lashes stopped and Vicky caught her breath as she felt Max’s tongue and lips lapping and sucking her pulsing, stinging sphincter. (I love you, my Maxie!) Vicky could feel Max reposition herself as Katie released her ankles. (Here it comes!) Tender kisses and nibbles stiffened Vicky’s nipples and she broke into an anticipatory nervous sweat just as the whistling crack of that damned rawhide belt lashed stinging, burning agony across her bosoms, again and again and again and…(Yaaaaaah! Mmmph!) Vicky shrieked and suffocated as Katie bore down on her face while she bucked and twisted involuntarily under the merciless lashes across her sensitive breasts, Vicky’s mind was momentarily gone as she greyed out, she was just a bawling, strangling, thrashing beast, being beaten beyond her endurance and unable to escape, then the blows stopped and her buzzing, fading consciousness seeped back. (You hurt me so good, Max, oh, finish me off, please Max!) Vicky was trembling and sweating in shock and pain as she felt Max’s tears trickling down onto her heaving bosoms as Max nuzzled and kissed her raw welts. (I love that my suffering makes you sad, my dearest Maxie, my heart breaks for you, my hurt privates cry out for your whip, oh, please finish me, my Maxie, please!) Vicky, deep in her haze of suffering, lifted her thighs to show her desire to continue, she could hear her Chloe struggling and weeping in Kelly’s grasp, heart achingly agonizing with every stroke that creased and cut her beloved Fiancé’s tormented flesh. (Oh, Chloe Elizabeth! My ordeal is wounding you more deeply that ever it shall my own self, how can I ever make this up to you, my sweet, suffering love!)  Katie grasped Vicky’s ankles and spread her thighs just as the dreaded whoosh and crack exploded the rawest, harshest, jagged pain deep into Vicky’s clitoris, she arched her back and shrieked mindlessly up into her Katie’s vagina. Then she couldn’t catch her breath as she struggled while the blows kept pounding her privates harder and harder and…sounds muffled, the blows impacted without feeling, her mind buzzed, greyed out and switched off,,,nothingness…

    (Gah!) Choking and gasping as a fist pounded between her shoulder blades, Vicky was gasping for breath and swallowing the slick, viscous warm fluid that had come up from her lungs, Vicky recognized the familiar, beloved scent and then savored the little swallow of her Katie’s love juices. (Oh! It’s over. I’m back! My Katie, my sweet, succulent Katie!)) Max was down between Vicky’s legs, licking and sipping, trying to bring Vicky to climax, but her pain down there was too ragged and raw. “Stop, Max, it’s just hurting me more! Let me straddle your face, Max, I have to pee and I know that you like that. Katie, please help me to kneel on our Maxie’s face and hold me up, I’m feeling so weak and dizzy, now!” Max eagerly positioned herself under Vicky and grasped her hips to pull her down. “Whenever you’re ready, lovely Vicky, you fill me up, and then I’ll rock your world!” Vicky gasped and moaned at the stinging of her salty, hot urine as it trickled between her bleeding folds, but Max’s eager sucking and swallowing was beginning to arouse her and a deep vaginal distress was building as Vicky enjoyed the pain and relief of emptying her bladder into her beloved Maxie’s mouth. “You love me so much, Max! You really love me, Max! I love you, too, oh my God, Max! Oh my God, it’s coming! Aaaaaah!” Vicky felt buzzing and dapples of dark colors at the edge of her vision as her bladder released the rest of its hot charge and her vagina gushed and squirted blood-tinged effluvia across Max’s face. Vicky slipped from Katie’s grasp and collapsed along Max’s torso as all of her strength left her.

    Max held her Vicky’s limp and tortured body on top of herself as blood-tinged urine and come trickled from Vicky’s wounded crotch, down Max’s chin and neck, Max raised her head to try and sip and salvage what she could of Vicky’s precious gift, and hold it in her mouth to share with her suffering Vicky. Katie rolled Vicky off of Max and helped Max up. Max nodded in the direction of Vicky’s crotch so that Kate could go get some of Vicky’s sacrament for herself, then Max crawled to Vicky’s upturned face and locked lips to trickle some of Vicky’s own blended essences down her throat. Vicky spluttered, swallowed and opened her eyes, weakly smiling up into Max’s face. “Love you, babe, oh, it hurts so good!“ After Katie had cleaned off her Vicky’s sticky privates, she crossed over to kiss her sweet, brave Vicky, sharing the sacrament, and sipping Vicky’s tears. “You’re ready, now, my poor, suffering Vicky, so let’s get you positioned so that you and Kelly can bleed into each other while you both sleep.” Vicky caressed Katie’s face and, with a trembling, weak voice, outlined her request. “I feel like I want to bleed into Kelly differently than you did with Max, I want to scissor and trib gently with my Kelly, as our bleeding, swollen pussies scab together. I, also, need you and Max to embrace each of us and slumber together with us, would that be okay, my dearest Katie?” Katie kissed and caressed her Vicky. “That’s genius, Vicky, I will hold you while Max lays down in the other direction to hold Kelly, we can give you our strength and love while the two of you travel the oceans of dream to the meadows of Heaven, let’s begin, my love, shall we?”

    Max and Kate gently lifted a weak and weeping Chloe out of her Kelly’s embrace and helped Kelly into position with her thighs scissoring Vicky’s. Chloe was disconsolate. “Oh, so all of you are together with my Fiancé and I’m just left out?” Katie moved to embrace and kiss her distressed Chloe and reassure her. “We’re not leaving you out, dear Chloe, we need you to sit with Vicky’s head cradled between your legs, and you should then concentrate on giving Vicky your love and your energy so that she can travel out-of-body with Kelly through the realm of dreams. All five of us will slumber together and waken to hear about our ascended sister wives’ travels, Chloe, you are getting a glimpse of what you will experience once you and Rachel have ascended to join us.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Meadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Vicky bleed into each other as they are embraced by Kate, Max and Chloe, all fall into a deep slumber in Joyce's bed. Joyce, snuggling in Chloe's bed with Sera, is awakened by Chloe's faint cries from across the hall.

**Chapter Eighteen: Meadows**

    Joyce awoke from snuggling Sera, her dreams had been erotic and chaotic, about making love to Sera and sometimes looking again to see that she was making love with Rachel, and then it seemed to be both, then again the other two were making love and Joyce was left out, and…then she woke up fully to the faintest cries of her Chloe calling out in distress from across the hall, through two closed doors. Oh! From Joyce’s own bedroom? From the bathroom? Joyce disentangled herself from the delightfully warm, perspiration sticky, fragrant and sexy-cuddly Sera, Joyce’s own damp crotch leaving a mucous wet spot on Sera’s hip. (I have to be so Gay! This woman gives me a world-class lady boner, as Chloe would say. Oh! Chloe!) Joyce stood unsteadily next to the bed. It was dark and she couldn’t tell which dim pile was her clothing, so, not wanting to wake the other two, Joyce crossed to the door and exited nude out into the hallway, closing the door and switching on the hall light. The bathroom door was ajar and the light was off, Joyce could see that it was unoccupied, so she twisted the doorknob to her bedroom and entered. Joyce could make out, from the hallway light entering the dark bedroom over her shoulders, that Chloe was pinned, seated against the headboard by a peculiar entanglement of Vicky and the other sister wives, all soundly asleep. As Joyce moved to the side of the bed, Chloe looked at her beseechingly with tears brimming in her eyes. “They all left me behind, Mom! I can’t wake any of them up and my legs have fallen asleep, please pull me out from under them, I’m numb and paralyzed!” Joyce grabbed Chloe by her left arm and shoulder and bore backwards, with all of her weight and strength, until she gradually slid Chloe out from under Vicky and Katie, and then gently drew her daughter over the edge of the bed, to lay prone, face-up on the bedside rug. Chloe started crying out as her lower extremities experienced the pins and needles of returning circulation, Joyce knelt to rub and gently flex Chloe’s limp legs until she could feel a little muscle tone return.

    Joyce was puzzled. “The girls are right here, Chloe, what did you mean when you said that they had left you behind?” Chloe sniffled and reached for Joyce, who stretched out and pressed her nakedness full length along her daughter’s body so they wouldn’t feel too chilled. “I love you, mom, you feel so good. I don’t know where to begin, but the other four have left their bodies so that they can astral travel together to the meadows of Heaven and visit Lady Asherah. I haven’t had their ascension rite, so I got left behind holding my Fiancé’s dead weight sleeping body in my lap. When I woke up, my legs had fallen asleep and I didn’t have the strength or leverage to free myself.” Joyce was a little put out from the other sister wives’ thoughtlessness. “If they knew that you couldn’t go with them, then why did Kate allow you to get in that position?” Chloe grimaced and strained as her awakening limbs felt like daggers of glass. “I think something unexpected happened, only Kelly and Vicky were supposed to go, so now Kate and Max aren’t here to help me. Oh, mom, I’m worried that I might lose Vicky to Kelly, they are bleeding into each other where they are pressed together between their legs, and it is so intimate a bonding, that it empowers them to travel out-of-body together. That is a stronger bonding with my Maribeth than our engagement rings, and Kelly had already tried to separate my Fiancé from me twice before. I’m so frightened, mom, that when Vicky comes back she won’t love me anymore!” Joyce kissed her Chloe on the lips and looked into her beautiful daughter’s distraught and suffering eyes. “Are you ready to try and stand up? We should leave your sister wives alone to do whatever it is they have to do, but we shouldn’t try to wake them. Let’s go to your room and lay down with Rachel and Sera. Do you still love Rachel?”

    Chloe started weeping and shaking again, so Joyce sat up and pulled Chloe onto her lap as she leaned against the side of the bed. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to upset you more, I love you, my baby girl!” Chloe buried her face in Joyce’s neck and shoulder. “Everything changed, mom. Max and Kate needed Kelly here for Rachel to love, because Max and Kate want to get engaged, just like my Victoria Maribeth and I just did. I loved Rachel more than anyone else in the world, before all of this happened. Then, I fell in love with Vicky, Rachel fell in love with Max. Afterwards, it came to light that Max and Kate had fallen in love again and that Rachel had been hiding her love affair with Kelly. Kelly has this irritating habit of making anyone she fancies fall head over heels in love with her, she can do that with just a glance, it’s eerie. She tried to take me away from Vicky, but I didn’t follow through, even though Kelly and I made wild and crazy love just before David caught us. Oops, you didn’t know about that, it happened earlier this evening before David went to work.”

    Chloe sniffled and looked down into her mother’s eyes before holding Joyce’s face and kissing her deeply and passionately, probing tentatively with her tongue. “Mommy! Oh my mommy! I can’t help myself, I need you, and I mean that I really, really need you to love me that other way. I ache inside for you, just don’t hate me and leave me for needing this, I couldn’t bear it!” Joyce started crying as she held her exquisite, naked and trembling Chloe close to her bosoms. “Oh, Chloe, my dearest one, how could you think that I would ever hate you for wanting to love me! I love you and would never leave you, my Chloe. We can make love to each other, any way you need me to, for as long as you need me to. But as soon as we are intimate, I want us to follow Sera’s Rule.” Chloe looked at Joyce questioningly. “What is Sera’s Rule, mom?” Joyce returned Chloe’s kiss and engaged her daughter in a deep and aggressive tongue kissing, sucking and exchanging much saliva, then Joyce broke away, panting with her arousal. “It’s done, Chloe, I will do anything you want to do, no hesitation, no regrets, but there is one overriding condition.” Chloe looked worried and opened her mouth, but Joyce covered her lips to stop her from saying ‘mom.’ “Chloe, from now on we never refer to each other as mother and daughter, in any form whatsoever. We are two consenting adult women, enjoying each other’s love, so from now on, I am just ‘Joyce” and you are just ‘Chloe,’ do you understand? We can use any endearments or pet names we like, but any further acknowledgement of our family relationship is off of the table. Do you agree to follow and obey Sera’s Rule?” Chloe smiled and kissed her Joyce. “Of course, I agree, Juicy Joycie, but how come it’s called Sera’s Rule?” Joyce smirked. “Smart ass, are we? Very well, Chlollypop, Sera agreed to make love with Rachel, but her condition is that they never speak aloud their relation to each other, got it? We should probably leave my bedroom and go back to yours, Chloe. When Sera and Rachel see us making love, it might break the ice and make it easier for them to do the same. I imagine that our mutual lovemaking could develop into a very tasty foursome, don’t you think?” Chloe lost herself in admiration of Joyce’s enthusiastic imagination. “Hot momma! Oops, oh shit! What is the penalty for fucking up?” Joyce pretended anger, then smirked wickedly. “Oh, that’s easy. You and Rachel will have to watch Sera and I do our thing without you two. You can play with Rachel, if you like, but you know that there’s no comparison to loving the big bitches, is there?” Chloe sighed. “I’ll try harder to mind Sera’s Rule, then.  Rachel and I have had each other, but, it’d been sweet, hesitant and awkward, and we’d never gotten very comfortable with it. I could try loving Rachel again, but I know that it just can’t compare to what I imagine having my Joyce will be like.”

    After a tender kiss, Joyce braced Chloe as she regained her shaky footing while holding the side of the bed, then Chloe reached down to give Joyce a hand up and they stood, breathing hard and surveying the tangle of unconscious sister wives. “Chloe, dear, shouldn’t we straighten them out a little before we leave? Kate is pulled away from Vicky and, Oh! I see what you mean by Vicky and Kelly bonding at their crotches, oh Chloe, look at all of their bloody whip marks! Their poor whiplashed little sweet titties!” Chloe started crying again and embraced her Joyce. “You don’t know how hard it was for me to watch Max flog my poor Maribeth! I feel like Max really enjoyed getting even for when Victoria whipped her in the dorm room, look how she cut up my beloved! Oh, Joyce, Kelly held me tight against her freshly welted breasts, my legs wrapped around her and my pussy against her bleeding lap, to try and comfort me as I helplessly endured the sound of the belt smacking my Maribeth’s flesh, and, all the while I had to listen to her muffled shrieks and gasps from between Kate’s legs! I wasn’t even the one to straddle my Maribeth, I was just a fucking useless bystander, I couldn’t help her, I couldn’t touch her and I couldn’t bear not being spread-eagled and face up between my beloved, tortured Maribeth and her flogging, her bleeding and her pain! Now Kelly is bleeding into my Maribeth and they are bonded, they are in the meadows of Heaven together, and I am left behind!” Joyce held Chloe’s face and sipped her tears. “I can’t imagine the pain this is causing you, my sweet Chloe, but let’s get our Kate back against Vicky so that they are embracing as they wake up again. I’m sure that the first thing your Maribeth will want is to find you when she wakes without you, but, for now, come to bed with me and I will comfort you, Chloe. I need to feel your love just as much as you need to feel mine. You are in pain, Chloe, you are hurting so much inside, but we can still have some pleasure together.” Chloe kissed her Joyce again and weakly smiled. “You’re right, of course. I have such a deep and aching longing for you, my Joyce! Katie taught me that love and suffering are inseparable, and, with my sister wives I’ve learned, over and over again, that we are happiest when we mix pain with pleasure. I’m hurting now, Joyce, so, will you make me happy again?” Joyce kissed her Chloe with heat and passion. “I’ll do my best, dearest one, let’s go find out, together.”

    The kaleidoscope of swirling colors and shapes settled into a vast expanse of flower-dappled meadow and low, rolling hills under a blue sky with islands of puffy cloud formations travelling slowly with the fragrant breeze. Vicky gasped with wonder and turned to the beloved one whose fingers were entwined with her own, her smile faltered as she felt a hot flash travel through her body from the crown of her head to her feet. Facing Vicky, with an equally surprised expression on her face, was a stunningly lovely and unblemished, naked Kate. “Oh, Vicky, I’m not supposed to be here! I don’t see Kelly or Max anywhere!” Vicky enfolded her Katie into a tight embrace and buried her face into Kate’s wildly flowing mane of fragrant, dark blonde hair. “Katie! Is this where we’re supposed to be? Do you remember any of this?” The two were drawn to look skyward as a whistling wind shriek announced the flight and descent of a silver bird-winged naked female with a cone-shaped helmet of stacked concentric luminous tubes, pointed like cow horns and with the ends facing upward, across a gap in the center of the headpiece, towards a luminous jewel at the crown. The flying woman had footgear that resembled avian raptor claws and she held in each hand a horizontal metal bar with a large ring looping above each fist, likely some sort of flight controls.

    The wings folded behind the woman and she pressed some glowing jewels on her elaborate necklace to release the flight suit and lay it backwards on the grass as she simultaneously knelt to unfasten clasps on her footwear and step free of the assembly. The woman removed her helmet and set it on the flight suit, shook out her gorgeous, shiny waves of long raven tresses, and then turned to face Vicky and Kate with outstretched arms and an inviting smile, nodding in encouragement, her tresses bouncing fetchingly. Kate puzzled briefly and then smiled up at Vicky. “I’ve seen this with Lady Asherah, we need to embrace this goddess so that she can bless us with a gift of translation, and then we can understand each other.” The woman tossed back her head and laughed, then she faced the stunned pair with a smile and a wink. “You are a sharp one, Katie, but I already came prepared. Hello Pretty Vicky, I just wanted to hug your lovely naked bodies against mine because the two of you are so cute! So, come here, already!” Kate and Vicky looked at each other, then both moved hesitantly into a crushing embrace with the tall, raven-haired beauty. “Oh, the two of you smell so earthy and sensuous, I just can’t get enough of you! My name is Lilly, if you were wondering, short for Lilith, but that name has garnered a bad reputation, not entirely undeserved, I might add, but nobody’s perfect, am I right?” Another hug and loud, wet, aggressive kisses planted on Katie and Vicky’s faces. “Oh, please, relax ladies, don’t let my enthusiastic nature put you out of sorts, I’m just really happy to have you come and visit me!” Katie smiled up and reached for Lilly’s cheek to gently pull her into a chaste kiss, then closed her eyes and sighed. “Oh, Lilly, I’m just fine with your enthusiastic greeting, and I must say, your scent and taste is, there’s no other word that comes to mind, they are simply divine. Sorry if that comes off as cliché.” Lilly smiled widely and then returned Katie’s modest kiss with a deep and passionate one, lots of tongue and saliva. Katie stumbled and Lilly had to catch her, taking the opportunity to press Katie’s face into one of her exquisitely firm breasts. “Don’t worry, my pretty little Katie, I’ve got you and I’m not letting you fall, you can suckle me if you like, I know that I would like.” Katie’s cheeks blazed red as she politely nuzzled Lilly’s bosom, she could feel Lilly’s hand move lower down to cup and squeeze Katie’s bottom. Vicky, still clutched against Lilly’s other breast, cleared her throat. “What about me?” Lilly turned to Vicky and planted a sweet kiss on her mouth then gripped Vicky’s hair to tilt her head up and catch Vicky’s gaze. “I haven’t forgotten about you, Pretty Vicky, so be patient, I assure you, there is more than enough of me to go around.”

    A couple of owls, which had been circling above, dropped down and settled on Lilly’s flight suit, they briefly preened themselves and then closed their eyes and slept. There was a groaning growl, ‘Oowf!’ from beyond one of the hills and a pair of lionesses, each sporting a pair of soft leather panniers on both sides of their shoulders, padded down to where the three women were embraced, and then the pair of felines collapsed recumbent on the grass nearby, yawning and grooming each other’s faces. These panniers, their flaps slightly open, were bulging with chamois wrapped amphorae and clay pots of food.  Lilly released Katie and Vicky, then whispered a gentle admonishment to seat themselves on the grass and wait quietly. Lilly trotted over to the lionesses, stroked them affectionately and kissed them on the top of their heads, then she unstrapped the panniers, opened one to retrieve two chamois wrapped clay bowls of soft, creamy cheese and two good sized hard cured sausages, placing these near the face of each expectant lioness, one began licking from the savory bowl as the other gnawed the hard sausage, both emitting a deep, rattling purr of contentment.

    Lilly brought the four panniers over to Katie and Vicky, then seated herself comfortably, cross-legged before them. Lilly smiled at the girls as she proudly pulled out an assortment of short, fresh baked whole grain baguettes, covered clay bowls of soft cheeses, dry cured sausages, a flask of oil with herbs and several small clay amphorae of wine. There was an ornamental Damascus steel curved knife in a jeweled sheath and a scarred, stained wooden cutting board. “Hope this little banquet meets with your approval, ladies, no fresh fruits, I’m afraid, the lionesses like to plop down and rest as the mood takes them, it would be messy. Oh! Found a coil of dried figs! So, let’s eat!” Lilly efficiently split some baguettes and smeared them with soft cheese on one side, expertly sliced sausage discs on the other and a dash of herbal oil. She pried a wax-sealed plug off of three small amphorae and passed one to each of her guests, along with a freshly prepared savory and crunchy crust hoagie, Lilly had made enough for two each, should they still be hungry, later. Kate smiled and looked between Vicky and Lilly as they crunched into their sandwiches, then shrugged and did the same. Lilly laughed and reached across to playfully swat Katie on the arm. “Ha! You wanted to say Grace first, didn’t you?” Katie blushed and nodded as she chewed her mouthful. Lilly laughed again and blew a kiss to Katie. “You’re welcome!” Vicky choked on her bite and then swallowed, addressing Lilly. “Now I know why your name has a bad reputation!” Lilly laughed heartily, then met Vicky’s gaze with a smirk. “Oh, you have no idea, Pretty Vicky, remind me to regale you with some of the tales that have come down about my infamous antics of old.” Katie swallowed her mouthful and washed it down with a sip of heavy sweet wine.” Oh Lilly, thank you, everything is so delicious, so much like picnic food at home!” Lilly smiled and stroked Katie affectionately. “The classics never get old, do they?” Vicky couldn’t resist. “You look pretty young to me.” Lilly gasped. “The mouth on this one, I’m going to get you for that!”

    Lilly sprang agilely across the distance and tackled Vicky, lying prone on top of her and staring her in the eyes. “I name the penalty!” Vicky gulped and broke a sweat, then Lilly relented and laughed. “Just kidding, got you back, though, but I would like a kiss.” Vicky blushed and swallowed, as Lilly was suggestively grinding her lady parts against Vicky’s. “Do you want a kiss-kiss? Or do you want me to kiss you down there?” Lilly’s smile softened and she pecked Vicky on her lips. “You are my sweetheart, now, Pretty Vicky, so I want both kisses.” Vicky softened and blushed seductively with her lips parted. “Now I know what I’m getting for dessert.” Lilly reddened in turn. “I’ve waited millennia to meet my match, you don’t back down, do you?” Vicky stretched to kiss Lilly again, breathing hard and fluttering her half closed eyes in her moment of passion. “It’s not about me backing down, I just really, really want you, Lilly. I need to taste you, swallow you, I don’t believe I could ever get enough of you!” Lilly’s eyes started brimming over and she sniffled back her nasal trickle as her tears spattered down onto Vicky’s face. “Now you’ve done it, my Pretty Vicky, I’ve fallen in love with you. No! Don’t laugh at me, I’m not kidding around anymore. I’ve always been volatile and up front with my feelings, so it’s your fault that I love you, Vicky, but it’s my problem. So, now what?” Katie had moved beside Lilly and Vicky to begin stroking Lilly’s back and shoulders. “Oh Lilly, I don’t want you to feel sad, is there anything I can do?” Lilly kissed her Vicky one last time and got up to kneel and embrace Katie. “You are so sweet and kind, Katie, you always just naturally put everybody else first, I love that about you. It’s a virtue that I lack.  There’s an old song that translates into something like this: ‘Old age has taught me nothing, I still fall into the same errors and I still weep from the same sorrows.’” Vicky sat up with her fingers to her lips, still savoring Lilly’s sweet kiss. “Lilly, darling, what’s the matter, now?”

    Lilly was weeping, holding Katie and sniffling in her hair, then she sat back, wiped her nose with her forearm and faced the two young women. “I’m getting over it. I’m likely manic-depressive, or bipolar, as you moderns have labelled it. We ‘Elohim’ live very long lives, so we’ve all done many, many, many things that we regret, things that we learned from, yes, but that doesn’t lessen our sorrow when we remember those times. Immortality sounds good to the mortal, but think about it a little. How many regrets do most mortals accumulate in their eighty-odd years? They take their regrets to the grave, their souls debrief in the afterlife they create for themselves, they make a new set of resolutions and goals, and then they plunge back into the forgetfulness of a newborn body to try again. They inevitably meet with people they have debts with and gradually, lifetime after lifetime, they even things out and ascend to a higher realm of existence. Like this one, for example.” Katie was weeping for Lilly. “How can you live with all of those years of regret piling up? How do you stay sane and whole? Most people would get depressed and kill themselves.” Lilly smiled ruefully. “Oh, it’s rare, but we can opt for the forgetfulness of a mortal incarnation, kind of like a long, dreary, disappointing and unpleasant vacation that ends when we wake up back here, again.”

    Katie had tears of sadness as she moved closer to Lilly and opened her arms, Lilly cried out and pulled Katie onto her lap, bosoms touching. Katie wrapped her legs around Lilly’s waist and pulled her womanhood against Lilly’s belly, kissing her lovely throat and collarbones. “I love you, Lilly, and I need to comfort you, I’m sharing your sadness and healing you with my love, my body, my heart and my soul, oh, my sweet, sad, beautiful Lilly!” Lilly started weeping and softly wailing out her grief and pain as she desperately clutched her Katie against herself. “Katie! You don’t know how long it’s been since somebody cared about how I felt and wanted to comfort me and just simply love me! Your heart is so giving and caring, you are truly a gift and a wonder, my sweet Katie.” Katie stretched up to gently kiss Lilly’s lips and sip away her tears. “What can Vicky and I do for you, Lilly?” Lilly sniffled and kissed Katie’s eyelids.  “Let me stretch out on the soft grass and rest with both of you embracing me on either side, I crave your softness and warmth. We can talk a while longer and you may ask me questions, if you feel like it.”

    Vicky felt such peace and contentment as she held her Lilly, then she remembered their earlier concerns. “Lilly? We don’t know what happened to our other sister wives, Max and Kelly.” Lilly squeezed Vicky and Katie a little harder against her sides. “They are in good hands, dining outside of Mother Asherah’s pavilion. I imagine that your sensuous little Maxie has convinced my Mother to finally disrobe and is busy pleasuring her with those sweet little pouty lips, don’t you think?” Katie gasped. “I’m getting jealous pangs, Lilly, Max is my one true love!” Lilly was contrite. “Oh, Katie, my darling, forgive me, I speak without thinking, sometimes, and I didn’t mean to upset you. I invite you to sip my nethermost nectar, if that would help.” Katie blinked. “I just thought you were being playful before, with Vicky, do you really want us to make love to you?” Lilly sighed. “I’ve thought of nothing else since we first met, why do you think we are all here, naked together?” Vicky spoke up. “Nobody gets left out, love triangle, Katie?” Lilly perked up. “Love triangle?” Vicky blushed. “Uh, we lay on our sides, for example, my face would be between your legs, your face would be between Katie’s thighs and Katie’s face would be between mine. Then we suck and lick each other to orgasm and swallow the flow. So, how does that sound?” Lilly smirked. “It sounds like you appointed yourself to suckle my divine nethermost nectar, Pretty Vicky.” Vicky stuck her tongue out, then smiled. “You offered yourself to me before you did to Katie, and besides, you fell in love with me first, not so?” Lilly prevaricated. “I don’t remember, but, have it your way, Pushy Vicky! I would prefer to sip and suckle my sweet Katie, anyhow, so let’s get started.”

    The three extraordinary lovelies were fully engaged in their three-way writhing, licking, sucking, moaning and climaxing, when a nude and alluringly perspiring Lady Asherah came to a stop, standing above the three while cradling a naked Max on one hip and a nude Kelly on the other, their eyes closed and blissful grins on their sleepy faces, the two were like sweet little children clinging to their protective Mother. “Don’t let me interrupt you, Lilith, but these precious little ones have to go back to themselves before their daybreak.” Lilly pulled out of Katie’s nether parts sufficiently to smile up at Lady Asherah. “We’ve all finished soaring to the heights of our ecstasies, we were just savoring and sipping each other’s loveliness.” The three began untangling from each other, then sat on the sward, embracing as they enjoyed the feel of each other’s perspiration-filmed warm skin. Lady Asherah lowered herself into a cross-legged position, still hugging her sleeping beauties against her breasts, they began to stir and look around. Lilly spotted Kelly and exclaimed. “Is that really you, Bridgie?” Kelly looked confused, but Lady Asherah turned Kelly’s face towards her and kissed her before hugging Kelly to her breast again. “She doesn’t remember, yet, Lilith, so please call her Kelly, from now on.” Lady Asherah gently placed the curled-up Kelly on the grass beside her and stroked her as she slept, then Max moved over to sit on Lady Asherah’s lap, reclined against her generous cleavage and smiled sleepily as she blinked at the other three, the Lady wrapped her arms around Max’s bosoms and bent down to kiss the top of her head. “Hello Lilith, I’m Max, the three of you look so happy together and, oh! May I have one of those sandwiches? I’m starving after we, uh, you know.” Lady Asherah laughed, then turned Max’s face up for a passionate kiss. “Don’t be coy, my little lover, you showed me some new pleasures and I want Lilith to know about those.” Max blushed and lowered her face so as not to meet anyone’s gaze. Lilly grinned and passed Max a hoagie.

    Lady Asherah stroked and soothed her embarrassed Max. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, dearest little one, we are always looking out for novelties to enliven the tedium, and you taught me some fine ones.” the Lady brightened animatedly as she recounted little Maxie’s exploits. “She loved me so much that she wanted to drink from me what I would normally water the grass with, it was so tender and sweet to feel her lapping, sucking and swallowing my release. The good feeling stimulated me into gushing my passion onto her face, and she swallowed all of that, as well, then she licked me clean. I was faint and gasping from the overwhelming sensations of it all. Then, my sweet little Max asked me to lay face down, kneeling with my bottom in the air, as she licked me and pressed her tongue deep inside of my ‘rosebud’, as she called it. The feeling was so sensual, personal and delightful. Oh, Lilith! I can’t recall ever being so adored, loved and worshipped, I’m really and truly in love with my little Maxie, here.” Katie couldn’t hold back her emotions anymore and she started weeping. Max looked up at her Asherah with a distressed expression. “May I go hold my Katie, now? She’s feeling left out and she’s afraid that I’ve left her for you.” Lady Asherah lifted Max off her lap and turned Max to face her, then brought Max into a sweet kiss and a lover’s delicate play of tongues with an exchange of saliva. “Take of my loving essence once more and share it with our lovely Katie.” Max smiled and nodded, then moved in for a deeper kiss, filling her mouth with Lady Asherah’s divine essence, whereupon she turned and sat in her beloved Katie’s lap, pressing her damp womanhood to her betrothed’s belly. Max took Katie’s face in her hands and passed what the Lady had gifted her into Katie’s waiting, parted lips. When Katie had swallowed the Sacrament, Max gently laid Katie back on the green sward and stretched prone on top of her, holding her gaze as she vowed. “I love you, my Katie, you are mine, I am yours and we both are wed to the Lady now and forevermore.” Katie wept and embraced her Maxie.

    The Lady wept tears at the heavenly reunion of her two brides, feeling such profound gratitude for the overwhelmingly bittersweet emotions, such feelings rarely moved the Lady, but these daughter wives were renewing her as it were an enchanted springtime blooming within her heart. The Lady humbly crawled to her precious beauties and enveloped them in her warm and loving embrace, they held her with such tenderness and sipped the tears from her face, in her heart blossomed a longing and a sorrow that gave her the gift of love’s suffering. “Max, Kate, you both understand, now, that I need you, that I love you deeply and personally, and that I will pine and sorrow in your absence. Your love has renewed me.  The essences you four have shared with Lilith and I have connected us all, each to the other. You may visit us in these meadows whenever you slip into the realm of dreams, so, please don’t stray from our presence, bring us your lovely selves and join with us, we are your family, now.” Katie hugged her Asherah and exchanged a sweet kiss. “I didn’t realize, until this moment, that you needed us. Our sister Lilith is troubled, I held her and tried to give her a healing, she is emotionally volatile and she sort of reminds me of our Kelly, they have that in common.” The Lady saddened and kissed her Katie. “My oldest daughter, Lilith, needs more of your loving and healing, Katie, that is the gift that you bring to us. We each have our gifts and we are stronger and more capable when we work together towards a common purpose, you and your sister wives are already laboring to ascend and strengthen each other. I suggest that, upon awakening, Vicky shares with Chloe, Kelly shares with Rachel and that you and Max share with each other, the blessings that you have received from us. As we speak, Rachel is approaching her Sera, even as Chloe is embracing her Joyce. In this realm, daughters may love mothers, even as Max has just loved me, and as you shall, my dear Katie, as well. Katie, you and Vicky have loved your troubled sister Lilith, I consider that to be a profound blessing, and I am grateful. Now, as to Kelly, I have caused her to slumber and dream so that she continues to forget who she really is. Kelly is my daughter Brigid, a Celtic goddess of poetry, motherhood and smith-craft. Her millennial bouts of sadness and longing impel her to be reborn, repeatedly, as a mortal, and that is why I nudged events to bring her into your fold through Rachel.”

    Joyce and Chloe gently lifted Katie’s head and shoulders to slide her back against their recumbent, sleeping Vicky, Chloe sighed and bent to place a kiss on the lips of her slumbering Fiancé before Joyce took her hand to lead her from the room. They left Joyce’s bedroom door open, so that they might hear when the sleepers awaken, then left Chloe’s bedroom door half open, as well, before they climbed into bed next to where Rachel was entwined asleep with Sera. Chloe held Joyce by the hips and helped her scoot her buttocks down to the foot of the mattress as Chloe knelt to raise Joyce’s bent knees over her shoulders so that Joyce presented her exquisite, aromatic, womanly wide crotch before Chloe’s mouth and nose. Chloe was trembling with desire and thrilling with anticipation as she delicately nuzzled Joyce’s damp, fragrant pubic meadow and ran her moistened tongue lightly up Joyce’s salty, tangy crease. Joyce bent her head back on the pillow and moaned, Chloe shivered and felt her own vaginal juices trickle down her thighs. Chloe plunged deeper into her Joyce’s folds and penetrated the opening of her vagina with an aggressive, probing tongue, being rewarded with an increase of Joyce’s warm, viscous, slippery flow, which Chloe lapped and sipped noisily. Joyce couldn’t stay silent any longer, she bucked her hips, yipped and yelped as Chloe sucked her sensitive clitoris out and nipped it teasingly with her front teeth. Joyce blushed as she felt Rachel’s buttocks stirring against her and heard Rachel gasp as she turned towards Joyce. Joyce slightly squinted her eyes open to see Rachel’s silhouetted head descending to plant a sweet kiss on Joyce’s lips. Rachel whispered into Joyce’s ear with her husky, sexy voice. “I’m joining you.” Agile Rachel rose adroitly to straddle Joyce’s face, lowering her damp, scented bush onto Joyce’s mouth and nose, then began grinding seductively while facing Chloe, whose eyes were still closed as she ecstatically suckled Joyce’s trickle of pre-orgasmic juices. Sera awoke to the rhythmic rocking of the bed and turned over to see Rachel with her head back as she moaned and thrusted with her hips as she knelt over Joyce’s face. Looking down to the foot of the bed, she felt a flash of heat in her belly at the sight of Chloe pleasuring Joyce. Sera gasped and rubbed herself between her legs as arousal spread between her thighs. Sera, not to be outdone, swung herself over Joyce’s chest and squatted to tease her sopping privates across Joyce’s nipples as she placed her hands on top of Rachel’s shoulders to pull her into a passionate kiss. Joyce started a muffled yelping and bucking as she climaxed into Chloe’s face, Rachel broke from Sera’s kiss and let out a wail as she flooded Joyce’s mouth and nostrils with her own release.

    Sera clutched Rachel with surprising force as the two of them rolled off of Joyce and tumbled over the side of the bed. Sera straddled her Rachel’s gasping mouth and stretched along Rachel’s quaking, perspiration sticky torso, jamming her face between Rachel’s thighs to slurp up Rachel’s cooling orgasmic mucous and stimulate her to arousal, once again. Rachel sucked greedily on Sera’s sopping mons and was rewarded with a clenching of Sera’s thighs and a hot pulsing and squirting of Sera’s pent up and long denied orgasm, it was the most satisfying moment for Rachel, who had agonized over her desire to love this woman, whom all had conspired to deny her. Rachel blissed out as she drank deeply of her Sera, oh yes, finally, her Sera!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passionate consummations experienced between the mothers and their daughters result in emotional baggage being unpacked for all parties concerned, Chloe and Rachel air some uncomfortable secrets.

 

**Chapter Nineteen: Confessions**

    Chloe greedily lapped and sucked Joyce’s spent climax, gently sucking the viscous moisture through the sopping pubic hairs pressed and pulled between her lips. (‘squeese-squeese,’ sound of sucking air through wet hairs.) Chloe pressed her hands behind Joyce’s knees and leveraged her heavy thighs up in the air to expose Joyce’s sphincter. Chloe leaned in to inhale the pungent scent between Joyce’s generous, firm butt cheeks, and then began licking the ripe film of excrement from Joyce’s folds and creases. Chloe savored and swallowed this token of her deepest love for her Joyce, then lovingly kissed Joyce’s rosebud before gently resting Joyce’s legs on the edge of the mattress. Chloe peered over Joyce’s disarrayed, wide, hairy mons, along Joyce’s hard-breathing, perspiring belly and heaving, sweat-beaded breasts to her wet, gasping face and soaked hair. Chloe crawled along Joyce’s torso and kissed her damp, salty breasts, and then moved forward to lick Joyce’s face and kiss her slightly open lips. Chloe was pleasantly surprised when she recognized Rachel’s scent and savor on Joyce’s face, but where was Rachel?

    Joyce clasped Chloe tighter and pulled her into a passionate kiss, probing between Chloe’s lips with her tongue. The feel of Joyce’s breasts pressed against her own nipples excited a sweet cramping and trickle between Chloe’s thighs, she broke away from the kiss and hoarsely panted into Joyce’s ear. “I’m aching inside, I need you, I need you so badly!” Joyce kissed Chloe and grasped her as she rolled them over so that Joyce could straddle Chloe’s loins with her own. “Just tell me what you need me to do!” Joyce was grinding herself against Chloe’s slick womanhood, gasping with the exquisite friction of their pubic hairs twisting and tangling. Chloe closed her eyes as her head tilted back, her mouth gaping in panting arousal. “More! More of that, oh please, more!” Joyce changed her position, perched on Chloe’s vulva, bracing Chloe’s bent knees and thighs apart, bearing down with her weight as she began aggressively grinding back and forth on her Chloe’s writhing and bucking privates, the pain and pleasure mounting as their tangled hairs pulled, adding sharp, stinging accents to their passionate scissoring. Chloe started a delirious keening as she tensed and gushed, delighting Joyce with the exquisite sensation of heat and wetness against her own smarting and pulsing folds. Joyce threw back her head and cried out as she, in turn, flooded her Chloe’s privates, then collapsed across her lover’s heaving, perspiring torso, as the two gasped for breath after their exertions. Joyce couldn’t remember a more touching and intimate moment. Oh, how she loved her Chloe!

    Below the edge of the bed, Sera dismounted from her Rachel’s face and pulled her up into an embrace, each tasting themselves on the other as they lovingly kissed and licked each other’s faces. Sera and Rachel turned to admire the athletic display of tribbing, as Joyce pounded and ground away on top of her gasping Chloe with a wet slapping and squishing sound, accompanied by their little gasps and squeals of pain as pubic hairs ripped out of their smarting, aroused flesh. The two lovely women arched their backs and screamed with their heads thrown back and their eyes clinched shut during their mutual climaxes, Joyce collapsing along Chloe, both panting and clutching each other, their passions spent.  Sera felt her arousal stirring again, then she whispered to her Rachel. “Let’s join them!” Sera and Rachel crawled across the bed and gripped Joyce beneath her armpits, gently lifting her from between Chloe’s spread thighs and helping her to recline on her back next to Chloe, her legs dangling over the foot of the bed. Sera kissed Rachel and nodded towards Chloe. “Go make love to Chloe, now, my sweetheart, I need some time with Joyce.” Chloe rose up on her elbows to see where Joyce had gone and smiled in delight to see Sera kneeling at the foot of the bed as she spread Joyce’s thighs, then the breath was knocked out of her lungs as Rachel leaped and landed full length along Chloe’s damp torso to hold her gaze with those amazing hazel eyes. “You are mine now, miss hot body Chlogasm!” Rachel panted as she locked lips and passionately kissed her catch. Chloe was gasping as she tried to breathe normally again, then she returned Rachel’s kiss and embraced Rachel’s sweet breasts against her own. “Am I tasting Sera on you, Rach?” Rachel sniffed and licked Chloe’s face. “Yeah, and now I’m tasting your Joyce juice, aren’t I?”

    Chloe whispered into Rachel’s ear, hoping Joyce wouldn’t hear. “I just ate out, rimmed and tribbed, with my hot mama, until it hurt! I’m such a perv, Rach, but, since tasting and smelling Sera on you, I want to eat out Sera, too!” Rachel giggled, kissed Chloe and then whispered in her ear. “I just sixty-nined with my mommy, Chloe, and swallowed everything she had. Mommy said she would punish me with a whip if she caught me calling her mom, mama, mommy or mother, I even teased her by snarking ‘Mommy Dearest’ but just got a warning. Oh, Chloe, I fantasize hard about being beaten then eaten by my Sera, do you know what I mean?” Chloe was breathing hard as she pictured Rachel’s scenarios with her mother. “As much as I would want Joyce to spank me and then love me, she told me that I would, instead, have to watch her and Sera go at it, my punishment would be that I couldn’t join in. That is truly a punishment!” Rachel looked a little sad. “That’s already happening, isn’t it?” Chloe looked over and saw that Sera and Joyce had changed position, they were embracing and passionately kissing next to her and Rachel. “Oh, Rachel! I must confess something to you. Joyce said that I would have to settle for playing with you while the big bitches showed me what I would be missing, and, I am ashamed to admit to you that I told Joyce that I had already made love with you, but it was awkward and that there were no surprises there. I’m sorry, Rach, I didn’t really mean that and I feel bad about it, because, now that we are holding each other, I remember how I never wanted to be in anybody’s arms but yours, Rachel, I love you.” Chloe started weeping against Rachel’s neck, heaving with her sobbing. Rachel held Chloe tighter and started weeping along with her. “Oh, Chloe! I was awkward with our love making because, as much as I loved you and wanted only to be yours, I was feeling guilty because I had already betrayed you with Frank and Kelly. I fell so deeply in love with you, Chloe, but I knew that it couldn’t last, because you would, sooner or later, find out what a manipulative and opportunistic little slut I’d been.” Chloe stiffened. “Rachel! I was suspicious about you hanging with Frank, but I’d fooled myself into thinking that, because you were gay, nothing really serious had happened between you two!”

    Rachel started crying and holding Chloe tighter. “I’m so sorry, Chloe! I was in denial about being gay, I was proving to myself that I was really bi when I let Frank go all the way, he was giving me free pot, other drugs, too. He was driving me places in his RV and I toyed with the idea of leaving Arcadia Bay with him, which was really only my idea, as Frank looked uncomfortable whenever I harped on it.  I know that I’d already promised to you that we would leave Arcadia Bay together, but we never came up with the money we’d need, and Frank already had the cash and the wheels. As it turned out, Frank and I fought and he got violent, we were high at the time, and I was furious when Frank made excuses about not leaving. I’d ignored the fact that his business, customers and drug connections were tied to Arcadia Bay, so, I got angry and hit him when I realized that he was just stringing me along for sex. Oh, Chloe, that’s not entirely true, Frank was falling in love with me, but he made the mistake of hitting me back when I threatened to leave him, so I did leave him after that, he still has the farewell note he found on the kitchen table of the RV, after I’d packed my things and left while he was out.” Chloe sniffled and gave Rachel an understanding squeeze. “Thank you for telling me, Rachel, it explains a lot of what I didn’t understand when things were cooling off between us. I’d thought that it was my fault when you were increasingly distant and preoccupied when I tried to be close with you.”

    Rachel felt a warm caress on her back as Sera stretched over to plant a kiss on Rachel’s cheek. “Rachel, my sweetheart, Joyce and I couldn’t help but overhear your heart-felt confession to Chloe. Those betrayals are just something you must learn from, try to put behind you, since you can’t go back and fix them, and try to do better next time. I know that we agreed not to talk about it anymore, my dear daughter, but you inherited some of my character flaws, alongside some of my gifts. I abused my charisma and beauty to get whatever I wanted, I was beautiful, witty, charming, popular and notorious in school, when James, your future father, fell in love with me. He ignored the warning signs in my behavior and married me when I became pregnant with you. James didn’t realize, until we were committed, that he had romanced me during a drug-free spell, I was a recovering heroin addict and a good-time girl. I tried to play the role of wife and mother, but then I returned to my habit from all the post-partum stress and unhappiness building up inside me. James caught me neglecting you, one time to many, after I’d shot up and zoned out while you were crying with hunger and in discomfort from unchanged diapers. You know the rest from reading my letters, that Chloe had found, locked up in James’s desk. For years, I was being paid a stipend to stay out of your life, but, when you were older, I’d stopped cashing the checks. I became self-sufficient, worked a salaried job and hired a lawyer to help me get a ruling for visitation rights. I’d been clean for a year, watching your life from a distance, even trying to reason face-to-face with James, but he orchestrated an end run around my good intentions and I wound up back on heroin. I truly wish that I had allowed Chloe to convince me to see you, anyway. But I did what I’d always done, made another bad choice, and you saw how far I’d fallen that day you and your sister wives rescued me from my beat down at the hands of Peter Gillespie, Frank Bower’s toady.”

    Joyce was weeping behind Sera and pulled her around for a tearful hug and embrace. “Oh. Sera! Your suffering is breaking my heart! I want to love you, comfort you and take care of you! I have a growing desire to be close to you, I love you, Sera! Just tell me what you need from me!” Sera sweetly kissed her Joyce. “I love you too, Joyce, and I want to be with you. But, I fear that our closeness will come to light and you will break up your marriage with David. Loving me will be the cause of your unhappiness and sorrows, since all of my life I have ever only hurt my loved ones.” Joyce hugged Sera closer and kissed her passionately. “I know that you are better than that, Sera, I’ll willingly suffer any consequences for loving you. Oh, my Sera, I won’t let you go off again, alone! I am yours, I truly love you, just choose to stay with me, Sera. You also have your Rachel, and all of us, to love you here.” Sera started crying as she embraced Joyce, entwining their legs and pressing her womanhood against Joyce’s thigh. “I don’t have the will to resist you, Joyce, so, yes, I’ll stay here with you. I’d just now found out that I love women, and only women. Up until now, I’d always wasted my gifts manipulating men, but there was no love there. As I degraded myself with my addiction, I’d let men use me, mistreat me, even rape me and beat me, all for diminishing returns until I couldn’t even use my favors for free heroin, anymore. All of you sister wives rescued me and healed me, but, what you found in me to love and care about is still a mystery to me. I am determined to earn your love and trust, Joyce, but I don’t want to be somebody’s burden anymore. Would you consider hiring me on at the diner? I’m good with people, I know that I could pull in lots of tips, and I would like to help pay my way while I’m here with all of you.” Joyce wept with happiness as she embraced her Sera. “Consider it done, my love. Anything to keep you here with us, you are loved, Sera, you know that, now!”

    Listening to Sera’s confession, and Joyce’s declaration of love for her redeemed Sera, Chloe was weeping and caressing her sobbing Rachel. “Oh, Rach! Our mothers are so beautiful together, I am melting inside from all of these feelings I have! I love you, Rachel, and I had already forgiven you for Frank and Kelly, so none of that matters anymore. I am your sister wife, and even though I will wed my Victoria Maribeth, I just wanted you to know that I still desire you, I will always want to make love to you, Rachel, and I hope that you will forgive me, also.“ Rachel soaked Chloe’s face with her copious stream of tears as she kissed her beloved, sharing her salty, bitter tears as they flowed past her lips into Chloe’s mouth. “Oh, Chloe! Your forgiveness and love are more than I could ever ask for! Yours is the most loving, truest heart that I have ever known, I can only love you as much as I am able, but I’ll always know that your love for me is greater, I don’t deserve you, Chloe!”    

    Rachel and Chloe were embracing and weeping together in the emotional aftermath of their confessions, pardons and reconciliations, then they gradually became aware of Vicky’s faint voice crying out for her Chloe. Chloe started to rise with the weight of Rachel still on top of her, so Rachel swung away to the edge of the bed and regained her footing to help tug Chloe into a sitting position. “Hurry, Chloe!” Rachel pulled Chloe upright and gripped her hand as they ran through their bedroom door, across the hall and through the door of Joyce’s bedroom. Vicky was sitting upright against the headboard, embraced by Kate, Max and Kelly, who were trying to calm her as she was still frantically crying out. “My Elizabeth! Where are you, oh my dear Chloe Elizabeth! Why didn’t you return to me! Chloe!” Rachel and Chloe rushed across the bedroom and climbed across the bed to sooth Vicky, Rachel held Vicky’s face with both hands and tried to catch her unfocused gaze. “We’re here Vicky! We were just across the hall, Chloe’s here with you now!” Chloe looked around and spotted Vicky’s eyeglasses on the bedside table and quickly set then over her eyes. “I’m right here, Maribeth, I was left behind when you all travelled, my legs fell asleep and Joyce came to pull me free, so we went across the hall with Rachel and Sera.” Katie moved aside so that Chloe could embrace her Vicky, who was sobbing with relief. “I, uh, uh, oh, my Elizabeth! I was terrified that you had been lost in the realm of dreams and couldn’t return to me!” Chloe squeezed her Maribeth and kissed her salty face. “I panicked when I awoke to find all four of you comatose, so I cried out for help since I was pinned and paralyzed under your dead weight. Joyce comforted me, I was worried sick that you would return in love with Kelly and that our wedding engagement would be broken.”

    Vicky hugged and kissed her Elizabeth, then held her gaze. “Where did you ever get that idea? I love you, Elizabeth, with my body, my heart and my soul, forever and ever, I’m taking your name, for Goddess’s sake!” Chloe started weeping again. “You ripped my heart out when I had to helplessly witness your flogging, and then you were bleeding into Kelly at that most intimate place on your body that I consider to be mine, Maribeth! I had every reason to fear that Kelly would own you after you returned to her, and not to me!” Kate spoke up. “Chloe, Lady Asherah wisely arranged that I was alone with Chloe, she had Kelly and Max with her and sent us her daughter goddess, Lilith.” Chloe sniffled and looked apologetic with sadness at her Vicky. “I, I’m sorry that I screamed at you, Maribeth, I was tormented imagining the worst, you know how insecure I can get, will you forgive me?” Vicky laughed and hugged her Elizabeth. “I don’t need to forgive you, I’m turned on by your jealousy and anger, it just means that I am truly yours, Elizabeth, and I need to make passionate love with you to assuage the aching heat in my lady parts and the stinging pain on my breasts. I also think that you will enjoy licking and swallowing Kelly’s exquisite, thickened come and her rubbery little bleeding scabs tangled in the pubic hairs between my legs.” Rachel pulled her fuming Kelly away from the others and wrapped her into a python-like embrace to keep her from spouting off at Chloe and Vicky. “Don’t even go there, Kelly, have you forgotten that you are mine? I own you and it’s up to me to go down on you and suck you clean of Chloe’s bloody clots and pussy snots until what’s left between your legs is all mine! Do we have an understanding on that, my love, my Kelly?” Kelly deflated and returned Rachel’s embrace, weeping into her neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry, Rach, of course I belong to you! I love you, I’m yours!”

    Katie rejoined her Maxie as the two hugged and kissed, then Katie entwined her fingers with her true love’s and led her from Joyce’s bed and out in the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind them. “Those four need to take care of their business, but, oh! Maxie, I’m so turned on imagining how their wounded, blood and come blended lady parts would taste after Vicky and Kelly had bled into each other and scabbed up for so long! I so envy Chloe and Rachel’s tender and loving cleanup and comforting of our flogged beauties, don’t you?” Max turned and vigorously embraced her Katie and passionately swallowed her saliva in a tongue-sucking fugue of raw need. “I’m so turned on by everything we experienced, my Katie Cakes! The Mother of All let me have my way with her! That last act I performed on my Asherah, when she knelt submissively before me and allowed me to nuzzle, lick, suck and penetrate her divine rosebud with my hungry, probing tongue, oh my Goddess! She’d squatted over my face and allowed me to swallow her urine and lick her to climax, I drank of a Goddess, Katie! I licked her divine fluids from between her legs, I sucked divine essences from her raven pubic tangles, I nuzzled the fragrant fur in her armpits, licked her salty sweat and swallowed her saliva, oh, Katie! But, all the time I was making love to the Supreme Mother, I was pining for you, my Katie! I’d tasted Heaven, but I couldn’t wait to return to you, my love! I crave a little punishment between my legs for loving Asherah, she asked that I love you and share her essence with you upon my return, so, I need for you to whip me between my legs, now. Make me bleed and drink my bloody come so that I can truly share Asherah with you, Katie! I want to writhe and moan under your lash and delight in the bouncing of your sweet titties as each blow cuts into my womanhood! Oh! I’m getting so wet down there, you have to love me Katie!” Katie was red in the face and panting with desire from imagining Max’s scenario. “Oh Max! Let’s tip this box springs and mattress over in the hallway and do it here! I’ll go back in the bedroom and find Joyce’s snakeskin belt, you settle on the bed and spread your legs so that I can stand between them and give you a view of my titties, oh Maxie, yes! I’ll grant your wish, sweetheart, and whip you so good!”

    Joyce and Sera could hear the whoosh and crack of a whipping in the hallway and were drawn to the cries and moans, so they held hands and left the bed to open the door to the hallway and witness what was going on. Joyce blushed and Sera swallowed and blanched as they saw a perspiring Katie swing sharply overhand and strike a writhing, bucking Max squarely between her legs as she shrieked. “More! Oh, Katie! Whip me harder!” Katie dropped the belt and fell to her knees and started kissing and sucking her Maxie’s bleeding vulva. “No, Maxie, I’ve wounded you enough, so I’m just loving you, now!” Max clutched Katie’s hair and pulled her closer to her smarting folds and started rhythmically grinding her hips as Katie buried her face deeper into her Maxie’s bruised and swollen womanhood. Max screamed out her passion as she arched her back and squirted pulsing jets of her blood-tinged vaginal slickness into Katie’s mouth and across her face. Hearing Sera gasp, Katie turned and smiled at the two mothers clutching each other’s nakedness as they reacted to Max’s pain and pleasure. “Joyce! Sera! Please come over here and drink of this Holy Sacrament, Lady Asherah intensely and thoroughly loved Max and, then, asked her to share their blended Divine Essences, first with myself, and then, surely afterwards, with her sister wives, so please, get a taste of Heaven between my Maxie’s legs, while it’s still fresh.” Katie slurped a last gulp, held it in her mouth, then rose and crawled across the mattress to cuddle her sweet little sacrificial lamb, sharing Max’s essence with a deep kiss. Joyce hesitantly approached Max’s quivering spread thighs, tears of emotion coursing down her cheeks. Then, Joyce found herself kneeling and sobbing as she delicately sipped Max’s bloodied climax. Joyce tenderly kissed Max’s wounded, swollen, purple folds. “I love you so much, Max, my heart hurts to see your sacrifice and suffering, but I thank you for sharing this Holy Sacrament with me! Oh! My sweet Maxie!” Joyce rose shakily to her feet and turned to beckon her Sera. “Please Sera, my love, come and partake of what Max is offering you, this is the source of life itself, you’ll know once you feel it working within you.” Sera, grieving and weeping as she reacted to Max’s whipping, tottered over to embrace and kiss her Joyce and was rewarded with a warm and tingling preview of Max’s Water of Life as she tasted Max on Joyce’s lips. Then Joyce encouraged Sera to reverently kneel between Max’s weakly clasping thighs and grinding hips to gently taste the fluids from Max’s wounded vulva. Sera inhaled Max’s scent and savored her cooling, viscous flow, then she relaxed and sighed contentedly before pressing her face into Max’s slick, suffering folds, licking and sucking Max’s most personal offering. Sera straightened up and gasped in awe and wonderment, upon swallowing Max’s Holy Essences, as she could feel the warmth and tingling of their healing transformations within her body and soul.

    Sera regained her feet and embraced her Joyce. “let’s go back to bed and cuddle, my dearest Joyce, we need to hold each other and sleep before daybreak, then I want to dress in one of your uniforms, if that’s okay, and help you with your chores downstairs before I start my first day at your diner. Oh, Joyce, I love you so much!” Joyce kissed her Sera sweetly. “Are you sure you feel up to starting work so soon?” Sera smiled into Joyce’s concerned eyes. “I’ve just been blessed by our Max’s Sacrament, I’m completely healed, now, and I want to be at your side, Joyce, my love, and I want, more than anything, to be a helpmate to you.” Joyce entwined her Sera’s fingers and led her through the door of Chloe’s bedroom. “Let us sleep in each other’s arms, my dearest Sera, I want to breathe your warm breath and luxuriate in the pressure of your nipples against mine as I hold you and listen to your heartbeat, inhaling the divine scent of your body as I dream of you until the break of day. I love you, Sera Gearhardt.”

    Joyce awoke, still entwined with her slumbering Sera, and noticed the glow of the hallway light as she felt a bump and vibration of the bed. She rose on one elbow and squinted as she saw naked Katie tugging the upright full- sized mattress through the bedroom door, followed by Max, panting and laboring, to slide the mattress next to the box springs, whose thump against the foot of the king-sized bed, had roused Joyce from her sleep.  As the mattress tumbled noisily on top of the box springs, Sera was startled awake, breathing heavily, as Joyce reflexively held Sera and kissed the top of her head to reassure her. “It’s just Katie and Maxie rearranging the bedroom furniture with no regard for our rest, right girls?” Katie was catching her breath, hands on her knees and doubled over, showing off her sweet little dangling titties to a mildly aroused and smirking Joyce. “I know, we’re sorry, Joyce, but Maxie and I are going to shower and change so that we can go downstairs and start breakfast before David comes home from his night shift. We needed to move Chloe’s bed in here before David comes upstairs later.” Max was holding her lower stomach and groaning as she scissored her thighs together in discomfort. “Ow, Katie! I pulled something down there when we moved the bed, it really stings and burns!” Katie moved around the second bed and embraced her suffering mate. “Oh, my sweetheart, I’m so sorry! Let’s get you cleaned up so that you can rest some more here with Joyce and Sera. I’ll take care of everything downstairs, you’ve already done so much, you need to recover from my tough love.” Max kissed her Katie and smiled into her eyes. “I’m not complaining, Katie Cakes, I loved what we did together, and, you know, I’ll always beg, plead and whine for more of the same. You are so beautiful to look at while you are whipping me, I’m getting Polaroid snapshots next time!”

    Joyce turned red while breathing heavily as she listened to Max and Katie’s banter. Katie did look incredibly alluring while wielding her whip, Joyce imagined being the one with her thighs spread, watching Katie between her legs with her arm upraised, brandishing Joyce’s snakeskin belt. Sera cupped Joyce’s jaw with her fingers and severely turned Joyce’s face towards her and away from Max and Kate. “It is as plain as day what you are fantasizing about, Joyce. So, I’m only going to say this once, if you need a pussy whipping, my love, then you come to me first, and let the youngsters have their own fun, capiche?” Joyce blushed even hotter, swallowed and nodded. “I need you to pussy whip me, Sera, please?” Katie and Max stared at the two grownups with their mouths hanging open. Sera glanced at them, then snapped. “Don’t just stand there, make yourselves useful, bring me Joyce’s belt and then go take a shower, we need a little adult time, now git!” Joyce lay back with her thighs spread and her womanhood presented to her Sera, she was already panting in anticipation and perspiration was beading on her face and between her heaving breasts. “Oh, Sera! Oh, my Sera!” Max, returning from the hallway, shyly approached Sera with the folded belt in her hand, Sera took it and, as Max turned around to leave, Sera lashed Max across her buttocks to hurry her out, Max yelped and Sera admonished. “Be a dear, Max, and close the door! Knock before entering again, got it?“ Sera leaned close to Joyce’s face, kissed her and asked. “How badly do you want me to hurt you, Honey?” Joyce panted and squirmed. “A little bleeding is okay, just remember that I still have to move around naturally at the diner.” Sera sighed and moved down between Joyce’s legs, then bent down to lick her crease. “You want to watch my titties bounce while I whip you, right?” Joyce nodded and swallowed again. Sera grabbed the pillows and motioned for Joyce to sit up so that Sera could prop Joyce up for a good view, then she positioned herself between Joyce’s thighs and, without warning, brought the belt down overhand with a whistling crack, Joyce shrieked with her eyes open so that she could enjoy the sight of Sera’s compact breasts jiggle pleasingly along with the blow between Joyce’s legs. Joyce had tears trickling from the corners of her eyes as she regained her breathing, then she croaked. “More!” Joyce had a high tolerance for pain, Sera lost count of how many times the belt creased and wobbled Joyce’s swollen, red and purple bleeding folds. When Joyce finally reached her limit and gasped out. “Enough!” Sera dropped the belt and began delicately licking her wounded lover’s privates to achieve a seeping and trembling orgasm. The slight metallic tang of blood let Sera know that Joyce’s goal had been reached. Joyce tangled her fingers in Sera’s hair to draw her closer. “I love you, babe, oh! How I love you, my Sera! My darling! Oh!”

    There was a hesitant rapping at the door and Sera sat up, bidding the querents to enter. Katie, wrapped in a towel, led her naked, timid Max into the room. “I have good news for you, Joyce, Lady Asherah has issued an invitation and some curious instructions. Max is uniquely gifted with the ability to travel, with chosen non-ascenders, to the meadows of Heaven. It was a little mistake on my part to bathe my Maxie before the instructions were clear, so, Sera? I need for you to freshen my beloved Max’s lady parts with ten hard strokes of Joyce’s snakeskin belt, I’ll straddle her face to muffle her screams while holding her ankles apart for her flogging. After my sweet Max has been tuned up, then she will trib gently with your Joyce’s freshly lashed lady parts so that they can bleed into each other, fall asleep together, and then Max can transport them through the realm of dreams. Sera, at that time, I suggest that you and I leave the bedroom so that you may shower and dress to go downstairs and help me with breakfast.” Sera was unhappy with this unexpected development. “Uh, Katie? Joyce and I had planned to go to the Two Whales Diner, this morning, and start my first day on the job, will there still be time for that?” Katie blushed and Joyce spoke up. “Thanks for the heads-up, Sera. Katie, darling, when you go downstairs, the phone in the hallway nook has a button labelled for the Two Whales Diner, would you please call Gloria and ask her to stay past her night shift until Sera and I arrive later?”

    Max crawled onto the bed next to Joyce, tenderly nuzzled, sniffed and tasted Joyce’s aching privates, and then stretched along Joyce’s perspiring torso to embrace her with a sweet kiss. “I’m ready now, Joyce, and I’m so excited that I get to take you with me!” Max rearranged herself at the edge of the bed and spread her bent knees as Katie kissed her Maxie and straddled her face, taking an ankle in each hand then nodding to Sera to begin. Joyce curled up on her side and silently wept tears as she witnessed her lovely Sera flog their sweet, writhing Max with grim determination, Sera was sniffling and panting, with tears coursing down her cheeks as well. When Max’s torment was over, Sera and Katie tenderly **h** elped their sobbing, gasping Max to scoot between Joyce’s thighs and scissor their bleeding, swollen vulvas together in a stinging and aching nether kiss with their sensitive, slick, wet folds and tangling pubic hairs. It became such a delicious blend of pain and pleasure, so exquisitely intimate, as the conjoined pair moaned softly while they languorously ground their hips together until they gradually slowed, stilled and slipped into a deep sleep.

    Katie and Sera gathered up their clothing and shoes, then entered the hallway and closed their bedroom door to give Max and Joyce their privacy. Sera embraced Katie with her free arm and kissed her softly, tears still trickling down her face as she sobbed. “Katie, my darling, sweet Katie, I’m so sad and emotional after whipping both Joyce and then our little Maxie. I know that it’s what they wanted, but it really bothers me to coldly and brutally wound them so badly. What should I do?” 

    Katie knelt to place her burden on the hallway floor and dropped her bathroom towel on top of the pile, then she took Sera’s bundle and placed it on top of hers. Katie opened her arms and embraced Sera’s bare breasts against her own and reached around to stroke Sera’s back and squeeze their bodies closer. “Sera, the only thing I can do is just hold you, love you and assure you that you did nothing wrong. It would be unloving and unnatural to feel anything other than sadness and remorse while punishing your loved ones. I’m the one who started the whipping practice. Max caught me flagellating myself to orgasm and, before the evening was out, she had me whip her between her legs and came to desire more erotic floggings, now she is more addicted to that pain-pleasure practice than even I was. I whip my Max because I love her and want to pleasure her. Your Rachel gave Joyce her first erotic whipping, and that’s why Joyce gets aroused whenever any of us discuss or practice it. Believe me, when I say, that your Joyce loves you and appreciates your willingness to lash her lovely privates to orgasm. The only one of us who has yet to be whipped is your daughter, Rachel.”

    Sera sighed and hugged her Katie tighter. “Why has my Rachel been excluded from your erotic flagellations, Katie?” Katie looked Sera in her eyes, searchingly, and then decided to answer. “After Rachel got caught out cheating on Chloe and Max, because a certain indiscrete little Kelly became jealous and made her love affair with Rachel obvious, Rachel pleaded for a whipping to expiate her feelings of guilt. Vicky would have normally been the one, whose duty it was, to severely flog Rachel while the others assisted, but she decided that a more fitting punishment would be to deny Rachel her immediate corporal punishment and have her bear her burden of guilt until I decide when Rachel is to undergo the Ascension Ritual. One part of that Rite involves the very severe whipping of a virgin’s anus, vulva and breasts, until they are swollen and bleeding. Kelly and Vicky had undergone that Rite earlier this evening, and it was so powerful, that those two were able to transport four of us, out-of-body, into the meadows of Heaven, where Lady Asherah and Her daughter goddesses abide.”

    Sera looked puzzled, then realized what had struck her as inconsistent. “But Katie, Rachel earlier confessed to Chloe that she’d had sex with that low-life Frank Bowers, so, Rachel isn’t a virgin and, therefore, she isn’t qualified to undergo the Rite.” Katie nodded and smiled, “That’s true, Sera, but I have developed my healing ability to the point where I can restore the hymens of both Rachel and Chloe. That became possible, earlier this evening, when Vicky and Chloe ascended Kelly. Now, Kelly’s force has strengthened the abilities of the rest of us.”

    Sera smiled sadly into Katie’s eyes. “Thank you for explaining all of this to me, Katie. I can deal with it all a little better, now. I’m going to shower and dress, should I meet you downstairs?” Katie smiled and nodded. “Joyce and I have a little arrangement, she takes her panties off and keeps them in her purse, so that she is bare under her skirt while she is home. That way I can sneak sweet little affectionate feels between her legs and suck her wetness from my fingers while we do chores together. I would love it if you would play that game with me while we make breakfast.” Sera blushed and grinned. “You have a deal, but you must also go commando down there so that I can sample what your Maxie calls her ‘Katie Cakes.’” Katie blushed and gasped, pulling Sera into a passionate kiss, panting. “Oh Sera, that goes without saying! Hurry up and don’t keep me waiting too long!”


	20. Chapter Twenty: Walk-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Joyce encounter Lady Asherah in her travels. Asherah has a life-changing proposal for Joyce, and Max is delighted by the expanded sexual possibilities that would result.

**Chapter Twenty: Walk-In**

    Hand in hand, fingers lovingly entwined, naked Joyce and Max strolled through the flower-dappled meadow, a cool fragrant breeze at their backs blowing their hair forward in front of their faces. The low green hills on either side, and the puffy clusters of white clouds sailing through the blue, sunlit sky, in the same direction that Max and Joyce were walking, all looked distinctly different from the last time Max had visited this part of Heaven. Joyce was awestruck, looking in all directions, anxiously, as she tightly squeezed Max’s fingers. “Is this really the Heaven that we were all told, since childhood, awaited us when we die? Are we dead, Max?” Max stopped and held both of Joyce’s hands as she gazed somberly into Joyce’s worried eyes. “No, dearest Joyce, we are alive here in our astral bodies, our material bodies are still asleep, still joined at our bleeding privates, back in Chloe’s bedroom. The two goddesses, I’d visited before, feel just as solid and real as we do to each other right now. Have you noticed that all my whip marks and bruises are gone? These are more perfect and unblemished versions of ourselves, but we can still eat, drink, pee, poop and have sex here, just like where we came from. Maybe we should climb one of these hills for a better view, I’d only been to Lady Asherah’s pavilion and Lilith’s picnic, perhaps we will spot them from higher up.”

    Behind Max and Joyce, they heard the faint sound of bells and spotted the distant figure of a female shrouded in a billowing white wrap that covered her hair but blew in front of her revealing that she was nude under that single long garment. A pair of elegant horned antelope-like animals pulled a loaded two-wheeled cart, and the bells were jingling from their harnesses. The woman raised her arm in greeting and bade them to wait until she caught up to their position. As the figure drew closer, Max caught a glimpse of the woman’s smiling face, then Max gasped and clapped her hands in glee.  “Oh, Look Joyce! That’s Lady Asherah with her Ibex pair pulling that wagon!” As Lady Asherah approached, she dropped the wrap to reveal her glossy long ringlets of jet black hair and opened her arms wide to embrace her Max. “Come and give me my hug and a kiss, my little wife! I’ve longed, so, for your beautiful, sweet face and your touch!” Max leaped into her heavenly spouse’s arms and wrapped her legs around Asherah’s waist, pressing her with a passionate kiss while grinding her privates seductively against Asherah’s belly. Joyce stared with her mouth agape. “Little wife?  Max! How is it that you are married to this woman! You’re supposed to be with Katie!” Asherah laughed and Max turned to Joyce with a big grin. “Katie is also married to Lady Asherah! It was The Lady’s Celestial influence that led to our current sister wife arrangement back in the world.” Joyce was still irritated by all the unexpected changes, this just wasn’t how she imagined that a Divine Being would behave, not to mention that naughty little Maxie’s overfamiliarity with a Goddess. “Speaking of the world, Max, where in the world are we, anyway?” Lady Asherah, still snuggling, petting and loving her wiggling Maxie, blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and addressed Joyce’s concerns. “Even my little sister wives hadn’t asked that, yet, Joyce, you are very down-to-earth and practical. This beautiful, green, unspoiled landscape belongs to the same planet Earth that your bodies are slumbering on, this place just coexists superimposed at a higher vibration and a subtler density. In a way, the Ibex and I have just met with you near your house on Cedar Avenue.” Joyce relaxed a little and ventured an uncertain smile. “I’m sorry that I was cross with you, Lady Asherah, we haven’t even been formally introduced, since Max, there, forgot her manners.” Max pretend pouted at Joyce. “Lady Asherah already spoke your name, and I told you who she was when I wrapped myself around her, okay then, here goes. Joyce, this is my sexy lady toy, Asherah. And Asherah, this is my ‘babe-a-licious’ best friend’s hot momma, Joyce!” Joyce snorted.  ”You little brat!”

    Asherah laughed even harder and carefully set Max on her feet so that she could properly embrace Joyce, bosoms to bosoms. “Oh, Joyce, you are so firm! I think that we should get a little more personal with each other!” Joyce blushed and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Asherah’s torso. “You smell so good, I could get used to this.” Asherah looked Joyce in the eyes and moved in for a gentle kiss. “I actually need your help with something, Joyce, and that’s why I had Max bring you to me.” Joyce returned Asherah’s kiss with ardor and probed with her tongue, their embrace tightened as Asherah pressed her thigh between Joyce’s legs and started grinding seductively. Joyce broke and gasped. “Now I know this is Heaven!” Asherah pulled Joyce closer for a gentle kiss, then held her at arm’s length to continue. “I’m asking your permission to dwell in your body so that you can be my agent when you awaken back in your world. I would be a voice inside you, I would physically experience all of your sensations and emotions, and I could, at need, take charge of your body as you switch places with me in your consciousness, with your permission, of course.” Joyce was hesitant. “I’m facing some serious complications in my household, Asherah, could you help me out, with actions and guidance, as the need arises?” Asherah smiled and kissed Joyce again. “Are you asking about loving your sister wives, your daughter, and what will happen when your husband, David, finds out?” Joyce blushed and returned Asherah’s kiss. “Mostly that, yes. I’m suffering from increasing pangs of guilt and anxiety because I crave my Chloe and my Sera so desperately. I’m already in love with your sweet Katie, and Rachel broke me in with her whip and her seductive, charming persistence.  Oh, Asherah! I’m an emotional train wreck with all these lovely, marvelous relationships, I want more even as I greatly fear the consequences! So, yes, my dearest Asherah, enter me, use me and above all, help me, please!”

    Asherah smiled with warmth and compassion. “Of course, Joyce, I will always be there to help you out, but don’t forget, you will also be helping me out, physically, with my needs as well.” Max squeezed her body between Asherah and Joyce. “I’m some of those needs!” The two older women laughed and pressed their sexy little Maxie between them until she squeaked. Max looked over at the Ibex team and Asherah’s cart. “Sweet wife, tell me, why are you travelling with all of this stuff?” Asherah bent down to give her little spouse an affectionate peck on her lips. “I’m moving my pavilion and encampment physically closer to all of my lovely girls. We have to detour a little so I can set up my camp in our Joyce’s back yard. You see, since Joyce and I will be sharing the same body, she will be able to view both realities, and it is more convenient to have my appurtenances just outside the patio door, secure in her fenced back yard. Remember, Maxie, that all of you ascended priestesses will be able to visit your family of sister goddesses whenever you sleep and choose to travel in the realm of dreams, they will usually meet with you at my nearby pavilion.”

    Max pouted and whined. “But, beloved wife, if you are inside of Joyce, then when will we be together for our love making?” Asherah pulled Max closer to hug their nakedness together, and sighed. “When you wake up in a little while, my precious Maxie, with your most intimate parts conjoined with those of our dear Joyce’s, when your scabs and pubic tangles pull apart and you both sting and bleed anew, they will be my parts being shared with yours. As you love Joyce, you also love me, and you will see the both of us simultaneously, sometimes I will be more in focus, and other times it will be Joyce. Do you understand, Maxie? Joyce and I are both Celestial wives to you and Katie.” Joyce was a little confused. “Asherah, I’m a mere mortal and you are an immortal deity, how can I be a Celestial wife?” Asherah hugged her Joyce tighter. “Once you and I are joined, you become ascended just like our young Elect Priestesses; you will all have the same extended lifespans in my realm, as well as, greatly prolonged lifespans in this material world.” Max perked up. “Oh, Asherah, my love, I had no idea that we would change so much, how long can we live in this material plane?” Asherah frowned with a moment of sadness.  “Barring accidents, natural disasters and wars, your natural lifespans will be extended to around a thousand years; so you have hundreds of years of beauty and sexual allure ahead of you.”

    Joyce had a sad realization and started weeping. “What about my Sera? I’m going to outlive her and have lifetimes to mourn my loss!” Asherah kissed her Joyce and caught her gaze with sadness and compassion. “The hardest part of a long life is the passing and loss of loved ones and friends. You will mourn David’s eventual death, but your Sera is another matter. Lilith will be making the same offer to Sera as I just made with you, Joyce.” Joyce smiled sadly. “Asherah, why are you and Lilith choosing to dwell in Sera and me rather than the younger sister wives?” Asherah caressed Joyce’s cheek and sighed. “Lilith and I are ancient mothers with countless offspring in many realms of the pleroma. The sweet little sister wives are all immaculate and unsullied virgins, likely destined to remain so for the rest of their interminable existences. Joyce, you and Sera are also mothers and, therefore, more compatible physically and experientially with Lilith and I.”

    Max interlaced her fingers with Asherah on one hand and Joyce on the other. “Shouldn’t we all go to the new campsite, my beloved wives? We can help set up our pavilion.” Joyce pulled her Maxie into a kiss and smiled proudly. “You are so sweet and considerate, Asherah chose well when she fell in love with you, Max.” Asherah gently tugged Max and Joyce back towards a low hill. “When we get to the top of that hill we will see the ocean, that is a view from the location of your house, Joyce, if it wasn’t blocked by all of the neighboring buildings. I can focus between realities until I find the exact spot in your back yard to set our tentpoles.”

    Slowly awakening in the sunlit bedroom, Max was aware of the aching, stinging discomfort between her legs, she could feel Joyce beginning to stir and both let out moans and gasps as their pubic tangles and clotting scabs stung and pulled painfully as they moved. Max raised up on one elbow to look at her new wife. “Joyce? Asherah? Are both of you here?” Joyce groaned and painfully disengaged from Max’s sticky crotch, they both cried out. “It’s still me, Max, Asherah is in the background, though, she doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, since she hasn’t felt this exquisite combination of pain and pleasure in a very long time, she says.” Max smiled and repositioned herself to kiss her wives. “Would Asherah like for me to lick and suck your hurt lady parts?” Joyce tenderly kissed their Maxie. “The answer is definitely yes, and this kiss is from both of us. Asherah suggests that we arrange ourselves to lick each other.” Max started turning around to present her flogged privates to her wives’ face. “Oh, my pretty ladies, you smell so yummy down there, I’m going to savor each bloody little pussy snot that I can tease out of the tangles!” Joyce snorted. “Naughty Maxie! Asherah is just saying.”

    In the languorous afterglow of their oral stimulations and climaxes, Max and Joyce cuddled and enjoyed the feel and scent of each other’s spent passion, Max looked up from nuzzling Joyce’s bosoms and caught her wives’ gaze with a mischievous grin. “I love you both so much that I’ve come up with a new nickname, I’m calling you Joysherah from now on.” That earned Max a sharp smack across her bottom, then Joyce pretended anger. “That’s just a little too cute, but it’s okay until we come up with something better, just don’t use it around David or any outsiders!” Max pouted. “You can’t make up your own nickname, it has to come from someone else, so it’s still Joysherah, and that’s final!” Joysherah sighed in resignation. “Fine, ‘we’ need to shower and change for work, so, Maxie darling, could you please get your smartphone and call Katie to see if we have an all clear?”

    Katie pulled the melodious i-Phone out of her skirt pocket, she was in the garage unloading Joyce’s bedding from the washing machine and transferring it to the dryer. “Yes? Oh, Maxie, thank goodness you’re both awake! Gloria has called twice, wondering when Joyce will come to the Diner, she’s exhausted and it’s almost time for the noon rush. We’d changed Joyce’s soiled bedding, so David went to their bedroom, the coast is clear for you two to shower and change… Yeah, David finally met Sera and was a little pissy and standoffish after catching her wearing Joyce’s waitress uniform. Just between you and me, I think he was covering up the fact that he thought Sera was hot. We all laughed at David when he came up behind Sera while she was cooking breakfast, and, mistaking her for Joyce, he hugged Sera while kissing her cheek, just before she spun around angrily and he got a good look at her. After everybody settled down, I explained that Joyce was in Chloe’s bedroom tending to you, Max, so fake illness if you run across David… Oh yeah, Vicky, Chloe, Rachel and Kelly are bundled in a comforter watching cable TV movies, they all look run down from, well, you know. It was easy to convince David that the flu was going around, so he closed himself in the bedroom right after breakfast…Okay, sweetheart, I’ll let Chloe know so she can drive Joyce and Sera to the Diner, then I’ll come upstairs with a brunch tray to cuddle and love you up, and have a little taste of my Maxalicious… I Love you more!” Max blushed, smiled, sighed longingly and disconnected the call, then turned to her spouse-plus. “Well, good thing I had Katie on speaker, you heard everything, right, my pretty Joysherah?”  Joyce-plus-one nodded and sighed. “We’re a little jealous, it would be so nice to have a nosh and a cuddle with our Katie Cakes, but poor Gloria needs rescuing, so, would you care to join ‘us’ in the shower, tiny wifey?” Max squealed in delight and tugged her Joysherah out of the bed by her wrists, they affectionately entwined their fingers and scurried across the hall, closing the bathroom door behind them.

    After their shower, wherein Asherah was delighting in the shampoo and conditioner experience, particularly enjoying shampooing her sweet Maxie’s mop of hair and playfully stroking each other’s tender, aching privates with soapy fingers, Max, wrapped in a towel, returned to Chloe’s bedroom while Joysherah entered Joyce’s bedroom, where David was still sulking and watching TV from the bed. Joyce leaned over the bed to give her husband a peck on the lips and his sullen expression lessened to a barely perceptible grin. “I came home from work and surprised you with a hug and kiss from behind, only it wasn’t you, and that Sera woman wheeled around and verbally handed me my ass!” Joyce laughed and stroked David’s cheek. “That’s sort of funny, dear, but you get just one pass for that kiss, I won’t overlook it if you try that excuse again,” David blushed. “Well, what was she doing dressed in your waitress outfit, anyway?” Joyce grinned and demurred. “Sera was prepared to start work at The Two Whales today, but the girls were coming down with something and little Max was ill, and that’s why we weren’t ready for you to drive us to work on time, but that’s okay, Chloe will take us in the truck, so you can stay here and rest, sweetheart.” David grimaced then stretched to give Joyce another kiss. “Alright, sounds like a plan, so, I guess you’d better get dressed for work and I’ll see you for dinner this evening.” Joyce walked over to the dresser and dropped the towel to put on her panties and bra, David took notice and whistled. “I don’t know what it is, babe, but you look stunning without your clothes on, like there’s a light coming from you giving you that soft focus that magazine models have. Gosh, I wish you had today off, I’d like to get me some of that.” Joyce turned with a smirk and shut David down. “I don’t believe a word of it, you’re just turned on from manhandling Sera, so, even if I was free today, you wouldn’t be getting any.”

    David shut his mouth and turned to pretend he was interested in the TV program as Joyce went to the closet to choose a uniform blouse, skirt and a pair of comfortable work shoes. Tying a ribbon to make a ponytail, Joyce exited the bedroom, shut the door and entered the bathroom to finish applying her makeup, then she smiled to herself as she removed her moist panties and stuffed them in her purse before trotting downstairs to kiss her Katie Cakes goodbye. Joyce was instantly aroused and panted into their kiss as Katie stealthily ran her fingers into and along Joysherah’s swollen, sensitive wet crease. Kate looked wonderingly into her lover’s extraordinarily illuminated eyes as she reverently sucked her slightly metallic-tasting, Joyce-coated fingertips. “I can tell that something’s been added, my love, we need to have some ‘us’ time soonest so that we can explore this together, I’m a little sad for you that you have to work with your hurt lady parts, though.” Joyce-plus nodded, smiling, and planted a sweet goodbye kiss on her Katie’s scented lips. “I’ll be fine, my sweet girl, I’m learning to enjoy the stinging, aching afterglow of a good whipping, and besides, Sera is more than willing to give me a little comfort down there when things are slow at the Diner.” Joyce broke reluctantly from Katie’s embrace and turned to Sera. “Give me a hug and kiss, my darling, you and I need to become reacquainted.” Sera smiled and moved into her taller lover’s warm embrace and stretched up for a passionate kiss, her eyes popped open at the tingling warmth spreading through her body, and she broke away with a gasp.

    Asherah was impressed by Joyce’s putting David in his place, followed by Joyce’s sweet kiss with Katie, allowing naughty Katie to cup and caress their swollen and tender privates, internally giggling with Joyce as Katie sucked her fingers and planted an aromatic kiss on Joysherah’s lips. (Sigh, she’s so sweet! Asherah was craving some Katie time. Ah well, later then.) And, then there was Joyce’s Sera, who gave a quizzical look as she hugged and kissed her Joyce good morning. “You’ve changed somehow, my love, what have you just given me?” Joyce-plus pulled her Sera closer and kissed her lips more tenderly. “It’s true, Sera, I’m not entirely myself, and so, I’ve given you a little taste of something wonderful that awaits you, if you choose to accept it.”  Sera gripped her Joyce tighter, looking searchingly into her eyes as she ran her tongue tip around her own lips.  “I don’t know what it is, Joyce, my love, but there’s something eerily different about you right now, in a good way though, but I’m getting a strong sexual vibe from you right now.” Joyce reached under Sera’s skirt to stroke her moist womanhood and twist her fingers playfully in Sera’s bush as Sera winced and smiled. “Oh, most beautiful love of my life, we’ll catch up on current events when things slow down at the Diner, but for now, we have to go and relieve poor, overworked Gloria.”

    After calming Vicky’s panic attack over her presumably lost Chloe, Max and Katie left Joyce’s bedroom to explore their own relationship following Max’s enhanced ascension energy level from making love with her Celestial wife, Asherah. As the door to Joyce’s bedroom closed behind the departing sister wives, Chloe turned her full attention to loving and soothing her Vicky’s wounded and sticky lady parts. Chloe hummed to herself appreciatively as she reveled in the mixed bloody essences of Kelly and Vicky, both of whom excited Chloe’s sexuality in distinctly different ways. Her betrothed Maribeth elicited such profound love and loyalty in Chloe that she ached inside as she fantasized scenarios involving any pain and punishment that would mark her flesh and spare that of her future spouse. Chloe writhed and ground her hips as she craved a whipping like the one she had helplessly suffered through as her Maribeth was flogged mercilessly by Max and Kate while Kelly held Chloe in a python-like embrace so that she couldn’t intervene. Kelly angered and excited Chloe so greatly that she was sexually stimulated while remembering Kelly’s shrieks during her flogging and Kelly’s twisting, bucking and writhing through her helpless suffering. Chloe moaned as she recalled how her womanly insides exploded into painful bouts of orgasmic excess, aching and building within her, again, as she smelled and tasted Kelly on her Maribeth’s wounded and swollen privates. What became astonishingly apparent was that Chloe’s insides were heating up and vibrating insanely with more energy and sensation than she had ever felt before.

    Chloe was dimly aware of Rachel’s panting and gasping, from between Kelly’s spread thighs, as she was obviously experiencing something similar. Their mates had returned, from their sojourn in the meadows of Heaven, greatly enhanced, to such a degree, that their fluids and essences were charging their less-evolved partners with a Divine transformative wave of Celestial Sustenance. Both Rachel and Chloe broke away from their lovers and wrapped themselves around each other, desperately embracing in an attempt to level out and discharge the nearly excruciating bursts of healing and metamorphosis wracking their bodies and souls. As Chloe and Rachel blindly wriggled and positioned themselves to sixty-nine and noisily slurp and suck the gushing essences from between each other’s thighs, Kelly sat up and shouted in hurt and anger as her Rachel abandoned her for Chloe. “Rach! You’re fucking mine! Come back to me, god-damn-it!” Vicky, better understanding what had just happened, thrust herself into a sitting position to pull the frantic Kelly against her swollen, bleeding bosoms, and clutch her struggling little freckled fury as she hissed into Kelly’s ear. “Leave them to what they have to do, Kelly, they’re mindless in their suffering, their behavior is all instinctual!”  Kelly twisted around to face Vicky with angry tears of frustration and loss coursing down her face. “My Rachel’s going back to your Chloe, we have to stop them!” Vicky gripped Kelly tighter as she shook her head. “Hold me instead, Kelly darling, I’m your Miss Vicky, remember? They are hurting from too much Divine Essence, they can dampen the effects and balance each other out, it’ll only hurt them more if they embrace us before the changes are completed.”

    Kelly relaxed, sobbing against her Miss Vicky’s sensitive flogged breasts, their scabs and tattered belt cuts rubbing painfully. “I love you Miss Vicky, you always know what to do, please make love to me so that I don’t feel so lonely and abandoned.” Vicky gently tilted up Kelly’s face and kissed her trembling lips with such loving tenderness that the sobbing and quaking little waif sighed and relaxed against her. “I’ll lay down with you stretched out on top of me, Kelly, my sweet little darling, we’ll just breathe together and hold our wounded bodies close in love and companionship, perhaps we’ll sleep and dream our way back to those lovely green meadows where that gorgeous, sexy goddess, Lilly, may still have her banquet spread out for our delight.“ Kelly pulled away with a puzzled look. “Miss Vicky? I know that name from somewhere, wasn’t Lilly that tall, thin lady that I saw you and Kate making love to?” Vicky rolled her eyes in vexation as she recalled, too late, that Lady Asherah wanted Kelly to believe that everything she’d seen over there was just a dream. “Shush, sweetheart, we don’t have to dream about that, you know, we can just sleep and hold each other like this, okay?” Kelly nodded against Vicky’s shoulder and sniffled. “I ache and sting in my private places, Miss Vicky, but I still crave our nether kissing when our lower lady lips rub each other and wet themselves, even though it hurts us at the same time.” Vicky hugged her Kelly and sighed. “I loved bleeding into you, also, Kelly, but Chloe and Rachel are going through such pain from lovingly cleaning us up down there, do you really want to undo our loving mates’ good work?” Kelly sighed. “I love you so much right now, Miss Vicky, you always know the right thing to do, so, I’ll sleep on top of you like you wanted me to.” Tears of relief and melancholy longing coursed down Vicky’s cheeks (Oh, my beloved Elizabeth, come back to me!) as she reached for the edge of the covers to tug them over Kelly’s backside as the pretty little womanchild was breathing slowly and regularly in her slumber, relaxed and draped along Vick’s torso with her sweet, sticky little lady parts glued to Vicky’s upper pubic hairs. as she relaxed with her legs spread to either side of Vicky’s hips.

    Chloe groggily regained consciousness in the moist darkness between Rachel’s thighs, her nose and mouth still pressed into Rachel’s fragrant pubic thatch, she sighed contentedly and reached around Rachels hips to embrace those lovely, firm buttocks. Chloe could feel Rachel stirring between her own legs and grinned. “Rach, are you awake?” Chloe could hear a muffled reply from her own sticky crotch. “Mmmmmph!”  Chloe spread her thighs to release Rachel’s face and struggled to free herself from her delightful captivity, as well. They both struggled into a sitting position and embraced, sharing their essences and aromas in a passionate kiss. Rachel spoke first. “Chloe, do you remember what happened to us?” Chloe gasped and squeezed out a couple of tears as she held Rachel’s worried gaze. “I remember panicking as I felt myself twisting and exploding inside, I broke away from loving my Maribeth’s wounded womanhood and grappled with you like I was drowning at sea, is that what you remember also, Rach?” Rachel started weeping and clutched Chloe to her bosoms as she choked out a reply. “I was so frightened that I freaked out, and then I saw you struggling in the swirling tornado of pain and confusion, so I swam to you and we embraced, bawling like frightened children, I had this overwhelming urge to dive between your legs and drink you, then afterwards, I blacked out in the noise and chaos of that hellish, rending maelstrom!” Chloe chuckled weakly as she hugged her Rachel. “We were reliving ‘The Tempest’ for real, weren’t we, my ‘Prospero’?” Rachel tenderly kissed her ‘Ariel.’ “I remember proposing to you on that stage, my love, I’d thought that we were meant to be together forever, at least I’d hoped it would be so.” Chloe shed a tear and sobbed as she wetly pecked Rachel on her lips. “I never stopped loving you, Rachel, but we were destined for others, at least we can still make love as sister wives and pretend that we were meant for each other, when we hold one another so.” Rachel sniffled and sobbed. “We should check on my Kelly and your Maribeth, but, just so you know, I have, I do and I always will love you, my ‘Ariel.’”

    The door to Joyce’s bedroom opened, revealing the lovely silhouette of naked Katie silently entering and looking about. “Oh! Rachel and Chloe? I’m looking for Joyce’s snakeskin belt, Max is begging me for a whipping so that she can share Lady Asherah’s essence with me!” Rachel gasped. “Chloe and I just went through a storm of agony and terror adjusting to the goddess essences between Vicky and Kelly’s legs, so be careful, Katie, it’s powerful stuff!“  Katie crawled up onto the bed and knelt before the huddled pair and laid a hand on the crown of each sister wife’s head, then closed her eyes to start breathing deeply while concentrating. “Oh, my darling lovers, you’ve changed most profoundly! The ascension transformations are working within each of you as I speak, you are probably already beginning to notice a sharpening of all of your senses. I can still restore your hymens to their original immaculate condition, so that when we perform your ascension rite, the two of you will be elevated to Elus Cohens status. But, even without that step, you both should shortly be tuning into the Celestial Host’s emanations, and in time, you’ll develop the ability to perceive the realm of the goddesses.” Chloe looked towards little Kelly, recumbent and asleep, face down on top of her Maribeth. “Katie? Will those two be okay? Do you think that they’re bleeding into each other again and travelling to visit the goddesses?” Katie crawled over to Kelly and Vicky, laying her hands on each sleeper’s head. “It feels like they’re just asleep from the pain and exhaustion following their floggings, we should just let them sleep until morning. I’m going to take Joyce’s belt with me and leave all of you to your own devices, just remember to change the bedding before David comes upstairs. I must love up my Maxie, right now, in the manner that she has become accustomed, so, bye for now, my precious darlings!” Katie sweetly kissed Rachel and Chloe and then smiled in anticipation of Max’s erotic whipping as she coiled the stiff snakeskin belt and hurriedly closed the door behind her. While Chloe and Rachel made gentle love to each other, they were erotically stimulated by the muffled cracking of the belt against their beloved Maxie’s flesh, accompanied with her faint cries of pain and ecstasy, penetrating the closed bedroom door. After their sweet releases, Rachel snuggled backwards into Chloe to spoon lovingly as they slept beside Kelly and Vicky.

    Rachel and Chloe were awakened by groans and gasps of pain from their mates as Kelly and Vicky bled from torn scabs on their breasts while separating from each other. Rachel pulled her weeping little Kelly into a sweet embrace and began tenderly licking and kissing the fresh little rivulets of blood from Kelly’s stinging bosoms. Chloe straddled her Maribeth and leaned down to kiss her passionately, then held Vicky’s wrists over her head to catch her tearful gaze. “I’m going to lick all of Kelly from your body, you are my Victoria Maribeth and I want to punish you for bleeding into that little red witch instead of into me!” Vicky nodded and gulped as she stretched up to kiss her Elizabeth. “Haven’t I been punished enough? I’m still bleeding and hurting in all of my private places.” Chloe returned Vicky’s kiss with a tongue probing, relentless, angry passion, leaving her mate gasping for breath. “I’m going to rip each scab from your body with my teeth and suck your fresh wounds until you scream, Maribeth! Then I’m going to trib you violently until I’m satisfied that I’ve made you suffer from my love as much as you made me suffer when I was forced to helplessly cry during your flogging! Don’t you realize how much I love you?” Vicky was weeping and nodding her head. “Chloe Elizabeth! I love you more than I can ever prove it to you! So, yes, punish me all that you want to! Hurt me all that I deserve! I love you!” Chloe tenderly kissed her Vicky then pulled her into a kneeling embrace. “I just wanted to hear you say that, my Maribeth, my one and only. Let’s go shower so that I can gently soap you down and clean your cuts, then we’ll help Rachel and Kelly straighten out the bedroom before we go to breakfast.”

    Vicky sobbed and kissed her Chloe. “What about my punishment?” Chloe kissed her back then held Vicky’s gaze with a hurt expression. “Before you heal from this whipping, I want you to flog me on my privates and across my breasts until I fall unconscious. I want you to whip me bloody and then bleed into me afterwards, because I failed you last night.  I wasn’t there to protect you from harm and I can’t forgive myself for that. I need you to punish me, that’s how much I love you, Maribeth.” Vicky sobbed. “Oh Elizabeth, I don’t know if I can do that!” Chloe kissed her Vicky again. “I know that you can’t, Vicky, but my Victoria can.” Vicky sniffled. “I want to bleed into you, my Elizabeth, but what do you expect to happen?” Chloe smiled sadly. “Katie came into the bedroom after you and Kelly fell asleep, Rachel and I had just awoken from our fugue and Katie examined us. She told us that the ascension was working in us after swallowing yours and Kelly’s goddess essences, so, I’m certain that we can bleed into each other and travel together to the meadows of Heaven.” Vicky embraced her Chloe Elizabeth in a sobbing, tearful embrace, kissing her desperately and repeatedly. “Yes! Yes, my dearest Elizabeth! Your Victoria Maribeth will flog you with all her violent heart, but first, you will need to be brave and reopen my wounds with Joyce’s belt. Can you do that, my beloved? You need to make me suffer and bleed enough or our bloody joining might not work.” Chloe looked at her Vicky with sadness and brimming tears. “I don’t know if we have enough time, but, are you bleeding enough, at this moment, so that just whipping me will work?” Vicky kissed her Chloe and shook her head. “No, my sweetheart, you always want to spare me, and I love you so much for that, but, we should just shower and dress, like you suggested, to help clean up our mess before the start of the morning routines. And, besides, I’m still covered in Kelly’s blood and drying fluids, so we would need to start again clean, just the two of us, don’t you see?”


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: Tapestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets overstimulated while listening to Joyce and Sera's sexual banter as she drives them to work at The Two Whales Diner. Upon returning home, Chloe walks in on a serious discussion between Victoria, Rachel and Kelly, concerning their return to Blackwell Academy.

**Chapter Twenty-one: Tapestry**

    Chloe was warming up her battered junkyard salvage truck as her mom and Sera (Holding hands now, is it?) closed the front door behind them and trotted to the passenger side, wrenching the door open with its usual metallic squeak. Joyce slid into the middle of the bench seat and leaned over to kiss Chloe on her cheek. “Uhm, Joyce? That’s not good enough, let’s try that again.”  Chloe turned and placed her hands on both sides of Joyce’s face to position her for a more satisfying kiss with a little probing tongue. “That’s more like it, Juicy Joycie, you owe me for this ride, so I’m holding a mental voucher for some ‘nom-noms’ down between your legs, after you get home from the Diner. Oh yes, and I love you, too.” Sera jostled Joyce and glared at Chloe. “Chloe, have a little respect! I’ve got first dibs on any of your mother’s ‘nom-noms’ and I will make it a point to enjoy them before we get back home. If you have an issue with that, Chloe darling, then we’ll get naked and settle matters after David leaves for work tonight.” Chloe shifted into reverse and jockeyed the truck out into the street, crunching through a couple of gears as they accelerated down Cedar Ave. “I respect your territory, Sera, so I’m just as happy with our Juicy, here, straddling your face while I try out your work-a-day pussy snots, I just love me some hot, smelly mommy.” Joyce blushed (Asherah was excited, getting them both wetter while imagining their Chloe’s raunchy descriptions). “Ahem, oh my Goddess! Sera, dearest, please don’t refer to me as ‘Chloe’s mother’ when we are discussing who gets my ‘nom-noms,’ you’re breaking your own ‘Sera’s Rule.’” Sera pulled Joyce around for a fierce and possessive kiss. “I’m not your daughter, Juicy Babe, and you are my Joyce, get it? So, I can call things like they are, perhaps I need to spread-eagle both of you for a good lashing on your privates?”

    Chloe chuckled. “Okay Sera, now I’m calling your bluff, I’ll be waiting naked, with my legs spread wide, in my bed, when you come home to punish me.” Joyce scoffed. “You know better than that, Sera my love, most of us would take a number and line up for our turn, whippings aren’t a punishment in this household.” Sera kissed her Joyce more tenderly. “I know that, lover, so why haven’t I had my whipping, or even my daughter Rachel, for that matter? I feel like my daughter and I are being singled out for exclusion as a punishment.” Joyce gasped and blushed harder, Asherah was anxiously prompting her to give the right reply. “Oh Sera, my love, you have only to ask, I just didn’t know you were ready.” Asherah relaxed and sent a wave of warmth and sexual yearning washing through Joyce’s body as a loving reward. “Goddess!” Sera flashed Joyce a sultry grin. “Yes, Joyce?” Chloe cleared her throat. “You two are going to owe me for having to listen to this! I’ve creamed my jeans and now I look like I’ve peed myself.” Joyce snuggled her daughter. “We can go to the Diner bathroom together, if you’d like me to clean you up.” Sera punched Joyce’s shoulder and elicited a yelp of pain. “I don’t know how to get your attention, Joyce, unless I beat you! Chloe can just drive back home wet and let one of the sister wives clean her up!” Chloe snorted. “Jealous much, momma Sera?” Sera reddened and snapped back. “Why do you keep annoying me by calling me ‘momma?’” Chloe glanced briefly at Sera, smirking, then turned her attention back to the road. “I’m bending ‘Sera’s Rule,’ I’ve developed a preference for mommy pussy, but I’m not allowed to say that about Joyce, so I get it out of my system by saying it to you, and admit it, my other mother Sera, you are one tasty, smokin’ hot momma!” Sera blushed and settled back in the truck seat with her arms crossed. “I’m not mad at you anymore, Chloe, but you had better go down on me real sweet when Joyce and I come home from work.” Chloe gulped and started breathing hard, her face flushed crimson. “Deal!“ It was Joyce’s turn to be annoyed. “What about me?” Sera came back with a sharp tone to her voice, exasperated. “We’ve already covered that, my Joycie, you will be straddling my face so that I may gnaw and suck the best climax out of your innards that I possibly can, are we clear?” Joyce was starting to hyperventilate in sync with Chloe. “I love you, Sera!”

    Chloe pulled the truck into the alley on the south side of the Diner, so that Joyce and Sera could enter the side door to the storeroom, behind the kitchen. Chloe briefly kissed her mother goodbye and pulled Sera across Joyce’s lap to peck her affectionately on her lips. “It’s going to be a long wait for the two of you to come home to me, I have a bad case of lady blue-balls, but I still love you both!” Once inside the Diner, Joyce equipped Sera with an order pad and a laminated miniature folded training menu. “Sera, we’ll both man the counter while I orient you on where everything is kept, a little later, when you are more comfortable with the menu, you’ll be out on the floor taking orders, okay?” The morning shift short order cook, Mal (Malcolm) Touey, a burly, lantern-jawed, good-natured fellow resembling the actor William Bendix, poked his head into the storeroom and flashed a whisker-stubble toothy smile. “Whoa there, Joyce! Who’s the new help? I’m Mal, by the way, pleased to meet you!” As he crushed Sera’s hand in a well-meaning greeting, Joyce answered. “Well now, Mal, this is Sera Gearhardt, I believe that she may pack the house once word gets out about her charm.” Mal grinned even broader. “I’m charmed already, Sera. Now, darlings, you’d better get out there and take over from our Gloria, she’s on her last legs.”

    Sera was surprisingly quick to settle into the routine, she had an easy and friendly manner, knowing just the right amount of chat to win over each customer, whether man or woman. Joyce was delighted to see a noticeable increase in the size of the tips left on the table. Asherah was initially flummoxed by the realization that she was totally illiterate, not understanding any of the posted signs or menu items, but by the end of the shift, the Lady had managed to pick up a rudimentary working knowledge of English script and mathematical notation. Joyce was starting to let Asherah, for brief tryout periods, take over their body. The Lady was fascinated by every detail of working for a living, that being a completely novel experience for the enthusiastic Celestial. It didn’t matter to Asherah if the task was bussing and cleaning tables, washing dishes, or mopping up the premises between the late afternoon and night shifts. Joyce was happy to oblige the Great Lady, going on autopilot as she daydreamed her favorite sexual scenarios, when not actually instructing her Goddess wife in the intricacies of their duties.

    The swing shift (mid-afternoon to late-evening) cook, Stevie (Esteban) Gonzales, was preparing to leave as the third shift cook, Ray-Ray (Raymond) Brown was getting the kitchen sorted out to his liking. A poorly rested Gloria was just coming out of the storeroom, after getting ready for her overnight duties. So, Joyce and Sera topped up the coffee mugs of the few late-night customers and entered the Lady’s Room, turning the lock, for a little eagerly-awaited couples time before returning home. Sera raised Joyce’s skirt and pushed her to sit on the edge of the sink, legs spread, while she examined her Joyce’s sticky and scab-clotted, wounded privates, the two of them had been naughty during the entire time at work, going commando under their skirts so that they could steal caresses between each other’s thighs. Sera hummed contentedly to herself as she gently teased and sucked the sharply fragrant, concentrated, tangy-salty-metallic tasting little masses from Joyce’s pubic hairs, she had tilled her lover with that snakeskin belt and planted this little pain garden, so the fruits belonged to her, and not to Joyce’s greedy daughter, Chloe. Joyce was gasping and jolting from the stinging and pulling, but kept herself from crying out, Asherah focused all her awareness between Joyce’s thighs and rolled her eyes up as she indulged in Sera’s masterful orchestration of pleasure and pain. The goodie was gone, satisfied that she had groomed Joyce’s privates sufficiently, Sera pressed her face deeper, licking and sucking the sensitive, swollen folds and smarting, engorged clitoris until Joyce spasmed and moaned as her vaginal lubricant sprayed Sera’s face and mouth. Joysherah tilted her head back, breathing rapidly and gasping as she tried to catch her breath. (Oh! The sweet convulsions from agony and ecstasy! I love you Sera!) Sera straightened up between Joyce’s thighs and pulled Joyce into a passionate and probing kiss, sharing Joyce’s flavor and scent as they tongue wrestled and swallowed each other’s saliva. Gasping after they separated, Joyce stood up and embraced her Sera, Asherah anticipated enjoying the concentrated scents and flavors stored up in Sera’s hard-working creases, luridly imagining all the scissoring of Sera’s thighs as her moistures frothed and thickened throughout their workday. “But, what about your pleasure, my dearest love?” Sera kissed her Joyce and grinned. “Remember, sweetheart, we are going to let your daughter Chloe pleasure me while you sit on my face so that I can have a second helping of my Joyce juices.” Joysherah sighed as she accepted that those pleasures would be deferred until another time, Chloe and Sera had made a deal, after all.

    After visiting briefly with Gloria, catching her up on any interesting tidbits from their day, Joyce and Sera exited the side door of the Diner and had their arms around each other’s waists as they strolled down the alley and then turned north, along the front of the Diner, to the bus bench on the far side of the parking lot. They sat on the bench and snuggled for warmth, whispering endearments along with gentle, affectionate kisses, until the headlamps of the nine o’clock bus approached from the south. Once seated together on a bus seat, they held each other and watched the cross streets pass by until the bus stopped at Cedar Ave., where they got off and started walking east, uphill to Joyce’s house. “So, Sera my darling, how do you feel about your first day on the job?” Sera pulled Joyce to a stop and held both of her hands as she looked up into Joyce’s face with tears and a sad smile. “I’m so grateful that you are giving me this chance to be useful, do you know how much I love you right now?” Joyce sobbed from the surge of her emotions and bent down to kiss Sera’s tear-soaked lips. “At least as much as I love you right this moment, dearest Sera!” Joyce and Sera grappled in a trembling hug as they cried into each other for their emotional release.

    After Chloe, Joyce and Sera had left for their drive to the Diner, Vicky sighed as she finished reading the last of her inbox messages, blackened the screen of her i-Phone, and then snuggled closer to Rachel, who still had her arms wrapped around her dozing Kelly, as the three languished on the sofa, warmed by the comforter they shared. Vicky sighed and spoke softly into Rachel’s ear, so as not to disturb Kelly. “I’ve got texts and mail piling up in my i-phone from my parents and Blackwell Academy, I’m getting grief from being absent too long, what about you, Rach?” Rachel turned her head to meet Vicky’s gaze. “Ditto, the school notified my parents, also, but I’ve been turtling here, postponing the confrontations, I’ve been so happy here with all of you.” Vicky moved closer for an affectionate kiss with her sister wife, little Kelly stirred, her infallible possessive radar, where Kelly’s Rachel was concerned, apparently operated just fine when she slept, she opened her eyes and twisted around to sullenly regard the other two. “I heard that kiss, don’t leave me out, Miss Vicky, you have to love me just as much as you do Rachel.” Rachel leaned back and chuckled as Vicky pulled Kelly across her lap to lip lock with Kelly and surprise her with some bonus tongue. “There, Kelly, are we even now?” Kelly panted with her mouth still open. “More?” Vicky shook her head. “Business before pleasure, sweet Kelly, we all must deal with our parent and teacher problem, we can’t postpone this any longer.” Rachel sighed. “We have to go to Principal Wells office and negotiate our return to Blackwell, we have over two weeks of unexcused absences from our classes, not to mention all of our missed assignments, these could be grounds for expulsion!” Vicky smiled ruefully and shook her head. “Rachel, you are invariably charming and persuasive, Kelly can sway emotions in her favor and I have a dangerously honed will power. Principal Wells will certainly see things our way, but, the hardest part will be all the catch-up we need to do before we are squared away with our classes. We need to spend more time in our dorm rooms, and that places us in harm’s way from Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott.” Kelly piped up. “The dorm rooms have those single beds, but I don’t feel safe sleeping alone, and I’ll miss being with my Rachel!” Vicky pondered. “Kelly, you and Rachel are across the hall from each other, so, we can move your bed to Rachel’s room and push them together, side-by-side, to make an ad hoc king-sized bed, there would be enough room for me to sleep with the two of you when Chloe wasn’t visiting.”

    Chloe had just entered through the front door and approached the couch when she overheard the last part of the discussion. “What do you mean by ‘when Chloe wasn’t visiting?’ I’m not leaving your side, Maribeth!” Vicky shot up from the couch to wrap her beloved Fiancé in a hug and a kiss. “The three of us have to return to Blackwell and resume our classes, so I will be spending more time in my dorm room in order to catch up my backlog of assignments, it’s dangerous for you to sneak into the second-floor girl’s dorm, since you don’t have a student ID.” Chloe broke their embrace and held her Maribeth at arm’s length. “I will take any risk to be at your side, my beloved, but you don’t need any more problems at Blackwell. Since I don’t have a job, or anything else better to do, how about me joining you at Wells office. I could use your help convincing him to end my expulsion from Blackwell and allow me to finish my senior year. It might help if David would vouch for me, since he’s head of security.” Vicky hugged and kissed her Chloe Elizabeth, sudden tears spilling down her cheeks. “I wouldn’t have insisted that you enroll in Blackwell again, my one and only Elizabeth, but you never fail to astonish me with your love, sacrifice and loyalty. I will help you out with the tuition and any other costs, of course, you’ve just made me so happy! I am proud to call myself your Fiancé, and more than anything else in this world, I look forward to that day when I am your wedded Mrs. Price, I love you more than words can tell!” Rachel and Kelly were smiling amidst their own sobs and tears, being deeply moved by Vicky’s declaration of love following Chloe’s commitment to join them all at the Academy, the four of them hugged and soaked each other in their mutual happy tears.

    Chloe placed Vicky’s hand on the moist, sticky crotch of her jeans. “I’m all aching up inside and it’s Joyce and Sera’s fault, those two hot mommas made me shoot my wad from listening to their sexy talk on the ride to the Diner, I need to go upstairs with you right this minute!” Vicky smiled as she tucked her hand deep into Chloe’s waist band and withdrew her moistened fingers for an appreciative sniff and taste. “Mmmm! I just have to get some more of my Fiancé’s love juice, but Katie is shut in our bedroom with our hurt little Maxie, she’d brought a brunch tray up for Max to eat, and I’m fairly sure that I know what Katie is eating right now.” Chloe smiled and took Vicky’s hand. “I have no problem with joining them, they can either watch us or join in, isn’t that so?” Maribeth started panting and kissed her Elizabeth with some wicked tongue. “Sure thing, let’s waste no more time, privacy is over-rated, anyhow!” Up the stairs they raced, being too impatient for intimacy to observe formalities, they barged in and threw the lock shut on Chloe’s bedroom door without knocking first, there was a startled outcry from Max and Kate, but Chloe and Vicky were too busy hurriedly undressing each other to pay it any mind. The excited pair entangled, kissing passionately, as they flung themselves on the full-sized extra bed pushed against the foot of the king-sized bed where Katie and Max were enjoying each other. Katie and Maxie were tribbing slowly and gently, out of consideration for Max’s freshly wounded privates, but their gasps and moans were a good indication of their passion and pleasure in each other. Vicky had Chloe on her back at the edge of the smaller bed, holding Chloe’s thighs up and back, while she buried her face deep into Chloe’s fragrant, viscously moistened folds. Lapping, nibbling, sucking and sipping any of Chloe’s fluids that Vicky could entice from her writhing and arching mate, as she coaxes orgasm after orgasm from the gasping, moaning wreck that was her intended. Victoria Maribeth earned great satisfaction as she worked her Chloe Elizabeth into an exhausting frenzy of wriggling, convulsing, spraying pleasure, while Vicky sniffed, savored and swallowed the exquisite essences that their love had caused to flow.

    Kate and Max were breathing heavily and scissoring their privates with greater urgency as they gazed, spellbound, at Vicky’s vigorous display of cunnilingus. Chloe’s cries and moans, as she writhed fetchingly with rivulets of perspiration coursing down her torso, were having a mighty arousing effect on the interested spectators. Max yipped and squeaked with pain and pleasure, while Kate vented a piercing cry as she orgasmed into her Maxie’s slippery, hot privates. The two smaller delights hurriedly swapped ends and buried their faces into each other’s soaked lady parts for a loving indulgence in the sensory pleasures of touch, taste and smell, their mutual gasps and moans drawing the attention of Vicky and Chloe, who were resting together in a moist and sticky embrace, following their own love play. The knob on the bedroom door jiggled, followed by a pounding and a shout from Kelly. “Open the damn door, we forgot our key!”

    Chloe huffed and gently disentangled herself from her weary and wounded Fiancé. “I’ll get the door for them, Maribeth my love.” Chloe stumbled over to the bedroom door and turned the lock open, then stepped back as she swung the door in, leaving her impatient sister wives room to enter. “Sorry about locking you out, but having David across the hall makes me nervous, we aren’t exactly quiet in here, you know.” Kelly ignored Chloe’s apology and rushed to the bed with a pissy expression on her face, sitting on the edge to remove her shoes and skinning out of her jeans. Chloe, still holding the door and glaring at Kelly with annoyance, was surprised by a sweet embrace and kiss from Rachel, who growled seductively into her ear. “It’s okay, hmmm, yummy, I just love me some love-stank Chloebear!” Chloe blushed and gently returned Rachel’s kiss. “That’s my sweet Maribeth you’re tasting on my lips. So, I don’t allow even you, my sweet sister wife, to even hint that my Fiancé could even stank.” Rachel blushed and pulled Chloe into another passionate kiss. “If this doesn’t prove to you how sorry I am for ‘even’ saying such a thing, then, I’ll take off all of my clothes and spread-eagle my privates for punishment. Oh, Chloe! Please have Victoria do me, I deserve the harshest possible punishment at her hands, she’s the one I’ve cast aspersions on!” Vicky piped up. “Nice try, Rachel! But Victoria isn’t so easy to inveigle, she still holds to the course that no matter how much you misbehave, wheedle and whinge, no floggings for you!” Rachel pouted, shucked off her clothing and slouched over to bend down and tongue kiss Victoria. “I love you ‘Miss Vicky’ because you are the only person who could make me suffer so exquisitely by not even laying a hand on me. How twisted am I that not being whipped by you causes me the most sublime aching agony and torment?”

    Kelly finished pulling off her blouse and was unfastening her bra just as Chloe slammed the door and marched across the floor to resoundingly slap Kelly so sharply that she yelped as she tumbled to the floor.  Chloe yanked Kelly to her feet, then turned and sat hard on the edge of the bed as she forced Kelly face down across her knees. “You’ve had this coming since day one, you bratty little shit!” Chloe yanked Kelly’s head back by her hair and began forcefully laying into her pretty white little buttocks with slaps as hard as she could manage. Kelly wailed and shrieked, bucking and twisting, but to no avail, as Chloe tightened her grip on Kelly’s hair. Vicky grasped Rachel firmly as she struggled to rush to Kelly’s aid. “No, Rachel, let Chloe’s wrath run its course, Kelly needs a lesson in manners, you can comfort and love up your Kelly afterwards, okay?” Rachel stopped struggling and turned back to Vicky with tears on her face. “I know that Kelly is rude and thoughtless, but I can’t help loving her, she’s crying like a little girl right now, what do you expect me to do?” Vicky kissed Rachel’s eyelids, sipping away her tears. “I want you to go down on me and clean up all of my ‘stank’ as punishment for what you said about me and let Chloe deal with Kelly for now. Chloe is so kind-hearted, she really had to have her buttons pushed to snap and spank Kelly like this, she’ll feel bad right afterwards and make the sweetest love to your hurt little girl. You will envy not being the one beaten and eaten by my Fiancé, she is the finest lover a girl could have.” Rachel sobbed and kissed Vicky as her raw feelings squirted from her eyes. “Oh, Vicky, you cut me deepest of all, I know what I’d lost when Chloe chose you over me, you are so blessed to have the truest love this world has to offer! I am honored to go down on you and share our Chloe’s saliva with your clean, sweet love essence, I humbly apologize and abase myself between your heavenly thighs!” Vicky tilted back her head with her eyes closed as she moaned and gasped from the sheer delight of Rachel’s sincere and loving attentions to Vicky’s swollen and wounded lady parts.

    Chloe released Kelly’s hair and pulled her into a straddled position against her bosoms, Kelly was whimpering and wriggling from the smarting red palm and finger welts raising turgid, heated lumps across her bottom. Chloe sighed and softly embraced Kelly, stroking her back and shoulders as she murmured comforting sounds into Kelly’s ear. Kelly’s hitching and sobbing slowed to soft moans and Chloe was rewarded with the trickle of Kelly’s love juices against Chloe’s belly and down her pubic triangle. Chloe held Kelly back just far enough to kiss and sip away her tears and mucous, finally engaging Kelly’s drooling, wet mouth in a loving kiss. Kelly grasped Chloe tight and probed with her tongue, sucking and swallowing Chloe’s salivating passion. Kelly broke away, gasping and searching Chloe’s gaze with reddened and weeping eyes, a hurt and uncertain expression in her worried gaze. “Do you still love me, Chloe?” Chloe kissed Kelly and smiled into her emotional, quavering eyes. “Oh. Kelly! I never stopped loving you! I just blew a fuse when you stormed past me after I’d apologized. You must admit, you had this spanking coming.” Kelly smiled weakly through her pain. “I’m getting used to being punished by you and Miss Vicky, but…Oh! My Rachel is eating out Miss Vicky!” Chloe grasped Kelly’s jaw and turned Kelly’s gaze back to regard Chloe’s stern expression. “Rachel insulted my Maribeth’s personal odor, and so, she’s fortunate that Miss Vicky is only making Rachel ‘eat her words,’ so to speak. But that is no concern of yours, dearest little Kelly. We aren’t finished with your lesson.” Kelly broke and whimpered. “What are you going to do to me?” Chloe shook her head and smiled. “I want you to straddle my mouth, while facing my open thighs, then lean down and suckle my privates as I lick, kiss and suckle a sweet orgasm out of your punished posterior, yes?” Kelly giggled and embraced her Chloe. “Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! I love you Chloe! I’ve been whipped hard on my little red pussy and spanked on my little white butt, so now your love will make it all feel better!”

    Kate and Max had finished their love-making and were reclining against the pillows at the head of the king-sized bed, they had their arms around each other and were languidly kissing and caressing each other as they gazed, with rapt appreciation, at the lovely display of passion being performed by their distaff partners, Kate commented. “Such a lovely interweaving of punishment and passion, the tapestry of our interrelationships is a growing wonder to behold.” Max smiled and turned to Kate for a kiss. “That sounds to me like a heaven inspired pronouncement, Katie my love, I am in awe of your perspicacity and eloquence.” Kate returned the kiss. “Now you know why I must marry you, Maxie my dear, no one else has the keenness of wit and depth of perception to truly appreciate my astuteness.” Max sighed and kissed Kate back. “And I’m still willing to wed you in spite of these moments of unbearable pomposity!” Kate grinned and kissed Max in return. “And that’s as it should be, from the Goddess’s mouth to my ears.” Max rolled over on top of Kate and smothered her with kisses. “Oh, Katie Cakes!” Kate grasped Max tightly and wrapped her legs around Max’s thighs to pull their crotch’s together. “I’m all turned on again, my sweet Maxie, I just can’t get enough of you!” Max panted with desire. “Oh, baby Katie, what can I do for you?” Kate had tears trickling from the corners of her eyes as she caught Max’s gaze. “Seeing Chloe spank Kelly stirred up my deep, aching urges again, Max, I need, urgently need you to sit on my face and tune me up between my legs, please Max?” Max sweetly kissed her Katie’s trembling lips. “Oh! Katie, my sweet, suffering lover, what do you want me to whip you with?”

    Kate licked her lips and smiled. “For old times’ sake, dearest Maxie, please get my old knotted leather thong from the wardrobe drawer and moisten it with lotion, I’m feeling nostalgic for that old timeline wherein we’d shared our budding love affair with that sweet little whip.” Max gasped and kissed Kate passionately before leaving the bed to cross the room, she rummaged in the drawer until she found what Katie had asked for, then went over to the lotion bottle and pumped a sufficient amount into the palm of her hand in order to thoroughly soak the stiff, dried-out knotted thong until it was heavy, slick and limber again. Kate scooted down lower on the bed, to give Max room, and spread her bent knees wider as Max swung her knees around Katie’s head and gently squatted on her face while Katie reached around Max’s hips to pull her fragrant, swollen and wounded privates within reach of Katie’s searching lips and tongue. Katie gasped out a muffled suggestion from between Max’s thighs. “Really hurt and humiliate me this time, Maxie, I want you to pee in my mouth as you lash my privates. Oh, Max! I love you for giving me this gift of pain!...Yaaaah!”

    Max, knowing her Katie all too well, rewarded her with an unannounced, fiercely hard stroke between her legs, then waited as Katie’s clenched thighs gradually spread open again to receive a series of gradually harder lashes until her beloved Katie was sweating and writhing alluringly, vibrating Max’s privates with her hot, panting breath and cries of sweet anguish.  Max was hyperventilating with desire as she struggled to trickle her urine at a pace that her Katie could swallow, hoping not to soak the bedding with an uncontrolled release. Max could feel Katie eagerly lapping and sucking her sensitive, stinging privates as the salty urine burned Max’s fresh whip cuts, the contrast of pain and pleasure brought on an aching, cramping turmoil deep inside Max’s belly that released a gushing fountain of orgasmic lubricant into her gasping and choking lover’s face. Max cried out as her passionate release pulsed out in a series of forceful squirts that thoroughly soaked her Katie’s face and hair, Max released the thong and bent down along her Katie’s trembling, sweating torso to bury her face into lovely Katie’s purple, swollen, vulva. Katie gasped and moaned as Max skillfully drew a painful, wet orgasm from her tormented partner’s pulsing, oozing privates. Oh, that exquisite musky, sweet, salty, faintly metallic indulgence, the culmination of artisanal love-making at its finest. Max collapsed on top of her panting and writhing Katie as they mutually licked and sipped the last vestiges of their fierce love play from between each other’s thighs.

    Upon arising, the lovers embraced and avidly licked the fragrant orgasmic effluvia from each other’s faces, Max was critically examining Kate’s soaked and matted hair. “Oh, Katie Cakes, I can’t sip enough of my come from your sticky hair to make it shape up again, shouldn’t we go take a shower so that I can shampoo and condition your hair?” Katie felt her hair and smiled mischievously. “I think I’ll comb my Maxigel-treated hair and shape it into something wild and spectacular, maybe along the lines of a ‘flock of seagulls,’ so that you, and anybody else near me, can enjoy the personal fragrance bestowed upon me by my one true love.” Max blanched and gaped. “You would really want everybody to smell my love-making?” Katie pulled Max into another kiss. “I’d be proud to wear your special scent, and I would tell anybody who asked about it just where it came from.” Max blushed. “Please tell me you’re kidding!” Katie laughed. “Got you, didn’t I? Let’s go shower before any of the other sister wives have the same idea.”

    After Kate and Max showered and dressed to go downstairs, the other two pair of sister wives followed suit and everybody met up at the dining room table. Kate and Max had already started a large pot of lightly-salted boiling water, with rosemary and olive oil added for cooking the pasta and were chopping roma tomatoes with garlic cloves to blend into a marinara saucepan. Garlic butter-topped bread was browning on a cookie sheet in the oven, and a gallon jug of dry Italian red dinner wine was the centerpiece on the table. Everybody appreciated the savory aroma of Italian cuisine and tummy rumbles could be heard around the table. Once their late lunch had been served and all were seated, Katie held her hands over the steaming bowl of pasta and said Grace, this time invoking Kate and Max’s beloved Goddess Wife, Asherah, everybody grinned appreciatively and responded ‘Amen.’ After the meal was consumed, with great gusto, and several silly to solemn toasts were proposed with the clinking glasses of wine, Vicky cleared her throat for attention. “Ahem, ladies? We need to call the Blackwell Academy Principal’s Office and obtain an appointment for Rachel, Kelly, Chloe and myself, to meet with Principal Wells in order to negotiate our return to classes and Chloe’s re-admittance to the Academy. We must speak with David, when he comes down for his dinner, and also Joyce and Sera, when they come home from work this evening, to enlist their assistance with convincing Wells to allow Chloe to finish her Senior year for graduation.”

    Rachel was doubtful. “As a condition of his donations, my father had stipulated to Principal Wells that my birth mother, Sera, was, under no circumstances, allowed to contact me on campus or have any communications, whatsoever, with Blackwell staff concerning my classes and extra-curricular activities. So, as much as it hurts me to suggest this, I don’t think that we should include Sera in our appointment at Blackwell. Besides, I can use James Amber’s donations to Blackwell as leverage to allow me to continue my classes, Wells will bluff and bluster, but he won’t actually risk losing funding. Vicky, you have even greater funding leverage through your parent’s Chase Foundation Fund for the Arts at Blackwell.  Between you and I, Vicky, we should be able to persuade Principal Wells to be lenient with Kelly and forgiving of a repentant Chloe’s past transgressions.  Chloe, you will dress for business, in pressed slacks, a long-sleeve buttoned blouse and suitable footwear, other than your boots. I expect you to behave in a manner that is suitably polite and contrite, with absolutely no back talk or disrespect, regardless of Wells predictable attempts to get a rise out of you and deny your re-admittance, are we clear?” Chloe gulped. “Yeah, sure, anything to get the job done. Rachel, why do I always have to be the one to wear clown outfits in ‘polite’ company?” Vicky smirked as Rachel laughed. “Chloe dearest, would you rather arrive as yourself? Don’t you see that your punk attire and flamboyant tattoos would be like waving a red flag to anger that snorting bull, Wells? Besides, I so much enjoyed your polka-dot church-lady dress and black wicker-veiled hat performance, at Pastor Marsh’s church, that I’m eager to put you through that kind of hilarious discomfort, again.” Chloe grimaced. “I love you, Rachel, but you suck.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: Transmogrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, caught ogling Sera, tries to divert Joyce's attention to Chloe's surprising news. After David hurriedly leaves for his night shift, Joyce and Sera invite their daughters, Chloe and Rachel, to join them upstairs, in the privacy of the Master Bedroom.

**Chapter Twenty-two: Transmogrified**

    Joyce and Sera paused outside of the door to their Madsen residence and exchanged a final embrace and kiss before entering, Sera was still worried. “Joyce, darling, I still feel awkward after yesterday morning’s encounter with your husband, David.” Joyce pecked Sera affectionately on her lips and smiled into her eyes. “Oh, I wouldn’t be too concerned with how David is going to behave, Sera, between the two of us we put the fear of God into him. Believe me, Sera, he’ll be walking on eggshells for quite a while whenever you are around. Factor in all of the feminine energy from our girls and you can see that David doesn’t stand a chance. Whether he realizes it or not, David is being domesticated. A little voice tells me that, in the event David happens upon our Sapphic pleasures and mother-on-daughter bonding, he would readily take refuge in plausible denial and believe our explanation that women have always behaved this way in private and that it doesn’t threaten, in the least, his marital prerogatives with his spouse.” Sera sighed and nodded acquiescence. “Okay, sweetheart, let’s go inside and face the music.”

    Upon entering the foyer, Joyce and Sera heard conversation coming from the dining room. Joyce was surprised to hear David’s voice downstairs this early, so she gripped Sera’s hand and hurried with her to the end of the hall, giving a reassuring squeeze and releasing Sera’s hand before David could notice. Joyce moved around to the head of the table and bent down to give her husband a kiss. “What are you doing down here so early before work, Dear?” David smiled at Joyce and then blushed when he caught sight of Sera, looking really good in her waitress uniform, standing by the hallway corner with her hands clasped nervously down in front of her apron. He felt a moment of panic and hurriedly returned his gaze to Joyce’s knowing smirk (Busted!) “I, uhm, I smelled baked pasta and came down for an early dinner, then, uhm, well, Chloe has some good news. Chloe, would you like to bring your mother up to speed?” Joyce gave David’s shoulder a hard squeeze to let him know that he wasn’t fooling anyone and sat in a chair on the corner next to him and across from Chloe and Vicky. Rachel and Kelly had already left the table, to make room for Joyce, and had gone to greet Sera and sit with her on the living room couch.

    “So, Chloe, what’s this I hear about good news?” Chloe held Vicky’s hand for support and smiled nervously at her mom. “I’m going with Vicky, Rachel and Kelly to Principal Wells office and ask for readmittance to Blackwell Academy so that I can finish my Senior year and graduate.” Joyce gasped and rose to hurry around the table and tearfully embrace her daughter. “I’m so proud and happy for you, sweetheart, is there anything I can do?” Joyce moved between Chloe and Vicky to give Vicky a hug and kiss on the cheek. “You are such a good influence on your Fiancé, dearest Victoria, I’ll be the best Mother-In-Law you could ever wish for (Vicky blushed as she caught the innuendo in Joyce’s saucy eyes.) “Thank you, Mrs. Madsen, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for our Chloe (Joysherah smiled to themselves as they got a confirming little wink from their delectable future Daughter-In-Law. Joysherah’s lady parts were heating up and oozing anticipatory moisture.)  David cleared his throat. “I’ve already agreed to accompany the girls to a meeting at Wells office, as Head of Security I can assure Principal Wells of Chloe’s future participation and good behavior. It would be a nice touch, dear, if you could take some time off from work and add your support.”  Sera and Rachel had overheard the discussion and came back to stand by the table, Sera spoke up. “Rachel’s already caught me up on everybody’s predicament, and, thanks to James Amber, as I am still persona non grata at Blackwell, I can stand in for you at the Diner, Joyce, while you go with David and the girls to meet with Wells.” Joyce smiled at Sera with tears in her eyes. “That’s so sweet of you, Sera, thank you.”

    Joyce turned to see Max and Kate still busy in the kitchen and went over to give them a hug. “What’s this I heard about baked pasta? It smells heavenly!” Max blushed while Kate stretched up to give Joyce a quick peck on the lips. “Max and I made a huge amount of spaghetti and marinara sauce for our late lunch, so we put the leftovers in a baking dish, covered it with grated mozzarella and baked it in the oven for David’s dinner and lunch box, there’s still some hot garlic toast to go with it, if you’re interested.” Joyce beamed. “You and Max are such a great help to me! Please, girls, prepare two plates of baked pasta and garlic toast for Sera and me, oh yes, and bring two more glasses for the leftover wine.” David cleared his throat and got up from the table. “I, uhm, I’m done eating, dear, so you and Sera enjoy your supper while I go upstairs to shower and change into my uniform for work.” After David hurried down the hall and up the stairs, Joyce and Sera looked at each other and burst out laughing, Sera caught her breath first. “Oh, Joyce! He’s scared shitless that you will dress him down for sneaking glances at me! I’m tempted to believe that David is upstairs vigorously stroking himself off as he indulges in sexy waitress fantasies.” Joyce blushed and pulled Sera into a passionate, probing tongue kiss, then broke away to stare meaningfully into her Sera’s eyes. “David can jerk off to fantasies about you all that he wants, because that’s all he’ll ever have. I have the real Sera and knowing that my little tool of a husband is terrified that I’ll catch him devouring you with his eyes…well, that just makes you so much more desirable to me, and I didn’t think it was even possible to want you more than I already have. Goddess, Sera! I’m aching deep inside for you!” Sera, panting with emotions and rubbing her thighs together with arousal, pulled Joyce into a violent kiss, moaning her heated need. “Aaaah! Joyce! Joyce! I can’t wait for David to leave for work, needing you is torturing me!” Kate was standing by, holding two plates of food and wearing an expression of ‘shock and awe’ after witnessing the heated exchange of primal, raw lust between the two incredibly desirable MILFs. “Ahem, maybe it would help you pass the time if the two of you ate something and had some glasses of wine?”

    Joyce and Sera separated, abashed and blushing, then matters became even more awkward as they looked across the table at Chloe and Victoria. Victoria had her face buried in Chloe’s neck as she vainly tried to stifle her laughter, even as Chloe gaped at the two hot mommas with her mouth working silently like a fish out of water, finally she got enough control of herself to speak. “Are you both deliberately trying to kill me with ‘Attack of the Lady Blue-Balls Part Two? I thought we had a deal, Sera, but it looks like you two welshers want to be exclusive just as soon as David leaves!” Rachel marched over and addressed Chloe. “What deal could you possibly have with my Sera that doesn’t include me?” Chloe blanched. “Uh, it happened on the drive to The Two Whales, Sera wouldn’t let me have Joyce’s day-long pussy snots after they came home from work, so I cut a deal to have Sera’s instead. I’m sorry, Rachel, I was sexually aroused and thinking with my pussy instead of my heart, I didn’t intentionally exclude you, so, I guess I’m calling off our deal, Sera.”

    Both Sera and Joyce looked at each other, reached a silent understanding, then turned back to their daughters with sympathetic smiles. Sera nodded her head, then suggested. “Chloe, Rachel, there’s no need to feel angry, hurt or excluded since Joyce and I have decided to invite the two of you into the Master bedroom, where we can all figure things out behind a closed door. Leave your clothing behind and, please, find our precious little snakeskin belt. Are we on the same page, then?” Before Chloe or Rachel could answer, an angry little Kelly interrupted. “Rachel is mine! You can’t just ignore me and leave me out!” Vicky broke away from Chloe and marched around the dining room table, with a stern expression, to collar Kelly. “That’s quite enough of your bratty behavior, Kelly! Didn’t you learn anything from the spanking Chloe gave you?” Kelly whimpered and looked up at Victoria with brimming eyes. “Buh, b-bad girls get punished, is that right, Miss Vicky?” Vicky held both sides of Kelly’s face and kissed away the tears soaking her eyelids, then she smiled encouragingly into the frightened eyes of the freckled little ginger. “Yes, Kelly, that’s the right answer, but I won’t have to punish you if you’ll listen to me and do what I say, do you understand?” Kelly sobbed as she nodded her head. “What do you want me to do, Miss Vicky?” Victoria sighed. “You know that Chloe is my Fiancé, right? So, seeing that I’m allowing my Chloe Elizabeth to go with Joyce and Sera, then, I think that you should also allow Rachel to join them.” Kelly nodded but continued to pout.  “Alright, Rachel can go with Chloe, Sera and Joyce, but what about me, Miss Vicky?” Vicky smiled kindly and gave Kelly a sweet little kiss. “You get to go with me, Kelly, ‘Miss Vicky’ will be your momma tonight, you can do whatever you like with me, you won’t even miss being with Rachel.” Kelly brightened. “Miss Vicky, can I whip you this time?” Victoria blushed as beads of sweat broke out on her brow. “I, uhm, I’m looking forward to it, Kelly, but you must be very sweet and loving with me, afterwards.”

    Kate and Max, standing behind the bar separating the kitchen from the dining area, were listening, aghast, to this dangerous little exchange between Vicky and Kelly.  Max whispered to Kate. “Katie, that is a terrible idea, letting Kelly flog our Vicky, she’s lost her authority and allowed herself to get painted into a corner, we have to do something!” Katie, with a determined look, addressed Vicky and Kelly. “Point of order, here! Miss Vicky is overruled as stand-in for Kelly’s momma. I’m head of the Cloister, so, I’m the only one here with a high enough rank, in our group of Elus Cohens, to act as Kelly’s momma. Miss Vicky and my Maxie will pair up while I tend to you, Kelly!” Max blushed and smiled hopefully at Victoria, she imagined the exquisite swoosh and crack of Victoria’s whip creasing and cutting her intimate places as she shrieked and writhed under the lash. Victoria blushed and smiled back at Max, it was so obvious what Maxie was fantasizing about. Victoria let go of Kelly and moved around the bar to take Max’s hand and lead her over to the couch, upon sitting with their arms around each other, Vicky whispered into Max’s ear. “We’ve all of us been flogged bloody these last couple of days, so, my sweet, masochistic little Maxie, I don’t think whips are a good idea right now. If you won’t be too disappointed in me, I’d rather eat you than beat you, this time.” Max gasped and breathlessly replied. “Oh! Oh, Vicky! I could never be disappointed by you! I’m cramping and creaming myself as we speak, and, Oh! I’m ruining my jeans, I have no panties on!” Vicky hurriedly upended Max on the couch, with her legs in the air, and skinned off her tight, black ripped jeans, salivating as she briefly admired the mucous-slick area of the crotch, before casting the pants to the floor and pressing her face into Max’s soaked privates to lap up her flow and prolong her orgasm. Upon finishing, Max and Vicky kissed to share Max’s essences, then, belatedly, turned to face the shocked and bemused expressions of the others, Vicky quipped. “Emergency measures were called for, any of you would have done the same!” Joyce mordantly observed. “More like ‘Emergency Measures’ were ‘Caulfielded,’ if you ask me.” Asherah was mightily aroused, causing Joyce to salivate as she imagined being the one to sip up her little Celestial Wifey’s second-to-none come.

    Kate beckoned Kelly to join her behind the bar and embraced the petite little ginger as she spoke softly. “You’re not in trouble with me, Kelly, I’ve been wanting just the two of us to make love since you joined us, we’re both about the same height, so it’ll be fun, I promise.” Before Kelly could say anything, they were distracted by a commotion, hidden from their view by the back of the couch, and since only Max’s wiggling legs were visible, the slurps and moans told the rest of the story. Upon seeing Vicky and Max surface again, Kate vented a wistful sigh as she watched her Maxie animatedly kissing and licking her own exquisite release from Vicky’s dripping face. Kate knew that she had to set a good example and willingly share her mate with the other sister wives, but it still gave her a heartache to witness Maxie and Vicky enjoying each other without her. Kelly was saddened as she studied the subtle facial cues revealing the emotional turmoil that Kate was trying to hide. Kelly could identify with Kate’s torment, since knowing that Rachel would be entering the Master Bedroom with Chloe, Sera and Joyce, fired up Kelly’s own lurid imagination and pierced her heart with anxiety and longing, she clasped Kate tighter and started to whimper. “Mother Kate, can I even be enough for you, tonight? You are sad from letting Miss Vicky have Max, just as it is killing me inside to let my Rachel leave me behind for those other three! I’m afraid that they are going to whip my Rachel without me being there, are you going to let them?”

    Katie shed a tear as she choked back and swallowed her sorrow, then embraced Kelly to hide her face from the others as she spoke softly into Kelly’s ear. “I must trust my Adjutant, Joyce, to do the right thing in my absence. I don’t know if I should be telling you this yet, Kelly darling, but Max and I are the current chosen spouses of the Mother of All and she resides inside of Joyce now. Whatever our Joyce has planned, for Rachel, Sera and Chloe, is out of my hands and beyond my control, so therefore, all we two can do, through the long watches of this night, is comfort and love each other the best we are able. I do love you, Kelly, and I have such great need of you tonight.” Kelly sobbed and kissed Kate’s eyes and lips. “I love you too, Mother Kate, and I promise to do the best that I can to love and comfort you.” Kate kissed Kelly back and smiled sadly into her bright emerald eyes. “I know that you will, my little darling, so for now, Kelly, let’s busy ourselves making David’s coffee and packing his lunch. It helps me take my mind off of sad thoughts when I do my chores. You can touch me in my special places, as we tidy up the kitchen and dining room, Kelly, since I don’t have any panties on under my skirt. It’s a little game I like to play with any of my sister wives who volunteer to help me around the house.” Kelly beamed. “Oh, Mother Katie, that’s so naughty and sexy! Of course, I’ll help you with the chores!”

    After David had left for his night shift to go on patrol at Blackwell Academy, Joyce took Chloe’s hand, leading her upstairs to the Master bedroom, followed by Sera and Rachel, whose arms were around each other’s waists as they climbed the stairs and disappeared through the door to the left. Kate was in the kitchen, hugging a weeping Kelly while she suffered through her separation from Rachel, bawling louder and clenching Katie tighter as they both heard the sound of the door closing upstairs. Katie held Kelly as they moved towards the bar, separating the kitchen from the dining area, with tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at her Max snuggling and smooching with Vicky on the couch. Katie held Kelly tighter as she began weeping noisily along with the emotionally overwrought little ginger. The sadness and anguish coming from the kitchen penetrated the encompassing bliss of Max and Vicky’s love-making, causing them to pause and listen, Max broke their mood. “Oh, Vicky! I can’t stand hearing our sister wives in such pain, let’s go find out what they’re so sad about and try to comfort them.”  Max rose from the couch, still delightfully naked from the waist down and pulling Vicky by the hand to follow as they moved around through the dining area to embrace Katie and Kelly, leading them back to the living room. Max seated herself with Kelly on her lap and Vicky did the same with Katie, murmuring into her ear. “What’s come over you two, sweetheart?” Katie snuffled and hugged Vicky around her neck as she answered amid hitching gasps and sobbing. “I don’t know exactly why I’m so weepy, Vicky, it’s like a contagious sadness I’m picking up from Kelly’s suffering, she feels lost without Rachel and I’m feeling abandoned by my Maxie!” Max, holding and rocking the weeping little Kelly, also started crying. “Now I’m weeping too, Katie, I’m so sorry that my behavior with Vicky is making you sad, I was just doing what you’d asked me to do.” Kate regained control of her runaway emotions and reached over to stroke Max reassuringly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, babe, we’re supposed to graciously allow each other the liberty to love our other sister wives, it’s just that I’m feeling insecure and jealous right now, maybe it would help if we loved each other as a group, I can’t comfort and reassure Kelly in this condition, I need your touch, my love.” Vicky lost the hold she had on her feelings and started copiously weeping on Katie. “Now I’ve got the feels over letting Chloe leave me for Joyce, not knowing what they are doing is killing me!”

    Katie thought over their predicament and offered a solution. “Lady Asherah is most certainly working with Joyce to attune Sera, Rachel and Chloe so that they can all join her at her Pavilion in the meadows of Heaven. Max, didn’t you mention that you’d helped raise the pavilion in Chloe’s back yard?” Max nodded and grinned. “I see what you’re getting at, Katie Cakes. Since all four of us are Elect Priestesses, we can blend our sexual energies and then slumber our way to Lady Asherah’s pavilion, we might even get there before them.” Vicky was concerned. “I was hoping to take a break from our erotic flagellation practice and recover, I’m still stinging and aching all over from my last flogging.” Max kissed the top of Kelly’s head and reached over to comfort Vicky. “I was hoping to talk you into letting Victoria work me over some more, I had the most erotic fantasy of writhing under her whip as she lashed open the wounds on my bosoms while I watched her pretty, lacerated little titties jiggling with each stroke across my body. Afterwards, I craved being wrapped in Victoria’s sweet embrace, our wounded, tender bosoms rubbing painfully together as we are smeared with my own blood and sweat!” Katie cleared her throat. “I’d just flogged you really hard between your legs a few hours ago, Maxie, how much punishment do you need?” Kelly started weeping louder, clutching Max. “I’ve been punished enough, please don’t beat me anymore!” Katie broke in to calm Kelly down and refocus the other two. “We are all sore and wounded enough, all we need to do is sufficient aggressive tribbing in order to tire ourselves out and reopen the scabs on our lady parts, enabling us to bleed into each other. Then, we should arrange ourselves on our sides with our faces in each other’s crotches, swallowing the blended bloody vaginal essences, thus empowering us to travel through the realm of dreams until we arrive at Lady Asherah’s encampment.”

    Upstairs, in Chloe’s bedroom, Katie tribbed violently with a gasping and yelping Kelly as Vicky similarly punished Max’s privates with vigorous friction and pounding until a froth of bloody come matted the pubic hairs of all four sister wives. They then switched partners and Kelly slapped her bleeding, stinging fire crotch against Vicky’s oozing, sanguine womanhood as Max skootched her bleeding mons back and forth on her Katie’s excruciatingly lacerated and swollen vulva. The four sweat-drenched and exhausted participants collapsed and crawled into a cloverleaf arrangement with Katie lapping Kelly’s stinging folds, Kelly sucking Vicky’s aching privates, Vicky licking Max’s clotted mons and, finally, Max blissing out with her face buried deep into her beloved Katie’s foamy reddened bush. After the four tortured beauties had sated their thirst for each other’s sexual essences, Kate directed them to pair up into a new configuration consisting of Kelly scissoring with Max and Vicky scissoring with Kate. The girls squirmed and pressed their wounded privates tightly together so that they would bleed into each other as they drifted off into the magical slumber that would conduct them, united at last, towards that ascended realm of existence wherein they would join with their family of goddesses.

    Joysherah led Chloe into the sister wives’ bedroom where they rummaged through piles of clothing and wardrobe drawers until they’d located the thin snakeskin belt, then Asherah withdrew into observer mode in order to allow Joyce her own discretion on how to proceed. Joyce smiled as she doubled the belt and snapped the halves together sharply to produce a loud cracking report. Chloe was gasping and blushing with desire as she disrobed and clasped her hands with her arms held over her head, thrusting her bosoms and their prominent hardened rose-colored nipples towards her mother. “Please, Joyce, give me just one good hard little taste of the lash across my girls, Please?” Joyce pulled her daughter into an embrace and kissed her fiercely. “Turn around, Chloe, and place your hands together behind your back.” Chloe complied, moaning with her head leaning back towards Joyce as her wrists were held together behind her back. Joyce stepped back and, with her free hand, swung the belt smartly around Chloe’s torso to impact loudly with her exposed breasts. Chloe gasped and doubled over with the sudden sharp pain as Joyce pulled her back towards her body. “More?”  Chloe gasped and nodded, with tears streaming from her eyes. “Please!” Joyce repeatedly lashed her writhing, moaning Chloe around her striped torso, cutting her jiggling breasts until Chloe dropped to her knees sobbing and choking on her tears and phlegm. Releasing the belt, Joyce knelt to clasp Chloe around her waist, lifting her from behind, and then grasping her daughter’s welted, stinging breasts with both hands. Chloe was gasping and weeping as Joyce kissed the back of her neck. Joyce released Chloe and stripped off her waitress uniform before closing with her daughter in a tight embrace, bosom to bosom, kissing Chloe ardently as they tangled their tongues and gulped each other’s passionate saliva. Joyce released Chloe, still holding one hand while she bent to gather her clothing before leading her trembling, perspiring girl out into the hall and across to the Master Bedroom door, behind which their Sera and Rachel were waiting.

    Rachel ran to Chloe and enfolded her in a desperate embrace, kissing the tears from her face and locking lips with her weeping sister wife. “Oh Joyce! Why did you have to beat Chloe so hard, we haven’t even started yet?” Chloe gulped and sniffled as she kissed Rachel. “It’s okay, Rach, I asked Joyce to whip me, I was so aroused when she snapped the belt that I begged her to lash my titties. I needed to have my breasts ripped up like my poor Victoria Maribeth’s, you remember?  Just like what Kate helped Max to do when she flogged my Fiancé bloody while I was forced to watch!” Sera rose from where she was sitting, naked, on the edge of the bed and strolled over to gently separate Rachel from Chloe.  Sera inspected Chloe’s freshly welted and bleeding bosoms and then planted gentle kisses on Chloe’s salty perspiration-filmed breasts and blood-crusted erect nipples. “I love the flavor of your pain, dearest Chloe, are you ready to savor mine?” Sera drew Chloe into an embrace, feeling Chloe’s shivers and spasms as their areolae brushed together, causing Chloe to flinch and moan softly in pain. Sera kissed Chloe and moved her face back to catch Chloe’s tearful gaze. “I’d promised you that I would save my sticky, fragrant pussy phlegm for you, since I’d been working hard all day and my smelly lady parts have coated themselves with so much thickened, concentrated goody for you to lick up and swallow. Well then, sweet Chloe, are you ready?” Chloe gulped and moved to kiss Sera again. “I’ve been aching deep inside while waiting for you all day, Sera!” Sera smiled and turned to Joyce. “I’m ready for my pussy whipping, now.” Joyce, at the urging of Asherah, passed the snakeskin belt to Rachel. “Rachel, dear, please do the honors and flog your mother’s privates until she bleeds. I suggest that you straddle Sera’s face while you lash her womanhood, her screams will surely stimulate your privates until you climax onto her face, your pleasure from Sera’s pain will reward you with the most exquisite release.” Chloe was panting in anticipation as Joyce addressed her need. “Daughter, would you please lovingly lick Sera’s pussy clean before Rachel whips her? Be sure to save Sera’s fragrant rosebud for last, and then, when you are done, I want you to hold Sera’s knees apart while Rachel works her over.” Sera crawled onto the bed and then rolled on her back as she arranged herself with her buttocks near the edge of the bed with her feet planted on the mattress and her bent knees spread to expose her fragrant, bushy womanhood to Chloe’s face. Sera’s cheeks and breasts were flushing with desire as she was panting in anxious anticipation of her first whipping.

    Chloe whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together. “I’m so turned on from my breast whipping and the strong scent between Sera’s legs, mother, that I’m aching deep inside for my own release, aren’t you going to relieve my agony?” Joyce smirked. “You are deliberately ignoring Sera’s Rule and provoking me, aren’t you, daughter? Well now, all four of us are past observing that convenient little hypocrisy, we are mothers loving our daughters, and we no longer have any more reasons to affect shame for expressing our deepest desires towards one another. Oh, my lovely agonizing daughter, I need for you to continue suffering your pangs until you finish helping Rachel flog Sera, then I’ll see that you are rewarded with your release.” Chloe nodded and knelt to spread Sera’s thighs, then pressed her face into those long-awaited strongly-seasoned lady parts, slurping and relishing their concentrated tangy-salty flavors and musky-sweaty odors. Rachel straddled her Sera’s face with her pristine, undamaged and sweetly-scented young feminine petals, which Sera pulled into the reach of her hungry lips and tongue, by wrapping her arms around her daughter’s hips and tugging her closer.

    Sera was buzzing and tingling with the exquisite oral stimulation from Joyce’s daughter, as well as her overwhelming delight in the odors and flavors of her own young daughter’s flushed and dripping girly parts. Sera gasped and moaned as Chloe inserted her probing tongue deep into Sera’s sensitive sphincter, fully aware that this would be followed by the first much-anticipated belt stroke along her vulnerable privates (Oh, Rachel! Please lash me to the heights of suffering and ecstasy! Please, Rachel, flog me to swollen, bloody ribbons! I love you so much, baby! Oh…) Yaaaaaah! Sera bucked and writhed, shrieking into her daughters sopping folds as the shocking impact of the rawhide-stiff snakeskin belt cut a raw crease of pain along her exposed vulva and jolted her moist anus with searing pain. Sera’s clenching thighs fought a losing battle against Chloe’s strong grip as her knees were forced apart and she lost control of her bodily functions, writhing, shivering and urinating as Rachel viciously lashed her vulva and clitoris with a rapid series of cruel, cutting strokes.  Sera’s consciousness greyed out as she was choking and gasping while Rachel’s spurting climax filled her mouth and nostrils. The lashes had stopped and Sera was dimly aware of Chloe greedily slurping up Sera’s effluvia of urine and bloody vaginal lubricant at the precise moment that she was wracked by her own violent climax, fainting into a buzzing unconsciousness from her ecstatic suffering…

    Sera awoke to stinging, aching pain and an unexpectedly delicious afterglow emanating from her tormented sexuality, she was perspiring and moaning as her Rachel embraced her, weeping, apologizing and kissing her face profusely and desperately, Sera croaked out a gravelly response. “It’s alright, baby, I love you so much, Rachel…you did good…” Rachel, eyes streaming, kissed her suffering mother with the sweetest, most loving intensity. “I love you, mommy! I couldn’t help myself! I’ve hurt you so badly! I’m sorry, mommy! Please forgive me, I love you!” Sera found enough strength to embrace her Rachel and weakly probe her daughter’s lips with a hungering tongue, she broke away and smiled into Rachel’s eyes with a trembling smile, in spite of her weakness from pain and shock. “You don’t need to apologize for whipping me, my beautiful baby girl, there’s nothing you’ve done that needs my forgiveness, sweetheart, my love for you is deeper and stronger than ever. I love you with my whole heart, body and soul, my precious daughter, and I am so grateful for the pain and pleasure you have given me. Please believe me, beloved daughter, more than anyone else, I am so happy that my whipping was by your hand. I’ve so longingly craved this expiation and atonement that only you, uniquely you, Rachel, and no one else, could have provided me! I love you so profoundly. Rachel, my cherished daughter, please hold me and comfort me, my sweet baby girl, you are my life and my Heaven!”

    Joyce tapped Rachel on her shoulder and traded places as she moved to embrace her suffering Sera with a kiss and a whisper in her ear. “You are my love, Sera, I’m so proud of you and Rachel, this is the most beautiful bonding I’ve ever witnessed, my dearest Sera, but for now, my Chloe is holding your blended effluvia in her mouth and she is waiting to transfer your divinity with a kiss, so please, savor and swallow this gift to yourself, and then, your Rachel and I will sip gratefully from between your legs, partaking of your exquisite sacrament, that your willing pain and pleasure has provided us. I love you with all of my heart, you are truly my eternally beloved Sera!” Joyce pulled away, with a loving caress along Sera’s cheek, Rachel stepped off of the bed and knelt between Sera’s thighs to begin gently licking and sucking her tender lady parts. Chloe positioned herself next to Sera and gingerly, painfully drew her welted, naked bosoms against Sera’s, gently holding Sera’s face as she pressed her mouth to Sera’s parted lips while gently releasing the warm, viscous liquid she’d been saving. Sera’s eyes widened at the initial mucous-textured salty, musky and metallic-tasting discharge drawn lovingly from between her own aching, stinging womanly folds. She was rewarded with a sudden spreading warmth, accompanied by a vibrating energy suffusing her being as she swallowed the result of her own agony and ecstasy. Sera’s senses and perceptions were opening, heightening and expanding as she hungrily returned Chloe’s kiss with a heated passion. Chloe, aching and trembling from her unbearable arousal, could only plead with an agonized gasp. “Sera?”  Sera recalled Chloe’s aching longing and suffering as she begged Joyce for an orgasm to relieve her torment. Feeling compassion, gratitude and affection for Chloe, in this intimate moment, Sera, herself, wanted to be the one to grant Chloe that release, so she turned to ask Joyce’s permission and sharply drew a breath in awe and wonder at what she saw in her Joyce’s face.

    There was the translucent image of a beautiful, regal face, framed by glossy ringlets of long, jet-black hair, superimposed on Joyce’s features. The initial shock that Sera felt was calmed by an overwhelming feeling of love and familiarity, Sera felt enveloped by such a profound wave of affection and desire emanating from the face of this lovely goddess, but it was still her Joyce, after all. Joyce spoke, but this time Sera could detect a resounding added timbre and tone blending with her lover’s familiar voice.  “I am Lady Asherah, surely you have heard of me by now? You’d freshened Max’s wounded lady parts with that belt, right after you’d whipped Joyce between her legs, remember? Max and Joyce were left alone to trib themselves asleep, bleeding into one another until Max brought Joyce to meet me in the meadows of Heaven. Joyce permitted me to cohabit in her body while on this material plane, so that I could interact with you, Sera, along with the rest of our sister wives.” Sera was a little frightened. “What do I call you, now that I know it is you inside of my lover?” The lady threw her head back with a little laugh and then retreated to present Joyce’s beloved familiar visage, once again, to smile affectionately back at her Sera. “My Celestial little wife, that delightful and naughty little Maxie, nicknamed us ‘Joysherah,’ we’ve grown rather fond of that moniker, so you may use it among those of us in-the-know, but please, try not to say it around David or any outsiders.  As I recall, you’d already remarked that there was something extra about me, referring to an intensified sexuality, or something, am I right?”

    Sera nodded, uncertainty and a little worry in her expression. “I remember how energized and tingly I’d felt after teasing out and swallowing your exquisite, phlegmy little pussy snots, last evening in the Two Whales bathroom. I’d felt such a profound love and yearning for you during our trip home. Oh, Joyce, I’m not feeling at all like myself, is this really happening? Am I the only one here that can see you as Lady Asherah?” Joysherah pulled Sera into a reassuring kiss and held her gaze with a smile. “Rachel and Chloe haven’t seen me yet, since they’re still attuning, after swallowing the goddess essences from licking Vicky and Kelly clean after they’d returned to consciousness from visiting Lilith and I in the meadows of Heaven. You had sipped those same essences from between Max’s legs after Katie had flogged her in the hallway, you just needed your own erotic whipping and a mouthful of the resulting essences, transmuted by Chloe’s saliva, in order to elevate yourself into a high enough state of perception, thereby allowing you to see and hear me.  Please don’t worry, Sera, because Joyce and I are more in love with you than before our joining. We are inviting you to our pavilion, in that higher realm, so that you can meet my eldest daughter, Lilith.  She and I have a proposition for you that will enable you and Joyce to be together for however long the both of you may desire.” Sera was confused. “You just referred to Joyce and yourself as separate persons, I thought that you were both in the same body.” Joyshera nodded and provided a clarification. “When we are in my realm, you will see us as two distinct people, I am sharing Joyce’s body while we are on this material plane, I get to enjoy her physical senses and, in return, she gets a lifespan boost of nearly a thousand years.”

    Rachel had finished drinking her mother’s essences and was seated on the bed, embracing Chloe, as the two of them listened to their mothers’ conversation, Rachel broke in. “Chloe and I heard everything you’d just said about Lady Asherah, her daughter Lilith, and your plans to travel to the meadows of Heaven. So, are the two of you leaving us behind, like what happened to Chloe, before?” Sera looked over and smiled at the two lovely young women. “Oh, my sweet girl, thank you for soothing my aching womanhood with your lovely lips and tongue, I’m cramping deliciously and flowing, once more, now all that’s left is for my Joyce to drink of me and her Chloe to straddle my face so that I can relieve her pent-up desire and fill myself with her sweet love juices.” Chloe, annoyed, chimed in. “That sounds like a diversion to me, momma Sera, I feel like the answer to Rachel’s question is probably something like “Chloe and Rachel aren’t ready, yet, so let’s love them up really good before we leave, so they won’t feel entirely left out,’ am I right?” Joysherah cleared her throat for the girl’s attention. “Chloe, sweetheart, we love you and Rachel so much that we wanted your help in getting Sera ready to bleed into me so that we could travel to the Heavenly pavilion. Reverend Mother Katherina Clementia wants a chance to return your vaginas to their original unsullied, immaculate virginity so that the two of you may participate in the Ascension Rite, properly, and thus, enter their sisterhood of the Elect Priestesses. Even though the two of you will soon develop your natural ability to perceive and exist in our higher realm, it would be a disservice to yourselves and your sister wives if Sera and I were to bring you both there, prematurely.”

    Rachel, hurt and angry, talked back. “So, you’ve just admitted that you could take us with you, you just don’t want to, that’s so fucked up!” Chloe held her Rachel tighter and spoke softly into her ear. “Please don’t fly off of the handle, Rach, I’m beginning to understand what our mothers are trying to explain to us.” Rachel turned on Chloe. “Well, somebody had better tell me what the deal is here!” Chloe shushed and kissed Rachel. “You are the only sister wife who hasn’t been whipped, but in spite of that, you are ascending naturally, along with the rest of us. But Rach, you aren’t ‘tuned up’ to bleed into any of us in order to travel to the meadows of Heaven. You still need your flogging, during the Ascension Rite, in order to join the others. If we stay as we are, we’ll be second-class Ascended, so I, for one, would rather finish what was started and join the Cloister as an initiated Elus Cohen, entitled to my own Latin Name of Aspiration. And, Rachel, I want you at my side for what we have to do. I’m reasonably sure that I will finally be allowed to bleed into my Victoria Maribeth, just as you could bleed into your sweet little Kelly, don’t you see?”

    Joysherah, already positioned between Sera’s thighs, leaned in to lovingly kiss Sera tenderly on her swollen, soaked nether lips. Chloe, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, slowly ground her stimulated womanhood back-and-forth across Sera’s questing lips, wholly immersed in the tickle and thrill of Sera’s tongue and teeth teasing Chloe’s engorged clitoris. Both Sera and Chloe cried out during their mutual exalted release and ecstasy, Joysherah, subsequently, cuddled and kissed her mollified little Rachel, murmuring promises and encouragements, filling Rachel’s heart and soul with the sweetest Celestial love, as a preview of what awaited her in the near future.


End file.
